UM AMOR DE PATRÃO
by lucimasencullen
Summary: Bella é uma mulher de vinte anos que trabalha como assistente Junior na Cullen's , uma das maiores empresas do país no ramo publicitário, jamais poderia imaginar que uma viagem á sucursal de Nova York, lhe traria tantos problemas ... Assim como uma paixão avassaladora! - U.A - de 18.
1. Chapter 1

**Estou trazendo para vcs mais uma estória, cheia de romance e humor!**

**Curtam bastante e não se esqueçam de comentar!**

**Desculpem por ter excluído a história, havia pego o texto não revisado, mas aqui está ela, divirtam-se! **

* * *

**CAPITULO I**

**POV BELLA**

Ótimo! Aqui estou eu nessa porcaria de aeroporto aguardando a merda do vôo até Nova York, tudo por culpa do mal amado do meu chefe. Aquele que vem me prometendo uma promoção há um bom tempo. Meu pai ficaria tão orgulhoso... Pobre Charlie... Sonhava em ver sua única filha se tornar uma executiva de sucesso... Mal sabe o ele que não passo de uma assistente Junior.

Fui tirada dos meus devaneios pela voz anunciando o meu vôo, pensando bem deveria ter mencionado na empresa onde trabalho que tenho medo de voar, mas preferi esconder esse pequeno detalhe, meu currículo já não era dos melhores.

Ao entregar o ticket para a aeromoça, ela notou minha relutância em soltá-lo, tamanho era o meu nervosismo, entrei no bendito avião suando frio e assim que encontrei minha poltrona perguntei a Deus:** "_Por quê? Porque eu pai do céu? Com tanta gente naquela empresa, porque Mike Newton chamou justamente a mim?"_**

Estava na classe econômica no corredor do meio, aqueles com três poltronas e a minha ficava entre um homem que deveria pesar aproximadamente uns cento e trinta quilos pelo menos e uma mulher baixinha agarrada a um rosário sibilando algo inteligível. Me espremi ao passar pela mulher que me olhou feio, cai sentada em minha poltrona e me encolhi já que o braço do homem invadia meu espaço.

Tratei de fechar os olhos e rezar; implorando para que minha má sorte não afetasse o bom funcionamento da aeronave, já que a viagem duraria no mínimo cinco horas, agradeci pelo vôo ser noturno, achei que fosse dormir a viagem toda. Doce ilusão, o homem enorme roncava feito um porco e a mulher soltava uns sons estranhos. Foi a pior noite da minha vida, foi apavorante e traumatizante, assim que o avião pousou meu celular tocou insistentemente, olhei no relógio.

- Oh meu Deus! Preciso chegar a empresa em dez minutos. – faltavam vinte para as nove e a reunião seria às nove e trinta.

- Mike?

"Bella onde você está garota? Viu que horas são? Se não chegar na Cullen's em dez minutos, estará na rua." - já disse o quanto amo meu chefe? E o quanto ele é agradável. Acho que não! Deve ser por que ele é um desgraçado, mal amado que desforra toda sua frustração sexual em mim.

-Estou a caminho Mike, acabo de sair do avião, não consegui um vôo mais cedo, peguei o avião de madrugada e... – falei correndo feito louca até a estação do metro.

- Tá, tá, tá. – anda logo estou te esperando na Cullen's.

Não entendia porque da reunião ser aqui em Nova York já que a sede da empresa ficava em Seattle – Washington onde eu trabalhava há um ano e oito meses aproximadamente. Até onde sei a Cullen's é considerada a maior empresa do país no ramo publicitário. Já euzinha não passo da assistente Junior... O que isso significa? **"_Faz tudo e mais um pouco_."**

Você deve estar se perguntando: o que uma assistente Junior, vai fazer em uma importante reunião com os diretores da empresa? Eu respondo: estou levando os relatórios que meu querido chefe esqueceu em sua mesa. Sim o maldito me ligou as dez horas da noite, interrompendo meu sonho maravilhoso com o Brad Pitt, para ordenar que eu fosse a até a Cullen's, pegasse seus relatórios e viesse no primeiro vôo para Nova York. Corri como uma louca da estação até a Cullen's eu mal conseguia respirar.

- Bella, onde esteve? Vamos nos atrasar! – o infeliz me deu uma olhada torta de cima abaixo erguendo a sobrancelha.

- Aqui estão... Os relatórios... E sua agenda, senhor. – estava quase colocando os bofes pra fora, enquanto entregava a tudo a ele.

- Você está horrível! Vá dar um jeito nessa sua aparência garota, não posso deixar você entrar comigo na sala de reuniões com essa cara.

- Vou entrar com você? Precisa da minha ajuda?

- Claro que não, ficou maluca? Eles estão sem uma pessoa pra servir o café, então você irá substituí-la.

- Mas senhor eu pensei que...

- Você não é paga pra pensar Isabella, é paga para fazer o que eu mando. – disse me cortando. Fui em direção ao toalete me recompor, xingando até a décima geração daquele filho de uma santa mãe. Olhei no espelho e me assustei, meu cabelo estava um horror, estava com olheiras enormes pela noite em claro e minhas bochechas estavam rosadas pela corrida e eu ainda tremia devido ao vôo. Abri minha bolsa e me virei com o que tinha ali, penteei os cabelos com os dedos mesmo, passei uma maquiagem leve somente pra cobrir as olheiras e passei um pouco de perfume.

- Melhor que isso é impossível. – falei me olhando no espelho, dei de ombros indo ao encontro de Mike.

Ele me apresentou a uma loira alta que vestia uma camisa feminina aberta alguns botões deixando a mostra seus peitos siliconados, usava uma saia que ia até o meio da coxa e tão justa que eu me perguntava se ela conseguia respirar com aquilo?

- Lauren, está é a garota de quem lhe falei, ela pode substituir a moça do café. – a loira me olhou de cima abaixo com um olhar desdenhoso.

- Já que não tem coisa melhor. – soltou recolhendo algumas pastas e saiu rebolando, o idiota do Mike só faltou babar.

Eu fiquei no cantinho da sala e quando a loira sebosa ordenava, eu servia os engravatados com água, chá ou café. Enquanto aquele bando discutia algo sobre cotas e planilhas, já eu pensava em como voltaria pra casa? Estava cansada, morrendo de sono e aquele papo estava me deixando ainda pior.

- Presta atenção garota! – a loira ralhou entre os dentes, com o susto sobressaltei e acabei entornando a xícara no colo de um dos caras da reunião que se levantou rapidamente.

- Oh meu Deus! Desculpe senhor, foi sem querer, eu me assustei... Não tive intenção de sujar o senhor. – desembestei a falar enquanto tentava tirar a enorme mancha que ficou na calça do homem.

- Pode deixar senhorita, não tem problema. – ao ouvir aquela voz senti um arrepio passar por todo o corpo, era uma voz rouca e muito, mas muito sexy, meus pelos da nuca eriçaram-se, não sei se pelo fato de não fazer sexo a quase dois anos, ou porque a voz era muito gostosa de ouvir.

Levantei meu olhar e me deparei com um par de olhos verdes olhando pra mim, meu estômago se comprimiu. Ele segurava minha mão já que a louca aqui estava de joelhos agarrada a sua calça, eu estava bem de frente para o seu... Me levantei em um salto me desequilibrando pra variar.

-Sente-se bem? – perguntou me segurando pra que não caísse, não consegui responder, a voz não saia, era o homem mais lindo que já havia colocado meus olhos.

- Me desculpe senhor Cullen, ela deveria ter ficado em Seattle, não sei o que me deu na cabeça em trazê-la. – dizia meu amado chefinho.

**"_Ele disse Cullen? Oh meu Deus, ele é um Cullen_?"** – berrei mentalmente, estava ciente da mão dele em minha cintura, ainda me segurando.

- Pode se retirar senhorita deixe que eu mesma termine aqui. – falou a loira com uma voz ácida.

-Mme perdoe... Foi realmente sem querer. – finalmente consegui dizer e me chutei mentalmente por gaguejar. Ele simplesmente sorriu, um sorriso meio torto fascinante, meu olhar novamente encontrou o dele e estremeci tamanha a intensidade que havia naquele par de olhos verdes, tão penetrantes e envolventes. Me soltei dele saindo de lá o mais rápido que consegui.

**"**_**Burra! Burra! Burra!"** – _me xingava mentalmente diante do espelho. **"_Que maravilha Bella, acaba de assinar sua demissão, sua idiota, precisava agir como uma lesada?_"** – pensei comigo mesma.

Peguei o metrô para o aeroporto, só queria voltar pra casa o mais rápido possível, mas como meu dia só havia começado, teria que aguardar o próximo vôo. Fiquei andando pelo aeroporto, olhando as lojas. Assim que chegasse em casa compraria um jornal, teria que arrumar outro emprego.

- Como pode fazer uma coisa dessas Isabella? – perguntei pra mim mesma enquanto entornava uma dose de tequila.

- Dia ruim? – perguntou uma voz feminina ao meu lado, me virei e sorri ao reconhecer a aeromoça.

- Péssimo, estraguei minha grande chance de impressionar o chefe. – lamentei soltando um longo suspiro.

- Acontece!

- Derramei café na calça do presidente da empresa em uma reunião importante. - ela me olhou chocada.

- Isso é um tanto inusitado, mas não fique assim querida, animo. – disse dando um tapinha nas minhas costas. Sorri em retribuição, mas acho que não fui bem sucedida. Eu já estava na terceira dose quando anunciaram o meu vôo no saguão, corri feito uma louca pelo aeroporto até chegar ao setor de embarque.

- Oi de novo. – sorri ao ver que se tratava da mesma aeromoça.

- Oi, coincidência não? – brinquei ofegante, ela me olhava de um jeito estranho, segui seu olhar e minha blusa estava aberta três botões e meu sutiã estava à mostra. Rapidamente me recompus, mal podia crer que havia pagado peito pelo saguão do aeroporto, o que mais poderia me acontecer?

- Seu dia não está mesmo sendo fácil não é? – somente assenti, ela olhou em volta e se aproximou como se fosse me contar um segredo.

- Não faz idéia do quanto e ainda terei que encarar isso ai. – disse apontando para o avião.

- Temos algumas poltronas vagas na classe executiva, vou te levar pra lá, mas ninguém pode saber disso está bem? – assenti novamente.

Ela me conduziu para frente do avião, lá as poltronas eram enormes e muito mais confortáveis, assim que me acomodei fui servida com champanhe. Ao meu lado, havia uma senhora com um sorriso simpático e a nossa frente, um homem alto e notei que todos olhavam pra ele, mas não consegui ver seu rosto, somente que seus cabelos eram totalmente desalinhados e num tom diferente.

- Viagem a trabalho querida? – perguntou a senhora ao meu lado.

-Era pra ser, mas acabou se tornando um desastre total, mas tudo bem! – falei dando de ombros. – Quem sabe agora consigo um emprego onde não gritem comigo o dia todo e não tenha que suportar aquele entojo da Stanley.

- Não fique assim meu anjo, é tão bonita e jovem pra estar tão desanimada. – a senhora segurava minha mão de forma tão carinhosa ao dizer aquilo.

- É que nada da certo... – lamentei. - Queria que os meus pais se orgulhassem de mim... Mas não consigo fazer nada certo. Sou um desastre total, coitado do meu pai...

- O que tem seu pai? – perguntou ainda segurando minha mão.

- Seu sonho era ver sua única filha se tornar uma executiva de sucesso, não tive coragem de dizer a ele que não passo de uma ex-assistente Junior.

- Ex- assistente Junior? – perguntou franzindo o cenho.

- É um nome emproado que dão para faz tudo. – ela riu meneando a cabeça

- Seu pai teve a chance dele filha, qual é o seu sonho? – perguntou de forma carinhosa.

-O meu sonho é ter meu próprio negócio, ver o prazer e a satisfação das pessoas ao saborear as coisas que preparo. – ela sorriu ao me ouvir. - Mas desde pequena que escuto meu pai dizer que um dia eu cresceria e me tornaria uma executiva bem sucedida. – falei bufando e socando a poltrona da frente.

- Parece tão abatida, cansada.

- E estou.

**POV EDWARD**

Estava em Nova York para uma reunião importante, só de pensar que teria que suportar aquele bando de puxa saco, minha vontade era de vazar dali.

- Bom dia senhor Cullen. – disse Lauren Malory, a secretária de Marcus.

- Bom dia Lauren. – respondi piscando pra ela que abriu um enorme sorriso.

- Vou estar livre hoje à noite. – falou sussurrado.

- Estou voltando hoje pra Seattle, fica pra próxima. – ela fez beicinho contrariada, havíamos saído na noite passada, acabamos em um motel de luxo, Lauren era linda e gostosa pra cacete. Mas não me envolveria, aliás, jamais me envolvo emocionalmente, quando o fiz me dei muito mal.

Peguei a papelada que precisava e fui em direção a sala de reuniões, confesso que aquela reunião estava um saco, minha atenção foi desviada para a moça que servia o café, nunca a tinha visto por ali. Estava no cantinho e parecia estar com a cabeça longe, era uma garota comum para os padrões, mas havia algo nela que me chamou a atenção, só não sabia o que.

Tentei me concentrar na reunião, mas meu olhar sempre acompanhava aquela garota, ela tinha uma beleza diferente fora dos padrões. Sua pele era branquinha, a boca avermelhada e tinha um corpo bem moldado, belas pernas era pequena em comparação a Lauren, era baixa, mesmo usando salto.

Estava concentrado no que Marcus dizia quando a voz de Lauren me chamou a atenção.

- Presta atenção garota! – disse repreendendo a garota que se assustou e entornou a xícara de café sobre mim, em reação me levantei com a calça toda molhada, aquilo estava quente pra caralho.

- Oh meu Deus! Desculpe senhor, foi sem querer, eu me assustei... Não tive intenção de sujar o senhor. – disparou a garota enquanto tentava limpar a mancha em minha calça, ela estava de joelhos diante de mim, a cena era no mínimo hilária. A garota esfregava minha calça e aquele toque me deixou estranho.

- Pode deixar senhorita, não tem problema. – falei segurando sua mão ou ela me tocaria mesmo sem intenção. Ao tocá-la uma sensação estranha passou por mim, seu olhar encontrou o meu e me perdi completamente naqueles olhos castanhos cor de chocolate. Eram tão expressivos, tão brilhantes e doces. Ela se levantou de repente se desequilibrando e instintivamente a segurei levando a mão para sua cintura, a segurando firme.

-Sente-se bem? – perguntei sem cortar o olhar, ela nada disse, seu perfume me invadiu devido à proximidade, era delicado e envolvente.

- Me desculpe senhor Cullen... – disse Mike Newton - Ela deveria ter ficado em Seattle, não sei o que me deu na cabeça em trazê-la. – então ela não era daqui? Era de Seattle, como nunca a vi na empresa? Estava perdido em divagações sem me dar conta de que a mantinha presa ainda.

- Pode se retirar senhorita deixe que eu mesma termine aqui. – novamente a voz de Lauren me despertou, conhecia bem aquele olhar, estava enciumada.

-Mme perdoe... Foi realmente sem querer. – sua voz era tão doce quanto seu olhar, estava visivelmente nervosa, gaguejava até. Simplesmente sorri com aquela situação tão inusitada, nossos olhares se cruzaram novamente e a senti estremecer, ela soltou-se de mim e saiu como um tiro da sala.

- Edward? Edward você está bem? – perguntou Marcus ao meu lado, ele tinha uma sobrancelha erguida, olhei em volta e todos me olhavam da mesma forma.

- Tenho que me trocar, cuida de tudo aqui pra mim, nos vemos no aeroporto. – falei recolhendo minhas coisas, saindo de lá. Fui para o meu apartamento que mantinha aqui em Nova York, tomei um banho e dei um tempo até ir para o aeroporto, precisava voltar pra Seattle ainda hoje. Estava em minha poltrona quando ouvi aquela voz novamente, ela agradecia a aeromoça, me perguntava o que aquela garota fazia na classe executiva?

_- Viagem a trabalho querida?_ – perguntou uma senhora que estava ao seu lado.

_-Era pra ser, mas acabou se tornando um desastre total, mas tudo bem!_ – ela parecia tão desanimada. – _Quem sabe agora consigo um emprego onde não gritem comigo o dia todo e não tenha que suportar aquele entojo da Stanley._

**"_Porque ela esta dizendo isso? Mike a demitiu_?"** me perguntava mentalmente.

_- Não fique assim meu anjo, é tão bonita e jovem pra estar tão desanimada._

_- É que nada da certo... - Queria que os meus pais se orgulhassem de mim... Mas não consigo fazer nada certo. Sou um desastre total, coitado do meu pai.._. – lamentou.

_- O que tem seu pai?_ – ouvi a mulher perguntar.

- _Seu sonho era ver sua única filha se tornar uma executiva de sucesso, não tive coragem de dizer a ele que não passo de uma ex-assistente Junior._

**"_Assistente Junior? Que raios de cargo é este?"_** - ainda bem que Marcus acabou ficando em Nova York.

-_ É um nome emproado que dão para faz tudo._ – sorri meneando a cabeça o homem ao meu lado me olhou de forma estranha.

_- Seu pai teve a chance dele filha, qual é o seu sonho?_ – dizia a senhora de forma carinhosa.

-_O meu sonho é ter meu próprio negócio, ver o prazer e a satisfação das pessoas ao saborear as coisas que preparo. Mas desde pequena que escuto meus pais dizer que um dia eu cresceria e me tornaria uma executiva bem sucedida._ – ouvi um bufo alto e senti um solavanco na poltrona.

- _Esta abatida, parece tão cansada_. – observou a mulher.

-_ E estou. Aquele idiota do meu chefe esqueceu os relatórios e documentos em sua mesa e me ligou às dez da noite exigindo que eu fosse a empresa pegasse os documentos e trouxesse pra ele em Nova York, acredita_?

_- Que horror!_ – disse a mulher.

_- Ainda me repreendeu por chegar atrasada, mas como ele queria que eu viesse se não tinha vôo disponível? Deveria ter o mandado a merda assim que atendo o maldito telefone!_ – segurei o riso ao ouvi-la falar, confesso que estava me divertindo com aquilo. _– Ainda por cima atrapalhou meu sonho com o Brad Pitt, babaca!_

-_ Sua mão está gelada querida, está passando bem?_

_- Desculpe, é que detesto voar._ – sua voz saiu estrangulada.

_- Oh não fique assim meu anjo, não acontecerá nada, fique tranqüila_. – a mulher me pareceu ter gostada dela. – _Mas se detesta voar porque veio então?_

-_ É que omiti esse detalhe em meu currículo, sabe ele já não era grande coisa_. – ela era tão sincera, quer dizer parecia ser. – _Desculpe, estou enchendo seus ouvidos com meus problemas._

_- Não se preocupe, estou adorando ouvir você meu anjo._

_- Mike vai arrancar minha cabeça, posso até ver a veia saltando de sua testa ao berrar comigo._ – não iria permitir que aquele idiota a demitisse.

- _Tudo se resolverá vai ver. Quantos anos têm?_ – não entendia o porquê estava tão interessado na conversa delas, e principalmente naquela pergunta.

_- Vinte, faço vinte um em setembro._

_- Pelo menos deve ter um belo namorado lhe esperando, você é muito bonita_. – a garota soltou uma sonora gargalhada.

_- Falei algo errado?_ – soltou a mulher.

_- Não desculpe, é que sou um desastre nessa área também, não dou sorte com homens, sabe que pensei seriamente em passar para o outro lado._

**"_Como é que é?_"**

_- Oh, não se preocupe, prefiro ficar solteira mesmo, chega de noites chorando por um idiota que só pensa com a cabeça de baixo._ – me perguntava se aquela garota tinha algum problema, notei que alguns homens olhavam em sua direção de um modo estranho.

_- Concordo com você, eles não conseguem deixar seu amigo dentro das calças._ – de onde aquelas duas saíram?

_- Não mesmo._ – concordou a garota.

_- E quanto mais velho pior._ - afirmou a mulher, qual o problema delas?

_- Acho que não tem idade, nem nível social, homem é tudo igual, em qualquer lugar do planeta. Já viu as cantadas que usam? O que é aquilo? Eles andam com um manual de como seduzir uma mulher?_ – as duas dispararam a falar.

_- São estranhos... Quando não estão vidrados na TV por causa de um jogo qualquer, estão vendo mulheres nuas ou filme pornô._ – comentou a mulher enquanto a garota ria. O que era aquilo? Porque estavam falando daquela forma sobre os homens?

_- O pior são aqueles com manias estranhas, como tara por pés, que graça tem em um pé?_- comentou a garota. - _A gente se acaba na academia, faz dieta, praticamente passa fome para estar bonita e o infeliz olhar pro seu pé?_– havia indignação em sua voz, parecia decepcionada com o sexo oposto. - _Tive um namorado que tinha essa mania, era revoltante... Além do mais não nos dão valor, passamos horas de uma tortura sem fim em uma seção de depilação, faz idéia do quanto dói depilar a virilha?_ – novamente segurei o riso. - _Gastamos uma verdadeira fortuna em uma roupa descente, pro infeliz nem sequer dar conta, é como aquela mulher cujo qual não lembro o nome disse: Eu me visto para as mulheres e me dispo para os homens._ – foi a vez da mulher rir com gosto.

_- Concordo plenamente_. – disse entre risos.

- _Minha amiga diz que são assim porque pra eles é tudo simples, naquele cérebro estranho e torto que possuem... Veja roupa, por exemplo... Pra eles existem três combinações: Bermudas+chinelos, jeans + pólo e calça social+ camisa, uma chuveirada e pronto, estão lindos. Enquanto a gente se mata, pra escolher uma roupa linda que seja confortável, porque raramente esses itens andam juntos, é como as calcinhas, a senhora já notou como são desconfortáveis aquelas calcinhas de renda?_- ergui a revista na altura do rosto pra que ninguém me achasse maluco, já que eu tentava arduamente segurar o riso. Aquela viagem estava no mínimo interessante. - _Prefiro aquelas calcinhas de malha confortáveis, só que segundo minha melhor amiga, elas são um método anticoncepcional eficiente, pois com uma daquelas, você não transa nem a pau._

_-Não acha que é muito nova pra desistir assim deles, são estranhos, mas não vivemos sem eles._ – brincou a mulher.

-_ Faz dois anos que não me envolvo com ninguém... Meu último namorado só pensava em sexo, pra ele era a única coisa que interessava em uma relação. O que houve com o romantismo? O jogo de sedução e toda aquela coisa que a gente vê nos filmes?_ – ela parecia brava. - _Você conhece um cara, ele te levar pra cama hoje e te da um pé na bunda amanhã. Quero um cara que me escute que converse comigo, que me conte sobre seu dia, um amigo. Um companheiro que partilhe de suas alegrias e tristezas comigo, que me veja, além da aparência que já não é grande coisa._

**"_Como tem coragem de falar assim, ela é tão bonita_."**

_- Está à procura do homem perfeito, é o que toda a mulher quer._ – disse a mulher, ouvi a garota soltar um longo suspiro.

_- Tem razão... Mas homens perfeitos não existem, não é mesmo? Pelo menos não em meu mundo._ - a ouvi lamentar. - _Eles preferem aquelas gostosonas que saem nas capas de revistas e que passaram antes por um bom cirurgião plástico, para atender aos desejos insanos deles._

_- Um dia encontrará o seu querida, espere e verá_. – dizia a mulher.

- _Acho difícil, me contentaria com um homem comum mesmo, não precisa ser perfeito!_ – a mulher riu com gosto. -_ Na minha atual situação não posso ser muito exigente._ – foi minha vez de rir.

_- Porque diz isso querida?_

_- Desde meu último namorado que... Deixa pra lá._

_- Oooh!_ – soltou a mulher._** "Dois anos? Ela estava há dois anos sem transar?"**_

_-Talvez seja por isso que sua visão dos homens seja tão ruim, talvez não tenha encontrado o cara certo_.- sua risada era tão gostosa...

**"**_**O que diabos está acontecendo com você Edward?"**-_ me repreendi mentalmente. **"_Desde quando se importa com que elas pensam?_"** – notei que o avião já estava pousando, nem sequer senti a viagem, estava tão absorto na conversa daquelas duas.

- _Obrigada por me ouvir e desculpe por perturbar a senhora com meus problemas, acho que falei besteira demais, não é mesmo? É sempre assim quando fico nervosa, a língua dispara e o cérebro para._ – dizia a garota se levantando.

_- Foi muito divertido querida, sou Cassandra Miller e foi um prazer conhecê-la._ – enquanto falava com a senhora, travava uma luta com sua bolsa que ficou presa no compartimento do avião. Ela puxou com força e a alça rompeu senti seu corpo se chocar com o meu e nós dois fomos pro chão. Seus cabelos estavam sobre meu rosto todo, cheirava a morangos, a garota se levantou rapidamente e quando me viu ficou branca, quer dizer ainda mais branca.

- Ooh meu Deus! Ssr Cullen, me desculpe por isso. – sua voz saiu muito baixa e lá estava ela gaguejando de novo. A garota estendeu a mão pra mim, ao sentir seu toque meu coração disparou, ela não mediu a força e me puxou com tudo me deixando a centímetros dela, novamente seu perfume me invadiu. Deus ela era realmente linda.

- Será que poderia soltar minha mão? Vou precisar dela. – disse ainda perdido naqueles olhos cor de chocolate, tão profundos e brilhantes.

- Oh!Claro que sim, desculpe novamente. – foi naquele momento que vi algo que não via fazia muito tempo, ela simplesmente corou. Virou-se e seus cabelos tocaram meu rosto, fechei meus olhos sentindo aquele cheiro delicioso de morangos.

O caminho todo do aeroporto pra casa aquela garota não saia do meu pensamento, as coisas absurdas que disse, no quanto falou... Aquele olhar tão intenso, aquela boca que parecia pedir um beijo sem contar aquele perfume delicioso.

Cheguei em casa, morto os caras estavam a fim de sair, mas eu não estava com saco pra noitada, tomei um banho e fui pra cama, sem conseguir apagar da minha mente as lembranças daquela garota, que nem sequer sabia o nome. O que me intrigava é que ela não era o tipo de mulher com quem costumava me relacionar, mas algo nela me fascinou e não sabia dizer o que exatamente.

**POV BELLA**

Depois de encher os ouvidos da pobre mulher com minhas lamúrias, acabei fechando o dia com chave de ouro. Ao tirar minha bolsa do compartimento ela emperrou, forcei e a alça se rompeu fazendo com que se soltasse de uma vez só, fui com tudo pro chão levando a pessoa atrás de mim comigo.

- Oh meu Deus! – soltou Cassandra preocupada se levantando, tentei me levantar o mais rápido que pude e ao me virar para me desculpar, congelei. Era o mesmo homem da reunião o tal Cullen.

- Ooh meu Deus! Ssr Cullen... Me desculpe por isso. – e lá estava eu gaguejando de novo, droga! Automaticamente estendi minha mão para aquele homem absurdamente lindo que estava no chão do avião por minha causa. Ele a pegou, mas assim que a tocou, senti uma sensação estranha percorrer meu corpo todo, em reação o puxei com força e o homem veio ao meu encontro, ficando a centímetros de mim. Seu perfume me invadiu era inebriante e delicioso. **"_Deus como era cheiroso._"**

- Será que poderia soltar minha mão? Vou precisar dela. – disse divertido, me despertando já que a lesada aqui olhava pra ele embasbacada.

- Oh! Claro que sim, desculpe novamente. – meu rosto ardia, com certeza estava corando horrores, achei melhor sair dali o mais rápido possível, acabei nem me despedindo de Cassandra. Definitivamente teria que comprar um jornal no caminho pra casa.

- Boa noite senhorita Bella, parece cansada? – dizia Tito, o porteiro do prédio, um senhor de aproximadamente uns cinqüenta anos com descendência latina, uma figura.

- Morta Tito, estou morta, você tem o jornal de hoje ai? – ele assentiu indo pegá-lo. - Pode me emprestar?

- Fique com ele senhorita. – agradeci indo para o elevador, Assim que entrei no apartamento me assustei com as duas loucas sentadas no sofá.

- O que aconteceu com você? -Se olhou no espelho? – soltou Alice pra variar.

- Foi atropelada? – caramba eu estava tão mal assim?

- Não! Mas seria melhor que tivesse sido isso. – falei fazendo bico de choro, acabei não agüentando e entre prantos contei a elas o que havia acontecido.

- O que aquele Mike pensa que você é? Capacho dele por acaso? – ralhou Alice furiosa.

- Esperem que digam alguma coisa primeiro, não faça nada precipitado. – dizia Rose. - Meu Deus Bella, com tanta gente pra esbarrar, tinha que ser justamente no dono da empresa? – Alice lhe lançou um olhar mortal.

- Rosalie!

- Desculpa, mas é que essa garota tem que se benzer. Primeiro ela queima o cara com café quente, depois o acerta dentro do avião. – olhando pela perspectiva dela, até que Rose estava certa.

- Vou tomar um banho e me enfiar debaixo das cobertas, amanhã terei que enfrentar a fera. – as duas somente assentiram.

Aquelas duas malucas eram minhas melhores amigas, nos conhecíamos desde a barriga de nossas mães, Rose era uma loira de parar o transito, simplesmente linda, com um corpo de dar inveja a qualquer uma.

Já Alice parece uma fadinha de tão delicada e linda, com seus olhos verdes amendoados e seus cabelos espetadinhos em todas as direções. Assim como eu estavam solteiras, Rose costuma dizer que ainda não havia encontrado o cara que a fazia arder de desejo. Já Alice procurava um cara que a compreendesse e que a apoiasse.

Temos a mesma idade, Rose cursava engenharia mecânica, para desgosto de tia Lilian. Já Alice cursava designer de moda já eu estava cursando administração. Morávamos em Seattle, em um apartamento nosso, comprado com nosso dinheiro, muito bem guardado durante anos. Desde pequenas sonhávamos em vir pra Seattle e comprar um apartamento onde moraríamos juntas até nos formarmos e nos casarmos.

Meu pai é o chefe de policia de Forks e minha mãe professora do primeiro grau, nós três nascemos lá. Já o pai de Rose era dono do banco, e tia Lilian era um socialite muito bem relacionada. Tio Brandon e Tia Clarence também eram montados na grana, mas pessoas muito simples.

No dia seguinte lá estava eu rumo à empresa, não consegui colocar nada no estômago, tamanho o nervosismo que estava. Ao chegar à empresa, cumprimentei Harry o porteiro, ele era amigo do meu pai e me conhecia desde pequena.

- Bom dia menina. – disse abrindo um grande sorriso.

- Bom dia Harry. – retribui o gesto, ele colocou a mão no coração, me fazendo rir com aquilo.

Entrei no elevador e fui até o quinto andar onde ficava o setor de planejamento. Atravessei o departamento chegando ao meu cubículo próximo a sala de Mike, notei que por onde passava as pessoas cochichavam, outros seguravam o riso, alguns meneavam a cabeça somente.

**"_Pelo visto todos estão sabendo do ocorrido_"**. – pensei me encolhendo, assim que cheguei ao meu cantinho vi Jéssica Stanley me lançar um olhar mortal. Ela era secretária de Mike, e simplesmente me odiava. Motivo? Somente ela sabe.

Alice tinha uma teoria sobre isso, dizia que Jéssica tinha inveja da minha beleza natural e que poderia apostar que Mike me tratava mal, porque tinha um desejo reprimido por mim, coisas daquela cabeça maluca dela, com certeza.

Assim que me sentei em minha mesa, liguei meu computador, coloquei água em minha plantinha linda que havia ganhado de tia Clarence, mãe de Alice. Ajeitei os papéis, mal comecei a digitar a senha de acesso ao sistema e Mike berrou meu nome de sua sala, todos sem exceção ergueram o pescoço pra me ver entrar.

- Bom dia Mike. – falei tão baixo que nem sei se ele ouviu.

- Sente-se. – disse indicando a cadeira a sua frente. - O que eu faço com você Isabella? – lamentou me encarando. – Você derramou café em nada mais nada menos que Edward Cullen, o filho do Sr. Carlisle, aquele homem é o presidente desta empresa. – o modo como falava era de dar nojo.

- Eu não sabia, foi sem querer, nunca o vi antes, só ouvi falar, acho que vi o Sr. Carlisle uma vez e olhe lá, foi numa revista e já faz tempo. – me defendi.

- Sabe que eu poderia te demitir por isso, não sabe? – dizia ainda com aquela cara de bunda.

- Sim senhor. – falei submissa, mas minha vontade era de gritar... **"_Pegue seu emprego e engula-o. Seu babaca puxa saco de uma figa!_"** Infelizmente tinha contas a pagar e meu cartão estava estourado.

- Você deu muita sorte garota. - disse com um sorrisinho malicioso nos lábios. – Como sou um cara de bom coração vou te dar outra chance. – comecei a considerar a teoria de Alice naquele exato momento.

Voltei aos meus afazeres e Jéssica veio com uma lista de coisas para providenciar e lá ia a Bella, ao almoxarifado, a sala da copiadora e passar na cozinha para trazer o café. Fui para o elevador já que o almoxarifado ficava no oitavo andar, o nono andar era território sagrado, só se ia lá quando era chamado.

Estava perdida em meus pensamentos gastronômicos, quando entrei no elevador, anotava em meu caderninho, uma nova receita, notei que alguém havia entrado, mas estava tão absorta em minha idéia, que não dei importância.

- Bom dia. – aquela voz rouca fez os pelos da minha nuca arrepiar ao ouvi-la, tirei meus olhos do caderninho, para me deparar com aquele par de olhos verdes que olhava pra mim, com aquele sorriso torto.

- Bbom dia – me soquei mentalmente por novamente parecer uma lesada. Era ele, o cara do café, do avião, Edward Cullen em pessoa.

- Esta criando uma nova receita? – perguntou ainda com aquele sorriso tentador.

- Como? - ele não tinha como saber o que eu estava fazendo. Tinha?

- Ou é isso ou está fazendo uma lista de compras, é que você disse cheiro verde, cogumelos, derreter a manteiga. – disse divertido, sorri com aquilo, às vezes me distraia e pensava em voz alta.

-Oh sim, é uma receita. – falei sem graça, o elevador chegou ao meu andar, mas estava completamente perdida naquele olhar penetrante e intenso como se tentasse te decifrar com o olhar.

- Tenha um bom dia. – falou saindo, só então me dei conta que estava no nono andar, havia passado do meu. Passei o dia todo pensando naqueles olhos, com aqueles cílios grossos, aquela sobrancelha grossa e naquela boca perfeita e tentadora. Estava na cozinha preparando o jantar, já que estávamos de férias.

- Por que está tão pensativa? – perguntou Alice beliscando o queijo todo.

- Nada. – disse tentando disfarçar, mas a filha da mãe me conhecia melhor que eu mesma, às vezes.

- Desembucha. – insistiu com aquele olhar mandão.

- O encontrei de novo hoje. – disse me lembrando daqueles olhos e daquela boca, principalmente daquele perfume.

- Ele quem? – ela tinha a sobrancelha erguida e aquilo não era um bom sinal.

- O Cullen. Estava indo para o almoxarifado e ele entrou no elevador, me cumprimentou e puxou conversa comigo. - falei mordendo os lábios. - Ele ficava me olhando de um jeito hipnotizante Alice e o perfume dele é algo indescritível. – não consegui conter a empolgação ao dizer aquilo.

- Você ta precisando arrumar um namorado, ou simplesmente sair e transar. –olhei pra ela indignada e Alice revirou os olhos. - Bella te conheço bem, vai com calma ou vai acabar se apaixonando por esse cara. Sei que ele é lindo, vira e mexe sai nas manchetes sempre muito bem acompanhado se é que me entende? – falou jogando uma pá de cal, em minha empolgação, me trazendo para minha patética vida realidade. -Bella, se lembra da sua escala? – somente assenti.

- Ele é cem e eu sou um zero a esquerda. –falei me sentindo péssima.

- Não fica assim Bella, você mesma quem criou essa escala se lembra? Pra evitar decepções. – somente assenti, eu e minhas brilhantes idéias.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ai vai mais um capitulo para vcs! Comentem!**

**Beijos Lu. **

* * *

**CAPITULO II**

**POV EDWARD**

No dia seguinte fui para a empresa, estava concentrado no monte de coisas que tinha que resolver assim como as ligações que teria que retornar. Passei antes pelo sexto andar precisava verificar se ele teve a ousadia de demiti-la.

- Senhor Cullen? Que surpresa. – disse Jeffrey o gerente de recursos humanos.

- Bom dia, gostaria de saber se alguém do planejamento foi demitido? – ele me olhou como se eu fosse maluco.

- Que eu saiba não, o senhor quer que demita alguém? – perguntou preocupado.

- Não, mas se por acaso nos próximos dias Mike Newton dispensar alguém, antes de tudo ligue pra mim, tudo bem? – o homem assentiu somente. – Obrigado Jeffrey tenha um bom dia.

- Para o senhor também, senhor Cullen. – ótimo, ele não a demitiu, como faço pra descobrir seu nome? Como era mesmo o cargo que ela disse? Estava perdido em pensamentos quando entrei no elevador, mal pude crer na sorte que tive, ela estava lá, concentrada em algo, escrevendo em um pequeno caderninho com uns desenhos estranhos.

- Hmmm... – gemeu mordendo os lábios de forma tentadora. – Cheiro verde, cogumelos... Acho que era manteiga derretida e... - sua voz era baixa, estava mesmo concentrada no que fazia, talvez estivesse pensando em voz alta.

- Bom dia. – seus olhos saíram do caderno e se fixaram aos meus, sorri a cumprimentando educadamente.

- Bbom dia – gaguejou sem graça, novamente corando de forma encantadora.

- Esta criando uma nova receita? – perguntei pra descontrair, ela parecia tensa.

- Como? – perguntou com o cenho franzido.

- É isso ou está fazendo uma lista de compras. É que você disse cheiro verde, cogumelos, derreter a manteiga. – falei divertido, a garota sorriu e seu sorriso era lindo.

-É uma receita. – falou sem graça, seu olhar acabou prendendo o meu e ela nem se deu conta de que tinha chegado ao seu andar, queria continuar ali, mas infelizmente tinha que trabalhar.

- Tenha um bom dia. – me despedi sorrindo novamente, ela despertou corando violentamente desta vez e aquilo me deixou ainda mais fascinado, como podia corar daquele jeito depois de tudo que disse naquele avião?

- Bom dia senhor Cullen – disse Giana, minha secretária, olhei pra ela me lembrando das vezes em que saímos juntos. A garota tinha razão, Gianna com certeza havia passado por algum cirurgião, aqueles peitos, não eram naturais com toda certeza, muito menos aquele nariz.

- Bom dia Gianna. – falei entrando em minha sala, ela deixou os recados e saiu, sorrindo afetada. Não demorou e meus irmãos estavam lá.

- Cara perdeu uma noitada e tanto. – disse Emmett se jogando na cadeira. Emmett Mccarty era um dos meus melhores amigos, aquele tipo irmão mesmo, assim como Jasper Withlock, eles moravam no mesmo prédio que eu, nossos apartamentos ficavam no mesmo andar, eles eram diretores aqui na empresa.

- Estava morto de cansaço cara. – falei analisando alguns papéis e sorri ao me lembrar do que ela dizia sobre homens, mal sabia o quanto estava certa.

- O que foi? – perguntou Jazz desta vez.

- O que? - falei me fazendo de desentendido.

- Você ta estranho cara, desde ontem. – resmungou Emm. – O que tá rolando?

-Nada! – me defendi.

- Falei com Marcus hoje, que papo é esse de que uma funcionária virou café em você na reunião?

- Ele contou é?

- Contou, disse que você ficou estranho, que na realidade estava meio avoado na reunião. – Jazz falou desta vez.

- É verdade que ela ficou de joelhos esfregando sua calça, na frente de todos? – aquilo só poderia ter saído daquela mente pervertida. - Isso é estranho, geralmente você teria surtado e mandado a garota embora na hora, mas ele disse que você ficou estranho. – concluiu.

- Não sei o que me deu. – falei jogando os papéis na mesa. – Tem algo naquela garota que...

- Garota? – ele tinha a sobrancelha erguida.

- Ela só tem vinte anos.

- De onde ela é? – perguntou Jazz.

- Daqui, foi levar uns documentos que a ameba do Mike Newton esqueceu.

- Como sabe de tudo isso? – os dois perguntaram em uníssono.

- Se eu contar promete não rir? – eles me olharam de um jeito estranho, bufei rendido e contei a eles tudo desde a reunião até a conversa dela com aquela mulher no avião, claro que editei muita coisa.

- Que coisa mais maluca, de onde surgiu essa criatura? – perguntou Jazz.

- É cara, diz ai quem é a deusa que fez Edward Cullen ficar com essa cara de bobo?– disse Emmett, me zoando.

- Não sei, só sei que trabalha no planejamento com Mike, ela é assistente Junior. – a gargalhada dos dois ecoou na minha sala. – Me atrasei porque passei no recursos humanos pra ver se ele havia demitido a garota, mas ao que parece não o fez.

- Cara você nem sabe quem é ela? – insistiu Jazz, somente assenti.

- Mas ela é gostosona? – perguntou Emm, esse sim só pensava com a cabeça de baixo.

- Ela é diferente, foge totalmente dos padrões, é baixinha, morena tem olhos castanhos cor de chocolate e uma boca rosada tentadora. Seu perfume é delicado e envolvente é desastrada e bastante desatenta, quando fica nervosa fala pelos cotovelos. Tem um corpo bem feito e um traseiro tentador... É uma beleza diferente, ela simplesmente é linda. – falei perdido em lembranças.

- Falando assim parece até que está interessado. – comentou Emm.

- Só fiquei impressionado. – me defendi.

-Você esteve com ela duas vezes e em situações bem inusitadas e notou tudo isso? – algo na voz de Jazz me incomodou.

-É como eu disse, tem algo nela que mexe comigo, não sei dizer o que...

- Eu sei perfeitamente o que, isso é tesão meu amigo, depois que levá-la pra cama, isso passa.

- Vá à merda Emm. Acabei de cruzar com ela no elevador, tem que ver como corou quando a cumprimentei.

- Três vezes em dois dias? – Jazz disse divertido. – Cuidado cara, vai acabar se apaixonando. – brincou.

- Vocês não têm trabalho pra fazer não? – disse ignorando o que disse.

Jazz sempre foi um romântico incorrigível, enquanto Emmett era um mulherengo safado, eu era uma mistura dos dois, nem tão galinha e nem tão romântico, mas ainda não encontrei a mulher que faça com que eu queira me amarrar. Até tentei, mas logo me canso, quando começam a pegar no meu pé, simplesmente parto pra outra.

Uma semana se passou e nunca mais a vi, sai com os caras conhecemos umas gatas interessantes, mesmo assim aquela garota não saia da minha cabeça.

**POV BELLA**

Uma semana havia passado desde o nosso encontro no elevador, tentei voltar a minha patética vida, mas não conseguia esquecer aqueles olhos verdes, muito menos aquele sorriso sem contar aquele perfume que me deixava zonza.

Alice estava certa, tinha que tirá-lo da minha cabeça, tomei consciência disso, quando entrei na internet e vi o tipo de garota com que se relacionava. Sabe aquelas mulheres que faz você se sentir um lixo, pois é. Fiquei um tanto deprimida depois de ter bisbilhotado sua vida na internet. Com certeza ele não era pro meu bico, ultrapassava os níveis da minha escala completamente.

**"_Ele é um cem Isabella e você não passa de um cinco, isso nos seus melhores dias." _**

- Bella precisa se animar garota, que tal ir com a gente á uma festa? – dizia Rose super animada.

- Festa? Que festa? De quem? – disparei de uma vez só, de onde ela havia tirado uma festa?

- Uma amiga da minha mãe me convidou e avisei que levaria minhas amigas, minha mãe disse que vai muita gente legal. – a loira estava bem empolgada. -Vamos Bella quem sabe não conhece um gato e tira esse seu bonitão da cabeça. – Rose gostava de me atormentar com aquela história.

-Vai a merda Rose. – respondi erguendo meu dedo médio pra ela. - Nem tenho uma roupa descente pra ir a um lugar como este. – falei sem animo.

- Mas eu tenho e sem desculpas desta vez Isabella Marie Swan. – dizia Alice com seu jeito mandão. - Vamos a essa festa e vamos arrasar. – sorri com aquele jeito maluco dela.

E lá estávamos nós, nos arrumando para a bendita festa, Rose ficou linda em um vestido vermelho que moldava seu corpo. Alice optou por um vestido mais neutro que lhe caiu super bem, já eu estava vestindo um tomara que caia roxo que caia solto moldando meu corpo devido ao tecido leve, o sapato era lindo e alto. Elas prenderam meus cabelos em um coque frouxo e fizeram uma maquiagem marcante, mas leve.

-Ficou um arraso! – soltou Rose assim que terminou, mal me reconheci ao me olhar no espelho.

- Vamos arrasar!- dizia Alice empolgadíssima. – Sinto que hoje a noite vai ser boa. – olhei para a loira e juntas reviramos os olhos.

A festa seria na casa de uma amiga da mãe de Rose, tia Lilian, particularmente linda e eu me sentindo um peixe fora d'água no meio de tanta gente bonita e elegante.

- Você está lindíssima Bella. – dizia tia Lilian me abraçando, assim como fez com Alice, que estava no céu naquele lugar.

-Obrigada Lilian e você está um arraso. – retribui o elogio.

- Venha vou apresentá-las a uma amiga minha. – disse nos indicando o caminho, pelo enorme salão.

- Esme? – chamou e uma mulher muito bonita que exalava elegância se virou. - Esta é Rosalie minha filha e as meninas de quem lhe falei, são como minhas filhas. – dizia Lilian de modo carinhoso.

- Boa noite garotas, Rosalie você é linda querida. –Esme era uma bela mulher, com cabelos acobreados abaixo dos ombros, com lindos olhos verdes, era muito simpática, diferente de muitas ali que torciam o nariz pra mim.

- Esta é Alice Brandon, um doce de criatura. – continuou Lilian, mal conhecia sabia ela o quanto aquela baixinha era perigosa.

- Boa noite querida, você também é linda. – disse Esme tocando o rosto dela, havia algo nela que me lembrava alguém, só não conseguia me lembrar quem.

- E esta é Isabella Swan, nós a chamamos de Bella. Faz jus ao nome não é? – às vezes Lilian era tão coruja.

-Realmente você é linda Bella, é um prazer conhecê-la. – ao contrário das outras ela me abraçou e não teve como não retribuir aquele abraço.

- Obrigada, vindo de uma mulher linda como você, é um elogio e tanto. – ela sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Meu filho também tem dois amigos inseparáveis, eles estão perdidos por aqui, os tenho como meus filhos, são garotos adoráveis.

- Jura?

- Eles vieram comigo, meu marido anda adoentado e não pode vir, mas meu filho me acompanhou, não deve ser fácil pra ele com vinte e seis anos saindo com a mãe. – Esme era uma simpatia. Ficamos um tempo conversando até que uma mulher veio chamá-la.

- Com licença Bella, não suma, vou apresentá-la aos meus meninos. – somente assenti.

- Nossa ela gostou mesmo de você. – comentou Alice.

- Sabe que eu também gostei dela, é uma mulher extremamente simpática. – estávamos em uma parte do salão onde só havia pessoas mais velhas e na parte externa estavam as mais jovens onde rolava uma música bem gostosa.

- Viram algo de bom por ai? Além desses velhos caquéticos. – dizia Rose com humor.

- Até agora não. - disse Alice varrendo o salão com os olhos. – Oh meu Deus!- soltou chamando nossa atenção.

- O que foi? – perguntamos nos virando, procurando o que ela tanto olhava.

- Três gatos e sozinhos, por enquanto pelo menos. – soltou sem tirar os olhos deles.

- Onde? – perguntei curiosa, ela apontava, mas não conseguia ver todos, somente dois deles, um moreno alto e bem forte e um loiro com cabelos de anjo, também alto e muito bonito assim como o grandão.

- Que gostosão é aquele? – disse Rose praticamente devorando o fortão com o olhar, aquela adorava músculos. - Vamos ao ataque, antes que alguma perua chegue primeiro. – falou nos rebocando para perto deles, que estavam conversando com umas garotas um tanto esnobes, tipo aquelas Barbie.

-Chegamos tarde. – falei dando de ombros, quais seriam minhas chances mesmo?

- Achei vocês, venham, quero lhes apresentar os garotos. - disse Esme passando o braço sobre meu ombro, abrindo um sorriso que não tinha como não retribuir.

- Garotos, podem vir aqui um pouco? –olhei para trás já que Rose ria da cara das garotas, Alice olhava com os olhos arregalados e Rose mudou sua expressão também, ao me virar, quase tive um AVC. Ele estava entre o moreno e o loiro e tinha aquele sorriso torto nos lábios.

- Bella querida este é meu filho Edward. – dizia Esme ao nos apresentar animada.

- O que? - perguntei chocada, levando um cutucão de Rose.

- Prazer em vê-la novamente, Bella. – ele disse meu nome de um modo estranho, se aproximou e me deu um beijo no rosto, aquele contato me fez estremecer e meus pelos eriçarem. Aquele perfume delicioso me invadiu me deixando um tanto zonza.

- Se conhecem? – perguntou Esme franzindo o cenho, não conseguia falar, ainda estava em choque.

- Nos esbarramos algumas vezes. – respondeu com humor.

- Literalmente. – soltou o grandão rindo, me fazendo corar. - Ela é tímida! – brincou de novo.

- Para com isso Emmett. – ralhou Esme, me abraçando protetoramente.

**"_Deus, ela é uma Cullen_!"**- gritei mentalmente

- Querida, não ligue pra ele, este é Jasper Withlock, amigo de Edward. – disse voltando as apresentações. - E esse bobão aqui é o Emmett Mccarty. – falou rindo dele. - Garotos essas são Rosalie Hale e Alice Brandon. – ela as apresentou a todos, podia sentir o olhar dele em mim, não sabia onde me enfiar a mãe dele não me largava, o que ele iria pensar de mim?

**"_Provavelmente deve estar achando que estou perseguindo ele por algum motivo. Que sina a minha meu pai do céu._"** – eu queria um buraco pra me enfiar.

- Rosalie é filha de Lilian, uma grande amiga minha e essas lindas aqui são amigas dela, assim como vocês três. – dizia Esme com um sorrisinho nos lábios. – Vou deixá-las com vocês, cuidem bem delas garotos, com licença. – ela saiu nos deixando ali com eles, sendo fuziladas pelas outras garotas.

- Você está linda. – Edward disse correndo os olhos pelo meu corpo. – Tentadoramente linda. – emendou em seguida.

- Obrigado, mas tenho espelho em casa. – minha língua foi mais rápida que meu cérebro, levei outro cutucão, desta vez de Alice.

- Desculpe Edward, é que Bella não se vê com muita clareza. – revirei os olhos, bufando. Clareza eu tenho espelho em casa. A sínica por acaso esqueceu que foi ela quem disse o tipo de mulheres com quem ele gostava de se envolver?

- Quer dar uma volta? – olhei para as duas que estavam em papo entrosado cada uma com um.

- Tudo bem. – ele indicou o caminho apoiando sua mão em minhas costas, estremeci ao sentir seu toque. Por onde passávamos, as pessoas nos olhavam, Edward me conduziu pela lateral da casa e andamos até chegarmos ao um lindo jardim. - Nossa que lugar lindo. – disse olhando por tudo, era um paraíso, ele indicou um banco que havia próximo a nós.

- Minha mãe vai gostar de ouvir isso. – franzi o cenho.

- Sua mãe? Porque?

- Foi ela que o projetou, minha mãe é arquiteta decoradora e paisagista. – disse com sua voz rouca.

- É tão calmo, trás tranqüilidade, paz. – falei enquanto me sentava, ele sentou-se ao meu lado.

- Também gosto de paz e tranqüilidade. – ele mordia seu lábio inferior e aquilo era tão sexy. - Se gostou desse, quando vir o de nossa casa, vai pirar. – falou divertido. – É bem mais bonito.

**"_Isso jamais acontecerá meu caro_"**. - completei mentalmente.

- Você é realmente linda, Bella. – disse sério, me olhando intensamente, havia algo naquele olhar que era impossível de desviar, parecíamos presos um no olhar do outro.

- Está exagerando. – tentei dizer, mas sai tão baixo que não sei se ele ouviu.

- Mora aqui em Seattle? – perguntou sem desviar o olhar um segundo sequer.

- Sim, trabalho e estudo também. – disse desenhando círculos no tecido, que cobria minha coxa.

- Há quanto tempo trabalha na empresa? – ele fazia uma pergunta atrás da outra.

- Um ano e oito meses aproximadamente, sou assistente Junior do setor de palnejamento. – ao ouvir aquilo ele meneou a cabeça rindo. - O que foi? – o que tinha de engraçado naquilo?

- Desculpe, é que não sabia que existia esse cargo. – disse entre risos.

- É um nome pomposo pra faz tudo. – falei divertida, ele soltou uma gargalhada gostosa, notei que quando Edward ria, seu nariz franzia deixando seus olhos menores.

- Nunca tinha visto você antes, fica escondida por acaso? – e lá estava aquele sorriso torto fascinante, que fazia meu coração disparar.

- Ando por toda a empresa, sempre pegando alguma coisa pra alguém. – olhei pra ele sem graça. Realmente sinto muito por acabar com sua calça e sua reunião.

- Foi uma reunião interessante. – ele passava as mãos nos cabelos os bagunçando ainda mais. – Assim como aquele vôo. – completou.

- O vôo? – não havia entendido o que ele quis dizer.

- Promete não ficar zangada comigo? – disse me deixando ainda mais confusa.

- Porque ficaria? – falei com a sobrancelha erguida como Alice fazia, ele se aproximou ficando bem perto desta vez, tanto que pude sentir seu hálito de menta bater em meu rosto, ele soltou um longo suspiro.

- Ouvi sua conversa com aquela senhora no avião, foi inevitável, estava na poltrona da frente. - ao ouvir aquilo congelei, como assim ouviu a conversa? Ele ouviu todas as besteiras que eu disse?

- Heim? – acho que fiz careta, aquilo era humilhante demais.

- Me desculpe, mas foi bom saber o que pensa realmente. – disse com aquele sorriso novamente, que fazia meu coração bater contra minhas costelas. - Gostei de suas teorias! Agora vejo as mulheres com outros olhos. – ele estava se divertindo com a minha agonia só pode.

- Você ta querendo tirar com a minha cara é? – disse ficando de pé e ele me olhou assustado. - Olha aqui Sr. Cullen, posso ser somente uma assistente Junior, mas tenho dignidade, não estou aqui pra sua diversão. Você pode ser lindo, charmoso e extremamente sedutor... – fechei meus olhos com vontade de arrancar minha maldita língua, ele tinha um sorriso irritantemente lindo naqueles lábios.

-Me acha lindo? Charmoso e sedutor? – revirei os olhos com vontade de cavar um buraco e me enterrar.

- Não seja sínico, além do mais sei muito bem o tipo de mulher que agrada a você, está em todo o lugar, cercado delas, então me deixe em paz. – falei me virando pra sair dali.

- Não Bella. – pediu segurando meu braço. - Você entendeu tudo errado, por favor, me perdoe, não fique assim. – dizia sem me soltar, seu toque me fez estremecer novamente.

- O que quer de mim? – minha voz saiu como um sussurro, era torturante ficar com ele tão perto assim.

- No momento? Isso. – disse me puxando pra si, colando seus lábios aos meus, de início fiquei sem reação, mas ao sentir sua língua roçar meu lábio inferior, não resisti. Entreabri os lábios sentindo sua língua invadir minha boca, era macia e ao tocar a minha soltei um gemido involuntário.

Ele me apertou ainda mais contra si colando nossos corpos, minhas mãos foram para os seus cabelos macios. Uma de suas mãos estava em minha nuca, a qual segurava firme, nossas línguas dançavam alucinadas com total entrega e prazer causando em mim um turbilhão de sensações, me deixando completamente entregue aquele beijo. Jamais havia sentido aquilo em um beijo.

- Bella... – gemeu baixinho roçando aqueles lábios macios, pela curvatura do meu pescoço, mordi os lábios pra conter outro gemido ao seu toque, meu corpo estava em chamas.

- Oh Deus... Isso é loucura. – minha voz saiu rouca, tamanho o desejo que sentia.

- Fica comigo? – pediu me apertando ainda mais contra si. – Não fuja de mim. - disse tomando meus lábios novamente em outro beijo ainda melhor que o primeiro, não conseguia raciocinar com os lábios dele nos meus, com aquele gosto delicioso e aquele cheiro inebriante.

**"_Já que estou no inferno, vou é abraçar o capeta_."** – disse mentalmente me entregando aquele beijo totalmente.

**POV EDWARD**

Desde aquela vez no elevador que não a via, acho que jamais a veria de novo, não conseguia esquecê-la. Minha mãe tinha uma festa pra ir de uma amiga dela, mas meu pai não se sentia bem para acompanhá-la, então pediu para que eu fosse, aceitei desde que levasse Emm e Jazz comigo.

Seria um coquetel na casa dos Sanders o de sempre, mulher a rodo cheias de amor pra dar. Já havia recebido três cantadas, muitas das mulheres ali, estudaram conosco, posso dizer que boa parte delas conheço intimamente, assim como Jazz e Emm. Eram mulheres lindas, em sua maioria exibindo seus peitos siliconados, suas belas formas adquiridas a base de uma boa lipo... O que eu to fazendo? Aquela mulher vai me deixar maluco!

- Terra chamando Ed! Olha quanta gostosa babando em você. – dizia Emm, distribuindo sorrisos pra todo lado. Minha mãe havia sumido, dei uma olhada pelo salão e a vi com Lilian Hale e mais três garotas, uma loira muito bonita que usava um vestido vermelho, uma baixinha que mais parecia uma bonequinha de tão bonita e uma que estava de costas, tinha um belo corpo, pequeno, e muito bem feito.

Minha mãe conversava empolgada com ela, que usava um tomara que caia roxo que caia solto moldando levemente seu corpo, seus cabelos estavam presos em um coque meio frouxo.

- Ed, não quer dar uma escapada daqui a pouco? – perguntou Charlotte, uma loira de parar o trânsito, seus peitos praticamente saltavam para fora do vestido.

- Desculpe, vou ficar devendo, estou acompanhando minha mãe, voltarei com ela. – disse educadamente.

- Filho será que pode me acompanhar, quero lhe apresentar alguém. – pediu minha mãe segurando em meu braço, pedi licença e a acompanhei, sendo seguido por Emmett e Jazz, que estavam encantados em algo.

Ao me virar senti meu coração bater descompassado, ele batia tão forte que por um momento pensei que todos estivessem ouvindo. Era ela, a garota do café, a garota do vestido roxo era ela, que estava absurdamente linda.

- Bella querida este é meu filho Edward. – dizia minha mãe abraçada a ela, de onde as duas se conheciam? Bella? Seu nome era Bella? - ela parecia chocada, acabou levando um cutucão da loira e minha mão estranhou o fato de nos conhecermos.

- Nos esbarramos algumas vezes. – falei com humor, ainda custava a acreditar que ela estava ali diante de mim.

- Literalmente. – disse Emmett rindo, Bella corou a deixando ainda mais irresistível. – Olha ela é tímida. – brincou novamente.

- Para com isso Emmett. – ralhou minha mãe, a abraçando protetoramente, dona Esme havia gostado dela. - Querida, não ligue pra ele, este é Jasper Withlock, amigo de Edward. – minha mãe continuou as apresentações. - E esse bobão aqui é o Emmett Mc Carty. – meus olhos estavam fixos nela, mesmo toda arrumada dava pra notar que não se sentia a vontade ali, parecia desconfortável.

- Garotos essas são Rosalie Hale e Alice Brandon. – ela nos apresentou as outras duas, Rosalie era a loira, filha de Lilian, muito bonita e Emmett só faltava babar nela, já Alice parecia uma bonequinha de tão bonita e Jazz estava vidrado. - Rosalie é filha de Lilian, uma grande amiga minha e essas lindas são amigas dela, assim como vocês três. – minha mãe tinha um sorrisinho nos lábios, pelo que conhecia dela estava armando algo. – Vou deixá-las com vocês, cuidem bem delas garotos, com licença. – pediu saindo, nos deixando ali com elas, na realidade nem a vi saindo, estava feliz, ali era o último lugar onde pensei encontrá-la.

- Você está linda. - meus olhos percorriam seu corpo perfeito. – Tentadoramente linda. – completei.

- Obrigado, mas tenho espelho em casa. – retrucou, não pude deixar de notar quando levou outro cutucão de Alice.

- Desculpe Edward, é que Bella não se vê com clareza. – disse a pequena sem graça.

A chamei pra dar uma volta, precisava sair dali, onde todos nos olhavam. Queria falar com ela, saber tudo sobre aquela garota fascinante. Bella, o nome fazia juz à dona, ela se encantou com o jardim e ficou espantada quando disse que foi minha mãe que o havia projetado.

A elogiei novamente e me chamou de exagerado, mas realmente Bella era linda, era uma beleza diferente, natural. Me disse que morava e estudava em Seattle, falamos sobre seu trabalho. Sua voz era doce, estava completamente fascinado, se desculpou novamente pelo incidente da reunião. Cai na besteira de mencionar o que escutei no vôo e Bella entendeu errado, pensou que estava me divertindo com ela.

- Você ta querendo tirar com a minha cara é? – disse brava e confesso que fiquei na dúvida de como ficava mais linda, se sorrindo, ou bravinha daquele jeito. - Olha aqui Sr. Cullen, posso ser somente uma assistente Junior, mas tenho dignidade, não estou aqui pra sua diversão. Você pode ser lindo, charmoso e extremamente sedutor... – ela fechou os olhos, pelo jeito falou o que não devia.

-Me acha lindo? Charmoso e sedutor? – confesso que estava me divertindo com aquela situação, Bella revirou os olhos soltando o ar com força.

- Não seja sínico, além do mais sei muito bem o tipo de mulher que agrada a você, está em todo o lugar, cercado delas, então me deixe em paz. – falou tentando sair dali, aquilo de certa forma me incomodou, ela me agradava, me encantava a cada momento, será que era tão difícil de entender?

- Não Bella. – pedi a contendo. - Você entendeu tudo errado, por favor, me perdoe, não fique assim. – a segurava pelos braços a senti estremecer como daquela vez, notei os pelos de sua nuca eriçados.

- O que quer de mim? – sua voz saiu como um sussurro, meu coração martelava no peito, ela estava tão próxima.

- Não sei, mas no momento, isso. – disse a beijando, sentindo aqueles lábios macios. Bella se assustou de início, mas assim que rocei a língua em seu lábio inferior, se entregou ao beijo e ao tocar de nossas línguas o desejo explodiu.

Suas mãos se infiltraram por meus cabelos, os agarrando com força, me puxando pra si, a puxei ainda mais pra mim enquanto segurava sua nuca do mesmo modo, nossos corpos estavam colados. Soltei um gemido involuntário tamanho o prazer que senti em tê-la em meus braços, em saborear aquela boca deliciosa. Passei minha mão por sua pele sentindo seus pelos eriçados, meus pulmões clamavam por ar, mas não queria me separar dela.

- Bella... – gemi roçando meus lábios, pela curvatura do seu pescoço, ela mordia os lábios de forma tentadora.

- Oh Deus... Isso é loucura. – sua voz saiu rouca, pude sentir que ardia de desejo assim como eu, ela fez menção de ir embora, mas a contive.

- Fica comigo? – pedi a apertando em meus braços, beijando-a novamente e esse foi ainda melhor, não conseguia parar de beijá-la.

Seu celular tocou e Bella pediu licença para atendê-lo. Meu corpo ainda estava sobre o impacto daquele beijo, jamais havia sentido tanto prazer ao beijar uma mulher. Me sentei no banco enquanto Bella parecia ler uma mensagem, sorrindo para o celular. Não contive um sorriso, ela era tão espontânea.

- Me dá só um minuto. – pediu enquanto fazia uma ligação, ela tentava falar baixo, mas mesmo assim dava pra ouvir. - Onde você está? - disse mordendo os lábios novamente. - Rose saiu com o grandão e pediu pra avisar. – ela olhou pra mim, então disfarcei. A loira estava com o Emmett, **"**_**Esse é meu mano!**"_ – comemorei mentalmente.

- Como? Ela levou a chave do carro? – sua voz estava um pouco alterada. - Ótimo! Vocês me pagam. – reclamou desligando o telefone.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntei me aproximando enlaçando sua cintura, colando nossos corpos, mesmo com salto enorme era mais baixa que eu.

- Minhas amadas amigas se mandaram e me largaram aqui. – disse fazendo bico, que me deu vontade de morder de tão lindo.

- Me deixe adivinhar... – falei enquanto roçava o nariz sobre aquela pele macia e extremamente cheirosa. - Elas estão com Emmett e Jazz?- sussurrei em seu ouvido, Bella somente assentiu, agradeci mentalmente aos dois. - Então você é minha esta noite? – disse a apertando ainda mais contra mim, voltando a roçar os lábios na curvatura de seu pescoço, a deixando toda arrepiadinha.

- Não... Não acho que seja uma boa idéia. – dizia entre arfadas.

- Eu quero e você também quer... Posso sentir. – sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- Isso não está certo... Você é tecnicamente meu patrão. – sorri a virando pra mim.

- Não aqui... Aqui eu sou Edward o cara que ta louco pra ganhar outro beijo seu. – um sorriso se fez em seus lábios, ela corou a deixando ainda mais linda. Dessa vez foi Bella quem me puxou para outro beijo daqueles.

Ficamos um tempo ali, trocando beijos urgentes e intensos, quanto mais a beijava, mais a queria. Ao voltarmos pra dentro, os olhares estavam sobre nós e aquilo me incomodou, as pessoas desse meio sabiam ser cruéis e Bella não curtia essa meio era visto e notório, parecia um peixe fora d'água.

- Filho que bom que te achei. – disse minha mãe abrindo um sorriso enorme ao notar que meu braço envolvia a cintura de Bella. – Seu pai ligou, pediu pra que eu fosse embora meu amor, liguei para Peter não se preocupe, aproveite a festa. – falou me dando um beijo. Já disse o quanto amo minha mãe? - Foi um prazer conhecer você Bella, espero te ver outras vezes. – dizia a abraçando apertado.

- O prazer foi meu Esme. – minha mãe definitivamente havia gostado dela, mas Bella era cativante mesmo, com seu jeitinho tímido e meio atrapalhado.

- Vejo que conquistou dona Esme. – falei divertido.

- Não sabia que ela era sua mãe, é uma mulher fascinante e uma companhia muito agradável. – pude notar o carinho com que falava de minha mãe e aquilo me fez desejá-la ainda mais. Ficamos mais um pouco por lá então a levei pra sua casa.

- Obrigado por me trazer e desculpe o incomodo. – disse assim que parei em frente ao prédio, ela soltava o sinto.

- Foi um prazer. – falei fazendo o mesmo saltei do carro e fui abrir a porta pra ela, a prendendo entre mim e a lataria do carro.

- Tenho que entrar. – disse mordendo os lábios.

-É um convite. – sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- Se o convidasse? Aceitaria? – ela mordia os lábios.

- Está me convidando? – continuei a deslizar meus lábios por sua pele.

- Acho que não seria uma boa idéia. – me afastei olhando pra ela, porque não?

- O que não seria boa idéia? – Bella corou violentamente dessa vez.

- Vai acabar me convencendo a passar a noite com você. – não contive o riso, não pelo que disse, mas pela cara que fez.

- Não necessariamente. – respondi sério.

- Oh! Desculpe...

- Mas só por curiosidade – olhei em seus olhos que brilhavam ainda mais. – Porque não quer ficar comigo?

-Não importa, já que me equivoquei.

-Porque Bella? – insisti colando ainda mais meu corpo ao dela.

- Você não vai querer saber. – aquilo me deixou ainda mais curioso.

- Quero. De fato quero.

- Certo... – ela parecia hesitante. – Você é um cem.

- Um cem?

- Sim um cem, geralmente vai até o dez, mas você com certeza é um cem e como todo cem costuma sair com outros cem, ou no mínimo um dez. E cinco saem com cinco, se um dez sai com um cinco já dá problemas imagine um cem e um cinco, isso é loucura. – pisquei algumas vezes tentando entender aquele raciocínio estranho.

-Em que língua está falando?

- Não importa. – disse tentando passar por mim.

-Você se julga um cinco? É isso?

- Hoje pode até ser, mas confie em mim geralmente estou mais para três no máximo. – a fitei por um longo tempo.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO III**

**POV BELLA**

Ele ficava me olhando, por certo deve ter concluiu que eu era mesmo maluca, enfiou a mão no bolso da calça me entregando um cartão.

-O número do meu celular, caso precise de mim... – ele se aproximou lentamente encostando a boca em meu ouvido. - Me liga. – sussurrou mordendo de leva o lóbulo da minha orelha. Arfei alto, será que ele não se dá conta de que é perfeito demais pra mim?

- Não vou ligar. – pude notar certo desapontamento em seu olhar. - A noite foi perfeita e obrigado por me fazer companhia. – ele me puxou pra si, me apertando em seus braços fortes.

- Já te vi em seus piores dias Bella e garanto que você é bem mais que dez. – sussurrou em meu ouvido novamente, me fazendo estremecer. Tomou meus lábios em um beijo voraz me deixando completamente sem rumo. - Já que não vai me chamar pra subir, o que acha de sair comigo amanhã?

- Edward eu...

- Me dá uma chance Bella, o que você tem a perder? – _**"Além do meu emprego?**_" – respondi mentalmente.

- Isso é loucura. – insisti.

- Há de convir que é uma loucura deliciosa. – disse mordendo os lábios.

- Droga! Vai fazer com que eu quebre minhas regras, sabia? – ele sorriu torto, aquele sorriso encantador.

- Prometo não decepcioná-la! E... Bella! – olhei em seus olhos, seu olhar estava ainda mais intenso. - Com certeza não sou um cem, acho que mal chego a um dez. – disse com sua testa colada a minha.

- A tabela é minha e com certeza você é um cem. – Edward sorriu me apertando ainda mais contra si.

- Então vou criar uma pra mim, depois te digo que nota ganhou. – disse me beijando novamente, acabei cedendo e passei meu celular pra ele que foi embora relutante.

Queria mais que tudo passar a noite com ele, mas Edward era o meu patrão, além de um playboy mulherengo. Apesar de que... Sou uma mulher adulta e posso muito bem curtir uma boa noite de sexo sem me apaixonar por ele, certo? Poderíamos sair numa boa, sem compromisso. Isso mesmo, sairia com ele, afinal que eu tinha a perder?

"_**Onde estariam as meninas**_**?"**- me perguntei ao entrar no apartamento. Esme era um doce de criatura, como uma mulher tão rica, famosa, podia ser tão simples e simpática? Fui tirada dos meus devaneios pelo meu celular.

"Bella?"

-Ela mesma quem é?

"Sou eu, o Edward." – mal pude crer que era ele. "Liguei pra saber se vai mesmo sair comigo amanhã?"

- Tudo bem Edward, um simples encontro, certo?

"Porque tanto receio Bella?"

- Digamos que você tem um currículo e tanto meu caro, só estou me prevenindo.

"Te vejo amanhã então?"

- Amanhã, boa noite Edward.

"Está me dispensando de novo." – disse divertido.

- Não te dispensei... Tá, dispensei e já me soquei por isso... – minha vontade era de cortar a minha língua, podia ouvi-lo rir do outro lado.

"É isso que eu adoro em você!"

- O que? Ser lesada? – ele riu ainda mais.

"Espontânea, verdadeira. Uma mulher intrigante e fascinante, além de linda."

- Acho que precisa visitar um bom oftalmologista, seu caso é grave. – falei divertida.

"Minha vista é perfeita assim como você." – meu coração disparou ao ouvi-lo.

- Essa cantada funciona sempre?

"Se funcionar com você, me dou por satisfeito" – caramba ele direto. "Durma bem Bella, sinta-se beijada." – sorri com aquilo.

-Boa noite Edward, e sinta-se beijado. – assim que desliguei fui dormir pensando no dono daqueles olhos verdes, aquela boca deliciosa e aqueles beijos de tirar o fôlego.

Acordei com o som insuportável do despertador, me sentei na cama, pensando se eu não havia sonhado, olhei para o meu celular e vi a última chamada, era real, bem real. Tomei um banho e me arrumei para o trabalho, fui tomar meu café, não conseguia parar de sorrir.

- Viu um passarinho verde? – disse Alice me dando o maior susto, mas minha amiga não estava muito diferente de mim.

- Só estou feliz Alice e pelo que vejo você também? – a baixinha abriu um sorriso enorme.

- Eu disse que a noite ia ser ótima! Acho que me apaixonei Bella, ele é um doce, tão meigo, gentil, carinhoso, lindo, gostoso e...

- Alice sem detalhes, por favor. – pedi para o bem da minha sanidade.

- E você e o bonitão? – perguntou sacudindo as sobrancelhas.

- É complicado.

- Por quê?

- Primeiro pelo fato de ser ele quem paga meu salário, segundo é um playboy que ao estalar de dedos tem a mulher que quiser aos seus pés e...

- Dormiu com ele?

- NÃO! – minha voz saiu mais alta do que pretendia.

-Porque Bella?

- Porque sei que vou frustrar as expectativas dele e vou me sentir péssima por isso vai ver. – ela revirou os olhos.

- Ta sofrendo por antecipação, deixa rolar o que você tem a perder?

- O emprego?

- Duvido que Edward faça isso, ele me pareceu bem interessado em você.

- Quer sair comigo hoje, um encontro segundo ele. – ela abriu um sorriso enorme.

- E porque não está animada?

- Ele me disse que ouviu tudo o que eu disse no avião. – pensei que seus olhos fossem saltar da cara.

- Como assim ouviu o que disse no vôo? O que exatamente você disse Isabella? – detestava quando me chamavam assim.

- Sabe o que acontece quando bebo não é?

- Mãe do céu? – soltou sentando-se.

- Junte isso ao meu medo de voar e... Oh meu Deus! - só então me dei conta das coisas que disse.

- O que você falou Isabella? – ela me segurava pelos braços, com um ar desesperado.

-Muita besteira... O quanto são idiotas, de como só pensam com a cabeça de baixo, que só se interessam por aquelas siliconadas, a sua teoria sobre as calcinhas confortáveis entre várias outras coisas. – gemi.

- Bella você tem que andar com uma mordaça. – dizia Alice me chacoalhando. – Se bem que ele não deve ter ligado muito pro que disse, não é? – dei de ombros. – Vou sair com Jazz hoje também. – disse mudando de assunto, dançando pela cozinha, sorri com aquilo.

- E a loira?

- Deve estar em algum motel se acabando com aquele grandão. – falou dando de ombros. Dei um beijo nela e fui para o meu martírio, ao passar pela porta de vidro da empresa, Harry notou meu bom humor.

- Que sorriso lindo Bella, assim não resisto querida! – dizia colocando a mão no peito sorri ainda mais com aquilo.

- Bom dia Harry, como vai Seth, Leah e Sue? – falei parando para conversar com ele.

- Muito bem obrigado, vou pescar com Charlie e Billy no domingo. – sorri ao ouvir aquilo, com eles era pesca ou jogo.

- Diga ao meu pai que logo farei uma visita a ele. – estalei um beijo em seu rosto, o deixando sem graça. Ao chegar ao planejamento, ignorei as pessoas que me olhavam e passei pelo corredor como se estivesse vazio, estanquei ao me aproximar do meu cubículo. Havia um bouquet de flores enorme, eram flores caras, muito caras e muito lindas. Me aproximei devagar pegando o cartão que havia nele.

Só pra não esquecer...

Você tem um encontro comigo hoje.

E.C

- Oh meu Deus! – soltei mordendo os lábios tentando esconder o enorme sorriso que se formou neles.

"_**Definitivamente ele era maluco**_**!"** pensei comigo mesma.

- Namorado novo? – perguntou Jéssica com desdém, sua inveja era palpável.

- Não que seja de sua conta, mas ainda não. – falei sorrindo enquanto colocava as flores em um vaso com água.

- Bella venha aqui, por favor? – chamou Mike, me despertando para a realidade nada agradável.

- Bom dia senhor. – o cumprimentei educadamente.

- Vejo que tem um admirador. – disse se remexendo na cadeira, parecia incomodado com algo.

- É o que parece. – respondi impaciente.

- Tome, preciso desses arquivos, com urgência. – falou me entregando uma lista, Jéssica me entregou outra e Nick também. Fui ao arquivo, separei as pastas, passei na cozinha peguei o café, minhas mãos estavam lotadas, assim que cheguei ao planejamento fui entregando as coisas a cada um que havia pedido.

- Bella você é burra ou o quê? Está com a cabeça em seu namoradinho por acaso é? – dizia Jéssica alterada em minha frente, não estava entendendo sua atitude.

- O que foi Jéssica? – perguntei com um tom de voz normal, mas minha vontade era de voar no pescoço dela.

- Aqui sua incompetente, não sabe nem fazer uma cópia certa? - disse jogando a pasta em mim, espalhando todos os papéis. Me abaixei para recolher e notei que todos olhavam pra porta atônitos, me virei e ele estava ali, parado na porta com Emmett e Jazz, um de cada lado, olhava pra Jéssica de modo assustador.

- Deixe-me ajudá-la Bella, você é muito desastrada. – dizia a vaca na maior cara de pau, peguei a pasta e fui para o meu canto, eles passaram por nós e cumprimentou a todos com um aceno de cabeça, ele mal me olhou assim como os outros. Entraram na sala de Mike e ficaram lá um tempo.

**POV EDWARD**

Mal dormi aquela noite, fiquei revirando na cama pensando nela, naquele perfume tão atrativo e enlouquecedor, no gosto daquela boca, aqueles lábios macios, aquela pele sedosa... Bella!

- Bella você vai me deixar maluco! – disse olhando para o teto. Não sei a que horas peguei no sono, mas assim que o relógio despertou me levantei, queria passar antes na casa dos meus pais e dar um beijo em meu pai, ver se está melhor.

- E ai, está melhor pai? – perguntei o abraçando.

- Pronto pra outra, filho. – falamos um pouco sobre a empresa e logo minha mãe se juntou a nós.

- Parece feliz filho, posso saber o motivo desse sorriso lindo? – comentou me dando um beijo.

- Ainda não sei mãe, mas quando descobrir, juro que será a primeira, a saber. – disse me recostando no sofá.

- Ela é um encanto, um doce de garota, nós conversamos muito ontem. Lilian me disse que Isabella é filha única e que os pais moram em Forks... – seu nome é Isabella, por isso Bella. – É filha do chefe de policia, Charlie Swan.

- O conheço, um bom homem, se não me engano sua esposa é professora. – disse meu pai sorridente.

- Concordo com você mãe ela é um encanto, mas esta com receio de sair comigo, Bella está relutante.

- Porque, o que andou aprontando? –minha mãe perguntou com a sobrancelha erguida.

- Nada mãe, é que Bella trabalha como assistente Junior, no setor de planejamento.

- E o que tem isso demais? – perguntou meu pai.

- Pra mim nada, mas pra ela tem. Parece não ter noção do quanto é linda, meiga e carinhosa... Não se vê com clareza e...

- Nossa! Nunca ouvi você falar assim de uma mulher. – comentou meu pai sorrindo.

- Ela é diferente pai, em tudo. – ele franziu o cenho.

- Como assim diferente?

- Ela foge totalmente dos padrões... Seu jeitinho me fascina, assim como seu olhar, é tão expressivo... É como se sua alma estivesse refletida ali, e é a coisa mais linda que já vi.

-Uau! Quero conhecer essa mulher tão especial. – falou divertido.

- Conhecerá, em breve. Mãe será que pode me fazer um favor?

- Claro que sim. - respondeu prontamente.

- Poderia enviar um bouquet de flores para ela, aqui está o cartão. – seu sorriso não poderia ficar maior.

- Não quero pedir a Gianna e muito menos ir pessoalmente, sabe que não tenho o costume disso e as pessoas iriam especular.

- Pode deixar filho, sabe qual é a flor preferida dela? – ela havia me pegado.

- Hmmm... Não sei, mande um pouco de cada e descobrirei hoje, prometo. – falei estalando um beijo nela e outro em meu pai. – Tenho que ir, vejo vocês depois.

- Bom encontro. – brincou meu pai.

Mal cheguei à empresa e os dois vieram a minha sala, Jazz tinha um enorme sorriso nos lábios e Emm, parecia que tinha sido atropelado, estava com cara de quem passou a noite em claro.

- Cara ela é uma gata. – disse Emmett se jogando na cadeira. – Diferente mais gata.

- Eu sei meu caro, um diamante bruto. – falei com um sorriso enorme nos lábios, estava morrendo de vontade de vê-la.

- Me pareceu bem simpática e sua mãe estava agarrada a ela, nunca vi Esme fazer aquilo. – comentou Jazz.

- Minha mãe está encantada com Bella, não poupou elogios, disse que conversaram muito ontem antes de nos apresentar. – disse passando os olhos em alguns documentos. – Falando nisso, tenho que agradecer a vocês dois.

- Dormiu com ela?

- Não. – os dois me olharam com o cenho franzido.

- Por quê? – havia incredulidade na voz de Emm.

- Porque Bella não quis, eu disse que ela é diferente.

- Ta fazendo jogo duro?

- Não se vê com clareza, além do mais disse que sabe o tipo de mulher que me agrada...

- No mínimo deu uma olhada no seu currículo. – brincou Jazz.

- Bom, e vocês? Onde se meteram ontem?- disse mudando de assunto.

- Aquela loira acabou comigo, mal preguei os olhos, a mulher é um furacão. – dizia Emm. – Acho que to apaixonado. – não contive o riso, assim como Jazz.

- Ela acabou contigo. – falei entre risos.

- Completamente.

- E você Jazz, se deu bem com a baixinha?

- Alice é um encanto, gentil, linda, delicada. – o cara só faltava suspirar.

- O que aquelas três fizeram com a gente? – disse entre risos sendo acompanhado por eles.

- Não sei, mas Rose é demais, a gente se deu super bem, cara que mulher é aquela? –Emmett parecia falar mais pra ele mesmo.

- Vou sair com Alice hoje. – comentou Jazz sorrindo.

- Bella aceitou sair comigo hoje.

- Porque não vai vê-la? Sabe onde ela está e você não precisa de desculpa pra andar pela sua empresa. – incentivou Emmett.

- Não sei se isso daria certo. – falei inseguro.

- A gente vai contigo, claro que não vai falar com ela no meio de todos, mas pode vê-la. – insistiu Jazz.

Resolvi aceitar o conselho deles e fomos os três para o planejamento, arrumaria uma desculpa no caminho. O pessoal estranhou nosso passeio pela empresa e ao chegarmos ao setor ouvimos uma voz alterada. Uma mulher gritava com Bella, jogando uns papéis sobre ela que se desculpou, parecia não entender o que estava errado, a mulher a estava humilhando, chamando-a de burra entre outras coisas, aquilo fez meu sangue ferver.

- Se acalma cara, ela sabe se virar. – disse Jazz entre os dentes, assim que nos viu a mulher mudou seu modo de agir, Bella estranhou e só então notou nossa presença.

Conhecia bem aquela cara de choque, ela tentava desviar o olhar, estava linda, minha vontade era de ir até lá e beijá-la sem me importar com nada. Sorri ao ver o enorme arranjo em sua mesa, minha mãe tinha mesmo bom gosto.

- Sr Cullen, Sr Emmett, Sr Jasper a que devo a honra? – dizia o puxa saco do Mike.

- Estamos precisando de uns relatórios mais antigos, será que pode nos enviar daqui a pouco? – pediu Emmett na maior cara de pau.

- A sim claro, só um momento, por favor. – pediu pegando o telefone.

- Isabella pode trazer um café para nós? – falou autoritário.

Emmett e Jazz olharam pra mim segurando o riso, quase os mandei a merda. Não demorou muito e ela entrou na sala, nos servindo atentamente desta vez, me irritou ao ver o modo como Mike olhava pra sua bunda, quando Bella se virou pra servir Emmett e Jazz.

Ela usava uma calça justa preta e uma blusinha em um tom de violeta que contrastava com sua pele além de ter um decote generoso, estava tentadora. Ficamos mais um pouco por lá voltando para minha sala em seguida.

- Viu como eles a tratam? – cuspi furioso.

- Se acalma Ed, dizem que aquela tal Jéssica tem um caso com Mike e pelo que pudemos notar, ele arrasta um caminhão pela sua Bella. – o comentário de Emm me deixou ainda mais irritado.

- Notei, viu como olhava pra ela, secando- a daquele jeito? – eles riram.

- O que foi? – perguntei sem entender.

- Quem não secaria mano, viu aquela bunda? –olhei pra ele sem enxergá-lo.

- Ta querendo perder os dentes Emmett? – falei sem humor nenhum.

- Se acalma cara, nós já vamos. – disse se levantando. – Logo ela vai estar ai e você fica calminho. – zoou saindo com Jazz.

Estava impaciente, avisei Giana para assim que chegasse a mandasse entrar, mas Bella estava lá fora, aguardando. Ouvi uma batida na porta de leve e ela entrou timidamente.

**POV BELLA**

Quando Mike pediu pra que fosse servir café senti meu estômago se contrair, montei a bandeja e cuidadosamente fui em direção a sala dele.

- Vê se não faz besteira. – grunhiu a vaca da Jéssica me deixando ainda mais nervosa.

Os servi com o maior cuidado possível, meu coração batia descompassado só em estar no mesmo local que ele, sai de lá o mais rápido que pude para não dar bandeira. Não demorou muito e os três saíram, continuei a digitar sem parar, meu coração estava a mil, ele estava lindo naquele terno.

- Bella venha aqui. – ouvi Mike me chamar, corri até lá antes que ele berrasse.

- Vá novamente ao arquivo e separe estes documentos, leve-os para o Sr. Cullen, ele os aguarda. – disse me olhando de modo estranho e lá estava eu, com algumas pastas em mãos, olhando pra a porta do elevador que havia acabado de abrir.

- O Sr. Cullen pediu estas pastas. –falei para a secretária que mais parecia uma modelo, ela lançou uma olhada de cima abaixo torcendo o nariz.

- Por que não mandaram o boy? – revirei os olhos impaciente o telefone dela tocou e a cretina atendeu, soltando um suspiro em seguida.

- Sim Sr. Cullen, ela está aqui, pode deixar senhor. – fiquei enojada com o modo meloso com que falou com ele.

- Pode entrar. – disse seca.

"_**Perua nojenta, no mínimo o safado já traçou essa dai**_**."** -pensei ao bater na porta e entrei.

- Com licença, Sr. Cullen, aqui estão suas pastas. – ele estava lindo sentado atrás daquela mesa.

- Obrigada Isabella, deixe-as ai, por favor. – não gostava de ser chamada de Isabella, mas na voz dele ficou tão bom. Ele se levantou indo em direção a porta e engoli seco ao vê-lo passar a chave.

- O senhor deseja mais alguma coisa? – Edward veio em minha direção sem dizer nada, ficando diante de mim.

- O nosso encontro está de pé? – seu olhar estava fixo em um ponto do meu rosto.

- As flores são lindas, obrigado! – ele sorriu segurando meu quadril com força me puxando pra si. - Edward... – não consegui falar mais nada ele me calou com um beijo, intenso e urgente. Sua língua macia se enroscou a minha de tal forma, automaticamente minhas mãos se embrenharam naqueles cabelos acobreados, macios os deixando ainda mais desalinhados.

- Ficou maluco? – disse ofegante e meio tonta com a intensidade do beijo, ele ainda me segurava e sorriu aquele sorriso torto.

-Completamente – respondeu voltando a me beijar, Edward me ergueu me colocando sobre a mesa ficando entre minhas pernas, dei graças por estar de calça.

- Não precisava das pastas não é mesmo? – ele sorriu maroto

- Foi um pretexto... Para trazer você aqui. – dizia enquanto distribuía beijos molhados na curvatura do meu pescoço, suas mãos apertavam minhas coxas me deixando em chamas.

- Você... Definitivamente é... Maluco. – tentei falar entre arfadas, joguei a cabeça pra trás e ele deslizou seus lábios pelo meu colo. - Tenho que voltar Edward... Mike está um saco e Jéssica está excepcionalmente irritada hoje. –falei tentando me afastar estávamos em um amasso gostoso.

- Porque ela gritava com você? – perguntou se afastando um pouco.

- Sabe que ainda não sei, ela me odeia isso é fato. – falei saltando da mesa, me recompondo, o melhor possível.

- Aqui estão suas pastas. – disse apontando para as mesmas.

- Não preciso delas. – sussurrou em meu ouvido, me abraçando por trás.

- Mas não posso voltar com elas. – falei me virando pra ele. Seu telefone tocou e Edward revirou os olhos antes de atender.

- Peça pra aguardar Giana. – quando falava com os outros, parecia outro Edward. - O dever me chama. – disse fazendo bico me fazendo sorrir com aquilo, Edward destrancou a porta em seguida.

- Obrigado senhorita Isabella – falou sério, Emmett estava na ante sala e me encarou com um sorriso estranho nos lábios. O resto do dia foi tranqüilo, parecia que Jéssica havia me esquecido um pouco e ao chegar em casa com aquele bouquet enorme as duas malucas soltavam gritinhos histéricos.

- Bella que lindas! – Alice disse saltitante.

- Foi ele não foi? – emendou Rose.

- Foi, vamos jantar hoje as oito, preciso da ajuda de vocês. – ao ouvir aquilo as duas ficaram eufóricas, contei a elas o que o maluco havia feito.

- Isso é tão excitante não é? – dizia Alice enquanto mexia no meu cabelo.

- Muito, mas não vou me empolgar, simplesmente vou deixar rolar. - falei com certa preocupação.

- Bella viva o momento, não pense muito amiga. – dizia Rose enquanto fazia a maquiagem. – Aproveita sua boba, se rolar rolou.

- Perfeito. – soltou Alice ao acabar, assim que me olhei no espelho, tive que dar o braço a torcer, elas eram boas naquilo.

A maquiagem estava leve, só realçando um pouco os olhos, nos lábios um brilho somente. O vestido era simples e muito bonito, de alças em um tom claro e detalhes em preto em todo o decote, ele ia até o meio da coxa e bem soltinho, nos pés uma sandália preta combinando, meus cabelos elas deixaram soltos, meio revoltos, dando um ar mais sexy.

**POV EDWARD**

Minha vontade era de quebrar aquela porra de telefone, estávamos em um amasso tão gostoso, eu me deliciava com aquela boca, suas mãos faziam um carinho gostoso em minha nuca me deixando louco de desejo, eu já estava todo aceso.

"O senhor Emmett o aguarda, senhor_."_ – disse Gianna assim que atendi, merda!

- Peça pra aguardar Giana. – minha vontade era de matar os dois. Me despedi dela confirmando nosso encontro, destravei a porta e Emm me lançou aquele olhar.

- Cara já viu seu cabelo? E a sua boca? – falou rindo, fui até o banheiro e dei um jeito naquilo, meus lábios estavam inchados e meu cabelo todo bagunçado, ainda mais. - Você ta parecendo um adolescente.– dizia o idiota entre risos.

- Estou me sentindo um, ela me deixa louco cara. – falei me sentando, tínhamos muito serviço há fazer e o dia se arrastou, não via à hora de ir pra casa, tomar um banho e vê-la.

Sorri ao olhar a roupa que havia deixado sobre a cama, me lembrei do que Bella havia dito : Pra eles existem três combinações: Bermudas+chinelos, jeans + pólo e calça social+ camisa, uma chuveirada e pronto, estão lindos.

De onde ela tirava aquelas coisas? Me perguntava enquanto me vestia, as oito em ponto, eu estava na portaria do seu prédio aguardando Bella descer. Assim que a porta se abriu meu coração bateu descompassado, ela estava linda, seus cabelos soltos lhe davam um ar selvagem, uma maquiagem simples e perfeita, o vestido lhe caia perfeitamente, ia até o meio da coxa e que coxa.

- Boa noite. – disse lhe dando um beijo. – Você está linda, tentadoramente linda. – sussurrei em seu ouvido, vendo seus pelos eriçarem.

- Você não fica atrás, está lindo, aliás, você é lindo. – devolveu o elogio mordendo os lábios, não resisti e a beijei novamente.

– Vamos? - ela somente assentiu.

- Tchau Tito. – disse se despedindo do porteiro.

- Tenha uma boa noite senhorita! – era incrível como era gentil com as pessoas.

Fomos a um restaurante bem agradável, não tão refinado quanto de costume, mas um lugar aconchegante, o La Bella Itália. Ao chegarmos à atendente veio cheia de amor pra dar e aquilo me incomodou.

- Em que posso servi-lo senhor? – não pude deixar de notar o duplo sentido daquela frase e pela cara de Bella, com certeza também notou, já que tinha a sobrancelha arqueada ao olhar para a mulher.

-Uma mesa pra dois, por favor. - pedi sério.

- Me acompanhem, por favor. – a seguimos pelo salão e não pude deixar de notar os olhares sobre Bella, o modo como os homens a olhavam desejosos e aquilo me incomodou e muito.

- O garçom logo virá atendê-los. – anunciou a metrie saindo em seguida.

- Boa noite, aqui está à carta de vinhos senhor. – disse a entregando a mim.

- A bela dama o cardápio. – ele abriu um sorriso enorme para ela.

- Obrigado. – agradeceu sorrindo

- Você chama mesmo a atenção sabia? – falei divertido, ela franziu o cenho semicerrando os olhos em seguida.

- Tem certeza que sou eu, alguém tem enxugar a baba daquela ali, chega estar escorrendo quando olha pra você. Sem contar na metrie que só tinha olhos pra você – disse com sarcasmo, ela estava com ciúme?

- Então terei que fazer o mesmo, olha aquele cara, se continuar a te olhar daquele jeito, vou ser obrigado a ir falar com ele. – falei do mesmo jeito. Ela discretamente olhou para o homem e me olhou espantada.

- Viu? –disse piscando pra ela que corou.

- Não deveria fazer isso. – falou me repreendendo.

- O que? – perguntei sem entender, Bella riu abertamente, sua risada era tão gostosa.

- Se fizer isso de novo, não sei se meu coração agüenta. –disse entre risos, acabei a acompanhando, piscando de novo.

- Eu falo sério Edward, veja só. – em um impulso, pegou minha mão a colocando em seu peito, foi um gesto inocente, mas pude sentir além de seu coração disparado, minha mão roçar em seus seios de leve e aquilo me deixou excitado.

- Entendi. –disse fascinado, o garçom chegou com nosso vinho.

- O que vai pedir? – perguntei provando o vinho, assenti para o garçom que a serviu em seguida.

- Hmm... – gemeu mordendo os lábios enquanto decidia o que pedir, infelizmente eu não a olhá-la com fascínio.

- Vou quer um tortini aos quatro queijos com molho a bolonhesa, por favor. – disse sorrindo, limpei a garganta já que infeliz olhava pra ela embasbacado.

- E o senhor? – perguntou se virando pra mim.

- O mesmo. – ele anotou rapidamente e vazou.

- O que foi? – perguntou me olhando com o cenho franzido.

- Ele só faltou babar em você. – ela riu com gosto.

- Não seja absurdo Edward. – disse entre risos, acabei a acompanhando na risada.

- É daqui de Seattle mesmo?

- Não, sou de Forks, meus pais vivem lá, assim como os de Rose e Alice.

- Se conhecem há muito tempo?

- Desde a barriga de nossas mães praticamente, crescemos juntas aquelas duas malucas são minhas irmãs de coração.

- Entendo perfeitamente.

- Sua mãe me disse que com vocês também é assim, se conhecem desde pequenos, não é?

- Sim, fizemos muitas loucuras juntos...

- Posso imaginar. – disse sorvendo um gole de vinho.

- E você estuda o que? – achei melhor mudar o rumo da conversa.

- Administração. – soltou desanimada.

- Parece desanimada, não é isso que queria?

- Não, faço pelo meu pai, praticamente cresci com os dois dizendo que um dia eu seria uma executiva brilhante...

- Mas não é isso que quer pra sua vida, certo?

- Meu sonho era fazer gastronomia, adoro cozinhar... – seus olhos brilharam ainda mais ao dizer aquilo. – Ver a satisfação ao saborear um prato feito por você, não tem igual.

- Wow! Gosta mesmo disso, não é?

- Sim, mas infelizmente nem tudo que se quer se pode ter. – eu iria replicar, mas o garçom chegou com nosso pedido.

- Bom apetite. – Bella disse piscando pra mim.

- Não deveria fazer isso. – ela me olhou assustada.

- O que?

- Piscar assim, é tentador demais se fizer de novo, serei obrigado a te beijar aqui no meio de toda essa gente.

- Seu bobo! – soltou sorrindo meneando a cabeça, voltando sua atenção para o prato, levou um pedaço à boca e fechou os olhos soltando um gemido de prazer quase inaudível, sem dúvida era a mulher mais encantadora que já tive o prazer de conhecer.

Ouvia atento a tudo, ela tinha o costume de gesticular enquanto falava e por várias vezes sua mão passou raspando na taça de vinho. Notei também que não era muito atenta as coisas a sua volta e se empolgava com facilidade. Bella era natural, sem querer passar uma imagem diferente de como era realmente, pura, sincera e ingênua às vezes.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO IV**

**POV BELLA**

Ele me olhava com certo fascínio eu diria, Edward beliscava a comida sem muita atenção. Será que não havia gostado do prato?

- Não está bom? – perguntei o despertando, parecia distante.

- O que?

- Não está comendo, não gostou?

- É fascinante ver você comendo. – respondeu me fazendo corar.

- Porque diz isso?

- Você solta leves gemidos enquanto degusta, é fascinante. – revirei os olhos.

- Definitivamente você é maluco. – ele riu dando uma bela garfada.

- Isso aqui ta uma delicia.

- Mentiroso.

- Juro que está. – disse sorvendo um gole de vinho.

- E você, sempre quis fazer o que faz? – Edward me olhou de um jeito estranho.

- Meu pai fundou a empresa quando eu nem era nascido, cresci naquele meio me formei em publicidade e gestão empresarial...

- Uau! – soltei sem pensar.

- Soube que seu pai está adoentado, é por isso que está na presidência?

- Sim, mas o velho está cansado de tudo aquilo e quer passar o bastão pra mim.

- Ele está melhor?

- Sim, está bem melhor, quem te contou que ele está doente?

- Sua mãe. – respondi prontamente. - Conversamos muito, não fazia idéia de que era uma Cullen, muito menos sua mãe, é tão nova e tão linda... – notei que me ouvia atento. – Você se parece tanto com ela, o olhar... Senti que aquele modo de olhar não me era estranho.

- Que modo? – perguntou franzindo o cenho.

- Intenso e penetrante, como se quisesse desvendar todos os seus segredos apenas com um olhar. – ele deu um longo suspiro, sua mão deslizou sobre a mesa tocando a minha.

- Não tem idéia do quanto quero desvendar você, Bella. – disse levando minha mão aos lábios depositando um beijo nela.

- Pode se decepcionar... Posso não corresponder as suas expectativas.

- Acho difícil. – respondeu mordendo os lábios, nem havia me dado conta de que já havíamos terminado o jantar. – Vai querer mais alguma coisa? – perguntou sem desviar o olhar.

- Não. – respondi simplesmente, ele fez um sinal para o garçom simpático.

- A conta, por favor. – pediu sério, ficamos em um silêncio agradável, o homem voltou e Edward colocou algumas notas na pasta sem se preocupar em esperar o troco se levantou estendendo a mão pra mim.

- Vamos? – aceitei sua mão meneando a cabeça, era estranho ser tratada com tanta gentileza.

- O que foi dessa vez? – disse automaticamente.

- Desculpe, sou eu não você. – falei me levantando. – Não estou acostumada com as pessoas me tratando dessa forma. – confessei próximo ao seu ouvido.

- Pois então se acostume, por que foi assim que aprendi a tratar uma mulher, ainda mais uma como você. – falou do mesmo modo. - Tão especial. – concluiu sorrindo daquela forma tentadora, dei graças por não pagar o mico de babar ali diante dele.

Saímos do restaurante e Edward me levou ao píer que não ficava muito longe dali, caminhamos até a ponta de onde se tinha uma vista linda da baia.

- Aqui é tão lindo, tão calmo. – disse olhando ao longe.

- Concordo, gosto de lugares calmos sem muita agitação. – senti suas mãos deslizarem pela minha cintura, seus braços me envolvendo por completo e seu corpo completamente colado ao meu. – Aqui não tem fotógrafos, repórteres, toda aquela agitação. – não pude ver seu rosto, mas sua voz saiu tristonha.

- Deve ser horrível não ter privacidade, você aparece muito em revistas e sites... Sempre muito bem acompanhado. – Edward me virou de frente pra si.

- Há muito exagero, acredite, nem tudo é o que parece. – disse colocando a mão em meu queixo, fazendo com que olhasse em seus olhos. – Acredite em mim. – pediu colando seus lábios aos meus, ao mínimo contato minhas mãos foram para seus cabelos, Edward aprofundou o beijo colando ainda mais nossos corpos.

Não sei dizer quanto tempo ficamos ali, trocando beijos intensos e caricias, um vento gelado soprou forte e o tempo virou de repente. Como estávamos na ponta do píer não tivemos tempo de chegar ao carro, a pancada de chuva nos pegou no meio do caminho nos deixando ensopados, completamente encharcados.

- Anda Bella entra. – Edward pedia, mas não tinha coragem de entrar naquele estado no carro dele.

- Vai estragar seu banco. – ele revirou os olhos impaciente.

- Entra logo Bella. – exigiu, bufei alto entrando no carro molhando todo o banco, eu tremia inteira e pra ajudar o vestido antes soltinho estava colado ao meu corpo como uma segunda pele, já que ficou transparente.

-Fim de noite perfeito! – retruquei olhando pela janela o temporal que caia.

- Pra onde vamos? Minha casa ou a sua? – olhei pra ele sem saber o que responder. Precisamos tirar essas roupas molhadas, podemos ir pra minha casa, não creio que tenha uma roupa pra mim na sua. – senti meu estômago se contrair, sorri meneando a cabeça.

- Tudo bem Edward, podemos ir pra sua casa. Mas já vou avisando...

- Fique tranqüila Bella, estará segura lá. – assenti soltando um suspiro, como resistir a um homem desses? Lembre-se do que Rose disse, aproveite a noite, desfrute do que puder, você é madura o suficiente para uma noite de sexo sem compromisso.

**POV EDWARD**

Confesso que não contava com aquilo, mas que aquela bendita chuva veio a calhar, ah isso veio. Tentava arduamente manter meus olhos no transito, mas confesso que estava difícil com Bella toda molhada ao meu lado, seu queixo batia de frio. Liguei o aquecedor ao máximo, para tentar aquecê-la.

Logo estávamos entrando na garagem do edifício onde morava, no elevador pude ter uma visão melhor do vestido completamente colado ao seu corpo, seus mamilos estavam rijos e bem visíveis devido ao frio. O tecido antes solto agora moldava cada curva daquele corpo perfeito, alguns fios de cabelos estavam grudados em sua face um em especial em seus lábios.

Ela mordia os lábios, me olhando de um modo diferente, seu olhar era faminto eu diria, minha camisa estava colada ao meu corpo e creio que Bella me olhava como eu a olhava, com desejo.

Estava encolhida no canto do elevador, as mãos seguravam firme a bolsa, notei que seu queixo ainda tremia. O elevador parou e Bella me pareceu relutante em sair, seus olhos corriam por todo o lugar.

- Entre, por favor. – pedi ao abrir a porta lhe dando passagem, eu morava em uma cobertura duplex, era um apartamento grande e espaçoso, típico de solteiro. -Venha tomar um banho e tirar essa roupa. – pedi subindo a escada e Bella estancou. - Calma Bella! Você fica em meu quarto e eu me viro no outro. – segurei sua mão e a levei comigo.

- Pode deixar que fico com o outro quarto, não se preocupe. – sua voz saiu tremida devido ao frio.

- Tem certeza? – ela somente assentiu, mostrei a ela onde ficava tudo, fui até meu quarto e peguei uma camiseta e uma samba canção de seda. – Acho que vai ficar meio grande. – disse entregando a ela.

- Melhor do que ficar molhada.

- Fique a vontade Bella. – falei indo para o meu quarto, entrei no banheiro e me livrei daquela roupa molhada, tomei uma ducha quentinha, escovei os dentes e fui para o closet, me enfiei em uma camiseta e uma calça de agasalho descendo em seguida. Achei melhor esperá-la lá em baixo, me deitei no sofá e acabei cochilando.

**POV BELLA**

Droga! Eu estava pingando dentro de um elevador de um prédio luxuoso com um homem divino me devorando com o olhar. O pior é que eu estava um horror, toda a produção das duas foi pro espaço.

O apartamento era enorme, típico apartamento de solteiro, mas havia alguns detalhes na decoração e algo me dizia que aquilo tinha o dedo de Esme. Quando disse que era melhor tomarmos um banho estanquei, ele queria me ceder seu quarto, mas achei melhor ficar com o de hóspedes. Ao me olhar no espelho gemi de desgosto, estava parecendo um panda, a maquiagem toda borrada os cabelos lambidos e pingando.

- Safado! – soltei ao olhar para o vestido que estava transparente e completamente colado ao meu corpo, o sutiã também claro deixou em evidencia meus seios e os mamilos estavam intumescidos pelo frio. – Agora entendo porque me olhava daquele jeito. – disse retirando a roupa molhada, tomei um banho quentinho e lavei bem os cabelos.

Agradeci mentalmente por ser uma mulher prevenida e andar sempre com pasta e escova de dente na bolsa, escovei os dentes e fiquei analisando a camiseta que me entregou. Era tão cheirosa quanto ele, a vesti e ela caiu na altura do vestido, um pouco mais abaixo talvez. Me senti desconfortável com o short então o tirei, ficando somente de camiseta.

Estava tudo em silencio quando sai do quarto, fui ao quarto em frente e também estava vazio, talvez estivesse lá em baixo. Desci a escada pé ante pé, com o máximo de cuidado, ele estava deitado no sofá, o braço jogado sobre o rosto, cochilando talvez. A sala estava na penumbra , eu terminava de descer a escada quando o telefone tocou, estanquei no lugar, mas Edward não se moveu. Tocou mais três vezes até o click da secretária eletrônica soar.

"Ed? Ed é a Tanya, te liguei ontem e você não retornou querido, queria ver você. Quem sabe amanhã? Podemos reviver uma de nossas noites calientes. Me liga estou te esperando."

"_**Ótimo, uma namorada! Eu te avisei Isabella, mas você me ouve?**_**"** disse mentalmente pra mim mesma.

**POV EDWARD**

- Psiu? Edward? – olhei na direção em que Bella me chamava e meu coração sobressaltou, ela usava somente a camiseta que lhe dei, deixando aquelas coxas grossas completamente de fora. A claridade atrás dela revelava seu corpo curvilíneo sob o tecido fino. - Te acordei? – perguntou vindo em minha direção, mas acabou tropeçando e desabou sobre mim, seu corpo quente estava todo sobre o meu. Estava completamente ciente de sua coxa entre as minhas e dos seus peitos esmagados sobre meu tórax, seus cabelos espalhados sobre meu rosto.

- Sinto muito, o que diabos têm ali? – reclamou tentando se levantar apoiando suas mãos em meu abdômen, me fazendo arfar.

- Cuidado – disse lhe segurando o pulso. - Desculpe, acho que tropeçou no meu chinelo.

- Acabei te acordando. – seus olhos estavam fixos em algum ponto do meu rosto.

- Não, foi o telefone.

- Ah! Era sua... Namorada?

- Não. – ela deu um longo suspiro.

- Mas você já dormiu com ela? – droga! Minha mente dizia minta, mas não conseguia mentir pra ela.

- Sim.

- E ainda está dormindo?

- Não. – levei minha mão ao seu rosto afastando os cabelos que lhe cobriam.

- É porque não gosta de ficar preso a um relacionamento, certo? – pelo menos não era o único honesto ali.

- Mais ou menos.

- Eu gosto, mas sou péssima nessas coisas, costumo espantar os homens, mas estive pensando sobre isso e acho que sou a única culpada.

- Não creio... Você é perfeita. – Bella revirou os olhos.

- Não diga sandices.

- Por que?

- Vai me fazer desejá-lo ainda mais. – ela tentou tirar meu cabelo dos olhos e acertou meu olho em cheio.

- Ops! Sinto muito Edward. – lamentou, confesso que jamais havia sido seduzido daquela forma e por alguém tão desastrada e ao mesmo tempo tão encantadora.

- Bella?

- Se puder somente me ignorar agradeceria.

- É muito tarde pra isso.

- Não, nunca é muito tarde. Finja que não estou aqui, que eu morri.

- Bella...

- A Bella foi embora. – não contive o riso, mal sabia ela que havia tropeçado e caído sobre o meu coração.

- Venha cá. – disse a fazendo olhar pra mim, puxando- a para um beijo.

- Só por hoje? Nada de compromisso... Nada...

- Tudo o que quiser Bella. – disse tomando seus lábios em um beijo intenso e apaixonado, sim apaixonado.

**POV BELLA**

Droga estava cedendo, mas o desejava mais que tudo, precisava senti-lo, precisava dele mais que tudo.

- Está com frio? – perguntou com a voz rouca, confesso que aquela não era a pergunta que eu esperava. "Você toma pílula?" ou "Quer ir para um lugar mais confortável?" soariam melhor, será que não sou atraente o suficiente pra ele?

Me movi sobre ele roçando meu corpo no dele propositalmente, mas Edward segurou meu joelho, estava assustado. Olhei na direção dele me chutando mentalmente, quase o acerto na virilha.

- Desculpe, juro que não era minha intenção machucá-lo.

- Certo. – ele retirou uma mecha de cabelo que estava em meu rosto. – Talvez possamos refletir um pouco sobre o que estamos fazendo...

- Bem... – voltei a me mover, queria beijá-lo essa era minha intenção, mas acabei chocando meu nariz ao dele, tentei novamente mudando a posição e nos chocamos de novo.

- Oh meu Deus! – disse impaciente segurando seu rosto em minhas mãos, para beijá-lo, mas ele ria. - Está rindo de mim ou para mim?

- Claro que pra você! O que está tentando fazer Bella? – sua voz saiu divertida.

- Sabe o que estou fazendo. – minha voz soou um tanto desesperada até mesmo pra mim. – Você é um homem extremamente atraente, sexy e viril e sei que tem um monte de mulheres aos seus pés...

- Talvez, mas e você?

- Basta dizer que sei que o que vamos fazer, vai ser apenas sexo.

- Tem certeza?

- Claro, sou uma mulher adulta, independente e sei o que quero.

- Bella?

- O que? – ele segurou meu rosto entre suas mãos.

- Não estou rindo de você e nem esperando que se atire em meus braços... – ele respirou fundo e ruidosamente.- Estou tentando resistir a você, Bella.

- Por quê?

- Por que... – suas mãos deslizaram pelas minhas costas, quadris e coxas subindo novamente sob o tecido fino me deixando toda arrepiada – Porque não era isso que você queria quando te trouxe pra cá... – fechei meus olhos ao sentir seu toque diretamente em minha pele. - Você é muito diferente das mulheres com quem me envolvi...

- Diferente como? – perguntei o cortando erguendo meu corpo para encará-lo. - Oh! Claro que sim, por certo não sou tão atraente como as modelos com quem costuma sair, ou tão bonita ou tão charmosa... **"**_**Merda**_**!"**– completei mentalmente, tentei me afastar, mas Edward me prendeu no lugar.

- Não! Você não entendeu... - disse sério. - O que estou querendo dizer é que você é diferente por que... Não é o tipo de mulher com quem eu dormiria e não voltaria a procurar. – então era isso? Ele me desejava? Me queria não somente por uma noite? Aquela declaração me fez criar coragem, me sentia poderosa.

- Edward?

-Sim?

- Nunca estive tão certa do que quero em minha vida... Quero você, quero ser abraçada, tocada e beijada por você. – disse ouvindo a risada gostosa soar na sala.

**POV EDWARD**

Como resistir a uma mulher como aquela? Ainda mais estando sobre mim somente de camiseta. Bella levou a mão à barra da mesma a erguendo lentamente, meu coração martelou contra minhas costelas, ao notar que estava sem calcinha e sobre mim.

- Adorei o modo como minha camiseta aderiu a suas curvas.

- Falei abraçada, tocada e beijada, não disse nada sobre conversa... – retrucou. - Você me ouviu dizer alguma coisa sobre conversa? - confesso que meu riso se prendeu na garganta ao vislumbrar a curva do seu ventre e costelas, ela não usava sutiã e seus seios estavam lá diante de mim, lindos, firmes, não eram grandes nem tão pouco pequenos, simplesmente perfeitos. Os mamilos estavam intumescidos implorando por atenção, ergui a mão para atender ao pedido deles quando Bella praguejou.

- Diabos! – soltou com os braços erguidos acima da cabeça, o rosto coberto pela camiseta, lutando desesperadamente para se livrar da roupa, o movimento fazia com que seus seios se movessem suavemente.

- O que está fazendo? - ouvi Bella bufar.

- Me ajude.

- Estou tentando. – disse a tocando, ela se desequilibrou caindo sobre mim, seus seios estavam a milímetros dos meus lábios, não resisti passei a língua em torno do mamilo.

- Oh... Deus... – gemeu ainda lutando contra a camiseta, voltei a lamber seu mamilo delicioso o sentindo enrijecer ainda mais.

- Edward... – ela continuava lutando contra a camiseta. – Droga! Estou tentando fazer você perder o controle, mas não consigo sequer me livrar dessa maldita camiseta. – resmungou se remexendo sem parar.

A que controle ela se referia? Seus seios estavam ao alcance da minha boca ávida para sugá-los, suas pernas afastadas sobre mim a ponto de sentir o calor que emanava de seu corpo, estava a ponto de tomá-la ali mesmo.

- Acredite você já conseguiu.

- Pode me dar uma ajudinha. – choramingou.

- Claro. – disse deslizando minha mão pelo seu quadril apalpando aquela bunda deliciosa e firme.

- Edward! – ofegou – Não foi isso que eu quis dizer.

- Que pena. – resmunguei retirando minha mão de lá, acariciei sua intimidade e Bella ficou imóvel, um gemido escapou de sua garganta, o som mais sexy que já ouvi. Ela estava quente e úmida, pronta pra mim, não contive um gemido ao senti-la.

- Você... –Bella disse com os cabelos desalinhados, seus olhos estavam semicerrados e cheios de desejo.

- Eu...

- Ainda não tirou a calça.

- Esse problema pode ser facilmente sanado. – me ergui a beijando enquanto voltava a acariciar-lhe novamente.

- Tire a roupa... - gemeu ao meu toque. – Por favor.

Ao ouvir aquilo não consegui mais resistir, me livrei o mais rápido possível da calça enquanto ela se livrava da minha camiseta, acariciando meu tórax me deixando louco desejo.

- Céus! – soltou ao ver meu membro ereto e pulsante, estava excitado muito excitado. – Ele é enorme e grosso! Existem preservativos pra ele? – não consegui conter o riso. Jamais ri com uma mulher nua ao meu lado e muito menos com uma em cima de mim, nunca alguém havia dito algo do tipo.

- Normalmente eu teria uma resposta inteligente para sua pergunta, mas minha mente está em branco.

- E isso é bom?

- É novo. – disse a pegando nos braços subindo com ela para o quarto, a coloquei sobre a cama e na mesinha de cabeceira peguei a cartela com três preservativos.

- Oh! –Bella murmurou ao vê-las, me fazendo rir novamente.

Voltei a beijá-la deslizando meus lábios por sua pele macia e cheirosa a sentindo se contorcer sob mim.

**POV BELLA **

Com certeza Edward estava se vingando pelo que aconteceu lá em baixo, seus lábios percorriam minha pele me causando arrepios contínuos, enquanto acariciava meus seios me tocando como jamais outro havia tocado antes, me fazendo sentir um prazer tão intenso que jamais outro se atreveu a fazer.

Edward passeava pelo meu corpo e parecia se divertir com aquilo. Beijou meu quadril, descendo para minha coxa, virilha até se afundar em minha intimidade me fazendo estremecer ao sentir o roçar de sua língua em meu ponto mais sensível.

- Oohhh... – gemi alto, aquilo chegava a ser insano, ele lambeu, mordicou e sugou intensificando o ritmo. Movi meu quadril enquanto lhe acariciava os cabelos o segurando firme, podia sentir o prazer vir em ondas cada vez mais fortes e mais freqüentes, meu corpo estremeceu quando uma onda de prazer tão intensa fez meu corpo quase desfalecer.

Mesmo meio débil pela enxurrada de prazer pude vislumbrar o sorriso satisfeito naqueles lábios irresistíveis, enquanto ele se inclinava para pegar o preservativo o colocando com uma agilidade impressionante. Ele nada disse me puxou mais pra si, deslizando lentamente enquanto dividia sua atenção entre meus lábios e meus seios.

- Edward... – gemi alto ao senti-lo todo dentro de mim.

- Oh Bella... – o ouvi gemer tomando meus lábios em um beijo voraz, se movendo lentamente, praticamente saindo todo de dentro de mim. Soltei um muxoxo cruzando meus calcanhares em suas costas o impedindo de fazê-lo.

- Não ouse... – ele sorriu voltando com tudo em uma estocada seca e firme. Comecei a acompanhá-lo em seus movimentos, me deliciando com seus gemidos tão masculinos. Edward chamava meu nome entre gemidos e palavras desconexas, seu olhar encontrou o meu e se fixou ali, havia luxúria, desejo e algo mais, mas estava embriagada demais de prazer para distinguir o que.

Não que eu estivesse muito diferente, sim o desejava, quanto mais o tinha mais o queria, ele era tudo o que sempre sonhei, o cara perfeito e ali naquele momento era todo meu, estava entregue a mim, chamava meu nome com devoção enquanto se aprofundava cada vez mais dentro de mim

**POV EDWARD **

Senti-la me receber daquela forma tão prazerosa, seus olhos eram tão expressivos, dava pra saber o que sentia naquele momento. O modo como me prendia a ela, seus gemidos de prazer, o modo como chamava meu nome, me deixando extasiado e ainda mais excitado.

Estávamos em um vai e vem de corpos, uma dança tão sincronizada como se fossem feitos para aquilo. Seu corpo se moldava perfeitamente ao meu, como se tivesse sido feita somente pra mim.

O que me proporcionava ali naquele momento ia muito além de luxúria e paixão, algo além dos desejos carnais. Bella me fazia estremecer de prazer da cabeça aos pés, jamais havia me sentido tão arrebatado, tão... Apaixonado...

Sim estava completamente e irrevogavelmente apaixonado pela mulher diante de mim, aquela mulher intrigante e envolvente, que consegue ser sensual, mesmo sendo um desastre, tão diferente e tão fascinante.

Não havia mais como negar tal sentimento, ela havia me conquistado com seu jeito amalucado de ser, tímido e ousado ao mesmo tempo. Intensifiquei as investidas sendo acompanhado por ela, até explodirmos juntos em um prazer que jamais outra ousou me proporcionar.

Senti seu corpo cair relaxado sobre o colchão, seus cabelos espalhados, parecia ainda meio alienada, mas acima de tudo linda. Sim eu amava aquela mulher e faria de tudo para mantê-la em minha vida, nos entregamos aos nossos desejos mais algumas vezes até cairmos sem forças, completamente suados e exaustos.

Acordei com o som do despertador, passei a mão pela cama sentindo falta do corpo dela, foram muito raras as vezes que adormeci com uma mulher e as poucas que houve estava bêbado.

A sensação de adormecer com ela em meus braços foi indescritível, a procurei pelo quarto e nada, suas roupas não estavam mais lá, a camiseta estava dobrada sobre a poltrona, a peguei sentindo seu cheiro, lembranças da noite passada me invadiram. Tomei meu banho e desci passei pela cozinha para comer algo, estava faminto. O café estava pronto com um bilhete ao lado.

Edward:

Tomei a liberdade de fazer um café pra você, espero que goste.

PS: A noite foi perfeita assim como você, a gente se esbarra.

Beijos Bella.

Voltei minha atenção para a mesa, havia um café completo. Liguei para lhe agradecer, mas caiu na caixa postal, assim que cheguei à empresa liguei novamente e nada. Passei o dia todo ligando pra ela que simplesmente não me atendia, estava a ponto de ligar para o planejamento atrás dela.

- Porque está com essa cara? – perguntou Emmett ao entrar em minha sala, estava acompanhado de Jazz, já era quase final de expediente.

- Acho que Bella está me evitando, liguei pra ela várias vezes e só cai na caixa postal. – falei impaciente.

- Tiveram um encontro ontem não? - perguntou Jazz.

- Sim.

- Rolou alguma coisa? Fez alguma coisa errada?

- Não, segundo o bilhete dela hoje cedo à noite foi perfeita.

- Qual o problema então? – perguntou Jazz.

- Ela... – não sabia se falava ou não - Bella não quer compromisso.

- Isso é bom não? – disse Emmett.

- Pensei que sim, mas não é Emm... Ontem percebi que estou completamente apaixonado por ela. – os dois me olharam espantados. - Ontem, tive a melhor noite da minha vida, sem a menor sombra de dúvidas, mas quando acordei, ela havia partido, deixou um bilhete e se foi.

- Disse a ela como se sente? - indagou Jazz.

- Não a entendo... – disse me levantando, estava impaciente – O encontro foi perfeito, até a chuva atrapalhar... Primeiro disse que não iria pra cama comigo, depois tentou me seduzir da forma mais inusitada que já vi, dizendo que seria somente uma noite de sexo... Será que era só isso? Só sexo?

- Cara você ta me assustando, essas perguntas quem deveria estar fazendo seria ela não? – comentou Emmett.

- Olha Ed, pelo que Alice comentou comigo, Bella é um tanto insegura e de certa forma se acha inferior a você.

- Isso é loucura! Sou louco por ela Jazz... Sei que Bella foge dos padrões, mas é uma mulher incrível, divertida, inteligente... Não posso deixá-la escapar e não vou. – os dois me olharam com o cenho franzido.

- Ainda está saindo com a loira? – perguntei para Emmett.

- Sim, por quê?

- Você pelo jeito ainda está com Alice? – Jazz somente assentiu.

- Vou precisar da ajuda de vocês dois. – expliquei a eles o meu plano e ambos saíram para executá-lo.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO V**

**POV BELLA**

Preparei um belo café da manhã enquanto minha roupa estava na secadora, coloquei a mesa e sai deixando um bilhete. A noite havia sido perfeita, mas Edward não era de se prender a um relacionamento e confesso que não tinha cacife para fazê-lo.

Cada vez que fechava meus olhos, lembranças da noite que tivemos me invadiam me fazendo estremecer somente com a lembrança. Aquele corpo que parecia ter sido esculpido pelos Deuses, ele era lindo, lindo e gostoso demais!

Assim que cheguei em casa, tomei um banho e fui trabalhar. No caminho de casa para o trabalho meu celular tocou duas vezes, era ele, tive que desligá-lo já que não parava de tocar.

Não consegui relaxar no serviço, com medo de a qualquer momento ele aparecer, assim que deu meu horário corri pra casa novamente, havia várias ligações perdidas dele. Ao chegar em casa não encontrei as duas, havia somente um bilhete dizendo que Rose estava com Lilian e iria dormir por lá, já Alice iria sair com Jazz e avisou que não voltaria hoje.

- Ótimo, vou afogar minhas mágoas. – falei desanimada, tomei um banho e coloquei uma roupa qualquer, prendi os cabelos de qualquer jeito. Fiz um balde de pipoca e peguei um pote de sorvete daqueles grandes.

"_**Se Alice estivesse aqui me mataria, com toda certeza**_**."** – pensei ao encarar o pote de sorvete.

Coloquei o filme preferido de Alice, as pipocas haviam acabado e já estava na metade do pote de sorvete quando a campainha tocou.

- Quem será a essa hora? E porque diabos, Tito não avisou? – resmunguei me levantando indo até a droga da porta. Abri sem olhar no visor antes e estanquei ao vê-lo parado diante da porta me olhando de um modo estranho.

- Oo qque você faz aqui? E como subiu? – me chutei mentalmente por gaguejar, porque Tito o deixou subir? Será que Edward o subornou?

- Precisamos conversar, porque está fugindo de mim? – perguntou ignorando minhas perguntas.

- Não temos nada pra conversa. – falei tentando fechar a porta, mas ele colocou o pé impedindo.

- Discordo de você, já que não me convida pra entrar, vou bancar o sem educação. – disse entrando sem ser convidado, fechando a porta em seguida, bufei irritada.

- Você estava chorando? – perguntou tentando me tocar.

- Não! Quer dizer sim... É que estava assistindo a um filme e... – ele prendia o riso.

- O que foi? Porque ta rindo? – às vezes ele me tirava do sério.

- Tem alguma coisa aqui. – disse passando o dedo no canto dos meus lábios.

- É sorvete de chocolate. – falei esfregando a manga da camiseta pra limpar, só então me dei conta do que estava vestindo.

- Oh meu Deus! Eu estou um horror. – falei me virando de costas, me chutando mentalmente por estar daquele jeito.

- Bom, já te vi vestindo algo mais sensual do que essa camiseta enorme, seu cabelo está meio estranho e sua cara ta inchada de tanto chorar, mas ainda assim esta linda. – revirei os olhos, qual era o problema dele?

- O que exatamente você quer Edward?- minha paciência estava se esgotando.

- Sabe que eu adoro sorvete, ainda mais de chocolate. – disse roubando minha colher se jogou no sofá pegando o pote sobre a mesa de centro.

- Hummm! Este está delicioso. – provocou enchendo a boca com uma colherada generosa. Ele usava um jeans com uma camisa preta dobrada até o cotovelo, estava de tênis.

- Esse sorvete é meu. – falei tentado tomá-lo.

- Não vai dividir comigo? – dizia afastando o pote de mim. Tentei pegá-lo novamente, mas ele se esticou ainda mais me fazendo cair sobre ele.

- Definitivamente você não consegue ficar longe de mim, não é mesmo? – disse mordendo os lábios.

- Convencido! – grunhi tentando me levantar, mas ele me prendeu ali.

- Porque está fugindo de mim Bella? – seu olhar era tão intenso que fez meu estômago se contrair.

- Combinamos que iria ser somente uma noite se lembra?

- É muito pouco. – retrucou ainda me segurando firme.

- Sou complicada demais Edward, estranha demais e...

- Perfeita demais, linda demais... – ele aproximou os lábios do meu ouvido - E gostosa demais. – sussurrou me fazendo estremecer.

- Para com isso Edward...

- Porque não me quer Bella? Porque foge de mim? Não ta a fim é isso? Não faço seu tipo? – disparou de uma só vez, um silêncio incomodo se fez. - Não vai me responder?

- São muitas perguntas, estou tentando me lembrar da primeira. – ele sorriu torto fazendo meu coração sobressaltar.

- Sim eu quero... Não é você, o problema sou eu... Completamente... Demais. – Edward me olhou com o cenho franzido.

- O que?

- Sei perfeitamente o tipo de mulher com quem costuma se envolver... – ele fez menção de falar. -Shhh! Me escuta! – exigi. Como ia dizendo, sei o tipo de mulher com quem costuma se envolver e tenho certeza absoluta que não me encaixo nesses padrões. Você é um homem lindo, extremamente sexy, rico... É o homem perfeito Edward, perfeito demais pra mim.

- Não me quer porque me julga perfeito demais? – soava mesmo estranho. – Não sou perfeito Bella, não passo nem perto disso. – retrucou sem quebrar o olhar.

- O que veio fazer aqui? – foi minha vez de perguntar.

- Convencê-la de que somos perfeitos um para o outro. – sorri com a inversão de papéis.

- Presumo que não está muito acostumado a fazer esse tipo de coisa.

- Na realidade nunca fiz, é a minha primeira vez. – disse divertido. - Eu te quero Bella... Desde aquela bendita reunião eu só penso em você, só desejo você... Ontem foi sem sombras de dúvida a melhor noite da minha vida, porque você estava lá. Não sei o que o futuro nos reserva Bella... O que sei é que me apaixonei por você e te quero comigo... Se vai ser por um mês, um ano ou uma vida... Não posso lhe responder, o que posso lhe garantir é que eu quero tentar... Quero tentar com você, porque não consigo mais ficar longe da tua boca, do teu corpo... De você.

Abri a boca várias vezes pra falar, mas não conseguia. Aquele homem estava diante de mim, pedindo pra ficar com ele e olha que eu estava mais para um dois hoje.

- Mas você é um cem...

- Não Bella, você é que é mil. – sorri com a cara dele ao dizer aquilo.

- Mentiroso.

- To completamente apaixonado por você. – afirmou novamente.

- E eu por você Edward, completamente e irrevogavelmente apaixonada por você. – ele nada disse me beijou de forma avassaladora, me tirando o fôlego e o meu juízo.

- Dá pra devolver meu sorvete? – um sorriso maroto se fez em seus lábios e um brilho intenso em seu olhar.

- Sabe o que poderíamos fazer com esse sorvete? – franzi o cenho sem entender.

**POV EDWARD**

- O que? – a cara dela era impagável.

- Adoro sorvete e adoro você, podemos unir o útil ao agradável o que acha. – suas bochechas ficaram rosadas.

- Você fica linda quando cora assim, irresistivelmente linda. – disse tomando seus lábios em um beijo lento e excitante, que foi ficando cada vez mais ardente e voraz.

Suas mãos foram para a minha camisa onde travaram uma luta com os botões, rapidamente me livrei daquela camiseta horrível a deixando só de sutiã, cansada de brigar com os botões puxou minha camisa pela cabeça mesmo.

Entre beijos insanos fomos nos despindo, ela estava completamente nua sobre o tapete da sala, eu ainda estava com a minha boxer, peguei pote de sorvete sobre a mesa e Bella me olhou assustada.

- Não vai fazer isso vai?

- O que? – perguntei debochado. - Isso? – falei espalhando sorvete pelos seus seios, Bella arfou arqueando as costas, lambi cada gotinha de sorvete espalhado pelo seu corpo ouvindo seus gemidos roucos e seu corpo se contorcer sobre o meu.

- Edward... Ohhh... – gemeu quando a invadi com minha língua, me deliciando com aquele gosto tão dela, podia sentir seu corpo mostrar sinais de que o orgasmo estava vindo.

- Goza pra mim Bella... – pedi apertando suas coxas, seu corpo estremeceu e fui agraciado com seu mel o sorvendo todo. – Tem noção do quanto é deliciosa? – ela estava com os cabelos espalhados sobre o tapete, tentava controlar a respiração, parecia fora do ar.

- Eu... Eu... – ela se ergueu me encarando com um brilho no olhar. – Minha vez. – disse espalmando a mão no meu peito fazendo com que me deitasse. Bella sentou-se sobre minhas coxas e pegou o pote de sorvete.

- Bella isso ta gelado. – argumentei.

- É mesmo? – disse sínica, espalhando sorvete do meu peito ao abdômen.

- Aahhh... – arfei alto, aquilo estava gelado pra cacete.

Bella passou a língua pelo meu peito lambendo o sorvete ali, ergueu-se passando a língua pelos lábios.

– Hummm... – gemeu voltando a lamber meu peito, brincou com meu mamilo me levando a loucura, foi descendo entre beijos e lambidas até chegar ao cós da boxer. Ergui o quadril enquanto ela se livrava da cueca, mordeu os lábios ao ver meu membro saltar pra fora.

- Você não vai fazer isso...

- Shhh... Fica quietinho ai. – fechei os olhos tamanho prazer que senti quando Bella o envolveu com sua mão, o acariciando.

- Bella... – gemi arfando novamente, agarrei a almofada ao sentir aquele troço gelado novamente, mas a sensação da língua dela percorrendo toda extensão me fez delirar. Sem deixar de estimulá-lo o envolveu com sua boca me levando a loucura.

Uma de minhas mãos segurava seus cabelos, aquilo estava bom demais, era incrível como tudo com ela era intenso, tomava outra proporção.

- Bella... Bella eu...

- Vai Edward... Goza pra mim. – pediu o estimulando cada vez mais forte e mais rápido, não consegui me conter e gemi alto ao gozar ali mesmo.

"_**Ótimo, agora estava todo lambuzado" **_-retruquei mentalmente.

- Espera ai. – disse se levantando indo para o corredor, voltou com um pano úmido e limpou toda aquela lambança. – O que acha de um segundo round no quarto? – disse sacudindo as sobrancelhas.

- É pra já senhorita. – falei a pegando em meus braços levando-a pro quarto, lá nos perdemos um no outro por várias vezes e de formas diferentes, tudo regado a sorvete de chocolate.

Acordei com o despertador tocando, Bella dormia profundamente, ainda havia manchas pelo seu rosto e corpo. Voltei a fechar os olhos a apertando ainda mais contra mim, afundando meu rosto naqueles cabelos sedosos com cheiro de morango.

- Hmmm... – gemeu levando a mão ao despertador, dando um tapa nele.

- Hora de acordar Bella adormecida. – sussurrei em seu ouvido, sorri ao ver seus pelos eriçarem.

- Hmmm... Não quero levantar. – voltou a gemer se aconchegando em mim. – Quero ficar aqui assim.

- Tenho que ir, preciso passar em casa antes de ir para a empresa. – ao me ouvir se levantou em um átimo.

- Oh meu Deus! Vou chegar atrasada. – disse saindo da cama rapidinho. – Preciso de um banho e... – As roupas estão na sala. – a maluca saiu correndo enquanto colocava uma camisa qualquer que havia por ali, ouvi um barulho estranho vindo do corredor.

- Ai! Filho da p... Desgraçado o que você faz ai? – segurei o riso, ela voltou mancando para o quarto com todas as nossas roupas emboladas.

- O que foi isso?- perguntei devagar.

- Nada! – falou dando de ombros.

- Que barulho foi aquele? E porque está mancando?

- Topei o pé na mesinha, não se preocupe, é normal. – dizia enquanto dobrava minha roupa. – Vou tomar um banho.

Achei melhor deixar para tomar um banho em casa, me vesti rapidamente e estava pronto quando Bella saiu só de toalha.

- Err... Eu preciso me trocar será que...

- Passou as últimas horas, completamente nua diante de mim, está com vergonha do que? – ela revirou os olhos.

- É diferente. – retrucou. – Vai ficar ai contando as minhas celulites por acaso?

- Você não tem celulite, nenhuminha sequer. – sussurrei em seu ouvido mordendo de leve o lóbulo da sua orelha.

- Edward... Eu vou me atrasar... - arfou.

- Então saímos hoje, o que acha?

- A que horas?

- Hmmm... – gemi contra sua pele da curvatura do pescoço, a qual eu distribuía beijos molhados.

- As oito, está bom pra você?

- Humrum. – gemeu balançando a cabeça.

- Te vejo mais tarde, tenho que ir. – falei depositando um beijo estalado em seus lábios. Sai de lá e fui direto pro meu apartamento, tomei uma bela ducha e me enfiei em um terno, joguei alguma coisa pra dentro e fui para a empresa.

Ao chegar vi Bella descendo de um taxi, estava apressada, olhei no relógio e me dei conta de que estava atrasada. Sai do carro e fui para a entrada do prédio, consegui pegá-la aguardando o elevador. Bella usava uma saia preta que ia um pouco acima dos joelhos e uma blusa azul que a deixava linda.

- Atrasada? – a provoquei.

- O que faz aqui? – perguntou franzindo o cenho.

- Vou tomar o elevador. – falei como se fosse óbvio.

- Esse é para os empregados, aquele é o executivo. – falou apontando para o outro.

- Quero tomar esse algum problema?

- Nenhum. - disse dando de ombros, assim que o elevador chegou entrou e eu entrei em seguida, pensei que fossemos subir sozinhos, mas alguém gritou pra segurar o elevador.

- Droga! Mais um pouco e me atraso. – soltou a mulher esbaforida.

– Bom dia, senhor Cullen. – disse com os olhos saltados.

- Bom dia. – respondi sério, pela minha visão periférica vi Bella segurar o riso. Ah ela me paga!

- Bom dia Bella. – sussurrou a mulher.

-Bom dia Angie.

- Que bom que te encontrei, preciso falar com você, vai fazer alguma coisa no horário de almoço?

- Nada de interessante, por quê? Tem algo em mente? – as duas falavam sussurrado.

- Preciso falar com você, tenho uma novidade quente. – dizia animada.

- Depois você me conta, bom dia. – Bella disse saindo do elevador, nem me deu tchau, a mulher continuou e desceu no setor de criação.

- Bom dia senhor Cullen. – Gianna disse toda sorriso.

- Bom dia Gianna, Emmett e Jasper já chegaram?

- Sim senhor.

- Pode pedir pra que venham a minha sala, por favor.

- É pra já senhor.

**POV BELLA**

Minha vontade era de torcer aquele pescoço lindo dele, cara de pau, bem feito, Angie frustrou seus planos. O que aquela louca quer comigo? O que tem de tão quente pra me contar?

Ângela Weber trabalha no setor de criação, é um gênio, desde que comecei a trabalhar aqui que se tornou minha amiga. Vira e mexe almoçamos juntas, saímos pra tomar um café, adoro conversar com ela. Despertei dos meus devaneios com a voz insuportável da Stanley.

- Está atrasada Bella, de novo. – puxei o ar com força louca pra mandá-la a merda, mas me resignei a simplesmente cumprimentá-la.

- Bom dia pra você também Jéssica. – respondi com um sorriso nos lábios. Como sempre fazia me sentei em minha mesa, reguei minha plantinha enquanto meu computador ligava. Quando foi por volta de onze horas, Mike me chamou em sua sala.

- Bella pode vir aqui, por favor?

- Sim, senhor. – disse me levantando indo até ele que me aguardava na porta, se afastou me dando passagem para entrar.

- Preciso que pegue os relatórios desta campanha, o senhor Cullen precisa disso pra ontem e o homem não está de bom humor, portanto mexa-se.

- Assenti indo o mais rápido possível para o arquivo, fiz as cópias exigidas e subi para o nono andar, encontrando a sebosa lixando as unhas.

- Bom dia, o senhor Cullen pediu esses relatórios. – ela novamente me olhou de cima abaixo.

- Um momento. – disse pegando o telefone.

- Senhor Cullen, os relatórios que o senhor pediu... Sim senhor. – a mulher me olhou de um jeito estranho. – Entre. – fui em direção a porta e dei duas batidas antes de abrir, sob o olhar desconfiado da sebosa.

- Com licença, senhor Cullen. – falei entrando, mas desta vez ele não estava em sua mesa, a porta foi fechada atrás de mim e senti seus braços me envolverem.

-Senti sua falta. – sussurrou em meu ouvido.

- Ficou maluco? – ele riu sem me soltar.

- Estou maluco por você. – retrucou, senti sua mão percorrer a lateral do meu corpo e sua mão se infiltrar sob a saia.

- Edward... Isso é loucura... – ele distribuía beijos pela curvatura do meu pescoço enquanto uma de suas mãos apertava minha coxa sob a saia e a outra acariciava meu seio sobre a blusa, estava excitado, muito excitado.

- Trouxe suas pastas.

- Deixe-as ai.

- Outra desculpa?

- Não desta vez preciso mesmo delas. –dizia sem parar o que estava fazendo.

- Ahh... – arfei ao sentir sua mão ágil acariciando minha intimidade, seu telefone tocou.

- Mais que merda!- soltou furioso ele se recompôs indo até sua mesa.

- Sim? – aproveitei pra me recompor também. – Pode passar a ligação. – Edward esfregava a mão no rosto, parecia irritado com algo. Ele sentou-se em sua poltrona e começou a falar em Italiano, fez sinal pra que me aproximasse, peguei as pastas a colocando sobre a mesa. - Vi prego di scusarmi uno minuti. – disse tapando o telefone. – Desculpe, mas é uma ligação importante, quer almoçar comigo?

- Não posso, marquei com a Angie. – ele fez bico. – Tenho que ir, bom trabalho. – me virei para ir embora, mas Edward me puxou e me beijou como só ele sabia fazer.

- Nos vemos as oito então. – somente assenti ainda zonza com a intensidade do beijo, ao sair a tal Gianna me olhava torto. Estava indo em direção ao elevador quando o mesmo se abriu, dele saiu uma loira lindissima que foi em direção a mesa da sebosa.

- Oi Gianna, o Ed está? – Ed?

- Só um momento Kate, vou anunciá-la. – dizia a sebosa toda solícita, o elevador chegou e com certa relutância entrei, quem seria aquela mulher linda? O que ela queria com ele? Pelo modo como a sebosa a tratou deve freqüentar muito aqui.

O horário de almoço chegou e fui me encontrar com Angie no restaurante próximo a empresa, ela falava, falava e falava, mas meus pensamentos estavam na loira deslumbrante que foi procurá-lo.

- Bella você está me ouvindo?

- Desculpe Angie, estava longe.

- O que foi amiga, está com algum problema, parece preocupada com algo? Olha nem sequer tocou na comida.

- Não é nada, então quer dizer que você e Ben estão saindo?

- Sim, ele disse que está completamente apaixonado por mim, mal pude crer quando se declarou. – desde que a conheci que Angie suspirava por Ben Cheney, ele também trabalhava no setor de criação.

- Isso é maravilhoso, então o negócio é sério? – ela disparou a falar novamente, mas minha mente estava na loira estonteante chamada Kate. O dia praticamente se arrastou, assim que deu meu horário fui pra casa. Assim que passei pela porta vi as duas sentadas no sofá da sala.

- Olha ela ai, e ai senta aqui e conta tudo. – disse Alice me chamando pra sentar com elas.

- Contar o que? – falei meio atravessada.

- Nossa Bella, pensei que fosse estar radiante hoje, depois da noite de ontem. – soltou Rose.

- Está falando da noite que vocês duas armaram?

- Desculpe, mas Jazz disse que ele está louco por você e que quase pirou por não atender aos seus telefonemas. – dizia Alice.

- É verdade, Emm contou que nunca o viu daquele jeito antes, parece que ele ta mesmo a fim de você. – emendou Rose.

- Vamos jantar hoje as oito. – minha voz saiu sem muita emoção.

- Bella o que há de errado? Porque você ta muito estranha.

- Ele pediu uns relatórios e me chamou de novo em sua sala...

- Isso é tão excitante! – comemorou Alice.

- Por pouco não transamos ali mesmo, mas seu telefone tocou e segundo ele era uma ligação importante, da Itália. Quando sai de lá esbarrei com uma loira de parar o transito, com certeza uma modelo... Era tão linda...

- E? – incentivou Rose impaciente.

- Ouvi a conversa dela com a sebosa da secretária dele...

- Ouviu? E o que disseram? – os olhos de Alice chegaram a brilhar.

- Ela perguntava pelo Ed, as duas pareciam se conhecer, sinal que ela costuma freqüentar a sala dele certo?

- Ela disse Ed? – somente assenti vendo as duas trocaram um olhar significativo.

- Isso não quer dizer nada, afinal ele trabalha com publicidade, eles trabalham com gente famosa o tempo todo e modelos fazem parte do meio deles. - assenti novamente.

- Vou tomar banho, tenho que me aprontar. – falei me levantando.

- Posso tentar descobrir quem é essa, Emm vai me contar, garanto. – sorri com o modo de Rose falar.

- Não precisa... Está tudo bem, Alice tem razão, além do mais só estamos saindo, não é nada tão sério assim. – a quem eu queria enganar, ele era importante pra mim droga e aquilo estava me matando, mas o que eu podia fazer? Bancar a ciumenta e possessiva?

**POV EDWARD**

Assim que encerrei a ligação com Aro Volturi, Gianna avisou que tinha alguém querendo falar comigo.

- Quem é? – perguntei tentando me lembrar se havia marcado algo com alguém.

- A senhorita Kate Harris.

- Peça pra ela entrar, obrigada Gianna. – **"**_**O que Kate veio fazer aqui?"**__- _me perguntei enquanto me levantava.

- Oi Ed, vim te fazer uma visita, ocupado? – perguntou ao entrar.

- Não, como vai? – disse estalando um beijo em seu rosto.

- Melhor agora. – sorri indicando a cadeira pra ela.

- O que a trás a Cullen's algum trabalho?- Kate Harris era uma das modelos do nosso casting.

- Também, passei pra saber se não ta a fim de almoçar comigo, faz tempo que não nos vemos, podemos colocar o papo em dia. – olhei no relógio e logo daria à hora do almoço.

- Tudo bem, mas antes tenho umas ligações a fazer e alguns documentos pra assinar.

- Não tem problema, passo aqui mais tarde, ok?

- Ok. - Kate logo foi embora e Emm entrou em seguida.

- Essa não é a...

- Kate Harris. – conclui por ele.

- E o que ela quer?

- Veio assinar um contrato e passou pra dar um oi, me chamou pra almoçar com ela.

- E a Bella?

- É só um almoço Emmett, não vou ir a um motel ou coisa parecida. – retruquei.

- Se você ta dizendo, não foi isso que aconteceu da outra vez que saiu com ela? – revirei os olhos impaciente.

- É só um almoço, nada demais.

- Você é quem está dizendo. - algo no modo dele falar me deixou intrigado, quando deu uma da tarde Kate passou pela minha sala e saímos juntos para almoçar. Olhei em volta antes de abrir a porta do carro pra ela. Fomos ao Metropolitan o restaurante onde costumava freqüentar, um lugar freqüentado por executivos das empresas nas proximidades.

Kate era linda, uma das modelos mais requisitadas para campanhas, só perdia para Tanya. Saímos algumas vezes e com certeza ela estava querendo algo mais do que um simples papo de amigos.

Pelas caras e bocas que fazia, não tinha como não compará-la a Bella, eram tão diferentes, Kate era toda delicada e cheia de frescuras... Sorri ao me lembrar de como Bella estava ontem à noite, o modo como nos entregamos um ao outro... O prazer que me proporcionou, olhei para a mulher diante de mim, tentando me lembrar das vezes em que transamos e havia sido tão superficial, cada um pensando em sua própria satisfação... Com Bella não, nos completávamos, um preenchia o outro, era assim que me sentia.

- Quer que eu te deixe em algum lugar? – perguntei assim que terminamos o almoço, ela sacou que não iria rolar nada e agradeci mentalmente por não insistir.

- Pode deixar, vou tomar um taxi, nos vemos por ai. – disse ao se despedir.

- Se cuida Kate.

- Você também. – respondeu piscando pra mim. O restante do dia se arrastou, pensei em ligar pra ela, mas não queria incomodá-la, já havia a provocado demais hoje. Fiquei pensando onde poderia levá-la pra jantar, pensei em ir ao L'Amitie, um requintado restaurante francês já que Bella era apreciadora da boa comida. Será que gosta de comida marroquina? O Le Jazz também é uma boa pedida.

- Gianna, ligue para o L' Amitie e reserve uma mesa pra dois para as oito e trinta. – faria uma surpresa para Bella.

- Sim senhor.

Assim que o expediente acabou fui direto pra casa, optei por uma calça social preta, uma camisa cinza e o paletó preto. Oito em ponto estava parando o carro enfrente ao seu prédio, desci e cumprimentei o porteiro.

- Boa noite, apartamento seis, por favor.

- Pode subir senhor. – agradeci com um aceno e subi, toquei a campainha e quem atendeu foi Rosalie.

- Boa noite, vim buscar a Bella.

- Entra, ela já está terminando, como vai Edward?

- Bem e você.

- Também, daqui a pouco Emm ta por ai.

- Edward? – disse a baixinha simpática.

- Oi Alice.

- Ela já está vindo. – pelo que pude notar as duas também iriam sair. – BELLA O EDWARD CHEGOU! – berrou quase me deixando surdo.

- Alice não acha que este vestido está muito... – ela estancou ao me ver ali. – Justo. – concluiu.

Desta vez ela usava um vestido colado que moldava completamente seu corpo, acentuando cada curva. Estava linda, a maquiagem com sempre leve, e seus cabelos soltos.

- Está linda. – falei sem tirar os olhos dela, ignorando completamente as duas ao meu lado, ela estalou a língua revirando os olhos. – Vamos?

- Sim, claro. – Bella pegou a bolsa, vindo em minha direção, depositei um beijo em seus lábios, e Bella corou.

- Juízo vocês dois. – brincou Alice, o que a deixou ainda mais corada.

- Não façam nada que eu não faria. – emendou Rosalie, aquela ali era como Emmett, formavam um casal perfeito. Bella estava quieta demais, não disse nada no trajeto do apartamento ao carro.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? Está tão calada. – ela mordeu os lábios ponderando se me dizia ou não.

- Não é nada. – disse sorrindo, mas seu sorriso não chegou ao seu olhar, achei melhor não insistir.

- Gosta de comida francesa? – perguntei ligando o carro.

- Nunca provei, mas ouvi dizer que eles têm pratos deliciosos.

-Ótimo, fiz uma reserva em um ótimo restaurante, espero que goste.

- Que restaurante?

-O L'Amitie, conhece? – seus olhos praticamente saltaram.

- Não... Quer dizer sim, mas só de nome, acha que esta roupa é adequada pra um lugar tão elegante?

- Você está linda Bella, não se preocupe. – falei piscando pra ela, notei que Bella ficou tensa, mordia os lábios insistentemente e torcia uma mão na outra.

- Parece nervosa.

- Desculpe, é que nunca estive em um lugar assim.

- É somente um restaurante Bella, quer ir pra outro lugar?

- Oh não, não se preocupe, está tudo bem... Sou estranha esqueceu? – brincou um pouco mais descontraída.

Assim que parei diante do restaurante sai entregando a chave ao manobrista, o outro abriu a porta para Bella, enlacei sua cintura entrando no restaurante.

- Boa noite senhor Cullen, sua mesa está pronta. – disse a atendente nos indicando o caminho. Era uma mesa em um lugar mais reservado, onde não chamava muita a atenção.

- Obrigada Catherine. – ela assentiu se retirando.

- A conhece? – a voz de Bella saiu estranha.

- Sou cliente antigo.

-Ah. – respondeu somente, o metrie veio me entregar à carta de vinhos, fiz o pedido enquanto Bella analisava o cardápio a vi franzir o cenho.

- O que foi?

- Não tem preço no cardápio. – sussurrou como se fosse um segredo.

- Eu sei. – falei do mesmo modo, ela revirou os olhos, voltando sua atenção para o cardápio.

- Gostou de algo?

- Todos tem nome emproado. – não contive o riso. - Vou confiar em você. –disse fechando o cardápio. – Me surpreenda, mas, por favor, não vai pedir aquele tal de escargot, nem ostras e nada com ovas de peixe. – falou fazendo careta. Sorri meneando a cabeça, fiz nosso pedido enquanto éramos servidos de vinho.

- Espero que goste. – disse piscando pra ela, que soltou um suspiro audível. –Você está diferente, tem certeza que não aconteceu nada? – novamente Bella mordeu os lábios.

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta? Promete que não vai se zangar? – franzi o cenho sem entender. – Hoje quando sai da sua sala... – ela estava hesitante. – Esbarrei com uma mulher que... – droga! Ela viu Kate. – Sem querer ouvi quando perguntou por você a sua secretária... Parecia ser bem intima sua. – Bella estava enciumada?

- Era Kate Harris, uma das modelos do casting da agência, ela foi fechar um contrato para uma campanha e passou pra dar um oi, nos conhecemos há muito tempo. – ela somente assentiu sorvendo um gole de vinho. – Bella? – a chamei segurando sua mão livre, seu olhar automaticamente encontrou o meu. – Ela é só uma amiga que passou pra dar um oi, nada demais.

- Desculpe... – pediu constrangida. – Não tenho o direito de cobrar satisfações, só fiquei curiosa e...

- Hey, olha pra mim Bella. – ela assim o fez. – Estamos juntos ok, eu falei sério ontem à noite, estou completamente apaixonado por você, não vai se livrar de mim tão fácil Isabella. – seus olhos brilharam intensamente, ela sorriu e pude ver naqueles olhos de chocolate que estava feliz.

- Ainda acho que você é maluco, deve ter algum parafuso solto. – disse divertida.

- Olha quem fala. – retruquei, ela abriu a boca pra responder, mas o garçom chegou com o nosso prato. Bella observou o prato degustando em seguida, sorri ao vê-la fechar os olhos soltando aquele gemido baixo.

-Hmm... Isso é bom, qual o nome?

- Kik ar fars. – ela sorriu. Basicamente é carne de porco com uma espécie de ravióli.

- É tão bonitinho ouvi-lo falando Francês. – foi minha vez de revirar os olhos, falamos amenidades enquanto jantávamos.

- Quer sobremesa?

- O que você sugere? – disse mais solta, efeito do vinho talvez, já que Bella estava na quarta taça.

- Mile – feuiles, é uma delicia.

- Então vamos de mile – feuiles. – Bella fez um bico fofo ao pronunciar o nome. Enquanto Bella saboreava a sobremesa, notei alguns rostos conhecidos pelo restaurante, eles tinham os olhos fixos em Bella. Assim que terminou pedi a conta e saímos de lá.

- Gostou?

- Muito, foi divertido.

- Pra onde quer ir?

- Acho melhor ir pra casa, Mike quase me engoli hoje pelo meu atraso.

- Peça pra vir falar comigo...

- Há, há,há. – riu sem humor. – Engraçadinho.

- Poderíamos ir a uma boate... Ou ir lá pra casa. – ela tinha a sobrancelha erguida. - Um cinema talvez?

- Fazemos assim vamos lá pra casa, está bom pra você?

- Desde que esteja comigo, qualquer lugar é perfeito. – segui para o apartamento dela.

- Vou pedir para Tito abrir a garagem.

- Não precisa, posso deixá-lo aqui mesmo.

- É perigoso, deixe-o na minha vaga, meu carro está em Forks mesmo. Tito? É a Bella, pode abrir a garagem pra mim, por favor? Obrigado Tito, boa noite. – entrei na garagem e Bella indicou a vaga que ficava entre de uma M3 vermelha e um Porshe amarelo canário.

- Porque seu carro está em Forks?

- Ele pifou e pedi pra Jake dar uma olhada.

-Jake? Quem é Jake?

- Um amigo meu, nos conhecemos desde pequenos, nossos pais são amigos desde crianças, cresceram juntos. O vermelho é de Rose e o amarelo discreto é de Alice. – falou apontando para os carros. Bella chamou o elevador e não resisti a beijei invadindo aquela boca em um beijo voraz o primeiro da noite, entramos no elevador sem cortar o beijo e do mesmo modo Bella apertou o andar.

Ela procurava a chave na bolsa enquanto eu distribuía beijos pela curvatura do seu pescoço, meu corpo colado ao dela. Bella abriu a porta e uma vez dentro do apartamento a prendi contra a porta voltando a beijá-la, um som vindo da sala fez com que nos apartássemos.

- Ohh... Isso... – Bella levou o dedo aos lábios pedindo pra que eu ficasse quieto, segurou minha mão me puxando em direção ao corredor. Ao passarmos pela sala, vimos à loira montada nele que tinha as mãos na bunda dela enquanto um devorava o outro.

"_**Esse é o meu mano**_**!"** – comemorei mentalmente.

- Vão pro quarto vocês dois! – soltou Bella do nada, a loira deu um pulo acertando Emm em cheio, me encolhi imaginando o quanto aquilo deveria estar doendo.

- BELLA! – ralhou Rose. – Desculpa ursão, machucou?

- Ursão? – a voz de Bella saiu divertida, ela explodiu em uma gargalhada, a cena era no mínimo constrangedora.

- Pensei que não fosse vir pra casa hoje. – Rose voltou a ralhar.

- Pensei que era proibido transar na sala. – retrucou, olhei pra ela que sorriu sem graça.

- Não estávamos transando...

- Porque nós chegamos. – disse cortando a loira.

- Edward tire-a daqui antes que eu faça picadinho dela. – grunhiu a loira furiosa.

- Vamos Bella, deixe-os em paz.

- Tchau Ursão. – provocou entre risos.

- Você é terrível! – ela ainda ria debochada.

- Foi ela quem inventou as regras, não eu. – se defendeu.

- Esqueceu que ontem estávamos lá também?

- Mas ela não sabe, a não ser que você conte. – dizia me puxando pelo paletó. – Agora vem aqui e me dá um beijo. – não foi preciso pedir duas vezes, voltei a beijá-la e entre beijos e amassos nos livramos de nossas roupas e nos entregamos ao desejo e a paixão que tomava conta de nós dois.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO VI**

**POV BELLA**

Uma semana se passou e teria que falar com Edward sobre o fato dele me chamar todos os dias em sua sala, Jéssica estava me atormentando, perguntando o que tanto eu ia fazer no nono andar, assim como Mike, sem contar a secretária dele que só faltava voar no meu pescoço quando me via.

- Edward não pode ficar me chamando aqui todo o dia, as pessoas estão fazendo perguntas...

- Ignore-as. – disse entre beijos que distribuía na curvatura do meu pescoço.

- Mike fica me enchendo de perguntas, está desconfiado e sua secretária me olha torto. – ele continuava o que estava fazendo sem dar à mínima. – Você está me ouvindo?

- Humrum... – grunhiu.

- Edward!

-O que? – disse bufando, revirando os olhos impacientes.

- Estou falando sério, não me sinto confortável com isso... – falei me afastando dele, que bufou contrariado. – Aqui é nosso local de trabalho, pode ser excitante e tudo mais, mas temos que respeitá-lo, as pessoas comentam e não estou a fim de ficar na boca desse bando de desocupados que tem na empresa.

- Vão comentar o que? – ele apertava a ponta do nariz, notei que fazia isso sempre que estava irritado com algo.

-Não se faça de besta! Tudo bem que eu não sabia quem você era naquela reunião, mesmo porque não sou dada a fofocas, mas não quer dizer que eu não as escute e sua fama meu caro é bem conhecida.

- Que fama?

-Acha que eu não sei o motivo de sua secretária querer arrancar minha cabeça toda vez que apareço por aqui? Deve estar pensando que estou tomando o lugar dela, não é?

- Você está sendo absurda. – retrucou.

- Negue! – o desafiei. - Olhe nos meus olhos e negue que ficavam horas, trancados aqui dentro fazendo Deus sabe o que.

- Bella ela é minha secretária, temos que repassar a agenda e remarcar compromissos e isso leva tempo. Gianna é muito competente e às vezes me acompanha em minhas viagens.

- Disso não tenho dúvida, deve ser competentíssima, uma verdadeira profissional. – não consegui conter o meu sarcasmo.

- Está se excedendo Isabella. – me repreendeu.

- Espero que tenha um bom dia senhor Cullen. – cuspi entre os dentes colocando as pastas sobre a mesa.

Raiva, eu sentia muita raiva, só de imaginar aqueles dois se esfregando naquela sala. **"**_**SAFADO**_**!" **- gritei mentalmente. **"**_**O que ele pensa que eu sou?"**_- meu humor estava péssimo, mal respondia o que me era pergunto, assim que deu meu horário fui pra casa. Edward não me ligou tão pouco eu liguei pra ele já havia se passado dois dias e nada.

-Ele não ligou? – Alice perguntou enquanto eu tentava empurrar algo pra dentro, dei de ombro em resposta.

- Vocês brigaram? – disse Rose desta vez.

- Eu só disse que não estava certo ele ficar me chamando em sua sala... Começariam a fazer perguntas a desconfiar desse súbito interesse dele na assistente Junior.

- Isso iria acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde. – comentou Rose.

- Comentei com ele o que falam sobre ele e a secretária, e Edward se zangou.

- E o que estão falando?

- Que eles têm um caso, ou tiveram sei lá... Parece que ficavam horas e horas, trancados naquela sala, até almoçaram juntos algumas vezes. Também disseram que na semana passada saiu pra almoçar com a tal Kate Harris, foram vistos no Metropolitan.

- Comentou com ele?

- Rose! – ralhou Alice.

- Não, ele iria inventar uma desculpa, como fez quando falei da secretária. Vão sair hoje à noite? – perguntei tentando mudar de assunto.

- Emm vem me pegar as oito, vamos jantar e depois dar uma esticada, afinal hoje é sexta feira.

- Talvez Jazz passe aqui mais tarde. – comentou Alice.

- Vou trabalhar, nos vemos a noite. – disse dando um beijo em cada uma.

- Bom dia Bella. – sorri ao ver Harry animado.

- Bom dia Harry, parece contente.

- E estou vamos pescar esse fim de semana.

- Acho que vou pra lá hoje à noite, passar o fim de semana com eles.

- Charlie vai adorar. – assenti indo para o elevador.

- Bella? – me virei ao ouvir meu nome. – Faz tempo que não te vejo garota. – disse estalando um beijo em meu rosto.

- Paul? Estou no lugar de sempre, você que parece ter sumido.

- Estava em Nova York, voltei ontem. – Paul trabalhava no setor de criação junto com Angie, saímos uma vez e depois ele sumiu. – O que acha de tomar alguma coisa depois do expediente?

- Fica pra próxima, acho que vou para Forks ver meus pais.

- Se mudar de idéia me liga, ainda tem meu telefone, não tem? – na realidade não fazia idéia de onde havia colocado o cartão dele.

- Claro que sim. – nos despedimos e desci no meu andar, meu celular tocou insistentemente, era um número desconhecido.

- Alô?

"Bella? Bom dia querida, aqui é Esme se lembra de mim?" – como ela conseguiu meu telefone?

- Bom dia Esme, como vai você? – fui em direção ao banheiro.

"Estou bem querida, peguei seu telefone com a filha de Lilian, liguei pra saber se não gostaria de almoçar comigo hoje?"

- Almoçar? Mas...

"Estou com saudade de você, é somente um almoço, meu marido vai ter que fazer uns exames e depois vai passar na empresa para uma reunião com os garotos. Pensei se você poderia me fazer companhia?" – caramba o que eu digo?

- Hmm, tudo bem Esme, a que horas?

"Assim que chegar, eu te ligo está bem?"

- Tudo bem então.

"Obrigada Bella."

- Disponha. – ela sorriu desligando em seguida. Ótimo, o que eu digo pro meu chefe? **"**_**Vou almoçar com a esposa do dono da empresa, preciso da tarde livre**_**." **Mike me comeria viva.

Achei melhor não dizer nada, quando Esme me ligasse eu arrumaria uma desculpa. Estava fazendo meu trabalho tranquilamente quando Mike me chamou e sua cara não era nada boa.

- Bella, venha aqui, por favor. – larguei o que estava fazendo e corri pra sua sala.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa senhor?

- Preciso que leve esses documentos para o senhor Garret do setor de criação e estes para o senhor Marcus ele aguarda na sala de reuniões. – assenti pegando as pastas.

Passei pelo setor de criação e entreguei a pasta para o senhor Garret, acabei encontrando Paul novamente e tomamos o elevador juntos.

- Que coincidência, duas vezes no mesmo dia. – brincou quando entramos no elevador. – Tem certeza que não está me seguindo?

- Deixa de ser bobo Paul, conheceu muita gente em Nova York?

- Não tive tempo, trabalhei demais. – estávamos quase chegando.

- O que vai fazer no nono? – parecia curioso.

- Tenho que entregar uns documentos para o senhor Marcus, conhece?

- Sim, ele fica mais na sucursal de Nova York, vou me reunir com ele. – a porta do elevador se abriu.

- Que bom será que pode me indicar a sala dele? – perguntei saindo do elevador.

-Siga o corredor a segunda porta a direita. – disse indo para o outro lado. – Bella? – me virei pra ele. – Tem certeza que não quer sair comigo hoje?

- Já disse que não posso, fica pra próxima. – falei sorrindo ao me virar me deparei com Edward, Emmett e Jasper, seu olhar ia de mim para Paul.

- Bom dia senhor Cullen, senhor Emmett, senhor Jasper. – os cumprimentei saindo da frente deles, havia mais um homem com eles, mas não me lembrava de tê-lo visto, não me atrevi a olhar pra trás, fui na direção indicada.

- Bom dia. – cumprimentei a secretária que parecia ser bem mais simpática que a nojenta da Gianna. – Meu chefe pediu para entregar esses documentos para o senhor Marcus em mãos.

- Ele acabou de sair com o senhor Cullen e os outros diretores, devem estar na sala do senhor Cullen, se correr ainda os pega por lá. – assenti correndo na direção da sala dele, encontrando aquele entojo.

- O que deseja?

- Preciso entregar esses documentos para o senhor Marcus em mãos, a secretária dele disse que estava aqui com o senhor Cullen. – disparei de uma vez só.

- Um momento. Senhor Cullen, tem uma entrega de documentos para o senhor Marcus. Não senhor tem que ser em mãos. Sim senhor. – a cada senhor que ela dizia minha vontade era de vomitar. – Entre. – disse olhando para as unhas, como sempre dei duas batidas na porta antes de entrar.

- Com licença, senhor Marcus? – um homem moreno muito bonito se levantou, ele me olhava de um modo estranho, parecia prender o riso.

- Desculpe interromper senhor, meu chefe pediu para entregar esses documentos para o senhor. – falei estendendo a pasta a ele, podia sentir o olhar dos três em mim.

- Seu nome é? – franzi o cenho sem entender.

- Isabella.

- Muito bem Isabella, quem é seu chefe? – seu olhar percorreu meu corpo como se me analisasse.

- Mike Newton, gerente do setor de planejamento, ele disse que o senhor aguardava estes papéis, estão entregues, tenha um bom dia senhor. – falei erguendo o queixo, quem ele pensa que é pra me olhar assim? Girei nos calcanhares e sai da sala.

**POV EDWARD**

Dois dias, dois dias e nenhum telefonema, tinha vontade de me socar cada vez que me lembrava da discussão que tivemos. Ela sabia sobre Gianna e estava furiosa, tentei disfarçar e negar, mas Bella era inteligente e pelo visto andaram comentando pela empresa.

Não liguei pra ela e Bella também não me ligou, sentia falta dela, daquele sorriso lindo, seu jeito desastrado e desatento. Meu dia estava corrido, teria uma reunião com meu pai e os outros diretores, Marcus veio de Nova York para a reunião.

- E ai tudo pronto? – perguntou Emmett ao entrar, acompanhado de Jazz.

-Quase, Marcus pediu uns relatórios que Mike ficou de enviar.

-Falou com ela? – disse Jazz desta vez.

- Não, ela não me ligou... Deve estar mesmo brava comigo.

- Se não se falarem, nunca vai saber. – retrucou Emm.

-Ela me passou um pito acredita?

- Desculpe Edward, mas Bella tem razão em querer discrição, é o emprego dela que está em jogo. Sabe perfeitamente que você é o assunto preferido de muita gente desocupada, Bella é desatenta, mas não é burra.

- Eu sei. Alice comentou alguma coisa com você?

- Não, elas mal se vêem, disse que Bella se tranca no quarto assim que chega e só sai para trabalhar.

- Sinto falta dela. – confessei.

- Isso a gente percebeu. – brincou Emm.

- Vamos falar com Marcus, temos muita coisa pra resolver hoje, depois me entendo com Bella.

Acertamos alguns pontos da reunião, estávamos todos voltando para minha sala quando a vi saindo do elevador, estava acompanhada.

- Que bom será que pode me indicar a sala dele? – perguntava para o homem que sorria pra ela.

-Siga o corredor a segunda porta a direita. – disse indo para o outro lado. – Bella? – ela se virou, de onde ele a conhece? – Tem certeza que não quer sair comigo hoje? – meus dentes rangeram ao ouvir aquilo, meu maxilar estava travado.

- Já disse que não posso, fica pra próxima. – respondeu sorrido, quando se virou deu de frente comigo. Seu olhar passou por mim, Jazz e Emm, já o meu estava fixo no babaca que nos olhava de longe.

- Bom dia senhor Cullen, senhor Emmett, senhor Jasper. – disse acenando com a cabeça, desviando indo para o corredor de onde viemos.

-Quem é a figura? – perguntou Marcus, ele não a reconheceu?

- Ela...

- Acho melhor irmos, temos muita coisa a fazer e logo meu pai vai estar aqui. – falei cortando Emm, não queria que Marcus soubesse, ele iria me aporrinhar a vida. Não precisei dizer nada, bastou um olhar e tanto Jazz quanto Emm sacaram.

Voltamos para minha sala, estávamos discutindo alguns pontos da reunião quando o telefone tocou.

"Senhor Cullen, tem uma entrega para o senhor Marcus." – dizia Gianna.

- Receba e traga pra ele.

"Não senhor, tem que ser entregue em mãos."

- Então mande entrar. – falei impaciente.

" Sim senhor."

- Entrega pra você Marcus. – falei ouvindo duas batidinhas na porta, meu coração disparou ao ouvi-las, Bella costumava fazer isso.

- Com licença, senhor Marcus? – disse ao entrar, ela mordia os lábios com força e em nenhum momento olhou pra mim. Seria por causa de Marcus ou ainda estaria brava comigo? - Desculpe interromper senhor, meu chefe pediu para entregar esses documentos para o senhor. – Bella se aproximou dele lhe estendendo a pasta, Marcus se levantou ficando diante dela.

- Seu nome é? – olhei para Emm e Jazz, que porra era aquela? Bella tinha o cenho franzido.

- Isabella. – respondeu somente.

- Muito bem Isabella, quem é seu chefe? – o filho da mãe deu uma boa analisada nela, o conhecia perfeitamente pra saber o que safado estava pensando.

- Mike Newton, gerente do setor de planejamento, ele disse que o senhor aguardava estes papéis, estão entregues, tenha um bom dia senhor. – Bella semicerrou os olhos erguendo o queixo empinando o nariz, girou nos calcanhares e saiu batendo o pé, estava brava com certeza.

- Uau! Soltou o infeliz. – quase parti a caneta em minha mão. – Viram aquela retaguarda?

- Será que dá pra se concentrar na reunião? – pedi perdendo a paciência, depois de tudo acertado Marcus voltou pra sua sala.

- Caramba, pensei que fosse voar no pescoço dele. – dizia Emm assim que ele saiu.

- Vontade não faltou, viu como olhou pra ela? – cuspi entre os dentes.

- Bella é uma mulher muito bonita, como você mesmo disse é uma beleza diferente, o que chama mais a atenção. – bufei me recostando na cadeira.

- Quem era aquele do elevador? – lembrou Emmett.

- Paul Adams, ele trabalha na criação, estava em Nova York, voltou ontem se não me engano. – explicou Jazz.

-Ele a chamou pra sair. – olhei para Emm se enxergá-lo.

- Mas Bella negou. – Jazz disse em sua defesa.

-Deixou em aberto. – o corrigi.

- Não comece a pensar merda, converse com ela primeiro. – retrucou se levantando, houve uma comoção lá fora e a porta se abriu.

- Bom dia filho. – disse meu pai entrando com minha mãe, me levantei indo até eles.

- Bom dia pai, e ai como está?

- Bem melhor, o médico disse que estou pronto pra outra. – brincou.

- Não diz besteira Carl. – ralhou minha mãe.

- Perdida por aqui dona Esme? – brinquei depositando um beijo em sua testa.

- Fui com seu pai ao médico e voltaremos juntos, consegui uma ótima companhia enquanto vocês trabalham. Como vai Emm, Jazz?

- Oi Esme. – disseram em uníssono a cumprimentando.

- Quem? – ela não tinha muitos conhecidos na empresa.

- Bella. – disse com um sorriso enorme. – Ela aceitou almoçar comigo, vou roubá-la pelo resto da tarde.

- Vai almoçar com Bella? – minha voz saiu estranha.

- Algum problema?

- Nenhum. – respondi prontamente.

- Acha conveniente pedir ao chefe dela para dispensá-la?

- Não mãe, é melhor deixar que Bella arrume uma desculpa.

- Está bem então, vou ligar pra ela, já vou indo Carl, me ligue assim que terminar aqui, sim.

- Pode deixar amor, te ligo. – meu pai foi até ela depositando um beijo em seus lábios.

- Tchau filho, bom trabalho. – disse me dando um beijo, fez o mesmo com Jazz e Emm. – Juízo vocês quatro.

**POV BELLA**

Sai de lá cuspindo fogo pelas ventas, minha vontade era de mandar aquele idiota à merda. Voltei para meu cubículo, Jéssica estava enfurnada na sala de Mike, agradeci mentalmente pelo momento de paz. Mas comemorei cedo demais, meu celular tocou, olhei no visor era Esme.

- Alô?

"Bella, estou na empresa, se quiser falo com seu chefe querida." – sorri ao ouvi-la, se fizesse isso teria que dar explicações por um mês seguido.

- Pode deixar Esme, eu mesma falo com ele.

"Tem certeza? Não quero prejudicar você."

- Não vai, pode ficar tranqüila.

"Onde nos encontramos?"

- Me passa o nome do restaurante e te encontro lá.

"Anota ai." – anotei o endereço desligando em seguida. Respirei fundo e fui pra sala de Mike, dei duas batidas na porta.

- Entre.

- Mike, vou sair para o almoço e não volto mais hoje. – ele me olhou com a sobrancelha arqueada.

- Como é que é? – sua voz saiu estranha.

- Vou ter que ir para Forks, minha mãe não está muito bem, desculpe. – falei pedindo perdão por estar mentindo.

- Se é assim tudo bem, espero que ela melhore. – somente assenti saindo, passei na minha mesa desligando tudo.

- Aonde pensa que vai? – perguntou Jéssica me encarando.

- Vou embora, fui. – falei debochada, passei antes no toalete e dei uma ajeitada no visual. Pedi para Harry pedir um taxi pra mim, passei o endereço ao motorista. Era um pequeno bistrô não muito longe dali.

- Bom dia, tem uma pessoa me esperando. – disse a atendente.

- Qual o nome senhorita.

- Isabella, Isabella Swan.

- Oh sim, me acompanhe, por favor. – ela me levou até a mesa onde Esme já me esperava.

- Que bom que veio querida. – falou me dando um abraço esmagador. – Estava louca pra te ver outra vez.

- Acredite, eu também.

Fizemos nossos pedidos e conversamos muito sobre varias coisas, ela falava sobre seu trabalho como decoradora e paisagista, enquanto eu falava sobre meu sonho de abrir um lugar especial onde pudesse servir as coisas que preparava.

- Você cozinha?

- Meu sonho era fazer gastronomia, mas meu pai queria uma filha executiva.

- Entendo.

- E você e Edward, como estão às coisas entre vocês?

- Estranha. – ela franziu o cenho.

- Tivemos uma discussão e não nos falamos desde então.

- Não ligue, ele anda muito ocupado, logo se acertam. – falou piscando.

- Espero que sim.

- Irão, ele é louco por você, confie em mim, conheço meu filho. – no fundo eu esperava sinceramente que sim. – Além do mais, sexo pra fazer as pazes é o melhor, lhe garanto. Eu mal pude crer no que ouvia.

- Esme. – ela riu debochada.

- O que acha de darmos uma voltinha?

- Quer ir pra onde?

- Podemos dar uma volta no shopping e depois tomar um sorvete o que acha?

- Perfeito.

Foi uma tarde maravilhosa, rimos muito e confesso que estava cada vez mais encantada com ela, era uma mulher formidável.

- Adorei passar a tarde com você querida, precisamos marcar uma visita a minha casa, Carlisle está louco pra te conhecer.

- Marcaremos.

- Pense no que lhe disse filha, converse com ele, Edward está completamente apaixonado por você e particularmente acho que vocês são perfeitos um para o outro. – dizia acariciando meu rosto.

- Vamos deixar rolar e ver no que vai dar.

- Não se esqueça de mim, ou vou buscá-la pela orelha. – brincou se despedindo.

Ainda era cedo, tomei um belo banho e resolvi fazer um bolo de chocolate, com calda. Limpei toda a sujeira que fiz, Rose chegou e se enfiou no quarto, estava se arrumando já que sairia com Emmett. Alice estava com pressa já que iria passar o fim de semana com Jazz.

Oito e meia e todos haviam saído, nunca me senti tão sozinha, ele deveria estar cansado, Esme disse que ele andava tão ocupado. Fiz um balde de pipoca, peguei um generoso pedaço de bolo e alguns filmes, o que mais me restava?

A pipoca havia acabado, estava comendo bolo assistindo ao filme a verdade nua e crua quando a campainha tocou. Abri a porta sem olhar o visor e ele estava lá, parado diante de mim.

- Podemos conversar? – disse sério.

- Claro, entre. – falei dando um passo para o lado lhe dando passagem.

- O que você estava fazendo? Perguntou me olhando de um modo estranho.

- Assistindo filme, comendo bolo de chocolate.

- Pelo menos não está chorando como da outra vez.

- É uma comédia.

- O que é isso? – disse apontando pro meu rosto.

- O que?

- Tem uma mancha aqui. – ele levou a mão ao meu rosto tirando a macha.

- É calda de chocolate.

- Adoro calda de chocolate...

- Eu sei, sua mãe me disse.

- Soube que almoçaram juntas hoje.

- Passamos uma tarde agradável, fomos a shopping depois ela me deixou aqui. Sua mãe é uma mulher muito especial. – ele sorriu assentindo.

- Sim ela é demais. – Edward mordeu os lábios. – Sinto sua falta.

- Eu... Também sinto a sua. – minha voz não passou de um sussurro, senti a mão de Edward na minha, me puxou pra si tomando meus lábios em um beijo voraz, cheio de saudade e desejo.

- Deus, como senti falta do seu cheiro, do seu gosto. – dizia distribuindo beijos pelo meu rosto.

- Também senti... Me desculpa... Não tinha o direito de...

- Shhh... Esquece aquilo. Fui um idiota, estava sendo egoísta e...

- Você está certo, vamos esquecer está bem? Deixa pra lá, só me beija de novo. –ele sorriu voltando a me beijar e entre beijos e caricias nos despimos ali mesmo, nos entregando um ao outro por completo foi uma entrega total e absoluta de ambos.

Trocamos juras de amor enquanto nossos corpos subiam e desciam em uma dança envolvente e sensual. Não tinha como negar, eu estava completamente arrebatada, apaixonada e entregue a ele.

O amava como jamais amei antes, precisava dele, senti-lo, tocá-lo e pouco me importava o que iriam dizer. Como ele mesmo disse, não importa que dure um dia, um mês, um ano ou uma vida, o que importava é que estávamos juntos e que eu o amo.

-Sinto muito mesmo Bella. – dizia acariciando meus cabelos, estava com minha cabeça apoiada em seu peito, havíamos acabado de fazer amor, sim hoje não transamos simplesmente, fizemos amor, pude sentir e sei que ele também sentiu.

- Não deveria ter falado daquela forma com você e...

- Eu é que não deveria ter te tratado daquela forma, me desculpa. – pediu segurando meu queixo me forçando a olhar em seus olhos. – É que tenho vontade de ficar o tempo todo com você, por isso te chamava lá.

- Eu sei... – disse me apoiando em seu peito. – Mas Jéssica ficou fazendo insinuações e Mike me enchia de perguntas, ele achou estranho o fato de justamente eu ser tão solicitada.

- Faz sentido.

- Já estava nervosa com toda aquela pressão e ainda por cima veio àqueles comentários e...

- Onde os ouviu?

- No refeitório, pessoas de todos os setores da empresa se encontram e muitos deles gostam de comentar sobre a vida alheia. Alguns comentavam sobre o fato de sua secretária passar horas em sua sala, o fato de vocês até almoçarem juntos algumas vezes e coisas do tipo. Pelo modo como ela me trata as coisas começaram a fazer sentido.

- Bella, eu...

- Não minta pra mim Edward, sei que se envolveu com ela, está na cara. – ele puxou o ar com força, o soltando em uma lufada.

- Faz tempo e foi só empolgação... Foi quando assumi a presidência.

- Até onde sei não faz tanto tempo assim. – disse com os olhos cravados aos dele.

- Bella eu nunca fui um santo, nunca me prendi a mulher nenhuma por muito tempo, isso tudo que estamos vivendo é novo pra mim. Eu te quero como jamais quis alguém antes, to completamente apaixonado por você.

- O que foi que você viu em mim? Com tanta mulher linda no seu meio, o que foi que viu em alguém como eu? – ele sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Você é linda, eu já havia te notado antes mesmo daquele incidente... – novamente sorriu. – Estava lá parada no cantinho com o olhar perdido, pensando em algo muito longe dali. – foi minha vez de sorrir. – Eu me perguntava de onde você havia surgido, porque nunca tinha te visto por lá?

- Daí a maluca foi e queimou você.- falei meneando a cabeça. – Sou um desastre mesmo.

- Você estava desatenta, mas Lauren segurou seu braço e a assustou, por isso a xícara virou. – não consegui disfarçar a surpresa, ele realmente estava atento em mim. – Quando seu olhar encontrou o meu, senti como se o mundo parasse ao nosso redor, me perdi completamente nesses seus olhos castanhos tão intensos e profundos. É tão fácil de lê-los, saber o que está sentindo.

- Minha mãe sempre diz que sou fácil de ler. – ele sorriu depositando um beijo em meus lábios.

-Fiquei fascinado em você, não sabe a surpresa que foi ao ouvi-la no avião...

- Não me lembra disso. – grunhi escondendo o rosto. – Eu havia bebido enquanto aguardava o vôo. A aeromoça estava no bar e acabei desabafando com ela, quando fui embarcar ela disse que me faria um favor, que me colocaria na classe executiva.

- Me lembre de agradecê-la. – falou divertido.

- Eu odeio voar, na ida foi um martírio, fiquei entre um homem imenso e uma mulher que só sabia rezar, não preguei os olhos à noite toda e ainda aconteceu tudo aquilo, eu estava em meu inferno astral com toda certeza. – Edward riu com gosto.

- Ri da desgraça alheia.

- Você me faz rir, raramente ri na companhia de uma mulher.

- Que bom que divirto você. – disse sarcástica.

- Tudo em você me agrada Bella, gosto de estar com você, rir com você e de você. – ele sorriu com a careta que fiz. – Gosto de beijar essa tua boca deliciosa, de tocar sua pele macia e cheirosa e acima de tudo gosto de me perder em você. – Edward me puxou si, me colocando sobre ele. – O modo como nos perdemos um no outro... Por tudo isso que eu te amo Bella. – eu tinha um nó em minha garganta, estava prestes a chorar, não consegui dizer nada o beijei, com todo o desejo, toda a paixão e o amor que eu sentia por ele.

- Amo você... – falei ofegante. – Eu te amo Edward...

- Repete. – pediu segurando meu queixo.

- Eu te amo Edward. - ele voltou a me beijar, reacendendo o desejo de ambos e novamente nos tronamos um.

- Estou faminto. – sussurrou em meu ouvido. – O que acha de pedirmos uma pizza?

- Posso fazer uma massa pra você, quer?

- Vai cozinhar pra mim? – estalei a língua me enrolando no lençol.

- Deixa de ser bobo. – peguei a camisa dele e vesti indo pra cozinha, não demorou ele estava lá, Edward me ajudou e praticamente devorou a massa, depois comeu dois pedaços de bolo.

- Deveria investir nisso, você cozinha muito bem.

- Gostou mesmo?

- Adorei. – disse me puxando pra si. – Estava delicioso. – Edward me ajudou a lavar a louça, mesmo com os meus protestos.

- Bella? – ele estava enxugando um prato. – Quem era aquele cara que estava com você hoje?

- Quem o Paul? – Edward somente assentiu.

- Nos conhecemos logo quando entrei na Cullen's, ele e Angie sempre foram muito simpáticos comigo, sempre almoçávamos juntos.

-Mas ele te chamou pra sair. – revirei os olhos.

- E eu disse que não poderia ir.

- Deixou em aberto.

- Não deixei não, Paul sabe que não tem chance comigo.

- Por quê? Contou a ele sobre nós?

- Não, na empresa ninguém além de Emmett e Jazz sabem.

- Como ele pode saber que não tem chance com você? – disse acariciando meus cabelos.

- Porque desde a primeira vez que me chamou pra sair disse a ele que não iria rolar.- Disse pra ele que não misturo trabalho e prazer.

- Mentirosa!

- Você é uma exceção a regra, a todas elas... Espero não me arrepender por quebrá-las.

-Não vai, eu prometo.

-Sinceramente espero que sim, se por acaso se cansar de mim, me diga, não me traia Edward, não sei se suportaria isso de você. – ele segurou meu rosto em suas mãos.

- Isso não vai acontecer Bella, agora que te encontrei, não vou deixar você escapar de mim. - disse tomando meus lábios em um beijo delicioso.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO VII**

**POV EDWARD**

Acertamos nossas diferenças e colocamos as cartas na mesa, Jazz estava certo, não era nada fácil pra ela agüentar as especulações e a curiosidade daqueles idiotas. Fui egoísta e a tratei mesmo que sem intenção como tratei Lauren e Gianna. Bella era muito especial, muito preciosa pra ser tratada daquela forma.

Evitávamos contato na empresa, assim como lugares badalados e freqüentados por pessoas da empresa. Bella me mostrou lugares simples como a cantina do Thony, nos divertimos muito por lá. Confesso que gostava de ser tratado como o namorado dela e não como o presidente da Cullen's Publicidade, as pessoas nesse meio só sabiam te bajular.

Fomos ao cinema, a sorveteria, mas o que Bella gostava mesmo era de cozinhar pra mim, sempre inventava um receita diferente, ficávamos mais no meu apartamento, onde tínhamos mais privacidade e assim um mês se passou.

Pela primeira vez em minha vida me sentia pleno e feliz, não conseguia ficar longe dela, daquele seu jeito desastrado, suas teorias malucas. Bella me fazia rir dela e com ela, já sabia distinguir seus sons, quando ficava brava ou quando estava de mau humor. Quando fica nervosa morde os lábios sem parar, assim como o canto da boca fazendo um biquinho sexy.

Ela também me conhece bem, sabe quando estou cansado, nervoso ou simplesmente irritado, é ciumenta, mas tenta disfarçar, teimosa e quando coloca uma coisa naquela cabeça não tem quem tira. Diz não ligar pra essas coisas de mulher, mas se cuida e muito, a cada dia que passava a amava mais e mais.

Minha mãe me ligou contando sobre a tarde adorável que teve com Bella, vivia me atormentando pra levar Bella em casa, meu pai queria conhecê-la e falando nele, finalmente se recuperou do susto que nos deu e retomou seu cargo na empresa, quanto a mim voltei a ser diretor executivo e vice - presidente. Despertei dos meus devaneios com o som do meu celular, sorri ao ver que se tratava do meu pai.

- Pai?

"Edward? Pode vir a minha sala um momento?"

- Claro pai, aconteceu alguma coisa?

"Não filho, é sua mãe, quer falar com você."

- Está bem, estou indo. – avisei desligando.

-Sarah, qualquer coisa estarei na presidência. – avisei minha secretária.

- Bom dia senhor Cullen. – disse Gianna ao me cumprimentar.

- Bom dia Gianna. – respondi sorrindo. – Ora, ora, a que se deve essa visita tão ilustre. – falei ao entrar na sala, meu pai estava na poltrona e minha mãe sentada em uma das cadeiras diante dele.

- Seu filho ingrato, não foi mais me ver em casa. – ralhou me abraçando.

- Desculpe mãe, ando meio ocupado.

- E a Bella como está?

- Ela está bem, fala muito da senhora, diz que está devendo uma visita.

- E está mesmo, por isso estou aqui, vim cobrá-la, será que tem como chamá-la pra vir aqui sem chamar muito a atenção?

- Se o papai chamar creio que não aja problemas, quem vai questioná-lo? – meu pai revirou os olhos, ele pegou o telefone.

- Senhorita Gianna, quero que chame Isabella Swan a minha sala, ela é do...

- Planejamento, assistente Junior. – sussurrei pra ele.

- Planejamento, é a assistente Junior. – disse desligando em seguida.

- Deveria ter pedido algum relatório ou um documento, ela vai surtar.

- Por quê? – perguntou confuso.

- Porque o chefe dela é um saco, cada vez que vinha até minha sala era cravejada de perguntas.

- Podemos transferi-la pra cá. Seria melhor para ela, não concorda?

- Ela não vai aceitar, quando conhecê-la vai entender.

- Ele tem razão Carl, Bella não aceitaria. – minha mãe concordou.

**POV BELLA**

Um mês, já estávamos há um mês juntos, sem brigas, sem discussões. Edward era incrível, saímos bastante e também ficávamos no apartamento dele, adorava cozinhar pra ele, Edward apreciava os pratos que fazia.

Estávamos cada vez mais íntimos, passávamos praticamente todas as noites juntos e nos amávamos, com uma intensidade incrível... Às vezes de forma voraz, às vezes de forma lenta, um saboreando o outro, apreciando cada toque, cada carícia e cada beijo.

Já sabia decifrar seus sons, seus gestos, quando estava zangado, nervoso ou excitado. Quando ri franzi o nariz deixando seus olhos pequenos, sua gargalhada é deliciosa de ouvir... É teimoso e quando coloca uma coisa naquela cabeça... Não tem quem tire. Às vezes era um tanto ranzinza, mas eram todas essas coisas que me fazia amá-lo ainda mais. Edward me contou várias coisas sobre ele e os garotos , como se conheceram, o que aprontavam e como deixavam à pobre Esme maluca.

Emmett era uma figura, apesar de sua mente perturbada e maníaca, era um amor. Jazz era um docinho, tão carinhoso e atencioso com Alice, eles fazem um casal tão fofo, assim como Rose e Emm aqueles basicamente só pensam em sexo, acho que é por isso que se dão tão bem. Fui tirada dos meus devaneios pela voz insuportável de Jéssica.

- Mike está te chamando garota, acorda!- falou azeda, dei meu melhor sorriso pra ela, que revirou os olhos com raiva, mas mentalmente dizia: **"**_**Vá pro inferno vaca mal amada**_**".**

- Sim senhor? – ele me olhava de um jeito estranho.

- Estão te chamando no nono andar, querem falar com você o que andou aprontando garota? – confesso que senti meu estômago se comprimir com aquilo.

- Que eu saiba nada, quem está me chamando? – não poderia ser Edward, ele sempre arrumava uma desculpa.

- O presidente em pessoa. – gelei dos pés a cabeça.

- Ccomo? – tremi inteira, o que Carlisle Cullen queria comigo?

- Anda garota, vai deixá-lo esperando? – dizia a educação em pessoa. Sai de lá o mais rápido possível, passando antes no toalete para dar uma conferida no visual, não que houvesse muito a se fazer.

Em minha mente só se passava uma coisa, ele não gostou de saber que o filho dele namora uma assistente Junior. Com certeza deve achar que Edward merece coisa melhor, uma executiva bem sucedida, não uma chefe de cozinha frustrada. Assim que o elevador se abriu, meu coração parecia que ia sair pela boca, com muito esforço, fui até a mesa daquela antipática.

- Boa tarde, o Sr. Cullen mandou me chamar. – minha voz não passava de um sussurro. Gianna me olhou de cima abaixo, com desdém como sempre fazia. Um dia mostraria a ela uma coisa.

- Vou anunciá-la, qual é mesmo seu nome? – falou a vaca torcendo o nariz, ela fazia aquilo de propósito, aquela perua me conhecia bem.

- Isabella, Isabella Swan. – falei esboçando um sorriso.

- Sr, Cullen, Isabella Swan, está aqui. – dizia de modo profissional, com Edward a vaca se derretia toda. **"**_**Vadia!**_**"**

- Pode entrar. – disse indicando a porta, dei um sorriso forçado, entrando com certo receio. Nunca o tinha visto, o conhecia somente pelas revistas, e lá estava ele sentado em sua cadeira, atrás da mesa que antes Edward ficava, meu namorado lindo estava sentado diante dele e Esme ao seu lado.

- Que saudade de você Bella. – disse vindo ao meu encontro, quase me esmagando em um abraço.

- Também senti Esme. –falei retribuindo o gesto, olhei para a mesa e o homem loiro ria da cena.

- Venha quero que conheça meu marido, Carlisle essa é Isabella Swan, a Bella. – disse me levando até o homem, que tinha lindos olhos azuis e um sorriso encantador.

- É um prazer conhecê-la, todos falam muito de você. – falou ao me abraçar carinhosamente.

- O prazer é meu senhor Cullen. – ainda estava um tanto nervosa.

- Me chame de Carlisle querida. – disse sorrindo.

- Oi amor. – Edward disse depositando um beijo em minha testa e outro em meus lábios, enlaçando minha cintura em seguida.

- Oi. – foi o que consegui dizer.

- Então pai, não exagerei em nada, ela é linda não é? – falou me deixando morta de vergonha, podia sentir meu rosto arder.

- Não filho, ela é mesmo linda. – concordou Carlisle. Conversamos por um tempo, Esme brigou por não ir visitá-la e tive que prometer que iria em breve.

- Se não se importarem, gostaria de convidá-los para um jantar lá em casa, com as meninas e os garotos. – falei com receio, afinal se tratavam de pessoas tão importantes.

- Será um prazer Bella, soube que cozinha muito bem. –Esme disse empolgada.

- Nem tanto, digamos que gosto de brincar na cozinha.

- Ela está sendo modesta mãe, é uma excelente cozinheira. – revirei os olhos ao ouvi-lo.

- Ele é exagerado Esme, não se empolgue, pode se decepcionar.

- Isso eu duvido. – ela era mesmo um doce. Conversamos mais um pouco então me despedi deles, tinha que voltar para o meu trabalho e agüentar Mike e Jéssica me enchendo de perguntas.

- Tenho que ir, não quero nem pensar no que direi ao meu chefe, Mike ficou em cócegas quando me chamaram. – falei divertida.

- Se te perturbar peça para vir perguntar a mim. – disse Carlisle soltando uma gargalhada em seguida.

- Pode deixar senhor Cullen...

- Me chame de Carlisle querida, senão me sinto um velho. – brincou me fazendo rir.

- Se não estiverem ocupados hoje, seria um prazer recebê-los, é uma data especial pra mim e gostaria de tê-los conosco.

- É seu aniversário? – Esme perguntou curiosa.

- Faz um mês que estamos juntos, oficialmente. – Edward respondeu por mim.

- Meu filho é tão romântico. – brincou suspirando.

- Puxou ao pai. Carlisle disse divertido.

- Vai se acostumando, esses dois juntos, são pior que o Emm. – sorri meneando a cabeça.

- Desculpem, mas tenho mesmo que ir. – ele sabia do que estava falando e somente assentiu. – Foi um prazer conhecê-lo Carlisle.

- O prazer foi meu, filha, acredite. – ele me abraçou estalando um beijo no meu rosto.

- Nos vemos mais a noite. – falei abraçando Esme.

- Sim, nos vemos mais tarde. – concordou fazendo o mesmo que o marido.

- Nos vemos mais tarde amor. – adorava quando ele me chamava daquele jeito, me deu um selinho, a perua me olhava de um jeito desconfiado, passei por ela indo em direção ao elevador.

- Demorou Bella, tem um monte de serviço acumulado. – dizia Jéssica irritada. Mike me chamou assim que cheguei.

-O que ele queria com você? – perguntou em cócegas.

- Nada demais, mas lhe mandou um recado, se me perguntasse isso. – ele franziu o cenho.

– Que recado?

- Pra ir perguntar a ele. – disse me levantando, saindo da sala, voltei pra minha mesa e continuei com meu trabalho.

Assim que sai da empresa, fui direto para o mercado, comprei tudo que precisaria para um jantar delicioso, pedi para que as garotas providenciarem os vinhos. Elas me ajudaram picando as coisas enquanto preparava primeiro os cupcakes, depois os muffins, o tiramisu e os macarrons. Também fiz uma salada ceasar e um fettuccine primavera.

- Bella pra que tanta coisa? – era a quarta vez que Alice dizia aquilo.

- Não sei estou nervosa e só me acalmo cozinhando. Será que vão gostar? – perguntei dando os retoques finais, ainda tinha que me aprontar, Alice e Rose já estavam prontas e logo eles chegariam. A mesa estava posta e na sala de estar, os canapés estavam sobre a mesinha de centro.

- Está tudo perfeito Bella, não precisa ficar assim. – disse Rose me tocando para o quarto – Vá se arrumar, logo seu namorado e seus sogros estarão aqui.

Tomei um banho rápido, enquanto Alice cuidava do cabelo, Rose fazia uma maquiagem básica mesmo. Alice insistiu pra que usasse um vestido que segundo ela ficaria lindo, coloquei uma sandália trançada na panturrilha. Estremeci ao ouvir a campainha tocar, estava realmente ansiosa, mas eram Emmett e Jazz, eles avisaram que Edward estava a caminho com Esme e Carlisle.

- Bellinha você mata meu amigo assim. – brincou Emm, preferi levar como um elogio.

- Acho melhor me trocar Alice. – disse sendo fuzilada por ela.

- Senta essa bunda ai, e espera seu namorado. – falou com uma voz cortante, acabei obedecendo.

- Você está realmente muito bonita. – elogiou Jazz.

- Obrigado Jazz. – não conseguia parar quieta, então resolvi ir a cozinha checar se tudo estava certo, quando a campainha tocou novamente.

- Até que enfim chegou Edward, ela vai botar um ovo. – ainda arrancaria a língua daquela baixinha filha de uma...

- Para com isso Alice. – ralhei entrando na sala, ele estava na porta, simplesmente lindo. Usava um jeans escuro, tênis preto, camisa branca justa ao corpo, mostrando o quanto era gostoso.

- Oi!- disse mordendo os lábios.

- Oi. – respondeu me devorando com o olhar.

- Você está...

– Gostosa! Eu falei, mas ela não acreditou. – Emmett disse o cortando, não preciso dizer que corei até a raiz dos cabelos.

- Emmett! – Edward ralhou lhe lançando um olhar mortal.

- Boa noite Carlisle, Esme. – disse indo até eles, os cumprimentando decentemente, passando por meu namorado que não parava de me olhar.

- Limpa a baba Ed. – provocou Jazz desta vez.

-Não torra. – o ouvi dizer.

Estávamos todos na sala, rindo das asneiras de Emm, pedi licença pra ir a cozinha acabar de ajeitar tudo, estava concentrada arrumando as coisas, quando senti braços fortes me envolverem.

- Você esta uma tentação, Bella. –sua voz saiu sussurrada, Edward beijou meu pescoço, colando seu corpo ao meu.

- Posso dizer o mesmo de você. – disse entre arfadas, me virando de frente pra ele, o beijando com desejo.

- Tem noção do quanto está deliciosa? – sussurrou soltando uns gemidos enquanto eu distribuía beijos por seu pescoço, até seu ouvido.

- O jantar está pronto. – sussurrei com a voz rouca, ele me apertou ainda mais, respirou fundo e com certa relutância se apartou de mim.

- Vou avisar os outros. – ele se recompôs, saindo da cozinha. Servi a salada, depois o fettuccine, que foi bem elogiado.

- Bella estava delicioso, você cozinha muito bem filha. –Carlisle elogiou, me deixando sem jeito.

- Obrigado, que bom que gostou. – Vou trazer a sobremesa.

- Agora ela relaxa. – soltou Alice. – Estava tão nervosa que não parava de cozinhar, tem que ver a quantidade de coisas que fez. – definitivamente eu cortaria aquela língua.

- O que tanto você fez? – perguntou Emmett balançando as sobrancelhas.

- Bom como não sabia direito o que fazer optei por vários tipos. – disse enquanto retirava os pratos, Rose e Alice me ajudaram a trazer as sobremesas, os olhos de Emmett brilharam, assim como os de Edward.

- Bom, temos tiramisu, macarrons de chocolate, muffins com recheio de chocolate e cupcakes. –falei enquanto os colocava na mesa.

- Bella você atingiu o ponto fraco de Edward. – dizia Esme sorrindo.

- Por quê? - perguntei ainda com a bandeja em mãos.

- Ele adora cupcakes, não sabe o quanto atormentava Beth quando a pobre fazia, coitada. – contava divertida, olhei pra ele colocando a bandeja em sua frente.

- Espero que goste. – pisquei pra ele.

- Não deveria fazer isso. – disse sério.

- O que?

- Meu coração pode não agüentar. – falou divertido mordendo um cupcake. Fiquei feliz em saber que Carlisle adorava tiramisu, Jazz e Emmett se acabaram com os muffins e Esme adorou os macarrons.

Voltamos para a sala onde batemos um papo agradável, Esme e Carlisle contavam coisas que os três aprontavam, notei que eles tinham Emm e Jazz como filhos mesmo, foi uma noite extremamente agradável. Carlisle e Esme se foram, me cobrando uma visita a casa deles.

- Minha mãe gosta mesmo de você. – disse sentando-se ao meu lado, Rose e Emm já tinham ido para o quarto assim como Alice e Jazz. – Dona Esme não vai sossegar até que vá visitá-la em casa.

- Também gosto dela, sua mãe é um encanto. – ele se deitou com a cabeça em meu colo, eu acariciava seus cabelos fazendo um cafuné. Sorri ao ouvi-lo soltar um gemido baixo, quase um ronronar.

- Esta com sono? – perguntei sem parar o que estava fazendo.

- Não! Isso está muito bom. – ele abriu os olhos me olhando, ficamos um tempo sem dizer nada somente um olhando para o outro.

- Você é tão lindo. – falei delineando seus traços com as pontas dos dedos.

- São seus olhos. – respondeu levando a mão, tocando meu rosto. - Te amo Bella. – cada vez que ouvia aquilo, meu coração disparava. Ele deu um sorriso malicioso. – E tenho que concordar com Emmett, você está muito gostosa... – mordeu ola lábios passando a língua por eles em seguida. - Uma delícia.

Edward ergueu a cabeça infiltrando a mão pelos meus cabelos apertando minha nuca, me puxando para um beijo extremamente excitante, como só ele fazia.

- O que acha de irmos para o quarto? – perguntei ofegante.

- Uma ótima idéia. – sussurrou voltando a me beijar, entre beijos e caricias fomos para meu quarto onde Edward rapidamente se livrou do meu vestido. Seus lábios percorreram meu corpo todo me levando a loucura.

- Edward... Vai me deixar louca... – disse entre arfadas sentindo sua língua brincar com meu mamilo, pude sentir seu hálito quente contra minha pele quando sorriu. Sua mão deslizou pela lateral do meu corpo até se infiltrar sob a calcinha em uma carícia mais intima.

- Oh... Edward... – foi o que consegui dizer, tamanho prazer que senti. Sua boca deixou meu seio para voltar a trilhar meu corpo, até tomar o lugar de sua mão.

- Edward... Preciso de você dentro de mim... Agora! – falei entre arfadas sentindo aquele turbilhão de sensações, o prazer vir em ondas cada vez mais fortes e freqüentes até que...

- Adoro sua pele, seu cheiro, seu gosto. – disse se erguendo ficando diante de mim.

- Ainda está vestido, isso não é justo! – resmunguei, ele deu um sorriso safado.

- Com pressa?

- Edward! – o filho da mãe riu retirando a roupa de forma lenta e torturante. Quando ficou nu, mordi os lábios com força admirando a beleza do homem diante de mim, ele o segurava firme se acariciando e confesso que aquilo me excitou e muito, ainda mais do modo como me olhava.

-Venha... - abri as pernas em um claro convite, Edward mordeu os lábios com força se tocando diante de mim. – Quero seu amigo ai, dentro de mim! – em átimo ele estava deslizando pra dentro de mim em uma estocada firme saindo todo em seguida.

- Edward! – ralhei ouvindo sua risada ecoar no quarto.

- Assim é melhor? – disse todo dentro de mim.

- Oh... Sim... Com toda... Certeza. – ele riu novamente.

-Para de rir de mim?

- Não meu amor... Estou rindo com você. – falou debochado, em um movimento muito rápido inverteu nossas posições me colocando sobre ele. Nos amamos lentamente de forma intensa, sem pressa, Edward me levou para o mundo o qual somente ele sabia como chegar.

Acordei cedo, antes mesmo que o relógio despertasse, dei graças por ser sábado. Olhei para o lado e Edward dormia relaxado, estava de bruço, sorri ao ver aquele homem maravilhoso em minha cama, mesmo depois desse tempo juntos ainda me custava acreditar que aquele homem disse que me amava do jeito que eu sou.

"_**Devo ter nascido virada pra lua**_**!"** – pensei comigo mesma. O lençol só cobria sua bunda, que era uma delicia, tentei me levantar sem fazer barulho, mas assim que me mexi, ele abriu os olhos.

- Bom dia. – disse sonolento.

- Bom dia! Volte a dormir. – sussurrei em seu ouvido. - Vou tomar um banho e preparar um café para nós. – ele sorriu assentindo.

Tomei meu banho, deixei separado pra ele uma toalha, sua escova que já estava lá, e fui pra cozinha preparar nosso café da manha. Fiz panquecas, torrada, ainda havia alguns cupcakes e alguns muffins. Os macarrons fiz questão que Esme levasse, ela havia gostado mesmo deles. Estava acabando de por a mesa quando ele apareceu na porta da cozinha.

- Bom apetite. – disse apontando a mesa.

- Desse jeito vou engordar Bella. – resmungou me puxando pra si, me beijando, fomos interrompidos por Emmett.

- Não acham que é muito cedo pra isso? Mal saíram da cama! – resmungou sentando-se no lugar do meu namorado, se servindo na maior cara de pau.

- Vejo que ninguém foi pra casa! – exclamou Jazz fazendo o mesmo.

- O que ta rolando? – perguntou Rose da porta.

- Ursinha! Senta aqui comigo. – pediu Emm, ela mais do que depressa correu pro colo dele que a beijou quase a engolindo.

- Não acham que é muito cedo pra isso? – revidei a pergunta que havia acabado de me fazer.

- Não consigo ficar sem essa mulher. – disse agarrado a ela que ria como uma boba.

- Posso dizer o mesmo. – falou meu namorado lindo me beijando do mesmo modo.

- Eca! Vocês dois não se largam não? – resmungou Alice ao entrar na cozinha, indo para o colo de Jazz.

- Vem Edward, vamos tomar o café que eu preparei pra você. – disse dando ênfase ao "eu" e o "você".

- Não sabemos cozinhar. – se defendeu Rose.

- Ela está certa. – completou Alice. – Além dom mais tudo que você faz é uma delicia.

- Tenho que concordar com você Alice, tudo que ela faz é delicioso. – Edward disse sacudindo as sobrancelhas me apertando contra si.

- Edward! – ralhei ouvindo sua gargalhada.

**POV EDWARD**

Depois de um jantar maravilhoso e Bella me surpreender com cupcakes deliciosos, tivemos uma noite bem excitante eu diria. Nunca um café da manhã foi tão divertido, estávamos os três lá, junto com as três malucas.

- O que acha de irmos para o meu apartamento? Poderia ficar comigo lá até segunda, o que acha? – perguntei como quem não quer nada, estávamos jogados no sofá da sala, os outros haviam saído.

- Hmmm, não sei não, Edward.

- Não gosta do meu apartamento?

- Deixa de ser bobo, não é isso... É que...

- Vamos... – insisti. - Pense bem, só eu e você, sem ninguém pra atrapalhar, o que acha? – argumentei enquanto distribuía beijos pela curvatura de seu pescoço.

-Hmmm... – gemeu quando mordi de leve o lóbulo de sua orelha. –Ta bom, vou separar minhas coisas.

- O que quer fazer? – perguntei assim que chegamos.

- O que quiser, sou toda sua.

- Não devia ter dito isso. – disse divertido a jogando em meu ombro subindo as escadas com ela, dando tapas em sua bunda.

- Hey deixe minha bunda em paz. – reclamou.

- Não! Ela é muito gostosa. – falei dando outro tapa.

- A sua também é nem por isso fico batendo nela. – retrucou. A joguei sobre a cama, admirando a mulher em minha frente.

- Você disse que é toda minha não é? – sacudi as sobrancelhas indo pra cima dela. - Vou te prender aqui Bella, comigo pra sempre. – disse tomando seus lábios em um beijo intenso e apaixonado.

Passamos praticamente o restante do sábado na cama, assistimos desenhos, filme, ouvimos música, cozinhamos juntos, fizemos amor. Bella me falou um pouco sobre seus pais, onde estudou, nos amamos novamente, aliás, foi o que mais fizemos.

- Você consegue ficar sexy de meia e camiseta. – Bella estalou a língua revirando os olhos ao me ouvir.

- Você é maluco, sabia? – retrucou deitando - se ao meu lado, a puxei pra mim, para que dormíssemos de conchinha, apertei - a em meus braços e confesso que não tinha sensação melhor do que senti-la ali.

- Posso te confessar uma coisa? – Bella se virou para me olhar nos olhos.

- O que? – perguntou curiosa erguendo a cabeça.

- Nunca senti tamanho prazer como sinto com você... Você mexe com todo o meu ser Bella, seu cheiro, seu toque, seus beijos... Tudo em você me excita me instiga, me deixa insano de desejo.

- Até mesmo quando quase te cego ao tentar te seduzir? Ou me enrosco em sua camiseta? – disse me fazendo rir.

- Nunca havia sido seduzido daquela forma, acho que foi aquilo que fez com que me apaixonasse por você. Amo esse seu jeitinho atrapalhado, sua sinceridade, seu jeito doce e às vezes tímido...

- Definitivamente você é maluco Edward... Pois saiba que foi esse meu jeito que espantou meus ex – namorados...

- Porque todos eram uns idiotas, que não viram a mulher linda e maravilhosa que você é, mas sou grato por isso... Agora você é só minha... Todinha minha. – falei a apertando ainda mais contra mim, deslizando meus lábios pela curvatura de seu pescoço.

- Edward... – gemeu arfante.

- O que Bella? – disse sem parar o que estava fazendo.

- Se continuar... Fazendo isso... Vai ter que arcar com as conseqüências. – dizia entre arfadas.

- Que conseqüências? – provoquei.

- Edward?

- Sim, Bella.

- Para de me provocar e me ame. – ela não precisou pedir duas vezes.

Mas infelizmente tudo que é bom dura pouco, o domingo estava acabando e Bella teria que voltar pra casa. Queria escancarar e gritar pro mundo que estávamos juntos, mas ela ainda tinha receio, pelos seus pais e pelo o que diriam na empresa.

Conversei muito com Alice, que me explicou que Bella sempre foi insegura, ainda mais depois do modo como foi tratada por seus ex. Além do mais temia o modo como irão julgá-la, por estar saindo com o dono da empresa onde trabalha e conhecendo as pessoas do meu meio como conheço, não teria dúvidas.

Um bando de bajuladores, egocêntricos, logicamente que havia suas exceções, mas eram raras. Por isso optamos por viver no mundo dela, longe do glamour e das festas regadas a champanhe, restaurantes cinco estrelas e coisas do tipo.

As coisas estavam indo bem entre nós, mas temia sua reação já que havia chegado a época das viagens constantes, além das recepções e premiações as quais éramos obrigados a comparecer, homenagens e coisa do tipo. Minha presença como o futuro presidente da empresa era extremamente necessária e Bella se negava a abrir que estávamos juntos, seria um tanto complicado.

- Minha mãe está cobrando a visita Bella. – disse com ela em meu colo, estávamos no sofá da casa dela, já estávamos juntos há dois meses e suas aulas logo teriam início.

- Marque com ela então. – falou meio tristonha.

- O que você tem Bella? – perguntei fazendo com que olhasse pra mim.

- É verdade que você tem algumas viagens programadas?

- É sim, quem te contou? – ela desviou o olhar por um momento.

- Estão comentando na empresa, que essa é a época de vocês visitarem as filiais, além das premiações e outros eventos. – dizia brincando com os botões da minha camisa.

- Te levo comigo Bella, é só você querer. – era opção dela viver dessa forma, não minha.

- Não posso Edward...

- Porque não? – me custava entender.

- Tem noção do que dirão quando souberem na empresa? Tem noção do quanto àquela gente vai falar... Sem contar que será um choque para a grande maioria...

- Porque seria um choque? – não estava entendendo onde ela queria chegar.

- Oh! Você soube da última? – dizia fazendo uma voz estranha. – O Cullen está pegando a assistente Junior, o que diabos ele viu nela? É isto que dirão por toda parte acredite em mim eu sei.

-Está exagerando.

- Não estou Edward, parece que sua vida privada é a alegria de alguns de seus funcionários meu caro. Quando aquela sua amiga esteve na empresa... A tal... – ela estalava os dedos tentando lembrar.

- A Kate?

- Sim a tal Kate Harris, o assunto preferido no dia seguinte foi o fato de você ter ido almoçar com ela e só Deus sabe o que rolou depois disso.

- Sabia que tínhamos ido almoçar juntos?

- Sim, mas eu não tinha o direito de dizer nada... – disse tristonha. – Mas ai de você se fizer isso agora, eu faço um picadinho de você, estamos entendidos? – falou com o dedo em riste e os olhos semicerrados.

- Ta, nada de almoços com amigas...

- Nem amigas, ex-namoradas, secretárias e afins. – seu jeito mandão era tão engraçadinho.

- Sim senhora. – falei batendo continência.

- Acho bom. – ela mordeu os lábios me olhando, estava me sondando, conhecia aquele olhar. – Hmm... Tenho um convite a te fazer... – estava hesitante. – Se não quiser ir vou entender, vai ser uma coisa simples, nada de luxo ou...

- Bella diz logo que convite é esse?

- É que meu amigo de infância vai ficar noivo, eles vão fazer uma festa, será na reserva de La Push, uma festa na praia tipo luau. – falou timidamente.

- E qual é o problema? – falei sem entender.

- É que será bem diferente das festas que costuma freqüentar Edward, são pessoas simples, muitos deles trabalham na sua empresa.

- Vou adorar e aproveito pra conhecer meus sogros. – ao ouvir aquilo Bella afundou o rosto em meu peito.

- Não me lembra disso. – gemeu com a voz abafada.

- Ta com vergonha de mim? – ela me olhou incrédula.

- Claro que não! Ficou maluco? É que meu pai é um tanto ciumento e minha mãe é louca pra me desencalhar. – falou corando.

- Mas você nem tem vinte um, Bella?

- Diz isso pra dona Renée Swan. – resmungou fazendo careta.

- Espera um pouco, disse que a maioria lá trabalha na empresa, mas você não disse que...

- As pessoas dali me viram crescer Edward, conhecem meu pai desde criança, jamais fariam algo que me prejudicasse ou que magoasse meu pai.

- Entendo.

Marcamos a visita a casa dos meus pais para o sábado cedo, aproveitaríamos e passaríamos o fim de semana lá com eles. Bella olhava fascinada para a casa, principalmente o jardim.

- Foi aqui que cresci. – disse a abraçando por trás, envolvendo-a completamente em meus braços.

- Caramba é enorme.

- Bella! Que bom que veio filha. - falou dona Esme tomando minha namorada dos meus braços. Era incrível como aquelas duas se gostavam, fui pra junto do meu pai, já que as duas não paravam de falar. Minha mãe a arrastou pela casa toda, a levando para o jardim onde desapareceram.

-Como estão as coisas filho?

- Ótimas, ela já sabe sobre viagens assim como os eventos.

- E o que disse?

– Bella entendeu pai, pedi pra que viesse comigo, mas se recusa.

- Tente entende-la filho, pra ela não é fácil. Bella trabalha, estuda, não está acostumada a esse meio, com o tempo irá se adaptar verá. – disse compreensivo.

- Ela teme ser julgada pelas pessoas tanto do nosso meio como do dela. – ele sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- E Bella esta certa. Você conhece melhor do que ninguém o quão venenosas podem ser as pessoas, se ela não estiver preparada, pode não suportar a pressão. – mudamos de assunto quando as duas se aproximaram.

Passamos um fim de semana maravilhoso e bem agradável, a semana foi corrida e pouco nos vimos durante ela. Fiquei preso em várias reuniões intermináveis que se estenderam noite adentro, novos clientes, lançamentos de produtos aquilo estava uma loucura. Nos falávamos somente por telefone e muito rápido, finalmente a sexta chegou e estava livre, corri pra casa dela, precisava vê-la.

- Boa noite Tito. - disse passando pelo porteiro, ele nem interfonava mais avisando.

- Boa noite senhor.

- Edward? O que faz aqui? – perguntou ao atender a porta, Bella vestia uma camiseta minha que ficava enorme nela e um short pelo menos dois números maiores, seus cabelos estavam presos de forma estranha, mesmo assim estava linda. Assim que me viu, pulou em meu colo devorando minha boca assim como eu a dela e sem cortar o beijo fomos para o quarto.

- Preciso de você... Preciso te sentir... – gemi entre beijos e carícias, nos despimos e desta vez não deu tempo para preliminares, a desejava demais e a invadi em uma estocada seca, ouvindo Bella soltar um gemido de prazer.

Nos amamos de forma voraz, depois de forma calma até estarmos completamente saciados. No sábado iríamos para Forks primeiro e de lá para La Push, Emmett, Jazz e as garotas também iriam.

- Cara! Vamos conhecer nossos sogros. – dizia Emmett um tanto nervoso.

- Você ta tranqüilo, assim como Jazz, o meu é chefe de polícia e tem ciúme dela. –confesso que aquilo me deixou um tanto nervoso, nunca me envolvi ao ponto de conhecer os pais.

- Ele é policial, não vai te dar um tiro cara, mas pode te obrigar a casar. – dizia o idiota gargalhando.

- Isso seria o de menos. – falei dando de ombros.

- O que ela fez com você? – disse Jazz desta vez.

- O que? – falei sem entender seu espanto.

- Edward Cullen, pensando em casamento? – falou me zoando.

- Ela é a mulher, Jazz, a mulher da minha vida e não quero outra.

- Wow!- soltou Emm. - Gosta mesmo dela não é?

- Como um louco, a amo tanto, não sei mais ficar sem ela.

- Quem te viu e quem te vê. – brincou Jazz recolhendo as pastas.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO VIII**

**POV BELLA**

O noivado de Jake seria neste fim de semana, estávamos prontas esperando nossos namorados chegarem, estava apreensiva, avisei minha mãe que estava levando meu namorado e poderia imaginar o escândalo que faria quando o visse.

Rose disse que não perderia aquele momento por nada, assim como Alice, que ofereceu sua casa para Edward. Mas ele disse que se necessário ficaria em um hotel, com muita insistência Jazz o convenceu a aceitar, já que lá em casa não havia onde, não colocaria Edward Cullen pra dormir no sofá da sala.

Quanto mais nos aproximávamos da casa eu me encolhia no banco, com certeza ele cairia em si e jamais me procuraria. Já podia ver a viatura parada diante da casa no mesmo lugar de sempre, me virei para Edward que olhava apreensivo para o carro.

- Não se preocupe... – falei divertida. - Meu pai não vai sair atirando em você, mas se prepare, vai enchê-lo de perguntas. - ele tentou sorrir, mas não foi bem sucedido.

"_**Espero que não me matem de vergonha!**_**"** pedi mentalmente.

- BELLS! – minha mãe gritou da porta, tínhamos acabado de descer do carro, estávamos os seis na frente da casa. – Que saudade sua filha ingrata! – dizia enquanto me esmagava em um abraço, beijando todo meu rosto como se eu tivesse cinco anos.

- Mãe... – gemi fechando os olhos. - Não sou mais criança, será que dá pra parar com isso? – reclamei sem sucesso, os cinco estavam lá parados, vendo aquela cena deprimente.

- Nossa! Todas vocês desencalharam? – havia incredulidade em sua pergunta, Emmett não conteve o riso.

- Mãe... – gemi, novamente, mas de nada adiantou, ela abraçou Rose e Alice fazendo o mesmo que fez comigo.

- E ai? Qual deles é o seu namorado, filha? – perguntou olhando para os três parados a nossa frente.

- Hmm, qual dos três você acha que é? – revidei a pergunta divertida.

- Não faço idéia, mas os três são lindos, onde se conheceram? – ela os analisava.

- Longa história, depois eu conto. – falei segurando o riso.

- Acho que é o de olhos verdes. – disse apontando para Edward, que nos olhou chocado.

- Como ela acertou? – resmungou Emmett.

- Sexto sentido. – respondeu dona Renée indo até ele. - Prazer em conhecê-lo filho. – disse o abraçando.

- O prazer é meu, dona Renée. – Edward retribuiu o gesto.

- Você é muito, mas muito bonito mesmo... – revirei os olhos me aproximando deles. - Bella acertou desta vez.

- Mãe? – a chamei. - Solta o meu namorado, a senhora está assustando ele. – ela ainda estava agarrada a ele. Depois de cumprimentar a todos, finalmente fomos em direção a casa, onde meu pai estava na porta nos observando.

- Pai! – corri pra ele, que me pegou no ar em um abraço apertado.

- Bells, filhota que saudade de você meu anjo. – falou beijando minha testa.

-Para com isso pai, não sou mais criança. – resmunguei me soltando, será que eles não perceberam que eu cresci?

- Sempre será a minha princesinha, Bells. – disse me abraçando apertado, eu poderia imaginar o que estaria se passando na cabeça do meu namorado. **"**_**De onde saiu esse bando de maluco?"**_

- Para com isso Charlie, vai envergonhá-la na frente do namorado. – ralhou minha mãe, pude ver uma veia saltar na testa do velho Charlie.

- Namorado? – falou sério, Edward engoliu seco.

- É pai, namorado, algum problema? Por que se tiver vou pra casa do tio Brandon. – falei segurando o rosto dele que encarava meu namorado com um olhar estranho.

- Nenhum. – disse fazendo bico.

- Ótimo, então vamos entrar porque os vizinhos não precisam saber da nossa vida, não é? – falei rebocando meu namorado pra dentro de casa, sendo seguida pelas duas e seus namorados.

**POV EDWARD**

Confesso que fiquei um tanto chocado com o modo como Bella falou com o pai e mais ainda com o modo como ele reagiu, já sua mãe era uma figura.

- Não repara, aqui é tudo muito simples. – dizia Bella enquanto me rebocava pra dentro da casa, como se aquilo me importasse. - Pai este é Edward meu namorado. – o homem me olhou de cima abaixo, parecia não gostar muito do que estava vendo.

- É um prazer conhecê-lo senhor Swan. – falei estendendo minha mão.

- Edward, Edward de que? – disse pegando minha mão.

- Edward Cullen senhor. – ao ouvir, meu nome quase esmaga minha mão.

- Como é que é?- soltou olhando para Bella. – Você é um Cullen, filho de Carlisle Cullen? Da Cullen's Publicidade? – dizia sério, aquele fato pareceu não agradá-lo muito.

- Algum problema pai? – Bella perguntou ficando entre nós dois.

- Onde o conheceu?

- Isso não vem ao caso. – desconversou.

- Mocinha ele é muito velho pra você, além do mais...

- Faço vinte e um em alguns dias pai, pare de agir como se eu fosse uma garotinha ingênua de quinze anos. – retrucou irritada.

- Ele é um Cullen? – estava começando a entender o porquê Bella queria evitar isso tudo.

- E eu uma Swan, Alice uma Brandon, Rose uma Hale, qual o problema com isso pai? O importante é o que sinto por ele e o que Edward sente por mim, o resto que se f...

– Olha a boca Isabella.

- Qual o seu problema pai?

- Minha filha não é brinquedo para um playboy. – pelo menos ele era franco.

- Ele não é um playboy! – Bella praticamente berrou diante dele, a situação era constrangedora. - No início também pensei que fosse pai, mas me enganei... – confesso que aquilo me surpreendeu. – Edward é um homem incrível, não o julgue sem conhecê-lo. – ela se aproximou dele. – Não foi isso que o senhor me ensinou chefe Swan? Os pais dele me trataram como uma filha, não pode fazer o mesmo? – o homem passou a mão nos cabelos depois pelo bigode voltando a me encarar.

- Desculpe garoto, é que pra mim ela sempre será minha garotinha. – falou me dando um abraço sincero. - Seu pai sabe que está namorando Rose? – disse encarando Emmett e assim fez com Jazz, depois de conversar um tempo com o senhor Swan, notei que apesar de parecer durão, se derretia todo com Bella. Resolvi aceitar o convite de dona Renée e ficar por lá mesmo, Jazz foi pra casa de Alice e Emm pra de Rose.

Ficamos na sala assistindo ao jogo enquanto Bella estava com a mãe na cozinha, como ela havia dito me encheu de perguntas as quais respondi prontamente, tomávamos uma cerveja quando a campainha tocou e Bella correu atender.

- Jake! – Bella soltou pulando em um cara com descendência indígena que a abraçava apertado a rodando no ar.

- Olha! Até que em fim resolveu dar as caras, de onde tirou o carrão que está ai na porta? – perguntou com uma voz rouca.

- O carro é do Edward. – respondeu ainda pendurada nele.

- E quem é esse tal Edward? – me perguntava quando ele iria soltá-la?

- É o meu namorado, agora me solta, anda. – pediu dando um tapa no braço dele.

- Você ta me traindo, por acaso? – falou sério.

- Deixa de ser idiota, vai se casar seu safado sem vergonha. – disse dando uma piaba nele desta vez.

- Não repare no jeito deles Edward, cresceram juntos, são como irmãos. – acho que ela havia notado o meu desconforto com a situação.

- Jake este é Edward, meu namorado. – finalmente ela nos apresentava.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo. – disse o cumprimentando.

- Te conheço de algum lugar. – comentou me encarando.

- Ele é um Cullen. –Charlie disse sendo fuzilado pelas duas.

- O presidente da Cullen's Publicidade? O das revistas e jornais? Edward Cullen em pessoa? – ele me pareceu um tanto surpreso. - Como conheceu esse cara?

- Trabalho na empresa dele. – falou como se fosse óbvio

- Duvido muito que ele circule pelo seu cubículo. – retrucou o cara. – Vai me dizer que se encontraram no refeitório e se apaixonaram? – dizia irônico.

-Eu não te disse. – Bella sussurrou, pedindo desculpa com o olhar. – Não foi nada disso Jake, foi um tanto inusitado nosso encontro e acredite, eu não fazia idéia de que ele era um Cullen, não até meu chefe gritar comigo.

Bella contou a eles como nos conhecemos e é claro que editou algumas partes, os dois riram tanto que pensei que fossem ter um troço. Comentou com Charlie que assim que se formasse, iria investir em seu projeto, ele resmungou um pouco, mas acabou cedendo.

A festa na praia foi animada, era um pessoal hospitaleiro e muito agradável. O porteiro da empresa, Harry, estava lá, assim com alguns funcionários, mesmo assim Bella estava tranqüila ali.

- Tem certeza que não dirão nada na empresa? -estava abraçado a ela, estávamos próximos a fogueira.

- Fique tranqüilo, eu já disse, não dirão nada que possa nos prejudicar. – disse sorrindo.

Harry era muito amigo de Charlie, como Billy Black o pai do noivo, me trataram com muita naturalidade, assim como a Jazz e Emm, ali não éramos os diretores da Cullen's e sim os namorados das garotas. Confesso que me senti bem ali, sem bajulação e falsidade, Bella era muito querida por todos, assim como Rose e Alice.

Com muita insistência Bella conseguiu fazer com que eu pudesse dormir em seu quarto com ela, a cama era de solteiro, então Bella colocou dois colchões no chão, pra dormimos juntos. Depois do café da manhã, fomos dar uma volta pela cidade, passamos antes na casa de Alice e ficamos um tempo por lá depois fomos até a cidade.

- Nós estudamos aqui. – dizia Bella mostrando o estacionamento do colégio Forks Higth School.

- Fizemos loucuras aqui. – soltou Rose saudosa.

- Fale por você minha cara. – retrucou Bella.

- Olha Alice, ela está se fazendo de santa. – provocou a loira.

- Bella não vem com essa, você sempre foi a mais louca das três. – minha namorada tinha a boca literalmente aberta.

- Não estou falando com vocês duas no momento. – disse bicuda, Bella me mostrou a loja onde trabalhava durante as férias do colégio, era uma loja pequena de materiais esportivos. Estávamos caminhando tranquilamente, Bella contava sobre suas proezas em seu primeiro emprego quando se calou de repente, a senti tensa.

- Olha quem está perdida por aqui. – soltou um cara moreno com cavanhaque parando diante de nós. - Pensei que estivesse morando em Seattle, Bells.

- E eu pensei que nunca mais teria o desprazer de ver essa sua cara de pau. – retrucou Bella irritada, os outros dois casais estavam mais atrás.

- Ui! Continua bravinha é? – provocou o idiota.

- Acho melhor deixá-la em paz, amigo. – senti a mão de Bella agarrar firme minha camisa, então recuei

- E quem é você playboy, pra querer algo assim?

- Isso não é de sua conta Quill Atera, há um bom tempo, então vasa. – Bella cuspiu entre os dentes.

- Algum problema mano? – disse Emm se fazendo presente, ele fez questão de tencionar seus músculos ao se aproximar com Jazz ao seu lado é claro.

- Quill? O que faz por aqui? Pensei que estivesse em Los Angeles, com a vadia da Maggie. – a loira cuspia fogo pelas ventas.

- Oi loira, continua linda. – ouvi perfeitamente o rosnado de Emm. – Oi pra você também tampinha. – provocou Alice.

- Tampinha é a senhora sua avó seu filho da p...

- Wow! Está andando muito com a boca suja da Bells. – ele voltou a encarar Bella, que ergueu o queixo e empinou o nariz em desafio, eu me perguntava o que diabos estava rolando ali, quem era aquele cara? – Saindo com o patrãozinho, Bells? Sabe que isso não dá futuro, não é?

- Olha aqui cara, não sei quem é você, mas acho bom você vazar, senão...

- Senão o que playboy? – provocou me encarando o encarei de volta.

- Para Edward vamos embora anda. – Bella pediu me puxando pela camisa, estava tremendo

- Tchauzinho Bells. – o idiota disse sorrindo.

- AAARGH! Que raiva! – grunhiu furiosa. – Com tanta gente, tínhamos que cruzar justo com esse babaca? – dizia andando de um lado para o outro.

- Pode me dizer quem era aquele cara? – perguntei tentando entender o que estava rolando.

- Um idiota! Um babaca cheio de si que se acha a última bolacha do pacote. – olhei para as duas que deram de ombros.

- Bella? Quem era aquele cara e porque está assim?

- Porque ele sabe quem é você...

- E o que isso tem demais?

- Você não entende Edward... Nunca vai entender. – disse atravessada.

- Dá pra me dizer quem era aquele idiota? – falei da mesma forma.

- Meu ex- namorado. – sinceramente eu não esperava ouvir aquilo.

- Ah! E ele mexeu tanto assim com você? – minha voz saiu mais ácida do que pretendia, pude ver seus olhos brilharem de raiva, suas mãos se fecharam em punho e novamente a vi erguer o queixo e empinar o nariz.

- Como disse, você nunca vai entender. – cuspiu entre os dentes, me dando as costas.

- Onde pensa que vai? – exigi a segurando pelo braço, os quatros nos olhavam sem dizer nada.

- PRA CASA! -gritou se soltando. – Vou pra casa, pra mim já deu.

- O carro está pra lá. – falei como se fosse óbvio.

- Tenho duas pernas, posso andar perfeitamente. – retrucou sem sequer me olhar, continuou andando e me deixou lá.

- Que merda foi essa? – falei com vontade de socar alguma coisa, tamanha raiva que sentia.

- É melhor deixá-la Edward. – pediu Alice.

- Porque ele mexeu tanto assim com ela? – sentia o ciúme me corroer.

- Ela não está assim por causa dele, Bella o detesta, acredite. – disse Rose desta vez. – Aquele filho da puta a tratou como lixo, além de traí-la da forma mais mesquinha a deixou pra ficar com uma vadia cheia da grana.

- Porque ela ficou tão abalada? Até onde sei o lance com ele já faz tempo.

- Mais de dois anos, ela nem trabalhava na Cullen's ainda, aquele cara fez muito mal a minha amiga.

- Ela gostava tanto assim dele? – Alice sorriu meneando a cabeça, provavelmente notando o quanto estava enciumado.

- Bella gostou dele sim, mas nem de longe se compara com o que sente por você.

- Quer mesmo que eu acredite nisso? – ela deu de ombros.

- Se não acreditar é porque não a merece, Bella te ama como jamais vi, é completamente apaixonada por você e garanto que aquela reação é medo.

- Medo? Medo de que?

- De que ele sai por ai espalhando boatos sobre vocês, sabe o quanto Bella teme a língua ferina daquele pessoal da empresa.

- Mas uma hora ou outra vão saber, será inevitável. – disse Jazz.

- Eu sei Jazz, mas viu como tio Charlie reagiu? Bella teme que distorçam o que há entre vocês e sabe que isso pode acontecer... Há quase três meses a vida dela era o emprego e o curso que faz para agradar ao pai. Desde que voltou de Nova York que minha amiga mudou completamente, você se tornou o centro do mundo dela...

- Alice! – Rose a repreendeu.

- Não Rose ele tem que saber, tem que saber que pra aquela garota não existe nada nem ninguém alem de você Edward Cullen, e por mais que Bella te ame, ela sabe o quanto a relação de vocês é frágil... Bella é insegura por natureza e quando está envolvido isso toma proporções estratosféricas, acredite. Você a fez quebrar todas as regras que ela impôs a si mesma para proteger seu coração.

- Droga! – soltei me sentindo um idiota completo.

- Vá atrás dela. – disse apontando pro carro com a cabeça.

- Mas pra onde ela foi?

- Pro parque, com certeza vai encontrá-la no segundo balanço. – olhei para Rose com o cenho franzido. - Acredite, ela vai estar lá. – insistiu.

Peguei o carro e fui na direção indicada por Rose, ao me aproximar do pequeno parque ela estava lá sentada no segundo balanço, cabisbaixa.

**POV BELLA**

Droga! Aquele idiota tinha que estragar o meu fim de semana, nunca tive tanta vontade de arrancar os olhos de alguém como tive daquele desgraçado! Eu andava pela rua pisando duro, tamanha raiva que sentia, ainda por cima discuti com Edward.

Quill o reconheceu e não tinha dúvidas de que aprontaria alguma, o que Edward deve estar pensando? Ele com certeza pensou que fiquei mexida com aquele imbecil. Fui para o parque onde costumava ir com Rose e Alice quando éramos pequenas, me sentei no meu balanço preferido. Sorri ao me lembrar das duas malucas, estávamos nestes balanços, o chão coberto de neve.

_**** "Qual é o seu sonho Bella? – perguntou Alice, ela falava assoviado devido à janelinha nos dentes. O meu é ser uma top model famosa...**_

_**- Como Alice? Com esse tamanho? – provocou Rose. **_

_**- Eu vou crescer ta Rose e vou ser muito famosa. – disse dando de língua. **_

_**- Meu sonho é crescer e arrumar um namorado bem bonito e bem forte. – dizia Rose. **_

_**- Eca, Rose. – sorri com a careta de Alice. - Anda Bella diz qual é o seu sonho? **_

_**- Meu sonho é encontrar o meu príncipe, ele vai me amar muito, vamos nos casar e ter filhos e viver felizes para sempre. – falei sonhadora, as duas caíram na gargalhada.**_

_**- Você é mesmo muito engraçada Bella. – disseram entre risos. "****_

Naquele mesmo dia prometemos que um dia iríamos comprar um apartamento e moraríamos juntas e nos casaríamos juntas, as três no mesmo dia e na mesma hora. Estava olhando para o chão perdida em lembranças.

- Em que está pensando, pra ter um sorriso tão lindo nos lábios? – a voz doce de Edward me fez sobressaltar e me desequilibrar, se não fosse seus braços me envolverem, teria ido pro chão. – Desculpe, não queria te assustar.

- De onde você surgiu? – perguntei com a mão no peito tentando acalmar meu coração.

- Fiquei preocupado com você e Rose me disse onde poderia te encontrar.

- Traidora! – ele sorriu.

- Será que pode me perdoar? – ele estava sentado no outro balanço, de frente pra mim. – Fiquei enciumado e agi como um idiota. – disse fazendo bico.

- Desculpe... – minha voz não passava de um sussurro. – Acho que surtei um pouco e acabei estourando com a pessoa errada. – Edward se agachou diante de mim, levei minhas mãos aos seus cabelos macios, roçando meu nariz ao dele. – Não ligo pra ele, aquele idiota não significa nada pra mim. Só não gostei dele saber sobre nós, tenho medo que faça alguma coisa, que apronte alguma coisa porque Quill não tem escrúpulos e não vale nada.

- Esquece aquele babaca. – falou estalando um beijo em meus lábios. – Sorri de novo pra mim. – pediu colocando uma mexa de cabelo para trás da minha orelha. – Você tem um sorriso lindo, tão sensual.

- Você definitivamente precisa de óculos senhor Cullen. – falei batendo na ponta do seu nariz.

- Não, minha visão é perfeita, assim como você. Não tem noção do seu poder de sedução Bella. - ele ficou de joelhos entre as minhas pernas. – Você será a minha perdição Isabella Swan. – sussurrou roçando seus lábios contra os meus, os tomando em um beijo delicioso, minhas mãos foram para seus cabelos o puxando ainda mais pra mim, pude sentir uma de suas mãos na minha nuca me segurando firme enquanto a outra estava na minha cintura. Sua língua se enroscava a minha em uma dança sincronizada e só delas, foi um beijo cheio de desejo, paixão e amor acima de tudo.

Ficamos um tempo ali trocando beijos enquanto contava a ele as loucuras que eu e as garotas aprontávamos ali.

- Em que estava pensando quando cheguei, parecia longe. – disse brincando com uma mecha do meu cabelo, eu estava entre suas pernas, estávamos sob uma árvore do parque.

- Era só uma lembrança de nossa infância, falávamos tanta besteira. – uma de nossas mãos estava entrelaçada e eu brincava com seus dedos. – Estávamos brincando naquele mesmo balanço e Alice me perguntava qual era o meu maior sonho.

- E qual era? – perguntou curioso.

- O dela era se tornar uma top model... – Edward riu com gosto. - O que foi?

- Alice é uma gracinha, mas acho que precisaria ser um pouco mais alta, não acha?

- Foi o que Rose disse... Que ela teria que crescer muito pra isso. – falei entre risos.

- E o seu sonho qual era? – insistiu.

- Acho que Rose realizou o dela.

- E qual era o sonho dela? – sorri com sua curiosidade.

- Arrumar um namorado bem bonito e bem forte. – outra vez ele riu.

- Quantos anos vocês tinham? – perguntou entre risos.

- Seis.

- E qual era o seu sonho Isabella. – voltou a perguntar.

- Você vai rir.

- Juro que não.

- Promete?

- Prometo.

- Meu sonho era encontrar o meu príncipe, ele ia me amar muito, nos casaríamos, teríamos nossos filhos e viveríamos felizes para sempre.

- Esse era seu sonho?

- Eu tinha seis anos e minha mãe sempre leu contos de fadas pra eu dormir, acho que ficou no subconsciente, a realidade é tão diferente... Descobri da pior maneira que príncipes não existem e muito menos se é feliz pra sempre...

- Te magoaram muito, não é? – perguntou acariciando meu rosto, ele se inclinou pra me olhar nos olhos.

- A culpa é minha... Na realidade permiti que me magoassem... – falei dando de ombros. – Em toda minha vida tive três namorados, um imaginário e dois cafajestes. – ele franziu o cenho. – Quando tinha dez anos eu costumava fantasiar que era namorada do Jhonny Deep. – ele riu meneando a cabeça. – Não ria, estou falando sério.

- Desculpe. – pediu segurando o riso.

- Quando fiz quatorze me encantei pelo cara do segundo grau, seu nome era Brady, do nada demonstrou interesse por mim, dizia que curtia ficar comigo, que gostava de mim... Mas quando alguém se aproximava ele fingia que não me conhecia, disse que eu manchava sua reputação...

- Cretino.

- Demorei um bom tempo para confiar novamente em alguém, quando tinha dezessete Quill me pediu em namoro, era romântico, carinhoso no início, eu pensava que gostava realmente dele, foi com ele a minha primeira vez, mas com o tempo ele mudou... Ficou frio, parou de me procurar e quando perguntei por quê?- ri sem humor. – Disse que eu era um desastre ambulante, que eu era até gostosinha, mas muito desajeitada e que merecia algo melhor... – puxei o ar com força o soltando em uma lufada só. – Depois descobri que ele já estava envolvido com uma mulher mais velha que o levou para Los Angeles.

- Nunca mais se envolveu com alguém?

- Não, digamos que fiquei um tanto decepcionada com o sexo oposto... Quando te vi pela primeira vez, pensei que estivesse sonhando, jamais em minha vida tinha visto um homem tão lindo. – Edward estalou a língua revirando os olhos.

- Mais que o Jhonny Deep? – falou divertido.

- Você o desbancou fácil. – ele riu meneando a cabeça. – Confesso que quando me beijou pela primeira vez questionei sua sanidade...

- Por quê?

- Pelo óbvio, nove entre dez mulheres naquela festa iriam com você pro inferno se pedisse.

- Você iria?

- Sem sombra de duvidas. - respondi prontamente. – Juro que tentei resistir a você, mas era humanamente impossível... Você mexia com todo o meu ser, me fazia sentir coisas que jamais sonhei sentir, somente com um olhar e um sorriso.

- Fazia? Não faço mais? – perguntou divertido.

- Deixa de ser bobo, eu te amo.

- Repete. – pediu roçando os lábios aos meus.

- Te amo... Te amo... Te amo. – falei entre beijos que estalava em seus lábios. O levei até o penhasco de La Push onde namoramos um pouco apreciando a vista lá de cima, depois voltamos pra casa e nos despedimos dos meus pais.

- Se cuida filha e vê se não some de novo. – dizia o chefe Swan quase me esmagando com um abraço.

- Está bem pai.

- Ainda tem o spray de pimenta na bolsa? – revirei os olhos impaciente.

- Sim pai, eu ainda tenho. – minha mãe chorou, agarrou meu namorado e não o largava.

Me senti melhor depois que meus pais conheceram Edward, passei a viagem de volta pedindo desculpas pelo deslumbramento da minha mãe maluca. Ele ria e dizia que minha mãe era uma figura, ainda me custava crer que aquele homem maravilhoso era meu namorado e que me amava.

Edward estava sempre ocupado, muitas reuniões e almoços de negócios, coquetéis e recepções, Alice e Rose acompanhavam Jazz e Emm, elas comentavam por cima sobre o que rolava nas premiações e nos coquetéis.

- Você deveria para de frescura e assumir que estão junto de uma vez. – Rose cuspiu contrariada.

- Ainda não me sinto segura Rose.

- Vai deixá-lo sozinho no meio daquelas alpinistas sociais loucas pra cravar as garras nele?

- Rose! – ralhou Alice, achei melhor ir pro quarto.

Edward me ligava depois dos eventos, ou deixava mensagem no meu celular, pedindo desculpa por alguma foto que saia, sempre conversando animado com alguma mulher. Tivemos algumas pequenas discussões, mas era uma opção minha não acompanhá-lo, então tinha que engolir quieta!

Setembro chegou e com ele as aulas, finalmente acabaria esse bendito curso de administração, assim que me formasse daria início ao meu projeto. O chato das aulas terem recomeçado era o fato de que não sobrava tempo para o meu namorado lindo, quando tínhamos o aproveitávamos ao máximo.

Um cara chamado James entrou no mesmo curso que eu e fazia quase todas as aulas comigo, era um cara estranho que ficava me olhando de um jeito esquisito. Estava no refeitório quando meu celular tocou, atendi sem olhar de quem se tratava.

- Alo?

"Oi, o que está fazendo?"- sorri ao ouvir aquela voz rouca.

- Almoçando, e você? Ocupado?

"Tenho uma reunião daqui a pouco, estou com saudade, sinto sua falta."

- Eu também... – falei sussurrado, já que havia algumas pessoas por perto.

"Vou ter que ir para Nova York, vou ficar uma semana por lá."

- Uma semana? – ele não iria estar aqui no meu aniversário?

"Desculpe, tentei me safar, mas não deu, estamos tendo problemas por lá e exigi minha presença."

- Não tem importância...

"Queria estar com você no seu aniversário."

- Tudo bem, vá resolva tudo e volte pra mim. – sorri ao ouvir sua risada gostosa.

"Prometo te recompensar quando voltar, o que acha de sairmos em uma viagem?"

- Viagem? Pra onde?

"Surpresa, tenho que ir amor, se cuida ta bem?"

- Você também, e mantenha distancia daquela sua secretária peituda. – ele gargalhou desta vez.

"Você é absurda Bella, te amo." – disse entre risos.

- Também te amo.

No dia do meu aniversário, pensei que estivesse em uma floricultura, o apartamento estava repleto de flores. Esme e Carlisle me mandaram um bouquet lindíssimo e enorme, o de Edward então nem se fala, Emm e Jazz também mandaram e a noite Esme e Carlisle foram em casa e comemoramos juntos, eles, as garotas e meus pais, que vieram me ver naquele dia. Meu pai se deu muito bem com Carlisle assim como Esme com minha mãe, elas tinham a amizade de Lilian em comum e trocaram até telefones.

Dois dias depois Edward me ligou dizendo que estaria chegando, meu coração parecia que iria sair pela boca, pediu pra que o esperasse em seu apartamento. Ao chegar lá o porteiro que já me conhecia, me entregou a chave, subi e preparei algo pra ele comer, estava na cozinha, arrumando tudo quando ouvi o barulho da porta.

- Bella? Bella? - disse ao abrir a porta, corri para seus braços e Edward me beijou com sofreguidão, foi um beijo cheio de saudade, desejo, paixão e principalmente amor. - Me perdoa meu amor, por eu não estar aqui. – dizia entre beijos que distribuía em meu rosto todo.

- Tudo bem Edward o importante é que está aqui agora. – só quando o vi me dei conta da falta que ele me fez.

– Senti tanto sua falta, da sua boca, do seu corpo, do seu cheiro. –suas mãos percorriam todo o meu corpo.

- Também senti, pensei que fosse enlouquecer, meu corpo chamava pelo seu Edward, pode ouvir? – minha respiração estava entrecortada, tamanho o desejo que sentia.

Edward não disse nada, me pegou nos braços e subiu comigo para o quarto, onde nos entregamos ao nosso desejo. Nos amamos de forma voraz e avassaladora, matando a saudade que um sentia do outro, estava deitada sobre seu peito, quando ele se levantou para pegar algo em sua mala, voltando em seguida.

- O seu presente... – disse me estendendo uma caixa. - Espero que goste. – ele tinha aquele sorriso torto que eu tanto amava. Sorri ao abri-la, dentro havia uma daqueles estojos aveludados que se vêem nos filmes,o retirei com o maior cuidado e quase tive um infarto ao ver o colar que havia nele, junto com um anel maravilhoso assim como os brincos.

- Edward você é louco? – disse boquiaberta, ele riu o retirando da caixa o colocando em mim.

- Não chega aos seus pés, mas ficou lindo em você. – falou ao colocá-lo, corri parando em frente ao espelho, era lindo, absolutamente lindo. - Realmente ficou lindo em você. – Edward mordia os lábios, só então me dei conta que estava nua, somente com o colar, o anel e os brincos. Ele me puxou pra si me beijando e acabamos nos amando novamente.

- São...

- Rubis, com diamantes... Gostou?

- Amei, mas não tenho onde usá-lo Edward, terei que colocá-lo em um banco. – disse séria ouvindo sua risada gostosa.

- Vai usá-lo Bella, quando ficarmos noivos e eu te apresentar como a futura senhora Cullen. – pensei que meus olhos fossem saltar.

- O que disse? – minha voz não passou de um sussurro.

- Que quero me casar com você Isabella Marie Swan, quero que seja minha esposa, minha mulher e minha companheira... Quero compartilhar o resto da minha vida com você.

- Oh meu Deus! Mas... Mas...

- Tudo bem meu amor, sei que ainda não está pronta, vou esperar, fique tranqüila. – disse me beijando novamente. Edward me levou para a casa de campo deles, um lugar maravilhoso, calmo e tranqüilo, passamos dois dias por lá, os mais intensos e apaixonados da minha vida.


	9. Chapter 9

**Como prometi, aqui está! **

**Mais alguns capítulos para vocês! Divirtam-se e comentem! **

* * *

**CAPITULO IX**

**POV BELLA**

- Oh meu Deus! Oh meu Deus! – disparou Alice ao ver meu presente de aniversário.

- São rubis com diamantes? – disse Rosalie, ao tocar no colar, somente assenti.

- Faz idéia do quanto custa isso? – falou quebrando o romantismo da coisa. - Bella é um colar de diamantes e rubis lapidados em forma de coração, assim como o anel e os brincos, isso deve ter custado uma pequena fortuna. – aquilo me deixou apavorada.

- Ta de brincadeira, não ta? –ela somente negou com a cabeça, sabia que havia custado caro, mas não fazia idéia do quanto. - Oh meu Deus, não posso deixá-lo aqui, tenho que colocá-lo em um cofre. – de repente aquela caixa começou a pesar uma tonelada.

- Não seja tonta Bella, com certeza Edward fez seguro. – explicou Alice como se entendesse tudo de jóias.

- Por enquanto guarde-o bem, depois peça a ele pra guardar em um cofre. – aconselhou Rose como se fosse simples.

- O pior que nem tenho onde usá-lo. – falei me jogando no sofá.

- Por que não quer, pare com isso e assuma publicamente o namoro de vocês Bella. – disse Alice.

- É complicado. – retruquei.

– Não é não, você esta com medo. A conheço perfeitamente, Isabella, esta apavorada com tudo isso. – às vezes detestava o fato de Alice me conhecer tão bem. - Garota você o ama e ele já demonstrou de várias formas o quanto te ama Bella, o trouxe para seu mundo, está na hora de ir para o dele, não concorda? – disse me fazendo acordar. Alice estava certa, mas antes teria que falar com a única pessoa que poderia me ajudar a entrar nesse mundo, minha sogra Esme. Matei o serviço e fui falar com ela.

- Que bom que veio Bella, parecia preocupada ao telefone? – ela estava ao meu lado em sua enorme sala.

- Tenho dois pedidos a fazer a você Esme e um conselho a lhe pedir. – disse um tanto sem jeito.

- O que quiser filha. – respondeu prontamente.

- Em primeiro lugar gostaria que guardasse isso pra mim, é o meu presente de aniversário, Rose me disse que é muito caro e não posso deixá-lo em meu apartamento. – falei entregando o estojo a ela.

-Posso?

– Claro que sim. - ela o abriu o admirando, um sorriso enorme se fez em seus lábios.

- Ele te ama mesmo, Bella. – disse fechando a caixa. - Esse tipo de jóia só é feita por encomenda, filha. – aquilo me deixou ainda mais nervosa.

- Por isso estou aqui Esme, tenho medo de assumir publicamente nossa relação, tenho medo de que nosso relacionamento não suporte a tantas diferenças... Somos de mundos completamente diferentes, você e Carlisle são pessoas excepcionais, mas infelizmente nem todos são assim... Meus pais tiveram certa dificuldade em aceitar, eu mesma fiquei relutante por um tempo. - confessei envergonhada.

- Eu sei filha.

- O amo mais que tudo Esme, seu filho é tudo pra mim... Confesso que no início temia ser mais uma em sua lista interminável... – ela revirou os olhos. – Mas quanto mais convivia com ele, descobria um Edward diferente do que julgava... Ele não era o playboy bom vivant, mulherengo que pensava. – Esme sorriu meneando a cabeça. - Aos poucos foi me mostrando o homem carinhoso, atencioso, integro e lindo que é, não somente por fora como por dentro... Amo seu filho Esme e acho que está na hora de assumir publicamente nosso relacionamento.

-Seria maravilhoso Bella e não é bom deixá-lo circular por ai sozinho, tem muita mulher louca para fisgá-lo. – Esme atingiu meu ponto fraco.

- Eu sei... Mas não tenho como concorrer com isso Esme e confesso que estou apavorada com a idéia de entrar nesse mundo de vocês. – confessei um tanto nervosa.

- Tem sim Isabella, levante essa cabeça, você tem o coração dele, isso conta e muito querida. Use isso a seu favor, não precisa mudar sua vida por estar com o futuro presidente da empresa em que trabalha. Assuma publicamente seu namoro, mostre a essas oferecidas, tanto da empresa, quanto da sociedade que Edward Cullen é seu e não vai dividi-lo com ninguém. – aconselhou me passando segurança.

- Mas vão dizer que...

– Não importa o que digam Bella, o importante é o que sentem um pelo outro, lute por vocês dois querida, vai ter que engolir alguns sapos, mas tem meu apoio e com certeza o do meu marido, assim como o de seus pais, suas amigas e de seus amigos que trabalham lá, as pessoas que te ama Bella, vão te apoiar. – suas palavras foram reconfortantes e inspiradoras. .

- E como faço isso? – não tinha a menor idéia de como fazer aquilo. Ela pensou por um tempo abrindo um sorriso enorme.

- Vamos à empresa juntas, mas antes chame Alice e Rose, vamos fazer uma visitinha ao shopping. – Esme me pareceu bem animada.

Alice quase surtou quando ouviu a palavra shopping, assim como Rose, as três me levaram a um salão onde minha opinião era ignorada totalmente, não me deixavam sequer falar. O "homem" deu um corte em meu cabelo, o repicando dando um ar mais sexy, fez uma maquiagem simples, mas marcante, Esme comprou um monte de vestidos, saias blusas, sapatos, bolsas, ela praticamente renovou meu guarda roupa. Tentei pagar algo, mas insistiu que era um presente dela.

Eu me olhava no espelho e nem parecia à mesma Bella, estava muito bom, disseram que eu tinha que valorizar o que eu tinha de melhor, segundo elas minhas pernas e meu traseiro. Me fizeram usar uma saia justa e curta, com um escarpam preto, uma camisa feminina, com um belo decote, valorizando meus seios. Tenho que concordar que valorizou muito meu corpo. Estávamos as quatro a caminho da empresa e ao passar pela porta de vidro, acompanhada pelas três, Harry me olhou boquiaberto.

- Bom dia Harry. – seu sorriso desta vez foi tímido.

- Bom dia Bella. – respondeu piscando pra mim.

- Não faz isso senão não resisto – disse divertida, ele riu se contendo em seguida, o apresentei a Esme que brincou com ele também. Entramos no elevador as quatro, meu coração parecia que ia sair pela boca. Ao chegarmos ao nono andar, assim que passamos pela porta, os olhares de todos se voltaram para nós.

- Bom dia Giana, avise meu marido que estou aqui, com minha nora Isabella – ela apontou pra mim e a mocréia me olhou embasbacada. – E suas amigas. – concluiu.

- Que surpresa maravilhosa! – disse Carlisle assim que nos viu.

- Uau! Bella você está linda, ainda mais. – fiquei sem graça ao ouvi-lo falar daquela forma.

- Ela resolveu assumir o namoro querido e precisará de nosso apoio. – explicou Esme, Carlisle concordou com tudo.

- Isso é perfeito, o que acha de vir trabalhar neste andar, facilitaria as coisas pra vocês.

- Como assim? Não entendi! – o que ele queria dizer com aquilo?

- O que acha de ser assistente pessoal da presidência, trabalhará direto comigo. – pensei que meus olhos fossem saltar. - Heim? – senti um cutucão, só não seu se foi Alice ou Rose.

- Vai ser melhor pra você filha e evitará comentários desagradáveis e fofocas. – explicou Carlisle.

"_**Isso eu duvido muito!**_**"** completei mentalmente.

- Acha mesmo que isso é necessário?

- Deixaria Edward mais tranqüilo, filha. –insistiu Esme.

- Se é assim, tudo bem então. – falei mordendo os lábios em seguida, Carlisle riu com o meu gesto, ele foi até o telefone e chamou a mocréia.

- Giana venha aqui, por favor. – a sebosa entrou me olhando de um jeito estranho.

- Esta é Isabella Swan, minha nora e assistente pessoal, tudo passará por ela antes de chegar a mim, estamos entendidos? – disse sério, pedindo pra que ela comunicasse o RH, a idiota somente assentiu, saindo em seguida.

"_**Toma sebosa**_**!"** – comemorei mentalmente.

- Agora vá ver seu namorado, mas não demore. – disse me dispensando, segundo ele os três estavam reunidos na sala dele. Ao olhar para a secretária dele revirei os olhos, porque elas tinham que ser tão bonitas?

- Em que posso ajudar? – pelo menos era mais simpática que a outra.

- Boa tarde, sou Isabella assessora do senhor Carlisle e preciso falar com o senhor Edward.

- Boa tarde senhorita, um momento, por favor. – pediu pegando o telefone, segurei sua mão.

- Não precisa, garanto que ele vai adorar a surpresa. – falei piscando pra ela indo em direção a porta entrando com tudo com as três atrás de mim, ele me olhava embasbacado, aliás, não só ele como Jazz e Emm.

**POV EDWARD**

Estava em minha sala com Emm e Jazz, revisando uns contratos quando a porta se abriu do nada, meu coração sobressaltou ao ver Bella entrando com Rose e Alice uma de cada lado e Sarah assustada atrás delas.

- Desculpe senhor Cullen, mas ela disse...

- Que você iria gosta da surpresa amor. – Bella disse piscando pra mim, abri a boca pra falar, mas nada saia, eu só conseguia olhar pra ela que estava muito, mas muito gostosa.

- Pode deixar Sarah. – dizia Jazz a dispensando por mim. Eu ainda tinha os olhos fixos em Bella, seu cabelo estava um pouco mais curto e com um corte diferente. Usava uma blusa decotada que valorizava aqueles seios deliciosos, uma sai justa e um tanto curta, que terminava um pouco abaixo da coxa, valorizando aquela bunda maravilhosa.

- BBella?

- Em carne e osso, mais carne do que osso. – falou divertida.

- Estou vendo, mas, mas...

- Relaxa amor, tive uma longa conversa com dona Esme... – disse estendendo a palavra. – E sua mãe me fez ver o quanto estava sendo idiota e resolvi aceitar seus conselhos. – Bella sentou-se na beira da mesa e sua saia subiu consideravelmente, ela estava de frente pra mim. - Não vou deixar que o meu namorado lindo e gostoso. – ela deu ênfase ao gostoso. - Circule por ai sozinho, você é meu só meu e não vou dividi-lo com nenhuma socialite desvairada... Ou qualquer uma dessas patricinhas com quem costumava sair e muito menos com suas secretárias. - quem era aquela e o que fez com a minha Bella? Ela me puxou pela gravata e me tascou um baita beijo.

- Ficou maluca? – perguntei assim que nos apartamos, a sala já estava vazia.

– Por você. – respondeu mordendo os lábios, sorri a puxando para o meu colo.

-Você está linda. – disse com a mão em sua coxa a apertando com força.

- Obrigado, mas estou falando sério senhor Cullen, você é meu, todinho meu e não vou dividi-lo com ninguém, estamos entendidos?

- Perfeitamente.

- Ótimo, agora tenho que ir, meu chefe me espera. – disse tentando se levantar.

- Mande seu chefe se ferrar, vem aqui. – a segurei firme a acariciando novamente, ela estava muito gostosa com aquela roupa.

- Não posso Edward, meu chefe é seu pai. – o que?

- Como assim meu pai?

- Seu pai disse que seria melhor ficar aqui no nono andar, para evitar falatórios o que eu acho impossível.

- Vai trabalhar direto com ele? – Bella aqui ao meu alcance, não ia prestar.

- Sou sua assessora pessoal. – falou sorrindo.

- Não sei se vou resistir à tentação, ainda mais se vier trabalhar assim. – infiltrei minhas mãos pela saia a acariciando sobre a calcinha.

- Isso foi idéia da sua mãe... – disse arfando. - Segundo ela tenho que valorizar meus atributos.

- E que atributos. – gemi ao sentir o quanto estava úmida, aquilo me deixou ainda mais excitado.

- Edward! – ralhou tirando minhas mãos dela.

- Bella admita você é gostosa, deliciosa. – insisti a beijando novamente, nos separamos com certa dificuldade, fiz questão de fazê-la sentir o quanto estava excitado.

- Acho melhor ir embora e você vê se acalma seu amiguinho ai. – disse me deixando naquele estado.

- Vai me deixar assim, nesse estado? – nem me atrevi a levantar.

- Respire fundo e relaxe meu amor, à noite dou um trato em você. – sussurrou em meu ouvido, não contive um gemido, ela ia me pagar... A se ia.

- Bom trabalho. – disse saindo da minha sala.

**POV BELLA**

Depois de deixar meu amado namorado embasbacado e completamente excitado, sai de lá voltando para a sala de Carlisle. Se ficasse mais um minuto naquela sala, acabaríamos transando ali mesmo, passei por Gianna que me deu um sorriso amarelo.

- O que tenho que fazer senhor? –perguntei olhando pra ele que estava assinando alguns papéis, ele tirou os olhos dos papéis pra me olhar.

- Primeiro, me chame de Carlisle, segundo tem que ir falar com Mike Newton e pegar suas coisas, vou providenciar uma sala pra você aqui no anexo. – falou apontando para uma porta.

-Sim se... Carlisle. - assenti saindo em seguida.

Conforme andava pela empresa, sentia os olhares sobre mim, principalmente os masculinos. Confesso que aquilo me incomodou um pouco, nunca gostei de chamar a atenção, ao entrar no setor de planejamento, todos, absolutamente todos, me olhavam boquiaberto.

- Onde esteve e quem pensa que é pra chegar uma hora dessas? – disse Jéssica com aquele ar insuportável.

- No momento sou assessora pessoal do Sr, Carlisle Cullen, está bom pra você querida? – ela me olhou chocada, pude sentir a raiva emanando dela.

- Como?

- Isso não vem ao caso, acho que ele queria alguém de confiança ao seu lado. – falei com um sorriso enorme, sai deixando a idiota parada no mesmo lugar, imóvel.

Com Mike não foi muito diferente, pude ver uma veia saltar em sua testa, peguei minhas coisa e voltei para o meu novo cargo. Carlisle me explicou quais seriam minhas funções, na realidade ele queria evitar muito contato com Giana, segundo ele, Esme não gostava muito dela, Não poderia culpá-la, eu mesmo tinha vontade de jogá-la janela abaixo.

Basicamente eu cuidaria de sua agenda, me encarregaria de arquivar os contratos e levar documentos para que os outros diretores assinassem como Edward, Jazz, Emmett e Marcus, e o acompanharia nas reuniões e eventualmente viajaria com ele, para tranqüilidade de Esme.

Meu pai quase explodiu de felicidade, quando disse que mudei de cargo, quer dizer era quase a mesma coisa, só que pra alguém mais importante. E Carlisle me tratava super bem, diferente do babaca do Mike.

**POV EDWARD**

Assim que aquela maluca saiu, minha mãe entrou, ela me contou sobre a conversa que teve com Bella e o porquê resolveu ajudá-la. Dona Esme disse que Bella temia que nossa relação não resistisse às diferenças entre nós, a interferências e a exposição...

- Bella mesma disse que ficou relutante em aceitar e que ainda se pergunta o que você viu nela e que se nem mesmo ela consegue acreditar que um homem como você a ama, porque os outros iriam?

- Como a faço entender mãe? Como enfio naquela cabeça dura que eu a amo? Assim do jeitinho que ela é. –minha mãe sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- No fundo ela sabe filho, Bella é muito insegura, precisamos deixá-la mais segura. Creio que seu novo cargo vá ajudar.

- Porque o papai a colocou como assessora dele?

- Seu pai gosta muito dela e acha que assim Bella está protegida de comentários desagradáveis.

- Acho que isso vai ser impossível, mas vai ser bom tê-la por aqui. Posso trabalhar mais tranqüilo.

- Segundo seu pai, Bella participara das reuniões e tudo teria que passar por ela antes de chegar a ele, quer evitar contato com Gianna. – franzi o cenho sem entender. - Não gosto daquela mulher e Bella muito menos.

- Eu sei. – lamentei.

- É esse tipo de coisa que a deixa insegura filho, Bella tem consciência de sua vida afetiva atribulada. Ela o julgava um playboy boa vida, sabia?

- Ela me disse uma vez.

- Bella vai precisar do apoio de todos, não vai ser fácil pra ela, mas estaremos aqui para ajudá-la. – me comovia o modo como minha mãe gostava dela.

- Gosta mesmo dela, não é dona Esme?

- Muito, aquela garota é uma em um milhão, e te ama de verdade... – falou piscando pra mim. –E para mim isso é o suficiente para amá-la. Já vou indo filho – disse se levantando.

Uma semana se passou e Bella se tornou o assunto preferido pelos corredores e rodinhas da empresa, o fato de estarmos juntos gerou comentários bem desagradáveis, mas Bella garantiu que estava tudo bem e que o importante era o que eu pensava, meus pais e nossos amigos.

Bella circulava pelos corredores com seu novo visual, chamando a atenção da ala masculina, era atenciosa com meu pai, os dois estavam se dando muito bem o que gerou comentários. Emm, Jazz, Marcus e eu, estávamos reunidos com meu pai em sua sala, Bella ficava no anexo.

- Carlisle? – chamou Bella entrando na sala, ela segurava uma pasta e uma bandeja. – Aqui está o relatório que pediu e seu remédio, está na hora. - o lembrou.

- Obrigado filha. – sorri ao ver o carinho com que o tratava. Depois da reunião cada um foi pra sua sala, estava quase na hora do almoço.

"Senhor Cullen, a senhorita Isabella na linha." – avisou Sarah.

- Pode passar Sarah.

"Está muito ocupado?" – sorri ao ouvir aquela voz doce.

- Não, por quê?

"Seu pai me deu a tarde livre, estou saindo pro almoço e..." – ela estava hesitante. "Queria saber se não ta a fim de almoçar comigo? Se não for atrapalhar é claro."

- Você nunca atrapalha amor, me dá uns dez minutos e saímos está bem?

"Perfeito!" – disse desligando, falei com Emm e Jazz pra me cobrirem, aproveitaria à tarde com Bella, passei na sala do meu pai pra pegá-la.

- Pai? Estou saindo pro almoço e não volto mais hoje, qualquer coisa Jazz e Emm me cobre. – olhei pela sala e dei falta dela. – Onde está Bella? – ele só apontou para o anexo, fui até a porta e fiquei observando minha namorada linda organizando os papéis, desligando o computador e deixando tudo ajeitado.

- Oi. – disse ao notar minha presença.

- Está pronta?

- Nasci pronta. – respondeu piscando pra mim, enlacei sua cintura a puxando pra mim, depositando um beijo em seus lábios. – Edward! – ralhou corando em seguida. – Seu pai está na sala ao lado.

- Vamos? – ela semicerrou os olhos pra mim, saindo da sala.

- Carlisle, tem certeza de que não vai precisar de mim?

- Tenho, podem ir e divirtam-se. – ele segurava o riso, enlacei sua cintura e Bella me olhou espantada.

- Não devemos satisfações a ninguém, se lembra. – sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- Ta bem. – respondeu mordendo os lábios, a cara de desagrado de Gianna me incomodou e muito, todos nos olhavam, uns chocados, outros espantados e alguns sorriram. O mesmo se deu no elevador e no hall de entrada da empresa.

- Viu? Não doeu nada. – falei divertido abrindo a porta do carro pra ela, que me deu de língua. – Gosta de comida marroquina? – perguntei me sentando ao volante.

- Gosto, a que horas tem que voltar? – sorri ao ouvi-la.

- Não vou voltar, sou todo seu.

- Jura? – seus olhos brilharam.

- Juro, todinho seu. – sussurrei me inclinando sobre ela, roçando meus lábios aos dela, aprofundando o beijo em seguida.

- Se é assim o que acha de irmos pra sua casa? - perguntou mordendo os lábios.

- Ótima idéia! Podemos passar em algum lugar e comprarmos alguma coisa pra comer.

- Posso cozinhar e...

- Não, vamos curtir nossa tarde de folga. – teimei, ela revirou os olhos sorrindo.

Depois de uma tarde maravilhosa regada a muitos beijos e sexo, a levei para a aula, queria ir buscá-la, mas Bella teimava em voltar de ônibus.

Teríamos que ir a Nova York para uma conferência com os chefes de setores e diretoria de todas as surcusais e meu pai insistiu em levar Bella. Suas mãos estavam geladas, nos sentamos juntos e tentei distraí-la ao máximo. Assim que colocou os olhos em Bella, Lauren semicerrou os olhos.

- Lauren? Esta é Isabella, minha namorada e assessora pessoal do meu pai. – disse as apresentando. – Esta é Lauren Malory, secretaria da diretoria.

- Como vai senhorita Isabella.

- Vou muito bem, com licença, vou ver se meu chefe precisa de algo. – a conhecia o suficiente pra saber que estava brava, saiu se juntando ao meu pai e os outros.

- Esta com ela? – questionou Lauren. – Como pode estar namorando a garota do café?

- Isso não é da sua conta, não é porque transamos uma vez que te devo satisfações. – cuspi entre os dentes.

- Não foi só uma vez chefinho, foram várias vezes. – retrucou debochada. **"**_**Vadia!**_**"**

- Se aprecia seu emprego, aconselho que fique bem longe dela, estamos entendidos? – falei segurando firme seu braço.

- Hmm... – gemeu a vadia. – Assim você me excita chefinho. – provocou.- Quando se cansar da garota do café, me procura. – disse piscando pra mim, bufei irritado passando as mãos nos cabelos, me virei e Bella tinha os olhos cravados em mim e sua cara não era nada boa.

Sempre que me aproximava ela saia de perto discretamente, durante toda a reunião ficou ao lado do meu pai, notei o fascínio com que Mike Newton olhava pra ela e aquilo me incomodou e muito, assim como o tal Paul.

- _Quem é aquela gostosa que anda pra cima e pra baixo com Carlisle agora?_ – perguntou Simon, um dos diretores de uma das filias.

- _Até onde sei, é sua assistente pessoal dele, ele não é nada bobo, viu aquelas coxas? E aquela retaguarda?_ – respondeu Steve me deixando irado. Emmett me segurou pra não partir pra cima do infeliz.

- _Aquilo na cama deve ser uma loucura_. – comentou Hector.

- Calma cara, são uns idiotas, não vá estragar as coisas Ed. – dizia Emm sério.

- Ouviu o que disseram? – falei exaltado, já estava irritado e aquilo me deixou insano.

- Qual é Ed, sempre comentamos sobres as secretárias e assistente. Sabe perfeitamente que...

- Estão falando da minha mulher. – cuspi entre os dentes.

- Mas eles não sabem que Bella é sua namorada. – retrucou.

- O que ta rolando? – perguntou Jazz.

- Ele ouviu alguns comentários sobre Bella. - comentou Emmett.

- Também ouvi. – ele tinha minha total atenção. – Estão estranhando o fato de Carlisle estar com uma assessora, seu pai nunca foi disso. Se lembre que um ou outro sabe que ela é nora dele.

- Eu sei.

- Ela parece brava, vocês brigaram? – disse mudando de assunto.

- Me viu discutindo com Lauren e...

- Não vai me dizer que... – ele nem chegou a concluir meneando a cabeça.

- Estivemos juntos uns dias antes da reunião em que conheci Bella.

- Cara como pode se meter com ela? Aquela vadia saiu com uma boa parte dos caras daquela sala sabia?

- Sabia, mas eu havia enchido a cara e ela me deu o maior mole e...

- Mulher sente essas coisas cara, vai ter muito que explicar. – dizia Emm, como se eu não soubesse.

**POV BELLA**

Estava adorando meu novo trabalho, era bem diferente do que eu pensava e tanto Carlisle, como os outros não me tratavam como Mike e Jéssica. Fiz questão de contar eu mesma para Angie e Paul, sobre Edward e eu, minha amiga surtou, soltava gritinhos histéricos como Alice costumava fazer e disse que estava feliz por mim e que torcia pra que tudo desse certo entre nós.

Paul ficou meio desapontado, mas como Angie disse que torcia pela minha felicidade e se eu estivesse feliz, ele ficaria feliz por mim. Claro que nem tudo eram flores, tinha que aturar os olhares atravessados de Gianna e chegamos a nos estranhar por duas vezes. Já Sarah era um doce de pessoa, soube que era noiva e completamente apaixonada por seu noivo. Nem sempre conseguia pegar Edward sozinho em sua sala, mas quando acontecia, não prestava, trocávamos beijos alucinantes e amassos deliciosos, era muito excitante.

Um dia desses Carlisle me deu à tarde de folga e convidei meu namorado lindo pra almoçar comigo, só não esperava que o maluco fosse matar o serviço pra que aproveitássemos à tarde. Edward fez questão de desfilar comigo pelos corredores da empresa o que gerou certa comoção, a cara de Gianna foi impagável. Alguns nos olhavam com espanto, outros com despeito e alguns até sorriram, como se aprovasse. Mas como Edward havia dito, não importava a opinião dos outros e sim nós, nossa família e nossos amigos, ninguém mais.

Carlisle fez questão de me levar para a conferência em Nova York e confesso que foi delicioso ter Edward ao meu lado durante o vôo todo, soube que ele tinha um apartamento aqui e me chamou pra ficar com ele, Carlisle preferiu ficar no hotel, assim como Emm e Jazz. O entojo do Mike também estava lá, assim como Paul. Aquela loira peituda estava lá como da outra vez e me lançou um olhar mortífero quando me viu.

- Lauren? Esta é Isabella, minha namorada e assessora pessoal do meu pai. – Edward se apressou a dizer, eu me perguntava o porquê dele estar me apresentando a ela, se não o fez com os outros? – Esta é Lauren Malory, secretaria da diretoria. – eu sabia perfeitamente quem ela era.

- Como vai senhorita Isabella. – grunhiu a vaca loira.

"_**Falsa!"**_ – disse mentalmente.

- Vou muito bem, com licença, vou ver se meu chefe precisa de algo. – falei me afastando deles, alguma coisa me dizia que ali tinha e eu iria descobrir o que? Edward estava tenso e a vaca loira o olhava toda melosa, ainda mais que Gianna.

De onde estava pude perceber que os dois discutiam, vi perfeitamente quando segurou o braço dela, estava bravo, irritadiço, o que estaria acontecendo ali? A vadia piscou pra ele e saiu rebolando, senti meu sangue ferver, mas me concentrei em não voar no pescoço daqueles dois.

- Você está tão diferente Bella. – comentou Mike.

- Continuo a mesma, Mike. – retruquei.

- Desde quando namora o filho do dono da empresa?

- Creio que isso não seja de sua conta, com licença. – disse saindo de perto dele.

_- Nossa! Olha aquelas pernas... – _ouvi um dos engravatados dizer quando passei. Uma lembrança me veio à mente: **"**_**Concordo com você, eles não conseguem deixar seu amigo dentro das calças." "Não mesmo." "E quanto mais velho pior."**_– minha conversa com Cassandra.

Ouvi muitos comentários desagradáveis, sem contar as cantadas nojentas de homens com idade pra ser meu pai. A reunião foi longa e passei o tempo todo ao lado de Carlisle o assessorando no que precisasse. Edward tentou se aproximar de mim por várias vezes, mas me esquivei, ainda estava entalada com aquela ceninha dele e daquela loira peituda.

- Até que em fim acabou. – comentou Carlisle. – Nos vemos amanhã. – disse ao se despedir.

- Até amanhã Carlisle. – falei o abraçando.

- Nos também já vamos. – dizia Emm estalando um beijo no meu rosto.

- Tchau Emm.

-Boa noite Bella. - Jazz também me deu um beijo estalado e seguiu com Emm, ficamos eu e Edward.

- Vamos? – ele se aproximou e simplesmente segui na direção da porta. – Bella o que você tem? Porque está assim?

- Acho melhor eu ficar no hotel. – ele franziu o cenho.

- Por quê? Disse que ficaria comigo.

- Ta bom Edward! Então vamos embora porque eu realmente estou cansada. – falei atravessado, ele assoviou e um táxi parou e o trajeto da empresa até o apartamento foi em total silêncio. Edward pagou a corrida e da portaria ao apartamento continuei em completo silêncio, assim que entramos notei que se tratava de um loft.

- Bella dá pra me dizer o que há com você? – Edward quebrou o silêncio, parecia impaciente. – Porque está fugindo de mim?

- Não estou fugindo de você. – respondi atravessado. – Só não quero papo com você no momento.

- E por quê? Pode-se saber?

- Vá perguntar aquela loira peituda metida à besta, quem sabe ela te responda. - ele revirou os olhos bufando alto, passou as mãos nos cabelos em sinal de irritação.

- Tá falando da Lauren?

- O que você e aquela mulher tanto falavam?

- Nada demais Bella, ela é a secretária da diretoria e...

- Não ouse mentir pra mim Edward Anthony Cullen. – cuspi entre os dentes. – O que foi? Ela não gostou de saber que você está com a garota do café? – seus olhos se arregalaram. – Não sou tão desatenta como julga meu caro, o que há entre você e aquela mulher?

- Saímos uma vez. – sua voz não passava de um sussurro, foi minha vez de bufar. – Mas isso foi antes de te conhecer e...

- Quer mesmo que eu acredite nisso?

- Foi uma noite antes da reunião... – me virei pra ele ao ouvi-lo. – Da reunião onde nos conhecemos.

- O que ela queria com você? Vi quando discutiam. – ele voltou a bufar, passou as mãos pelo rosto, foi até o bar e se serviu de uma dose generosa de vodka a entornando rapidamente, encheu o copo novamente. – Vai ficar bêbado assim.

- E se eu quiser ficar. – retrucou virando tudo de uma vez.

-Ótimo, então fique sozinho, ou melhor, chame sua amiga peituda pra te fazer companhia. – falei pegando minha bolsa, indo em direção a porta.

- Aonde você pensa que vai? – disse me segurando pelo braço.

- Vou para o hotel e de lá pra casa.

- Você vai ficar aqui. - exigiu.

- Você não manda em mim. – praticamente gritei diante dele, que fechou os olhos, sua mão se fechou em punho e Edward atirou o copo contra a parede.

- Droga Bella! – grunhiu irritado me assustando. – Ela teve a ousadia de vir tomar satisfações comigo. – disse com raiva. – Cobrar explicações.

- É sua amante, o que queria?

- Ela não é minha amante. – cuspiu entre os dentes me encarando. – Ela não é nada!

- Bem típico mesmo... – minha vontade era de torcer o pescoço dele.

- Típico de que? – ele estava exaltado.

- Típico de um cara que não pode ver um rabo de saia, o que foi? Por acaso traçou todas as secretárias da empresa? – seu olhar era fulminante.

- Ta falando besteira. – novamente cuspiu entre os dentes.

- Estou é? Hmm... Deixa-me ver... – disse irônica. – A vaca loira da Lauren, a entojada da Gianna sem contar a tal Kate Harris... Oh!Sim ela não é sua secretária, mas faz parte do Casting da empresa... E do arem de Edward Cullen.

- Bella...

- Pra onde eu me viro tem uma mulher que dormiu com você.

- Nunca disse pra você que fui um santo... Mas desde aquela bendita reunião que nunca mais me envolvi com ninguém, além de você. Eu te amo...

- Eu sei... Droga... Eu sei disso, mas mesmo assim dói... Incomoda... – esfreguei as mãos em meu rosto, estava cansada, exausta. – Por que... Droga Edward... Olha pra elas e olha pra mim... Nunca vou passar da garota do café...

- Não fala assim. – pediu me envolvendo em seus braços. – Você é tudo pra mim Bella, tudo. – disse tomando meus lábios em um beijo urgente, voraz. Ao roçar de nossas línguas me entreguei ao beijo por completo e entre beijos insanos nos despimos.

- Ahhh... - gemi ao senti-lo todo dentro de mim.

- Amo você Bella... Só você... – dizia entre beijos enquanto investia contra mim cada vez mais forte. – Você é minha mulher... A mulher da minha vida...

- E... E você é tudo que eu sonhei... Você... É o meu amor... A minha vida Edward... – disse entre gemidos e arfadas sentindo meu corpo estremecer e o prazer tomar conta de mim, me deixando completamente alienada, extasiada. Aquela noite, fizemos amor por várias vezes e de diversas formas, até cairmos exaustos e sem forças, adormecemos um enroscado ao outro.

* * *

**N/A: Gostaria de agradecer as reviews e o apoio e o incentivo de vocês! **

**Não sabem o quanto é gratificante saber que estão gostando da fic! Particularmente é uma das minhas preferidas! **

**Aguardem que logo postarei mais duas fics, espero que gostem delas também! **

**Beijos para: Bianquinha, Fê Mattos, e Christye- Lupin. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Mais um, não esqueçam de comentar! **

* * *

**CAPITULO X**

**POV EDWARD**

O som do maldito celular me despertou e um cheiro de morango invadiu minhas narinas, meu braço envolvia uma cintura fina e minha mão estava espalmada em seu ventre, nossas pernas estavam entrelaçadas e meu corpo praticamente cobria o dela.

Deslizei a ponta do nariz por sua pele macia, sedosa. Sorri ao ver seus pelos eriçarem-se e Bella ficar toda arrepiadinha. Mas o som insuportável do celular não cessava, era o bendito alarme, tínhamos que ir para a empresa.

- Temos que nos apressar dorminhoca. – sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- Hmmm... – gemeu se contorcendo. – Não consigo me mover, acho que fui atropelada. – não contive o riso.

- Não estou muito diferente amor, lhe garanto. – falei entre risos. – Vem. – a chamei. – Vamos tomar um banho e isso logo passa.

- Se entrarmos juntos naquele Box a última coisa que faremos é tomar banho e sabe disso. – retrucou ainda de olhos fechados.

- É sério Bella, vamos nos atrasar. – ela levantou em um salto.

- Banho... Eu preciso de um banho. – disse de pé completamente nua, era uma visão tentadora. – Não fica me olhando assim com essa cara de tarado, anda se mexe, não quero chegar atrasada. – ralhou indo pro banheiro, me juntei a ela no banho e logo estávamos prontos.

- Vai querer voltar aqui ou iremos da empresa para o aeroporto? – perguntei guardando minhas coisas na mala.

- Não sei o que seu pai vai querer fazer, acho melhor ir preparada. – ela também guardava suas coisas. Levei nossas bolsas para o táxi que nos aguardava. As coisas foram mais corridas desta vez e Bella não parou um minuto, adorava vê-la trabalhando, ficava tão concentrada, tinha mania de morder os lábios quando escrevia ou digitava. Quando algo a irritava bufava fazendo sua franja subir, não cansava de olhar pra ela, senti alguém me cutucar.

-Tira os olhos dela um pouco e pelo menos finja que está prestando atenção a reunião. – sussurrou Emmett, voltei minha atenção para o falatório de Mike Newton, notei que não era somente eu que prestava atenção aos trejeitos de Bella, Marcus também olhava pra ela embasbacado, assim como outros e aquilo me deixou puto.

Já estávamos no início de outubro, mesmo contra a vontade dela, fiz questão de ir buscá-la depois das aulas. Bella resmungava, mas sei que gostava, dava pra ver no lindo sorriso que se formava em seus lábios quando via o carro no estacionamento. Minha mãe inventou uma reunião mais formal onde compareceriam alguns amigos e que seria em casa, um coquetel segundo ela, me perguntava o que dona Esme estaria aprontando.

Bella estava um pouco apreensiva, passou a semana me enchendo de perguntas. Na sexta trabalhou só até o horário de almoço, estava nervosa e ansiosa, fui pegá-la por volta das oito. Seu vestido era justo com detalhes em uma renda preta que aderia a sua pele, deixando-a extremamente sexy, além do decote que valorizava seus seios o decote das costas era de tirar o fôlego.

- Uau! Você está linda! – me aproximei de seu ouvido. - Deliciosamente linda, tenho que ressaltar. – sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- Exagerado! – retrucou revirando os olhos.

- Realista meu amor, realista.

Havia bastante gente quando chegamos, passei os olhos pelas pessoas que circulavam por lá e notei muitos rostos conhecidos, o pessoal de sempre que costumava freqüentar as festas do nosso circulo social. Muita gente jovem e alguns amigos do meu pai, mal pude crer quando vi a pista de dança e não tive dúvidas de que dona Esme aprontava algo.

- Boa noite Bella. – disse vindo em nossa direção. – Olha pra você, está um encanto.

- Olha quem fala. – brincou Bella.

- Boa noite filho. – eu só ganhei um beijo.

- Boa noite mãe. – falei revirando os olhos. – Porque tanta gente? – sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- Me empolguei. – falou dando de ombros saindo para falar com alguém.

- Conhece todas essas pessoas? – notei que Bella ainda estava tensa.

- Relaxa amor... Ninguém vai morder, brinquei tentando descontrair.

- Desculpe! É que...

- Eu sei meu amor, mas fique tranqüila... Estou aqui com você.

-Conhece toda essa gente? – insistiu, remexia as mãos sem parar.

- A maioria, por quê? – ela mordia os lábios, desviando o olhar. - O que esta se passando nessa cabecinha torta, Isabella? - perguntei acariciando seu rosto.

- Não vai gostar de saber. – revirei os olhos.

- Me conte mesmo assim. – insisti.

- Tem muita mulher jovem por aqui, não? – sabia! – Devo me preocupar com isso? - bufei meneando a cabeça, aquela insegurança às vezes me irritava.

- Engraçadinha. – fechei a cara.

- Alguém que faz parte do seu arem? – desta vez ela foi mais direta.

- Tem mesmo certeza de que quer essa resposta? – ela me sondou com o olhar.

- Acho melhor não. – falou fazendo careta. – É melhor ficar na ignorância. – novamente revirei os olhos a puxando pra mim.

- Você não existe Bella. –disse antes de aprofundar o beijo. - Vamos circular? – falei indicando o caminho pra ela, por onde passávamos as pessoas nos olhavam como na empresa, uns chocados, uns com certo desdém e outros simplesmente sorriam. Apresentei-a como minha namorada a alguns amigos do meu pai, nos aproximando de um grupo de amigos, alguns trabalhavam na empresa.

- Edward, anda sumido cara. - comentou Félix me cumprimentando, ele trabalhava na área jurídica, cursamos a universidade juntos. – Onde está Emm e o Jazz?

- Oi Félix. – o cumprimentei com um aceno. - Estão chegando, foram buscar suas namoradas. – falei cumprimentando o restante.

- Quem é a gata?- ele estava na sucursal de Londres e não a conhecia.

- Isabella, minha namorada. Este é Félix, trabalha na área jurídica da empresa.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo, nunca o vi por lá. – comentou ao cumprimentá-lo.

- O prazer é todo meu lhe garanto. – soltou o idiota, instintivamente a puxei pra junto de mim. – Estava na sucursal de Londres, mas vou ficar um tempo em Seattle. – Não me lembro de você circulando pelas festas.

- Talvez seja porque nunca compareci a uma. – respondeu prontamente.

- Bella é assessora pessoal de Carlisle. – comentou Marcus.

-Carlisle tem uma assessora? Desde quando? – notei o quanto aquilo incomodou Bella.

- Deixa de ser idiota pelo menos uma vez, Félix. – falei em um tom de brincadeira.

- É uma história e tanto meu caro...

- Sim Marcus. – Bella o cortou. – Mas creio que não seja de sua conta, muito menos da de Félix ou qualquer outro, concorda? – todos se entreolharam.

- Desculpe, não foi minha intenção...

- Sei perfeitamente qual foi sua intenção. – me perguntava o porquê daquilo? Porque Bella foi rude com Marcus? Ela lançou lhe lançou um olhar fulminante. – Vou falar com Esme, se me dão licença. – disse se despedindo com um aceno. – Te vejo em breve. – falou depositando um beijo em meus lábios saindo em seguida.

- Acho que ela não vai com a sua cara Marcus. – brincou Demetri.

- Uau, você nasceu mesmo virado pra lua. – Félix disse sem tirar os olhos dela.

- Dá pra parar de secar minha namorada? – ele riu meneando a cabeça.

- Quem diria que, Edward Cullen se amarraria? – brincou me zoando.

- Não tem noção do quanto meu caro... Aquela garota. – falei apontando para Bella que ia de encontro a minha mãe. -É a mulher da minha vida.

- Wow! A coisa é séria então? - disse Demetri dessa vez.

- Mais séria impossível. – falei encarando Marcus.

- Ela é uma gata, onde se conheceram?

- Conte a eles onde se conheceram. – provocou Marcus.

- Nos conhecemos de maneira inusitada, eu diria...

- Como assim? – os dois perguntaram em uníssono.

- Foi em uma reunião em Nova York e...

- Oh meu Deus! – soltou Félix. – Não vai me dizer que aquela é a garota do café? Aquela que te deu um banho em plena reunião trimestral.

- A própria, como sabe disso?

- Cara! Não se fala em outra coisa em Londres, tem cada versão. – disse Demetri.

- Como assim cada versão?

- É melhor deixar pra lá. – dizia Félix lançando um olhar reprovador para Demetri. – Ela está com seu pai agora? Pensei que trabalhasse no planejamento?

- Vejo que está muito bem informado...

- Chegou quem estava faltando. – Emm dizia fazendo sua entrada triunfal, com Rose ao seu lado, Jazz estava com Alice mais atrás.

- O que aconteceu aqui, eu saio por uns meses e os caras estão todos amarrados? – as duas o fuzilaram Félix com o olhar.

- Onde está a Bella, Edward? – Rose perguntou ignorando os três completamente.

- Com a minha mãe, ali. – falei apontando, ela me deu um beijo, assim como Alice e foram se juntar a Bella.

- Cara, por isso está solteiro. – provocou Jazz. – Não dá uma dentro, Félix.

- Estou solteiro por opção, não quero encrenca meu caro.

- Elas se conhecem de onde? – perguntou Demetri ao ver as três juntas.

- São amigas de infância, como nós. – comentou Jazz.

- Uau! Isso é que é coincidência.

- Não, coincidência é o mano aqui ser atropelado dentro do avião pela mulher que lhe deu um banho de café em plena reunião. – soltou Emm me dando um tapa nas costas, eu adorava aquele cara, mas as vezes tinha vontade de socá-lo. Notei que todos ficaram tensos, olhei pra trás e as três estavam paradas e a cara de Bella não era das melhores.

- Será que podemos ter uma conversinha? Eu e você, em particular. – eu tava ferrado.

**POV BELLA**

Minha vontade era de torcer o pescoço de Edward e cortar sua língua, eles estavam falando de mim? Como Emm sabia que estávamos no mesmo vôo?

- O que foi amor? – perguntou com aquela carinha de inocente.

- Desde quando Emmett sabe do vôo? Contou a eles?

- Desculpa amor, precisava desabafar com alguém, ele e Jazz são meus amigos. – o safado fazia aquela carinha de gatinho do Shrek.

- Contou tudo a eles? – ele somente assentiu.

- Tudo, tudo? – Edward assentiu novamente.

- Deveria cortar sua língua fora, como pode contar a uma pessoa perturbada como Emmett? Ele já não me atormentava o suficiente? – meu namorado me puxou pela cintura, uma de suas mãos segurava firme meu quadril e a outra deslizava pelas minhas costas.

– Tem certeza que quer cortar minha língua. – disse roçando seus lábios aos meus. - Tenho uma sugestão melhor do que fazer com ela. – concluiu os tomando em um beijo avassalador.

- Você joga sujo. – falei ainda com a respiração entrecortada ele deu aquele sorriso torto fascinante que eu tanto amava.

– Jogo com as armas que tenho. – sussurrou em meu ouvido me fazendo estremecer.

- Vou começar a usar as minhas. – ele riu estalando um beijo em meus lábios.

- Mal posso esperar. – respondeu mordendo os lábios, mas como tudo que é bom, dura pouco. Minhas amadas amigas apareceram.

- Vocês não se desgrudam não? – perguntou Alice com a mão na cintura.

- Vá ficar com os homens um pouco, deixa a gente falar mal de vocês em paz. – disse Rose o tocando de lá.

- O que estão aprontando? – perguntei para as duas loucas.

- Acabei de descobrir um fato muito importante. – olhei pra Rose assustada.

- O que?

- Segundo a amiga da minha mãe, a maioria do pessoal aqui estudou com os três ali, inclusive as garotas. – as duas tinham minha total atenção.

- Isso é interessante. – falei olhando pra eles, que nos olhavam com cara de santos.

-A gente vai circular pra ver se eu pegar algum podre do eu ursão, ele me paga. – dizia Rosalie sorrindo para Emmett.

- Pensando bem, não sei se quero saber. – as duas me fuzilaram com o olhar. – Saibam que às vezes é melhor ficar na ignorância. "_**Só Deus sabe quantas aqui faz parte do arem dele.**_**" **– completei mentalmente.

- Isabella Marie Swan...

- Tudo bem Rose, vamos e que seja o que Deus quiser. – conhecia perfeitamente aquele olhar, ela me arrastaria pelos cabelos sem sobras de dúvidas. Circulamos por um tempo e nada, a única coisa que via, era um grupo de Barbie olhando sem parar para um ponto fixo e o ponto era meu namorado.

- Caramba! – soltou Alice.

-Elas estão devorando ele com o olhar. – completou Rose.

- E vocês vêm dizer isso pra mim? Não fazem idéia dos sapos que tenho que engolir.

- Ele chama a atenção não? – completou Alice.

- Demais. – murmurei revirando os olhos.

Uma mulher se aproximou deles e a atenção foi toda pra ela que era absurdamente linda. Tinha longos cabelos de um loiro avermelhado, olhos tão azuis que chegavam a reluzir, alta e imponente, com um corpo estonteante, marcado por um vestido que parecia segunda pele de tão colado. Ela cobriu os olhos de Edward depositando um beijo em seu pescoço, sussurrando algo em seu ouvido.

- Qquem é aquela? – me chutei mentalmente por gaguejar.

- Não a reconheceu? – soltou Rose com os olhos semicerrados.

- É nada mais nada menos do que Tanya Denali a top model internacional, ela é demais! – dizia minha amada amiga Alice, me perguntava se ela iria pedir autógrafo.

Um gelo percorreu minha espinha e o ar ficou escasso, em minha mente só vinha uma coisa: **"**_**Ed? Ed é a Tanya te liguei ontem e você não retornou querido, queria ter saído com você, quem sabe amanhã, podemos reviver nossas noites calientes. Me liga estou te esperando**_**." **

"_**Ah! Era sua... Namorada**_**?" "**_**Não**_**." "**_**Mas você já dormiu com ela**_**"? "**_**Sim."**_

- Bella? Bella o que você tem? Você ta branca amiga? – a voz de Alice era preocupada enquanto me abanava.

- Ele... Ele já... Ele já dormiu com aquela Deusa? – minha voz saiu esganiçada.

- O que? – disse Rose desta vez.

- Quando saímos juntos... No primeiro encontro... Quando fiquei no apartamento dele. Ela deixou um recado interessante em sua secretária eletrônica.

- E o que você fez?

- Tentei seduzi-lo para levá-lo pra cama, mas fui um fiasco como sempre.

- Mas dormiu com ele.

- Porque com certeza deve faltar algum parafuso naquela cabeça dura. – Rose e Alice reviraram os olhos.

_- Tanya voltou, será que se reconciliaram? – _ouvi uma senhora próxima a nós comentando.

- _Mas ele não estava com aquela moça morena? – _dizia a outra.

- _Querida, aquela é Tanya Denali, o grande amor de Edward._ – as três conversavam enquanto olhava para eles, a tal Tanya o abraçava e ele retribuía carinhosamente.

"_**Que porra é essa de grande amor? Ele nunca me falou dela? Edward mentiu pra mim... Todo esse tempo mentiu pra mim**_**."** – levei as mãos aos cabelos com vontade de arrancá-los.

- O que... O que eu faço? – as duas me olharam assustadas. - Vou até lá e a tiro pelos cabelos de perto dele? – sinceramente era o que eu desejava do fundo do meu coração.

- Era o que deveria, mas não é o certo. – disse Rose. – Você não está bem Bella, sua voz está estranha e está mais branca do que o normal.

- Respira fundo e se controla, sorria e finja que não há nada de errado. – dizia Alice.

- Isso é ser hipócrita. – falei entre os dentes.

- Acredite em mim Bella, a maioria aqui o é. – afirmou Rose.

- Preciso beber alguma coisa. – disse indo atrás de algo, sendo seguida pelas duas, acabamos encontrando Jazz no caminho.

- Jazz? Por acaso aquela é a top model Tanya Denali? – Alice perguntou abraçando o namorado, aquele modo dela falar me irritava profundamente.

- Qual é Alice? Vai querer um autógrafo? – Jazz me olhou espantado, talvez pelo fato da minha voz ter saído ríspida.

- É sim, estudamos todos juntos, eles são amigos há muito tempo. – dizia o mentiroso.

- Amigos? – cuspi entre os dentes, minha voz saiu um tanto exaltada e Rose me deu um cutucão. – Sei, conta outra meu caro, porque essa não colou! – pensei que os olhos dele fossem saltar da cara. - Não vem com essa de amigos, pra cima de mim Jasper Withlock!

- Calma Bella. – pediu assustado.

- Calma Bella? Aquele filho de uma... Aquele seu amiguinho safado me contou que já dormiu com ela... – novamente os olhos azuis do homem saltaram. – Ele só se esqueceu de adicionar o fato de que foram namorados e que se tratava de uma deusa da beleza. – acho que ele estava mais branco que eu.

- O que sabe sobre isso Jazz? – sua namorada perguntou desta vez.

- Não quero encrenca Alice! – ouvir aquilo me deixou ainda mais furiosa.

- Se não me disser a verdade, Alice vai fazer grave de sexo por tempo indeterminado, estamos entendidos? Cachinhos dourados. – falei entre os dentes, o segurando pelo paletó, Alice me olhou assustada.

- Droga! – grunhiu se soltando. - Eles namoraram na universidade, mas ele não parava com ninguém Bella, são amigos desde o colégio e...

- Ta, ta, ta. – disse estendendo a mão pra que se calasse. **"**_**Então é assim que ele trata suas ex- namoradas?**_**"** – me perguntei com os olhos fixos nos dois que conversavam animados. – Preciso de algo forte, bem forte. – sai sem rumo certo tentando encontrar um garçom.

- Bella aonde vai? – perguntou Alice atrás de mim, assim como Rose e Jazz, um garçom passou por mim e o agarrei pelo uniforme.

- Me dá o que você tem de mais forte. – ele indicou um copo com uísque, o peguei entornando de uma vez só, aquilo desceu rasgando, peguei outro em seguida, ainda agarrada ao seu casaco.

- Bella isso é uísque, ficou maluca? – Jazz dizia tirando o copo da minha mão. Olhei de novo para onde Edward estava e ela ainda estava com as garras no meu namorado, formavam um casal tão lindo, perfeitos um para o outro. Aquilo me deixou arrasada e eu só queria sumir.

- Venha vou apresentar vocês assim vai ver que não tem nada de mais. – disse me segurando pela mão me rebocando até eles, mas estanquei.

- Não!Eu não quero. – falei empacando, minha voz saiu estranha devido ao enorme nó que se formou em minha garganta, ele me impedia até de respirar direito.

- Sabia que não ia dar certo... Eu avisei... Eu disse, mas ninguém me dá ouvidos. – disparei andando de um lado para outro, não conseguia respirar, estava suando frio.

**POV ALICE **

Olhei para Rose preocupada, Bella estava surtando, eu a conhecia perfeitamente, até mais que ela mesma às vezes. Quando começava a falar consigo mesma... É que a coisa ia ficar feia.

- Jazz é melhor nos deixar a sós. – pedi enquanto tentávamos tirar Bella das vistas das outras pessoas, ele me olhou confuso.

- O que deu nela?

- Ela esta surtando, e isso não é nada bom. Acredite – meu amado namorado assentiu nos deixando a sós.

- Vamos levá-la para um lugar mais reservado. – disse Rose a puxando pelo braço, Bella ainda falava sem parar, Esme nos viu e veio em nossa direção.

- O que ela tem? – perguntou preocupada, já que minha amiga parecia louca discutindo consigo mesma, Bella falava sem parar.

- Ela meio que surtou ao ver a ex de Edward pendurada nele. – falei sem graça.

- Oh Deus! Havia me esquecido de Tanya. –Esme estava visivelmente preocupada. – Acho melhor a levarem lá pra cima, terceira porta à esquerda. – assentimos subindo com Bella.

- O que faremos Rose?

- Não sei! Sabe como ela fica quanto isso acontece. – disse sem saber o que fazer.

- Temos que chamá-lo, quem sabe se com ele aqui...

- Acho que não é uma boa idéia, ela vai estourar com ele. – com certeza, mas teríamos que arriscar, mesmo assim. - Bella se acalma, Edward não fez nada. –Rose disse tentando acalmá-la.

- Ele mentiu pra mim! – ela praticante berrou. - Disse que nunca havia se envolvido antes... Eles namoraram. – estava fora de si.

- Pode ser que...

- Não tente defendê-lo. – sua voz saiu cortante.

- Então coloca pra fora Bella. – pedi, estava assustada. -Você ta ainda mais branca.

- Me deixem sozinha. – pediu sentando - se na cama, se fechando em copas como sempre fazia.

- Bella não fica assim querida, filha o que houve? Estava tão confiante? – dizia Esme ao seu lado, ela a agarrou se deixando chorar, desabou de vez. - Meu anjo reaja, Edward te ama filha e não faria nada que pudesse magoá-la. – Esme acariciava seus cabelos tentando acalmá-la.

- Eu... Ssei... Disso. – respondeu entre soluços, fazia anos que não a via chorar daquele jeito.

**POV EDWARD**

Estava novamente com Félix, Marcus, Emm, Jazz e outros caras jogando conversa fora, já que Alice e Rose me tiraram de perto de Bella, as três não paravam de falar, sempre de olho em nós.

- O que aquelas três tanto falam? – disse Emm olhando de relance pra elas.

- Devem estar falando da gente. – comentou Jazz, fazendo o mesmo.

- Queria ser uma mosquinha pra saber o que aquelas loucas estão falando.

- Vai por mim, é melhor não saber. – olhei de relance e notei que Bella que falava com elas com os olhos cravados em mim.

- Diz isso por experiência própria. – retrucou Emm. – Depois de ouvir a Bella descer o verbo na macharada. – às vezes eu tinha vontade de arrancar a cabeça dele, os outros riam da minha cara. Voltei a olhar na direção delas, mas as três haviam sumido.

- Tem coisa que não muda nunca. – soltou Marcus.

- Do que esta falando? – Emm perguntou pra variar.

- Elas estão babando em você, como no colégio. – discretamente olhei na direção em que olhavam e vi o grupinho de sempre me olhando afetadas.

- Elas não têm o que fazer? – falei incomodado.

- Quem manda ser o gostosão. – brincou Marcus.

- Elas nunca experimentaram. – disse entre risos.

- Aquelas não? Por que o restante... Você passou o rodo geral. – comentou Félix.

- Isso é pra quem pode. – retruquei

- Sua namorada ia adorar ouvi-lo falar assim. – revidou, de repente as palavras de Bella me vieram em mente. **"**_**Oh! Sim ela não é sua secretária, mas faz parte do Casting da empresa... E do arem de Edward Cullen**_**."**

- Tome conta da sua, que eu tomo... – senti mãos delicadas cobrir meus olhos, entranhei o toque, mas o conhecia bem.

- Sentiu minha falta Ed. – Tanya sussurrou depositando um beijo em meu pescoço, os pelos da minha nuca eriçaram. – Eu senti a sua, querido. – sua voz saiu baixa e rouca, me virei tentando me soltar ainda surpreso, mas Tanya me envolveu em um abraço carinhoso, eu só rezava pra que Bella não estivesse vendo aquilo.

- Tanya? Quando voltou? – perguntei me fazendo de desentendido. Claro que sabia, não parava de me ligar, eu tentava desveciliar de suas mãos ágeis, mas estava sendo difícil. Não queria ser grosseiro, muito menos diante de todos. Emm e Jazz me lançaram aquele olhar de quem diz: "Você ta fudido."

- Há alguns dias. – mentiu. - Te liguei pra sairmos, quem sabe hoje a gente não...

- Não vai ser possível, estou acompanhado. – disse me apartando dela, que passou seu braço pelo meu.

- Isso nunca foi empecilho. –insistiu me dando um beijo tentando acertar meus lábios. Tanya era uma mulher linda, se tornou modelo bem nova e ainda trabalhava como uma. Sempre foi uma mulher independente, inteligente, sedutora e envolvente. Namoramos por um tempo no colégio e depois tentamos de novo na universidade, mas não deu certo, nos dávamos melhor quando não havia comprometimento e o sexo era muito bom. Ficávamos sempre juntos, em algum evento, saiamos só pra curtir, éramos amigos com privilégios.

- Vou procurar Alice, se me dão licença. – avisou Jazz saindo, me deixando lá, sendo motivo de risos, por me desvencilhar das investidas de Tanya que ignorava o fato da minha namorada estar circulando por lá. Não queria ser grosseiro com ela, afinal éramos amigos. Jazz voltou um tempo depois com os olhos saltados, estava branco.

- O que houve Jazz? – Emmett perguntou preocupado, se afastando com ele.

- Com licença Tanya. – pedi me soltando dela que insistia em ficar pendurada em mim, me juntando a eles.

- O que está acontecendo?

- Cara você ta ferrado. – franzi o cenho sem entender.

- Eu? Por quê?

- Elas viram... – senti meu estômago se contrair e um frio passar pela minha espinha. – Elas viram você com a Tanya.

– Elas me viram? – repeti como um idiota lesado.

- As três. – ao ouvir aquilo fechei os olhos com vontade de me socar. - Desculpe cara eu...

- Edward venha comigo agora. – exigiu Rose o cortando.

- O que foi Rose? Porque está assim? – ela me segurava pela manga do paletó me puxando em direção a casa, Emm e Jazz estavam atrás de mim.

- É a Bella...

- O que tem ela? – perguntei assustado.

- Ela está surtando. – cuspiu furiosa.

- Como assim, por quê? – porque Bella surtaria? - Onde ela está?

- Vamos Edward. – insistiu me apressando. - Ela está com sua mãe e Alice. – ao entrar no quarto me deparei com Bella agarrada a minha mãe, chorava convulsivamente, estavam sentadas na beira da cama. Senti uma dor dilacerante ao vê-la naquele estado.

- Oh meu Deus! O que aconteceu meu amor? – falei tomando o lugar da minha mãe, a peguei colocando-a no meu colo a envolvendo em meus braços Bella não conseguia falar, me abraçou com tanta força chorando sem parar.

- Mãe o que houve? – perguntei aflito

- Ela está um pouco insegura filho e você não ajudou muito. –conhecia minha mãe se estivéssemos a sós, teria puxando minhas orelhas.

- O que eu fiz?

- Tanya Denali. – ao ouvir aquele nome Bella se agarrou a minha camisa ainda mais.

- Não fica assim meu amor... Olha pra mim Bella? – pedi angustiado. - Hey, porque está assim?

- Mentiu pra mim. – acusou entre soluços, nunca a tinha visto tão frágil.

- Do que você está falando? – Bella semicerrou os olhos se levantando, secou o rosto com as mãos o deixando um tanto borrado.

- Quem era aquela mulher pendurada em você? – sua voz saiu estranha.

- Uma amiga...

- Não minta pra mim.

- Aquela era Tanya... Tanya Denali. – respondi esfregando o rosto com as mãos.

- Seria a mesma da secretária eletrônica? Aquela que você disse que não era sua namorada... Mentiroso! – acusou.

- Ela não era minha namorada. – me defendi.

- É sua ex. – cuspiu entre os dentes.

- Ela foi minha namorada no colégio...

- Jazz disse que foi na universidade. – bufei irritado. – Tentamos de novo na universidade, mas não deu certo, achamos melhor sermos somente amigos.

- Amigos? Amigos não transam Edward!- Bella estava completamente fora de si, andava de um lado pro outro, agarrada aos cabelos e toda vez que eu tentava me aproximar recuava com receio de que avançasse em mim. -Ela vive te ligando atrás de outra noite quente não é? – a cada coisa que dizia seu rosto era lavado pelas lágrimas.

- Porque ta agindo assim? Olha o teu estado.

- Viu aquela mulher Edward? Olhou bem pra ela? – sua voz saia cada vez mais exaltada. - É uma verdadeira deusa! Uma modelo internacional, top model! Disse que não teve nada sério com ela... MENTIU PRA MIM! Disse que nunca se envolveu antes e vocês namoraram na universidade, ou no colégio por não sei quanto tempo... Ela é o grande amor da sua vida. – a última parte não passou de um sussurro.

- O que?

- Não ouse mentir de novo pra mim.

- Bella de onde tirou uma sandice dessas? Eu nunca amei a Tanya.

- Eu ouvi... A mulher falou que ela era seu grande amor.

- Que mulher?

- Não sei, mas eu ouvi... Rose e Alice também... Elas diziam que agora que ela voltou reatariam. – foi a minha vez de segurar os cabelos com força, de onde ela tirou aquelas coisas absurda? - Eu disse... Mas ninguém me escuta! – disparou. – Eu falei que era uma loucura, eu disse que não daria certo, eu avisei...

- Para Bella.

-Você insistiu... Eu disse que cem saem com cem e cinco saem com cinco... Ela é um cem como você...

- NÂO! – disse perdendo a paciência. – Ela não é um cem, Tanya não chega nem a dez e posso garantir.

- Oh claro que pode, deve conhecê-la pelo avesso. Aquela mulher estava se esfregando em você feito uma gata no cio. – cuspiu com raiva. – Sussurrando só Deus sabe o que em seu ouvido, beijando seu pescoço e você permitiu! – acusou.

- Bella eu... Eu...

- Nunca vou passar da morena sem graça com quem curtiu por um tempo. – doeu ouvir aquilo. - As pessoas lá em baixo só sabem falar de vocês como se eu fosse invisível! Sempre vou ser a garota do café... Aquela que derramou café nas calças do presidente da empresa...

- Nunca te tratei assim Bella. – vê-la daquela forma estava acabando comigo.

- Você não Edward, nem seus pais, nem Emmett e muito menos Jazz, mas os outros sempre vão me tratar assim... – Bella fechou os olhos meneando a cabeça. - Gianna, Marcus, Lauren e muitos outros me olham e me tratam dessa forma...

-Eu não sabia...

- Não tem idéia do que escuto naquela empresa... – disse fungando. – Vejo no olhar das pessoas a reprovação, não me acham digna de você... Tenho que ouvir piadinhas, cantadas porque a maioria daqueles engravatados idiotas acham que não passo de uma vadia interesseira que está dando umazinha com seu patrão e assim que ele se cansar, vai me passar pra frente. – eu mal pude crer no que ouvia. – ELES ACHAM QUE EU DURMO COM VOCÊ E COM SEU PAI! – gritou diante de mim, sinceramente não fazia idéia de que Bella passava por isso.

- Bella... – tente tocá-la, mas ela se afastou.

- Eu te avisei Edward... Eu disse que isso tudo era loucura... Acha mesmo que vamos sobreviver a isso? Acha mesmo que seu amor vai resistir a tanta coisa que nos separa?

- Não fala assim meu amor... – pedi a prendendo firme em meus braços, ela tentou se soltar, mas a mantive ali. – Eu já disse que você é tudo pra mim Bella, tudo, não diga isso. – a apertei contra mim quase a esmagando, somente a idéia de perdê-la me deixava apavorado.

- Doeu Edward, doeu ver o quanto são perfeitos juntos, o quanto combinam...

- Não diz isso Bella... Você é que é perfeita pra mim, você foi feita pra mim, só pra mim.

- Ela estava te tocando com tanta intimidade... - ela fungou. - E você permitiu.

- Me perdoa meu amor, só não quis ser indelicado, somos amigos há anos Bella e...

-São amantes há anos Edward e não amigos. – acusou.

- Jamais pertenci a ela Bella... Jamais me envolvi sentimentalmente com alguém como me envolvi com você... Meu coração sempre foi fechado, lacrado na realidade. Sim dormi com ela e com várias outras, mas nunca... Ouça bem... – disse segurando seu rosto em minhas mãos. - Nenhuma delas me fez sentir o que você faz... Nenhuma delas me fez estremecer da cabeça aos pés, tamanho prazer que me fez sentir. Nunca amei antes Bella, não como amo você.

- Eu... Eu...

- Me perdoa, não tive intenção de te magoar meu amor, ela me pegou de surpresa, você não estava por perto, me perdoe, por favor... Não sei mais viver sem você Bella... – sentia um nó em minha garganta, pensei que tivesse deixado isso claro a ela, jamais havia me declarado a uma mulher, somente com ela, jamais havia me exposto tanto a uma mulher daquela forma. Mas por ela estava disposto a me ajoelhar e implorar que não me deixasse.

- Eu também não sei viver sem você Edward, mesmo querendo torcer seu pescoço... – sorri a apertando ainda mais em meus braços. – Eu já disse, você é a razão da minha vida, você se tornou a minha razão de viver, o motivo pelo qual respiro, me levanto toda a manhã e enfrento tudo e todos... Porque não sei mais viver sem você, me perdoa... – pediu fazendo bico de choro. – Sou uma ciumenta, louca e descontrolada...

- Não é. – neguei com a cabeça veementemente. – É a minha Bella, atrapalhada e linda, a mulher que eu amo, a mulher por quem daria a minha vida, se preciso for. O meu amor, a minha vida. – disse a beijando com sofreguidão, foi um beijo cheio de desejo, paixão e acima de tudo amor, muito amor. - Nunca mais ouse duvidar do meu amor por você Bella, eu te amo, assim do jeitinho que você é! Impulsiva, desastrada, meio maluca e absurdamente sexy. Além de deliciosa. – disse entre beijos que distribuía por sua pele.

-Me perdoa? – pediu roçando seu nariz no meu.

- Não tenho nada que perdoar sua boba, vamos descer? – disse olhando fixamente em seus olhos, ela fez uma careta. - Quero mostrar a essa gente toda a mulher linda e maravilhosa que eu tenho e que é só minha. – depositei um beijo em sua testa, um em cada bochecha e um nos lábios.

- Estou um trapo, deveria sair correndo. – não contive o riso.

- Só um pouco borrada, mas eu te amo mesmo assim, se desmanchando. Além do mais, tivemos momentos piores – disse divertido.

- Edward! – ralhou me dando um tapa.

- Pode chamar Alice e Rose pra mim? – somente assenti a beijando novamente.

– Te espero ali fora. – ela assentiu e assim que abri a porta, as três entraram.


	11. Chapter 11

**Olha mais um ai! **

**Espero que gostem! **

* * *

**CAPITULO XI**

**POV BELLA**

Vergonha, eu sentia muita vergonha e não fazia idéia de como encarar Esme e os garotos. Apesar da discussão pesada que tivemos, acabamos nos acertando, porque o amava e não conseguia mais abrir mão dele, assim que Edward saiu as três entraram.

- Me perdoa Esme, estraguei sua noite, me perdoa? – pedi abraçada a ela.

- Não foi nada filha... – dizia acariciando meu rosto. - Agora você vai me contar que história é essa que andam espalhando pela empresa? Desculpe, mas não teve como não ouvir. – disse preocupada. Contei a ela enquanto as duas me ajudavam a me recompor, falei sobre as cantadas de alguns dos diretores das sucursais em Nova York, do assedio de Marcus. Da raiva que Gianna e Lauren têm de mim e o motivo, entre outras coisas.

- Porque não me disse antes?

- Não quero que Carlisle saiba, ele é tão bom comigo, me deu uma oportunidade incrível, além do mais ele ainda não está totalmente recuperado e...

- Entendo, mas vai contar a Edward, principalmente sobre os assédios. – insistiu.

- Não acho uma boa idéia, ele vai ficar uma fera. – Esme ponderou e concordou comigo, assim como as garotas.

- O que acha de trabalhar diretamente comigo Bella, evitaria comentários desnecessários e ficaríamos juntas o dia todo? – a proposta era tentadora, mas o que eu diria a Carlisle?

- Fazendo o que Esme? Não entendo nada de paisagismo ou decoração. – ela sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Entende alguma coisa de publicidade, ou da empresa onde trabalha? – perguntou divertida.

- Muito pouco, muitíssimo pouco. – disse do mesmo modo.

- Venha trabalhar comigo Bella, assim faremos companhia uma pra outra, enquanto eles se viram na empresa. – insistia Esme com um olhar pidão como Alice costumava fazer.

- Veremos isso depois, não quero que Carlisle pense que sou mal agradecida.

- Não vai, garanto – disse com um enorme sorriso. – Vamos quero que todos conheçam minha nora. – falou abrindo a porta, Edward, Emmett e Jazz estavam no corredor diante da porta e nos olhavam como se fossemos loucas, já que riamos.

- Mulheres! – soltou Emmett revirando os olhos. – Vocês deveriam vir com manual. – falou puxando Rose pra si, indo na frente.

- Somos complexas demais para uma mente inferior como a sua, Emmett. – o provoquei.

- Vocês são estranhas demais. – retrucou levando uma piaba da namorada.

- Menos você ursinha. – dizia se encolhendo.

- Mas vocês não vivem sem a gente. – falei divertida, ele se virou, dando língua pra mim. - Muito adulto de sua parte Emmett. – disse sendo abraçada pelo meu namorado, que abraçou Esme também.

- As mulheres da minha vida. – falou estalando um beijo em cada uma.

- Vai se acostumado Edward, Bella é uma montanha russa. – provocou Alice passando por nós, com seu namorado rindo sem parar.

- Não ria de mim Jasper, ou convenço Alice entrar em greve.

- Como assim, greve? – Edward perguntou curioso.

- Greve de sexo, já ouviu falar? – disse me virando pra ele, que me olhava com os olhos arregalados. - É o que farei com o senhor, se chegar a cem metros daquela ou de qualquer outra ex, fui clara? – falei séria, vendo meu lindo namorado engolir seco. – Por tempo indeterminado. – conclui, Edward me apertou contra si parando bruscamente.

- Não faria isso comigo... Sabe que não consigo ficar sem você. – disse enquanto me apertava contra seu corpo, deslizando suas mãos pelas minhas costas.

- É só se manter longe dela ou de qualquer outra "Amiga". – fiz aspas no amiga, Edward revirou os olhos.

Voltamos a circular entre as pessoas, ele estava colado em mim, assim como Esme. Que parava a todo instante dizendo. "_Boa noite, quero que conheçam minha nora, Isabella._" Ela deveria ter gravado aquilo, porque não sei quantas vezes ela repetiu aquela frase.

A maioria das mulheres que estudaram com Edward, me olhava de cima a baixo, não sei se por medo da greve ou a discussão que tivemos, ele me beijava toda vez que nos aproximávamos de alguma delas.

- Esme querida, quanto tempo. – estanquei ao ver aquela mulher ali diante de mim. – Eu disse ao Ed que fazia tempo que não nos víamos, não é Ed? – ela teve a cara de pau de piscar pra ele que me apertou contra si.

- Faz mesmo muito tempo, como vai Carmen e Eleazar? - Esme foi extremamente educada, me lembrei do que Rose disse um pouco mais cedo, sobre todos ali serem hipócritas.

- Estão na Itália, mas mandaram lembranças, vim matar a saudade que sentia daqui, dos amigos. – seus olhos estavam cravados nele, ela me ignorava por completo e minha vontade era de arrancar aquele sorriso à tapa da cara dela.

- Tanya querida... – soltou Esme. - Vejo que não conhece minha nora, Isabella.

- Nora? Está namorando Ed? – eu por acaso era invisível? – Pensei que fosse uma dessas amiguinhas que arruma por um tempo. – ouvi os dentes de Edward ranger, seu maxilar estava travado e seu olhar era assustador, ele respirou fundo amenizando sua expressão.

- Está enganada minha cara, esta garota linda aqui. – disse roçando seu nariz no meu. - Será minha esposa em breve, não é meu amor. – ele piscou pra mim, depositando um beijo em meu pescoço. **"**_**Ele disse esposa? Eu ouvi direito?**_**"**

- Tem gosto pra tudo não é. – senti o aperto de Edward se intensificar, quando fiz menção de ir pra cima dela.

- Sabe que eu disse o mesmo, quando ouvimos o seu recadinho na secretária eletrônica dele? – os olhos da ruiva pareciam que iriam saltar, comemorei internamente por tê-la atingido em cheio. - Desculpe por ele não ter atendido, mas é que estávamos muito, mas muito, ocupados, não é amor? – Edward assentiu um tanto surpreso eu diria.

-Muitíssimo ocupados. – completou sorrindo, piscando pra mim de um jeito sexy, a ruiva saiu bufando e pisando duro.

- Viu é assim que se faz, infelizmente às vezes temos que marcar nosso território. – não contive o riso com a cara de Edward a ouvir a mãe.

- Mãe! – choramingou me fazendo rir, fui apresentada a mais algumas pessoas, desta vez por Carlisle. Estava cansada, não agüentava mais apertar a mão dos outros e eu já estava com cãibra no rosto de tanto sorrir.

- Vocês vão dormir aqui? – Esme perguntou nos abraçando.

- Não sei mãe, o que acha Bella? – fui pega de surpresa.

- Você é quem sabe. – disse me recostando em seu peito.

- Fique filho, preciso falar com você e seu pai, pela manhã. – insistiu Esme.

- Tudo bem mãe. – Edward respondeu me puxando escada acima, me levando para seu quarto aqui.

- Estou morta. – falei me jogando na cama.

- Vou tomar um banho. – ele disse tirando a roupa, enquanto pegava uma troca.

- Me empresta uma camiseta? – ouvi sua gargalhada gostosa de dentro do banheiro.

- Desde que não se mate pra tirá-la depois. – acho que ele nunca ia esquecer aquilo.

Peguei uma camiseta e uma cueca dele, assim que Edward saiu, fui tomar um belo banho. Ao entrar no quarto, ele estava deitado só com uma calça de agasalho, com os braços sob a cabeça, olhando para o teto.

- Tem idéia de quanto te amo? – falei ainda da porta, ele se virou pra mim abrindo um sorriso lindo.

- Você ta linda. – disse ignorando minha pergunta. – Se for um quarto do quanto eu te amo, me dou por satisfeito. – falou me puxando pra junto de si. - Eu fui um bom garoto, não fui? – perguntou deslizando os lábios pela curvatura do meu pescoço.

- Não sei não, deixe-me pensar. – fingi pensar no assunto. - Acho que sim.

- Então mereço uma recompensa, não acha?

- Que recompensa? – me fiz de desentendida, uma de suas mãos cobria meu seio e a outra descia cada vez mais até se infiltrar na boxer que eu usava.

- Quero fazer amor com você. – sussurrou em meu ouvido enquanto me acariciava daquela forma, fazendo meu corpo estremecer por completo, nos entregamos à paixão e ao desejo, nos amando intensa e prazerosamente.

- Bella? – chamou acariciando meus cabelos, minha cabeça estava sobre seu peito, estava exausta e um tanto ofegante.

- Hmm? – grunhi sonolenta.

- Eu te amo... - havia tanta intensidade em sua voz, ergui a cabeça pra olhá-lo e seus olhos brilhavam ainda mais. – Aconteça o que acontecer jamais duvide disso novamente.

- Me perdoe... - pedi acariciando seu rosto. – Acabei perdendo a cabeça... Me senti um nada quando os vi juntos... – me sentei de frente pra ele. – E confesso que ouvir aquela mulher dizer que ela era o grande amor de sua vida, só piorou as coisas. – ele sorriu se apoiando em seu cotovelo, o lençol lhe cobria somente suas partes, eu estava completamente nua diante dele.

- Isso é coisa da imprensa. – disse colocando uma mexa de cabelo pra trás, ela insistia em cair no meu rosto. – Nos envolvemos pela primeira vez no colégio, tínhamos dezesseis anos e não deu muito certo. Depois cada um foi pra um lado viver sua vida e quando entramos na universidade, acabamos reatando, mas novamente foi um fracasso.

- Por quê?

- Sinceramente não sei te dizer, como já disse a você, jamais senti isso que sinto por você... – olhei pra ele desconfiada. – Gostava dela não vou negar e nos dávamos muito bem, mas sexo não é tudo em um relacionamento Bella, descobri isso com você.

- Quer dizer que eram bom juntos? – ele revirou os olhos.

- Garanto a você que não chega nem perto do que temos... – Edward tinha um sorriso sacana nos lábios. – Você mexe com todo o meu ser e por incrível que pareça, quando mais natural você é mais me excita. – franzi o cenho.

- Como assim?

- O modo como geme ao saborear um prato. – senti meu rosto queimar. – O modo como fica corada, como está agora, quando sorri despreocupadamente, esse seu jeitinho atrapalhado de ser... Essas são algumas das coisas que me faz te desejar de forma insana. – meu coração batia tão forte e tão rápido que pensei que fosse sair pela boca.

- Tá me deixando excitada. – sua gargalhada ecoou pelo quarto.

- Estou é? – disse divertido.

- Completamente. – respondi mordendo os lábios percorrendo seu corpo com o olhar faminto, Edward se aproximou roçando seus lábios pela minha pele até chegar ao meu ouvido.

- Também estou completamente excitado, louco pra te sentir... Te possuir... – dizia vindo pra cima de mim, cai de costas sobre o colchão e Edward ficou sobre mim.

- Então me possua... – falei abrindo as pernas o envolvendo com elas. – Sou completamente sua, somente sua pra sempre sua. Edward nada disse, tomou meus lábios em um beijo voraz deslizando pra dentro de mim, unindo nossos corpos com uma perfeição incrível, como se um fosse feito pro outro e dessa forma nos entregamos à paixão e ao amor que nos guiava.

**POV EDWARD**

Acordei cedo, Bella dormia tão profundamente e que fiquei com dó de acordá-la, afinal de contas era sábado, tomei meu banho e desci para ter com meus pais.

-Bom dia mãe, bom dia pai. – disse dando um beijo em cada um.

- Bom dia filho, onde está Bella? - perguntou minha mãe.

- A deixei dormindo, estava muito cansada.

- A noite não foi nada fácil pra ela. – algo no modo de minha mãe dizer aquilo, me dizia que dona Esme sabia mais do que aparentava.

- Sim. – foi o respondi, estávamos à mesa do café da manhã.

- Tenho um pedido a lhe fazer Carl. – meu pai franziu o cenho sem entender. – Bella é necessária no cargo em que ocupa? – confesso que também não estava entendendo nada, onde ela queria chegar?

- Sinceramente só criei este cargo pra que ficasse sob minha proteção. – disso todos sabiam.

- Mas não está adiantando muito meu amor, gostaria que Bella viesse trabalhar comigo, acha isso possível?

- Por quê? Ela se queixou de algo? – meu pai parecia preocupado.

- Não, e nem vai. – o que estava rolando? – Teme que se magoe e que Edward surte. – aquilo me deixou preocupado.

- Do que você está falando mãe?

- Ontem sem querer ouvimos a discussão de vocês, depois apertei Bella e descobri coisas que não me agradaram e tenho certeza que também não irá agradar a vocês dois.

- Do que está falando Esme? – meu pai perguntou desta vez.

- Cristo! Estão dizendo que ela dorme com vocês dois! – os olhos do meu pai só faltaram saltar.

- Como é que é? – soltou indignado.

- Eles acham que Bella serve a vocês dois, se é que me entende. Como podem pensar uma coisa dessas de uma garota tão doce? E que vocês se prestariam a isso? – disse olhando pra nós. - Aquela insuportável da sua secretária não a respeita, a trata como se fosse uma aproveitadora, mas sabemos perfeitamente o porquê dessa raiva toda não é meu filho?

- Saiu com Gianna? – o tom do meu pai era reprovador, como seu olhar.

- Isso faz um bom tempo pai e...

- Agora entendo o porquê as duas vivem se estranhando.

-Sei que Bella não gosta dela, mas não sabia que Gianna estava implicando com ela...

- Assim como a tal Lauren de Nova York. – meu pai olhou novamente me lançou aquele olhar reprovador. – Bella disse que a trata como lixo quando não estão por perto sem contar que... – se calou de repente.

- Sem contar o que mãe? – sabia que ela escondia algo.

- A pobre teve que aturar cantadas de velhos babões, assim como homens que não respeitam a mulher dos outros.

-Como assim? – minha voz saiu um tanto exaltada, eu sabia q o que falavam sobre ela, mas que a cantaram, disso eu não sabia. – Quem a cantou?

- Bella foi apresentada a eles como? Sua assessora? – perguntou olhando pro meu pai. – Ou como sua namorada?

- Somente para os mais íntimos, não devo satisfações a ninguém.

- Eu sei filho, mas todos sabem que estão juntos e isso gera especulações. Bella é esperta e soube se safar das investidas, mesmo porque segundo ela eram de outras sucursais e o contato com vocês é mínimo. Mas tome cuidado filho, tem alguém muito próximo que demonstrou certo interesse nela...

- Quem? – senti meu sangue ferver.

- Só digo se me prometer que não fará nada e agirá como se não soubesse de nada. – bufei impaciente, se não prometesse ela não me contaria.

- Prometo! – cuspi entre os dentes.

-Olhe nos meus olhos e prometa pra sua mãe que...

- Tá mãe. – olhei em seus olhos. – Eu prometo está bem.

- Ele anda a cercando pela empresa, com indiretas, frases soltas e insinuações...

- Quem?

-Segundo Bella não foi uma cantada direta, mas é tão desagradável quanto...

- Quem, mãe?

- Marcus... – minhas mãos cerraram- se em punho, agora entendia o porquê Bella foi tão ríspida com ele e o modo como a olha.

- Desgraçado filho da...

- Edward! – ralhou meu pai.

-Ele sabe que Bella é minha namorada, como pode? – disse socando a mesa.

- Por isso acho melhor Bella vir trabalhar comigo, será melhor pra ela e pra vocês também, assim evitamos comentários desagradáveis e desnecessários.

- Mas Bella concorda com isso? – perguntou meu pai.

- Teme magoá-lo se aceitar, é muito grata a você pela oportunidade que deu a ela.

- É uma garota incrível. – disse sorrindo meneando a cabeça. – Mas o que ela faria com você? Até onde sei Bella não entende muito de arquitetura e paisagismo.

- Muito menos de publicidade e essas coisas todas. – retrucou minha mãe, eu ainda tentava digerir o que ela disse sobre Marcus.

- Ela me fará companhia, fico sozinha o dia todo... – resmungou fazendo biquinho. – Adoro a companhia dela e posso ensinar muito a Bella, além do mais, será bom pra ela, assim terá tempo de se dedicar a seu projeto, ao que realmente ama fazer.

- Bella comentou com a senhora sobre esse bendito projeto? – ela não me dizia nada sobre aquilo.

- Por cima, uma coisa ou outra, pediu alguns conselhos, sua namorada é muito inteligente e tenho certeza que se sairá bem. – não havia sombras de dúvidas, minha mãe amava Bella e era recíproco.

-Bom dia. –Bella disse da porta.

- Bom dia querida, venha sente-se e coma. – falou piscando para ela. – Ah! Acabo de contar a eles sobre minha oferta de emprego e Carl concordou, não é querido? – meu pai a olhou de um modo estranho.

- Claro meu amor. – respondeu meneando a cabeça. – Isso se for mesmo o que quer Bella. – seus olhos passaram por nós três se fixando em mim.

- Eu... Eu...

- Não se preocupe filha, contei tudo a eles...

- Tudo? – seu olhar encontrou o meu.

-Não se preocupe, Edward me prometeu que agirá como se não soubesse de nada. – pensei que os olhos de Bella fossem saltar a qualquer momento.

- Deveria ter nos contado Bella. – meu pai a repreendeu de forma carinhosa.

- Desculpe, mas são homens extremamente ocupados e acredito que tem preocupações maiores do que as fofocas e intrigas corriqueiras de uma empresa. – como sempre pensava primeiro nos outros, depois nela mesma.

- A decisão será sua filha, faça o que achar melhor pra você e não se preocupe comigo ou com Edward, peço que me desculpe, minha intenção foi protegê-la e não atirá-las aos leões.

- Não se preocupe Carlisle, as pessoas vêem maldade em tudo, é mais fácil pra eles pensarem desta forma, do que aceitar que Edward me ama de verdade... – disse sorrindo pra mim. – Alguns acham um desperdício e a grande maioria simplesmente acha inaceitável. – falou com o olhar perdido.

- O que foi meu amor? – falei segurando sua mão.

- Vou ficar longe de você. – um bico lindo se fez em seus lábios, meus pais riram meneando a cabeça.

- Vai estar sempre comigo Bella, em meu coração. – disse beijando sua mão, ela abriu um lindo sorriso, corando em seguida.

- Bom teremos que tratar de sua demissão, para que venha trabalhar com Esme, vai ser bom pra vocês duas. –meu pai anunciou aliviado.

- Não vai ficar chateado comigo? – havia preocupação em sua voz.

- E porque ficaria? –ele piscou pra ela e Bella atingiu um tom avermelhado.

- Porque não me contou sobre Marcus e o assédio daqueles idiotas? – estávamos a sós na varanda da casa dos meus pais.

-Fiquei com medo que fosse tirar satisfações e complicar ainda mais a situação. – ela estava sentada no banco e minha cabeça descansava em seu colo, Bella fazia um carinho gostoso em meus cabelos.

- O que Marcus disse a você? – perguntei olhando em seus olhos.

- Prometeu que esqueceria isso.

- Não, prometi que agiria como se não soubesse, é diferente. – ela bufou revirando os olhos.

- Se lembra daquele dia em que fui entregar os documentos pra ele? – somente assenti. – Desde aquele dia que ele vem me enchendo com insinuações e indiretas...

- Ele não sabia que estávamos juntos, mas soube assim que foi trabalhar com meu pai.

- E a coisa só piorou, porque ele tem plena convicção de que logo se cansará e me dispensará como fez com as outras...

- Filho da puta! – grunhi irritado me sentando. – O que ele te disse exatamente.

- Edward, ele é seu amigo e acho melhor...

- Ele não é meu amigo! – disse como se fosse óbvio. – Um amigo não dá em cima da mulher do outro. - ela revirou os olhos cruzando os braços.

- Mas divide se isso interessar aos dois não é? – cuspiu entre os dentes.

- O que?

- Estou falando daquela vadia peituda da Lauren! Ele me disse que tanto você quanto ele se fartaram com ela e que não entendia essa sua fascinação por mim já que nem de longe, faço o seu tipo.

- Desgraçado! Isso quem julga sou eu e não ele. – cerrei a mão em punho tamanha raiva que sentia.

- Não se preocupe meu caro, diferente de sua amiga peituda, eu tenho brios e vergonha na cara... – cuspiu furiosa. – Quanto as suas investidas... – ao ouvir aquilo meu sangue ferveu. – Foram devidamente ignoradas. – ela se levantou e tentou sair, mas a contive segurando sua mão, com um puxão, Bella caiu no meu colo e a prendi em meus braços.

- Vou sentir sua falta por lá. – disse mudando de assunto, não queria mais discussões.

-Também vou, era a única coisa boa em tudo aquilo, ficar sempre com você. – dizia toda dengosa se aconchegando em meus braços como uma gata manhosa, ficamos ali um bom tempo, namorando.

Confesso que senti muita falta dela no início, contei a Jazz e Emm o motivo de Bella ter se afastado da empresa e os dois ficaram tão putos quanto eu. Cada vez que Marcus aparecia em meu raio de visão tinha que fazer um esforço sobre-humano para não voar em seu pescoço. Aos poucos a rotina da empresa voltou ao normal e os comentários cessaram completamente, pelo que soube.

Já Bella estava se dando super bem com a minha mãe que não poupava elogios a ela. O fato de não estar mais na empresa a deixou mais segura e mais confiante. Sempre sorrindo, contava empolgadas as coisas que aprendia com minha mãe, os passeios que davam, Bella estava feliz e vê-la feliz, me deixava pleno e feliz.

Nossa empresa era a maior do país no ramo de publicidade com agências espalhadas não só no país como em Londres e estávamos atingindo o mercado italiano. Uma empresa italiana estava negociando um contrato de milhões de euros conosco, era um cliente extremamente importante o que acarretaria em viagens constantes para a Itália.

- Não preciso lembrá-los do quanto esse contrato é essencial para esta empresa. – dizia meu pai em uma reunião que durava horas. – Ainda não me sinto disposto para uma viagem destas, sendo assim Edward vai me representar e quando voltar vou passar o bastão definitivamente pra você meu filho.

- Porque disso? Não se sente bem? – perguntei preocupado.

- Acho que estou velho demais pra isso. – brincou como sempre.

- O que é isso Carlisle, é novo ainda, tem muita lenha pra queimar. – disse Marcus, o som de sua voz me irritava profundamente.

- Mas a prioridade agora é esse contrato, já tive uma conversa com Aro Volturi, somos velhos conhecidos e expliquei a ele que mandaria meu filho no meu lugar, discutimos mais alguns pontos do contrato.

- Bella vai pirar. – falei me jogando em minha cadeira. – Serão duas semanas droga! - Jazz e Emm somente assentiram.

- Explica pra ela, tenho certeza que vai entender. – Jazz dizia com seu jeito calmo.

- Não sei se vou agüentar ficar duas semanas longe dela!

- Ai a coisa é diferente! – zoou Emmett. – Porque não a leva com você?

- Ela está animada com o novo trabalho, além do mais tem a universidade e o medo absurdo que ela tem de voar, droga!

- Então não vai ter jeito, depois vocês matam a saudade. – às vezes eu realmente tinha vontade de arrancar a cabeça dele pra ver se tinha algo lá dentro além de merda!

- Vai tranqüilo a gente toma conta dela. – concluiu Jazz.

-É cara, além do mais Marcus vai estar com você.

- Emmett, porque não mantém essa sua boca fechada? – perguntei irritado, fui buscá-la na aula e levei-a para o meu apartamento, precisava conversar com ela.

- Está com fome? – perguntou assim que chegamos.

- Um pouco. – Bella me sondou com o olhar.

- O que você tem, está tão quietinho? – perguntou enquanto preparava algo para nós.

- Nada não, só estou um pouco cansado.

- Vá tomar um banho enquanto termino isso aqui. – disse depositando um beijo em meus lábios, fiz o que ela pediu, me enfiei embaixo do chuveiro me perguntando como diria a ela, será que ficaria brava? Achei melhor abordar o assunto durante o jantar.

- Bella? – ela me olhou atenta. - Vou ter que fazer uma viagem.

- Pra onde dessa vez. – perguntou sem dar muita importância.

- Itália, por duas semanas, talvez mais. – falei bem devagar, ela ficou parada processando o que eu havia dito, voltando a me olhar em seguida.

- Duas semanas? – sua voz saiu estranha.

- Talvez mais. – a lembrei.

- Quando você vai? – notei que Bella tentava não demonstrar preocupação, mas se tinha uma coisa que ela não sabia fazer, era mentir.

- Amanhã, é a negócios, um contrato muito importante para a empresa. – expliquei do que se tratava pra que não colocasse minhoca naquela cabeçinha torta.

- Sei que é a negócios Edward, confio em você meu amor. – disse sentando-se em meu colo. – É que... – ela mordeu os lábios com força. - Vou morrer de saudade... Mas quando você voltar à gente resolve isso, o que acha? – Bella tinha um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

- Por isso te amo tanto. – disse a esmagando em um abraço apertado.

- Só por isso? Pensei que fosse o meu charme irresistível...

- Oh sim, isso também, assim como seu corpo deliciosamente sexy. – disse deslizando minhas mãos sob sua blusa.

- Vou tomar um banho, recolhe isso pra mim? – assenti depositando um beijo em seus lábios.

Depois de nos amarmos de forma deliciosamente prazerosa, ficamos abraçadinhos na cama conversando. Contei a ela sobre a idéia do meu pai de entregar a presidência de vez, sobre a importância do contrato para a empresa, ela somente assentia com a cabeça, estava sonolenta demais.

Passei meu braço pela sua cintura espalmando minha mão em seu ventre, adorava dormir daquele jeito, afundando meu rosto em seus cabelos me entregando ao mundo dos sonhos.

- Se cuida, promete que me liga todos os dias? Não importa a hora?

- Prometo.

- Espero que tenha juízo por lá e nada de almoços com secretárias e afins, estamos entendidos?

- Juro que não meu amor, se cuida, vou te ligar todos os dias, amo você.

- Também te amo, seu bobo.

- Cuida do meu coração Bella, eu vou, mas vou deixá-lo com você e me devolve quando eu voltar está bem? – seu olhar ficou intenso e brilhou ainda mais.

- Então leve o meu com você e me devolva quando voltar. – disse com a voz embargada, me despedi dos meus pais e de lá fui para o aeroporto. Lá estavam Marcus, Félix e Demetri seriam doze horas de viagem até Florença.

Passei o primeiro dia em uma reunião interminável, assim que cheguei ao hotel tomei um banho e liguei pra ela.

"Alô?" – disse com a voz estranha.

- Quando vai aprender a olhar antes de atender?

"Edward! Pensei que tivesse se esquecido de mim."- sorri com a mudança dela.

- Desculpe, fiquei preso o dia todo e só cheguei agora.

"Tudo bem, como você está?"

- Faminto e morto de saudade de você.

"Ainda não comeu nada? Mas está tarde e..."

- Não se preocupe amor, já pedi alguma coisa, está em casa? – estava jogado na cama, olhando para o teto.

"Eehh... Não!"

- Não? Onde está?- era tarde já.

"No seu apartamento..." – ela riu do outro lado. "Na sua cama, agarrada ao seu travesseiro, sentindo o seu cheiro." – foi minha vez de rir. "Não fique bravo comigo, por favor... É que não resisti."

- Não seja absurda Bella, minha casa é sua casa, pode se mudar de vez, eu garanto a você que não vou me incomodar.

"Engraçadinho, sinto sua falta, me acostumei com seus braços ao meu redor."

- E eu sinto falta de ter você entre eles, da próxima vez te trago comigo.

"Doze horas de vôo... Sem chance."

- Dopo você... Ou melhor, faço você encher a cara e fico ouvindo você falar mal dos homens, o que acha? – a provoquei.

"Acho que você deve ter algum problema sério, vou perguntar a Esme se caiu de cabeça quando era pequeno?" – desta vez gargalhei com gosto.

- Ta me chamando de maluco?

"Constatando um fato meu caro." – a campainha tocou e fui atender, agradeci ao garçom e lhe dei uma gorjeta. "O que foi isso? Quem está ai?"

- Era o meu jantar, servida?

"Não obrigada, bom apetite meu amor, vou deixá-lo comer em paz, nos falamos amanhã."

-Tudo bem então, se cuida.

"Você também."

Consegui o fechamento do contrato e Aro enviaria seus filhos para uma temporada em Seattle, queriam acompanhar de perto o desenvolvimento das campanhas de seus produtos. Uma exigência a qual concedemos, portanto Alec, Caius e Jane Volturi, voltariam conosco para Seattle, liguei para Jazz e pedi pra que providenciasse tudo pra mim.

Havia alguns pontos ainda a se acertar, eu já estava em Florença há uma semana entre reuniões e almoços de negócios. Sentia falta de Bella, mesmo falando com ela todos os dias por telefone, mesmo assim não via à hora de estar com a minha maluquinha.

Marcus, Félix e Demetri iam todas as noites a uma boate que ficava próxima ao hotel, mesmo os três insistindo eu sempre dizia que estava cansado demais para balada e voltava pro hotel, as vezes ia a um pub próximo dali, ficava bebendo alguma coisa enquanto ouvia o pianista tocar.

Não tive como me esquivar de um convite direto de Alec Volturi e seus irmãos, Jane era muito bonita e simpática, mas a típica garota mimada. Era direta e demonstrou certo interesse em mim, tratei logo de me desvencilhar e deixar claro que estava comprometido e que amava minha namorada.

- Garota de sorte. – disse dando de ombros, saindo para circular pelo lugar. Estava quase tudo pronto para nosso retorno e depois de um dia cansativo, fui até o pub ouvir o cara tocar e beber alguma coisa antes de voltar pro hotel.

- O destino quer nos aproximar, não é mesmo? – sobressaltei ao ouvir aquela voz conhecida, como sempre fazia depositou um beijo no meu pescoço e outro que teria acertado minha boca, se não tivesse desviado.

- Tanya? O que faz aqui?

- Sempre venho aqui quando estou em Florença, vim fazer um trabalho, estou morando em Milão. - Tanya sentou-se ao meu lado e o barman que olhava embasbacado pra ela a serviu. – E você o que faz por aqui?

-Negócios. – respondi somente.

- Veio sozinho?

- Marcus, Félix e Demetri vieram comigo, mas sabem como eles são. – Tanya sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Foram farrear. – somente assenti rindo.

- Você costumava fazer o mesmo, se lembra?

- Não sou mais aquele cara, acredite.

- Eu sei, está bem diferente. – disse mordendo os lábios, ela pediu desculpas pelo que modo como agiu na festa, perguntou sobre Bella e tudo. Engatamos em uma conversa animada e acabamos bebendo mais do que deveria. Riamos enquanto relembrávamos as loucuras que já fizemos, ela mal conseguia ficar de pé, a levei até o taxi e com a aproximação Tanya colou seus lábios aos meus.

- Tanya... Não posso fazer isso.

-Desculpe, é que não resisti Ed.

- Vamos voltar pro hotel, acho que bebemos demais. – ela riu entrando no táxi. A acompanhei já que estávamos hospedados no mesmo hotel, a deixei em seu quarto e Tanya jogou seus braços envolta do meu pescoço, voltando a me beijar, e não sei por que, correspondi.

Não tive coragem de ligar para Bella, me sentia péssimo por ter correspondido ao beijo de Tanya. Durante os dois dias restantes evitei falar com ela, Bella me ligou algumas vezes, deveria estar preocupada.

Finalmente estava tudo resolvido e depois de deixar os três devidamente instalados, como ela estava em meu apartamento, fui pra casa ver a minha Bella, não agüentava de saudade dela. Quanto mais me aproximava do prédio sentia meu corpo clamar pelo dela, abri a porta do apartamento chamando por ela.

- Bella? Bella onde você está?

- Edward? – ela estava na cozinha e ao me ouvir veio correndo. – EDWARD! – gritou correndo para os meus braços, a peguei no ar tomando seus lábios em um beijo voraz, repleto de desejo e saudade, muita saudade. – Senti tanto sua falta. – disse ofegante ainda agarrada a mim, Bella distribuía beijos pelo meu rosto todo. Era tão bom sentir seu cheiro, seu corpo, subi com a minha namorada agarrada a mim.

- Pensei que fosse enlouquecer de tanta saudade. – Bella dizia entre beijos.

- Eu também, da próxima vez te levo comigo. – falei tomando seus lábios novamente em um beijo avassalador, entre beijos intensos, nos despimos e não contive o gemido que brotou em minha garganta ao estar todo dentro dela. Nos devorávamos praticamente, nos amamos por várias vezes, até cairmos exaustos, sem forças pra mais nada. Quando acordei, Bella já não estava, tinha ido para o trabalho, mas havia deixado um bilhete sobre meu travesseiro.

Edward:

Obrigado pela noite maravilhosa, descanse meu amor, recupere suas forças pra quando eu voltar.

Amo você

Sua Bella.

Sorri ao ler seu bilhete, ela estava tentando me matar ou coisa parecida? Não iria a empresa devido à viagem, fiquei em casa, tomei meu café, Bella havia feito cupcakes pra mim. Li o jornal, assisti TV, fiz um pouco de exercícios e voltei pra cama depois de um bom banho. Estava vendo um filme quando ela chegou, estava estranha, pálida e séria, muito séria.


	12. Chapter 12

**Aqui está! Em breve postarei mais, espero que gostem!**

**Beijos Lu! **

**Não esqueçam de comentar, dar sua opinião, **

**ela é muito importante pra mim! **

* * *

**CAPITULO XII**

**POV BELLA**

Acordei com certa dificuldade, olhei para o lado e Edward dormia pesado, sorri ao lembrar a noite maravilhosa que tivemos. Deus! Quase enlouqueci de tanta saudade, acabei passando esses dias em seu apartamento.

Conheci Tia a mulher que cuida do apartamento, de início pensou que eu fosse uma das amiguinhas, foi muito engraçado quando disse a ela que era a namorada dele. A cara dela foi impagável, conversamos muito e Tia confirmou a fama de mulherengo do meu namorado, mas também descobri que desde que nos conhecemos ele havia sossegado segundo ela.

O deixei dormindo já que Edward não iria para a empresa, deixei um bilhete na cama e a mesa do café posta e sai. Não conseguia conter a minha felicidade, não parava de sorrir.

- Nossa que sorriso lindo. – Esme disse assim que me viu.

- Estou feliz, muito, mas muito feliz. – falei enquanto separava a correspondência.

- Percebesse. – ela sorriu meneando a cabeça. - Espero que tenha deixado meu filho inteiro.

- Esme! – ralhei ouvindo seu riso gostoso, era muito bom trabalhar com ela, estava aprendendo muito, Esme era uma mulher formidável.

Estava fazendo a cotação de algumas flores para um projeto quando a campainha tocou, fui atender já que Esme estava concentrada no projeto, estranhei a entrega ser para mim.

- Quem era? – perguntou vindo até mim.

- Uma entrega... - disse olhando o remetente, mas só dizia "De um amigo". - Pra mim. – abri o envelope que estava cheio de fotos. – São fotos. – as tirei do envelope e congelei, eram fotos de Edward e Tanya, em vários ângulos diferentes, os dois sorrindo, depois abraçados em algumas estavam se beijando enfrente a um táxi, outra em um corredor de hotel. – Que merda é essa? – soltei as passando novamente, olhei no canto das fotos e datava de três dias atrás. A dor era tão grande que dilacerava meu peito, minhas pernas ficaram bambas, Esme correu pra junto de mim, a dor era tão grande que mal conseguia respirar.

"_**Como ele pode? Como Edward pode fazer isso comigo?**_**"** – eu gritava mentalmente.

- O que foi Bella? – Esme perguntou aflita, somente estendi a mão, lhe oferecendo as fotos, ela as olhava, tão horrorizada quanto eu. - Ele não faria isso. – sussurrou ainda chocada. - Não pode ser... Edward o que você fez?

- Eu... Eu preciso ir. – disse pegando minha bolsa, chamei um táxi e fui direto para o seu apartamento. Não conseguia pensar, precisava falar com ele, tentar entender o porquê Edward fez isso comigo? Conosco? Sentia raiva, muita raiva, por isso não me atendia? Porque estava se divertindo com aquela desgraçada.

- Está se sentindo bem senhorita Bella? – perguntou Erick preocupado.

- Eu... Estou bem, não se preocupe. – ele assentiu recuando. Ao chegar ao apartamento, encontrei Edward deitado no sofá assistindo TV. Se levantou em um salto, vindo em minha direção, ali olhando pra ele era difícil acreditar que foi capaz de fazer aquilo, mas era incontestável.

- O que você tem Bella? Aconteceu alguma coisa, amor? – ao ouvir aquilo, levantei meu olhar semicerrando os olhos, não enxergava nada, tamanha a raiva que sentia, ele tentou me tocar e me esquivei.

- Disse que foi a Itália a trabalho, não foi? – Edward franziu o cenho, parecia confuso. **"**_**Safado, sem vergonha, cachorro!**_**"**- o xingava mentalmente.

- Claro que fui Bella, o que deu em você? – disse tentando me tocar novamente. **"**_**SINICO**_**!"**

- E me responde uma coisa Edward? DESDE QUANDO TANYA TRABALHA NA DIRETORIA DA EMPRESA? – explodi, eu tremia tamanha raiva que sentia, ele tinha os olhos arregalados, ficou estático por alguns segundos.

- Como soube que...

- Veja você mesmo. – disse atirando as fotos sobre ele. – Por isso não me ligou nos últimos dias? Porque estava curtindo com sua ex?

- Bella eu...

- Como pode fazer isso comigo? Pensei que fosse diferente Edward... MAS VOCÊ É COMO TODOS ELES!

- Bella me escuta, por favor. – pediu me segurando pelos braços. - Fui beber algo em um pub próximo do hotel, ela apareceu lá, ficamos conversando e bebendo... Tanya bebeu demais e...

- Não resistiu e a beijou? – disse irônica.

- NÂO! – Estávamos hospedados no mesmo hotel e dividimos o taxi...

- O que ela fazia lá? No mesmo hotel que você?

- Estava a trabalho, disse que estava morando em Milão...

- Por menor que a Itália seja, quer mesmo que eu acredite que se encontraram por acaso em um pub em Florença? DEVE PENSAR MESMO QUE SOU UMA IDIOTA COMPLETA, NÃO É? – berrei diante dele tentando me soltar. – Me solta seu safado sem vergonha... Volta pra sua top model e me deixa em paz.

– Bella juro que nós só conversamos meu amor. – Edward parecia desesperado. – Tudo bem, nós bebemos um pouco... Quer dizer bebemos muito, é porque ficamos jogando conversa fora e...

- Pouco me importa o que você e aquela mulher fizeram. – cuspi entre os dentes.

- Não Bella... Me escuta... – pediu me segurando ainda mais forte, seu aperto estava machucando. – Quando fui colocá-la no táxi ela me pegou desprevenido e me beijou, mas a repreendi...

- A repreendeu no hotel também Edward? Enquanto enfiava a língua na goela dela? – ele finalmente me soltou levando as mãos aos cabelos os agarrando com força.

- SIM! – gritou esfregando o rosto com raiva. – Ela queria, mas eu não... A deixei em seu quarto e fui pro meu, pelo amor de Deus acredite em mim. – pediu desesperado. – Não rolou nada além de um beijo ao qual não correspondi.

- OLHA PRA ISSO AQUI! – gritei esfregando a foto deles se engolindo na cara dele. – ISSO É NÃO CORRESPONDER PRA VOCÊ?

-Não dormi com ela, juro por tudo que há de mais sagrado que não dormi com ela. – afirmou voltando a me segurar com força, ele tinha os olhos cravados aos meus, ao dizer aquilo. Queria acreditar que sim, mas as fotos estavam ali. Estavam no mesmo hotel, na porta do quarto dela, eles tinham um passado.

- Espero que tenha sido bom pra você Edward! – a dor em meu peito era excruciante, o nó em minha garganta me fazia falar com dificuldade, até aquele momento não havia derramado uma só lágrima e engolia a vontade de chorar.

- Não Bella... Por favor, acredite em mim... Não dormi com ela, foi somente um beijo... Eu estava bêbado e... – sua voz estava embargada.

- Acabou... – minha voz não passou de um sussurro.

- NÃO! NÃO ACABOU... NÃO PODE ACABAR... EU TE AMO E VOCÊ ME AMA- gritou me envolvendo em seus braços, estava desesperado.

- ME SOLTA! VOCÊ ESTÁ ME MACHUCANDO! – berrei o empurrando com toda a minha força.

- Não acabou Bella, você me ama e eu te amo... - ele segurou meu rosto em suas mãos e me beijou praticamente devorando meus lábios, voltei a empurrá-lo cortando o beijo.

- ACABOU... Não resistiu a ela, não é? Vai ser sempre assim... Sempre vai haver uma que vai te envolver até ceder... Está em você. Só quero que me deixe em paz. – falei saindo porta a fora, estava quebrada, ferida, meu peito doía tanto que o ar chegou a faltar.

Me recostei a parede me deixando cair sentada no chão, agarrei meus joelhos e ali me deixei chorar encolhida no canto do hall. Depois de um tempo que não sei dizer qual foi, senti uma mão grande em meu ombro, olhei pra cima, era Emm que me olhava com ternura.

- O que faz aqui Bellinha? – disse me pegando no colo, ele me levou para seu apartamento e Jazz estava lá.

- Acabou Emm, ele acabou com tudo. – minha voz saiu quase como um sussurro, Emm me abraçou de forma carinhosa, pelo visto já sabia do que se tratava.

- Calma Bellinha, tem algo errado nessa história, Ed te ama demais, não faria uma burrada dessas! – afirmou convicto.

- Emm tem razão Bella, é muita coincidência não acha? – insistiu Jazz, mas eu mal conseguia raciocinar, meu peito estava doendo demais, assim como todo meu corpo.

- Quero ir pra casa. – falei como uma garotinha perdida, eles me levaram para minha casa onde Alice e Rose me encheram de perguntas, mas não consegui dizer nada, me tranquei em meu quarto, não queria ver e nem falar com ninguém.

**POV EDWARD**

Ela saiu e me deixou ali... **"**_**ACABOU... ACABOU!"**__ – _sua voz ainda ecoava em meus ouvidos, cai sentado no sofá com aquelas malditas fotos, me perguntando _**"Por quê?"**_ Porque Bella não acreditou em mim? Quem faria uma coisa dessas? E com que objetivo?

Sentia uma dor insuportável no peito, era como se o estivessem rasgando por dentro, meus olhos arderam e pela primeira vez em minha vida, chorei por uma mulher, senti as lágrimas escorrerem pelo meu rosto.

- Cara o que você fez? –Emmett disse me assustando, tentei disfarçar, mas as lágrimas não paravam de sair.

- Eu não entendo... Fui beber algo e Tanya apareceu do nada, conversamos e bebemos... Ela estava hospedada no mesmo hotel e quando fui colocá-la no taxi Tanya me beijou... – minha voz saiu estranha devido ao choro. – A deixei na porta do seu quarto e ela voltou a me beijar... Estava bêbado e acabei correspondendo ao beijo, mas logo tomei consciência e a deixei lá voltando pro meu quarto... Não rolou nada, eu juro que não... Foi só um beijo.

- Olha isso Edward. – disse Jazz colocando seu notebook em minha frente.

Havia manchetes com as mesmas fotos.**"Eles reataram, Tanya Denali e Edward Cullen, estão de volta. Será que dessa vez é pra valer?" " O casal perfeito está de volta."**

- Tem idéia de como isso a afetou? Ainda por cima mandaram fotos pra ela. – meu único pensamento era **"**_**Bella jamais irá me perdoar!**_**"**

- Eu não fiz nada, juro. – minhas vistas estavam embaçadas, tamanha a quantidade de lágrimas que saiam.

- Foi armação mano, ta na cara. Alguém ta a fim de te ferra bonito. – insistia Emmett.

- Mas quem? – falei secando meu rosto. – Quem faria isso?

- Está meio óbvio Edward, o que Tanya fazia em Florença, no mesmo hotel que você, no mesmo pub?

- Tanya não faria isso.

- Mulher sabe ser perigosa quando quer Edward. – insistiu sério.

- Mas o que ela ganharia com isso?

- Afastar vocês dois, mas com certeza não fez isso sozinha, tem mais alguém nessa história.

- Quem? – não estava conseguindo raciocinar direito.

- Quem teria interesse em vê-los separados? – indagou me encarando.

- Marcus. – cuspi o nome entre os dentes. – Preciso falar com Bella, ela tem que acreditar em mim. – falei me levantando.

- Não acho uma boa idéia cara, ela ficou muito mal, mano. A encontrei encolhida no canto do hall agarrada aos joelhos soluçando sem parar. – dizia Emm.

-De um tempo a ela, Edward. Deixe Bella digerir tudo isso primeiro, depois você tenta falar com ela de novo. – olhei pra Jazz assentindo, cai novamente sentado no sofá.

Nem mesmo minha mãe acreditou em mim, fiquei arrasado, Bella não atendia aos meus telefonemas, fui ao seu apartamento, mas Bella se recusava a me atender.

- BELLA? BELLA ME ESCUTA, POR FAVOR...

- Para de gritar feito um louco, ela não quer falar com você. – Rose cuspiu furiosa.

- Ela tem que me ouvir... Não pode acabar assim, eu a amo Rose não entende?

- A ama? – debochou. – Pensou nisso enquanto dormia com Tanya Denali?

- EU NÃO DORMI COM ELA! FOI SÓ UM BEIJO, MAIS NADA!

- Conta outra Edward, quer mesmo que Bella acredite nisso? Pelo menos assuma o que fez...

- Já chega Rosalie. – ralhou Alice se colocando entre nós. – É melhor você ir Edward, ela não vai abrir, não abriu nem pra sua mãe, nem para nós ela abriu.

- Eu não dormi com ela, juro que foi só um beijo, um maldito beijo. – insisti.

- Jazz me contou o que ouve e acredito em você, mas isso não quer dizer que não pisou na bola Edward. Bella passou todos os dias em que esteve fora em seu apartamento, quase enlouqueceu de saudade de você pra ser apunhalada pelas costas?

Mas eu...

- Deveria ter voltado para o hotel sozinho, deixado aquela pistoleira lá...

- Ela estava bêbada.

- Que se esborrachasse no chão! – soltou se exaltando. – Meu Deus Edward! Pensei que fosse um homem inteligente. – olhei espantado para aquele toco de gente. – Caiu como um pato na armação daquela vadia!

- Ainda não sabemos se...

- Não ouse defendê-la Edward, é obvio que aquela desgraçada armou com alguém, Bella só não consegue ver porque está ferida demais... Conheço Bella melhor do que ninguém Edward e se quer meu conselho, de tempo a ela... De um tempo a vocês, vai ser melhor assim.

- Tudo bem Alice. – falei derrotado, fui até a porta encostando minha cabeça nela. – Eu te amo Bella, por favor, me perdoa. – pedi saindo de lá em seguida.

**POV BELLA**

Durante dias não sai do quarto, Esme veio assim como Carlisle, mas não vi nenhum dos dois. Alice e Rose batiam e pediam pra que eu abrisse, mas não queria ver ninguém. Edward veio, ficou batendo na porta gritando que me amava e que não havia dormido com ela. Ele e Rose discutiram pesado, e ouvi perfeitamente a conversa dele e Alice.

- Eu te amo Bella, por favor, me perdoa. - sua voz saiu baixa, eu estava colada a porta, era como se eu pudesse senti-lo. Queria acreditar nele, correr para os seus braços e mandar tudo pro inferno, mas eu não conseguia.

Os dias passavam e aos poucos fui voltando a minha vida, tentei procurar outro emprego, mas Esme pediu pra que não a deixasse. Não consegui negar seu pedido e acabei ficando por lá mesmo, voltei ao trabalho, mas somente respondia o que me era perguntado.

Não tinha animo pra nada, perdi o interesse em tudo, voltei às aulas, mas somente meu corpo estava lá, estava longe, perdida sem um rumo certo. James não me deixava em paz, sempre com um gracejo, uma cantada e aquilo estava ficando insuportável.

Vi o carro dele parado próximo ao ponto onde tomava ônibus, ele tinha uma garrafa na mão. Estava fazendo uma pesquisa para Esme quando uma manchete me chamou a atenção, dizia que eles haviam reatado, outra falava das noitadas dele regada a bebida sempre com uma mulher ao seu lado, não consegui ir até o fim, doía demais ver como estava se destruindo e o pior, magoando seus pais.

Emm e Jazz insistiam na história de que foi armação, Esme também desconfiava, assim como Rose e Alice. Mas aquilo não mudava o fato dele ter cedido a ela, se me amasse como gosta de dizer, não teria cedido.

Ouvi Emm dizendo a Rose que depois de passar dias, trancado em seu apartamento, Edward saia da empresa direto pro bar, havia voltado a beber e a fumar como um louco. Flagrei Esme chorando por não ter notícias dele, me sentia culpada, Carlisle andava abatido, estava preocupado com o filho, era de cortar o coração.

**Dois meses depois... **

Já havia se passado dois meses e as festas de fim de ano perderam o brilho e a alegria, eu e as garotas fomos para Forks, minha família evitava tocar no assunto, havia passado antes na casa de Esme e Carlisle para lhes entregar uma lembrancinha, as garotas iriam passar o natal com eles já que os Cullen costumavam reunir os amigos.

Eu fui pra Forks, agüentei meu pai me torrando a paciência dizendo que sabia que não iria durar, minha mãe ficou triste, passei o natal trancada no quarto e no ano novo fui para o penhasco de La Push. Voltei pra casa depois das festas e sem querer ouvi uma conversa entre os quatro.

_- O cara ta um trapo, agora se trancou novamente no apartamento e não sai pra nada. – dizia Emm com preocupação._ – Carlisle disse que ele não tem a mínima condição de assumir a presidência.

_- Tenho quase certeza de que Marcus está envolvido naquele lance de Florença, mas não há ligação entre ele e Tanya, contratamos um detetive, mas ele só confirmou a versão de Edward e disse que as fotos foram tiradas por um profissional que estava no local certo e na hora exata_. – explicava Jazz.

_- Como soube onde eles estavam? Quem avisou?_ – perguntou Alice, então foi mesmo uma armação?

"_**E se ele estivesse falando a verdade? E se realmente foi somente um beijo?"**_– me perguntava escondida no corredor.

_-Ouvi dizer que ele andou saindo com a tal Jane Volturi..._ – comentou Rose.

_- Isso foi há um mês mais ou menos, ele pirou e começou a encher a cara e sair com a primeira que cruzasse seu caminho, ta fazendo uma merda atrás da outra._ – concluiu Emm.

"_**O que ele queria dizer com, fazia merda?"**_

_- Defina fazer merda?_ – agradeci mentalmente a Rose, ouvi Emmett bufar alto.

_- Ele saiu com algumas... _

_- Amigas?_ – disse o cortando.

_- O cara ficou pirado, Edward surtou legal e até recorreu a uma..._

_- A uma prostituta? _– ironizou Rose.

_- Não sei o que ta acontecendo com ele, se fechou, não fala com ninguém, estou preocupado com meu amigo e com Carlisle... _

_- Carlisle? Porque com Carlisle?_ – perguntou Alice.

_- Ele não anda muito bem de saúde_. – disse Jazz.

Conforme o tempo passava a saudade era dilacerante... Meu corpo pedia pelo dele, eu ardia de desejo e saudade, sentia tanta falta dele. Queria ouvir sua voz rouca e doce, sua risada gostosa, ver aquele sorriso torto tão dele, o queria ali comigo!

**POV EDWARD**

Ela ainda trabalhava com minha mãe, sentia tanto sua falta, a vi algumas vezes nesses dois meses. Quando ficava parado feito um idiota esperando Bella sair da aula, a via parada no ponto de ônibus, conversando com um cara loiro de cabelo comprido.

Passei na casa dos meus pais nas festas, ela havia passado mais cedo para cumprimentar meus pais. Emm e Jazz passaram as festas conosco assim como as garotas. Eles insistiam em encontrar o culpado por aquela armação, mas de que importava se Bella não me queria mais? Nada mais tinha sentido, nada mais importava... Nada.

Sai com Jane e me arrependi em seguida, ela podia ser linda, mas não era a minha Bella... Comecei a sair com uma mulher diferente da outra tentando sentir o que só ela era capaz de me fazer sentir. Cheguei até a procurar uma profissional, mas nem ela conseguiu me fazer esquecer... Era tudo tão frio, assim que acabávamos sentia asco, nojo, ânsia de vomito.

Fazia tempo desde a última vez que vi meus pais, acabei me isolando em meu apartamento, nem na empresa estava indo mais, não fazia a barba, só bebia e fumava e me acabava na academia. Nada mais tinha sentido pra mim, havia perdido o tesão por tudo, absolutamente tudo.

**POV BELLA**

Alice havia saído com Jazz e Emm pra fazer Deus sabe o que, e Rose estavam me enchendo pra que fossemos a uma boate, curtir um pouco. Estávamos em meados de março e fazia muito tempo que não fazia outra coisa a não ser trabalhar e estudar.

- Vamos Bella, por mim, só nós o que acha? – insistia Rose pela enésima vez.

- Onde eles foram? – perguntei estranhando o fato de saírem os três juntos.

- Eles tinham um assunto pra resolver, vão nos encontrar lá. –

"_**Desde quando aqueles três têm algo em comum?**_**" **– me perguntei encarando a loira em minha frente, que me lançou um olhar pidão e acabei cedendo.

O lugar até que era legal, mas a música era de matar, só tocava músicas de fossa. Olhei pra loira com vontade de torcer seu pescoço.

- Olha! Eles chegaram. – disse chamando minha atenção para a porta, meu coração disparou no peito, Edward estava com eles, usava barba e os cabelos estavam grandes, mesmo assim estava absurdamente lindo. A cada passo que davam em direção à mesa, sentia meu coração martelar contra minhas costelas.

- O que ele faz aqui? – cuspi entre os dentes.

- Não sei, também estou chocada, acredite. – ela achava mesmo que eu ia cair naquela?

- Conseguiu tirá-la de casa. –Emm disse jogando seu braço enorme sobre meu ombro. – Por isso eu te amo ursinha. – falou estalando um beijo nela. – Viu Bellinha, sair de casa não é tão ruim. – provocou.

- Vá à merda Emm. – cuspi entre os dentes, podia sentir o olhar dele sobre mim.

- Bella? – cumprimentou Jazz.

- Oi Jazz. – ele sorriu piscando pra mim, abraçado a Alice.

- Oi – ao ouvir sua voz meu corpo todo estremeceu.

- Oi. – foi o que consegui dizer. **Unbreak my heart** -** Thony Braxton **começou a tocar e lancei um olhar mortal para Rose.

- Rose porque não me deu um tiro na cabeça? – todos me olharam chocados. - Seria mais humano do que me fazer ouvir essas músicas. – disse tentando tapar os ouvidos, os quatro riram, mas somente eu sabia o quanto doía.

**POV EDWARD**

Estava jogado em meu sofá depois de me acabar na academia, nem me dei ao trabalho de tomar banho. Ouvi a porta ser aberta e deduzi ser Jazz ou Emm, já que sempre passavam por aqui.

- Que vergonha! – me assustei com a voz daquela baixinha enfezada, abri os olhos e ela estava parada diante de mim, com as mãos na cintura com os dois ao seu lado me olhando. - Levanta já essa bunda daí Edward, chega de frescura vocês dois. – ergui uma das sobrancelhas me perguntando o eu era aquilo? - Eu já to cansada de ver Bella se acabando lá e você aqui, isso ta afetando o relacionamento da gente sabia? – disparou a pequena num fôlego só.

- Me deixa Alice. – resmunguei voltando a fechar os olhos.

- Nem a pau. – retrucou. - Anda tirem ele daí, leve para o banheiro e se for preciso dêem banho nele na marra, ele vai com a gente nem que for amarrado. – os dois me pegaram pelos braços e me arrastaram até o banheiro. - Se não sair em dez minutos eu mesma entro ai me ouviu bem? – falou fechando a porta. Bufei alto fazendo o que aquela maluca mandou. Quando sai do banheiro, sorri ao ver uma roupa separada pra mim, definitivamente àquela baixinha era louca.

- Pra onde vamos? – perguntei sem vontade, descendo as escadas, ela me olhava, como se me analisasse.

- Agora esta apresentável. – disse sorrindo, olhei para Jazz que deu de ombros assim como Emm, peguei minha carteira e minhas chaves. – Pode deixar as chaves do carro, você vem com a gente. – novamente revirei os olhos.

- Da pra falar aonde a gente vai? – falei emburrado no banco de trás com Emm ao meu lado.

- Relaxa cara, não vai se arrepender. – Emm tentava a todo custo me animar. Ela parou em um clube que tinha próximo ao píer, havia bastante gente circulando, eles procuravam alguém e estanquei quando a vi com Rose, elas estavam sentadas em uma mesa. Bella estava linda em um vestido frente única, seus cabelos soltos e não usava maquiagem.

Assim que nossos olhares se cruzaram, se fixaram um no outro, Bella me cumprimentou educadamente, sentando-se o mais longe possível. Eles tentavam fazer com que conversássemos, mas tanto ela quanto eu, éramos monossilábicos.

- Rose porque não me deu um tiro na cabeça? – soltou assim que uma musica começou. - Seria mais humano, do que me fazer ouvir essas músicas. – reclamou com as mãos nos ouvidos, os quatro riram, mas sinceramente não havia achado graça.

- Bella? Que surpresa ver você por aqui. – disse o loiro que vi conversando com ela por várias vezes no ponto de ônibus.

- Oi James. – ela o cumprimentou com um beijo no rosto.

- Vim com meus amigos. – falou apontando para nós. – Fui arrastada na verdade. – reclamou forçando um sorriso.

- Você ta linda. – dizia o infeliz tocando em seu rosto, fechei meus olhos, cerrando a mão em punho, minha vontade era de arrebentar aquele idiota.

- Fica frio. – ouvi Emm murmurar entre os dentes, com a mão em meu ombro.

- Ta bom James. – Bella respondeu tirando o rosto. - Gente esse é o James, ele estuda comigo. – porque ela nunca me falou dele?

- James esses são meus amigos, Rose, Alice, Emmett, Jazz e Edward. – ela nem sequer olhou pra mim, pelo que pude notar as garotas também não gostavam muito dele.

- Edward Cullen e ai? – franzi o cenho, de onde ele me conhece? - Minha irmã ainda fala muito de você. – disse com um sorrisinho irritante.

- De onde o conhece? – disparou Bella, com a sobrancelha erguida.

- Seu amigo ai saiu algumas vezes com minha irmã Victória, ela gamou nele. – dizia entre risos, Bella fechou os olhos puxando o ar com força. - A galera ta ali vem, eles vão gostar de ver você por aqui. – insistiu a puxando, Bella foi meio forçada.

- Desculpe Edward, não sabia que esse idiota freqüentava aqui. – Alice se desculpou sem jeito.

- Caramba, aonde ela vai tem uma que dormiu com você? – soltou Rose me fuzilando com o olhar.

- Rose para com isso. – ralhou Alice, Rose e eu não nos bicávamos muito desde aquela discussão que tivemos.

- Ela ta certa Alice, devia ter ficado em casa. – falei desanimado, entornando minha vodka em um gole só.

- Quem é aquele cara? – perguntou Jazz.

– Um imbecil, ele entrou esse ano. – respondeu Alice. – Eles têm algumas aulas juntos, Bella não gosta dele, sempre foge de suas investidas e olha que isso não é de hoje.

-Ela já deu tanto passa fora nele, mas o infeliz não desgruda. – comentou Rose olhando com raiva pra ele. - A Bella tem mesmo o dedo podre pra homem, desculpe Edward... – pediu olhando pra mim. - Gosto de você, mas me da raiva ver o quão burro você foi, se eu cruzar com aquela desgraçada sebosa, sou capaz de torcer aquele pescoço. – dizia a loira com tanta raiva que acabamos todos rindo do jeito dela.

- Somos dois Rose. – falei bebendo outro gole de vodka.

- Não acha que ta bebendo demais. – Alice disse com preocupação.

- Eu to legal. – falei sem animo, nossa atenção foi desviada pela voz alterada de Bella.

- Para com isso, já falei que não. – dizia enfezada.

- Uma vez só Bella o que custa? – insistiu o tal James a segurando pelo braço.

- Não! Não quero dançar, eu não to a fim. – eles discutiam no meio da pista.

- Qual é Bella, você não ta mais namorando que eu sei. –pude ver a dor em seu olhar ao ouvir aquilo.

- Isso não lhe diz respeito James.

- Posso fazer você esquecer aquele idiota! O cara deve ser muito burro pra te trocar por quem quer que seja. – fiz menção de me levantar, mas Emm e Jazz me seguraram.

- Não fala dele assim, não o conhece, não sabe o que ouve, não sabe nada e não me faria esquecê-lo nem em um milhão de anos meu, caro. – ela estava me defendendo? Um sorriso se fez em meus lábios ao ouvir aquilo.

- Bella me da uma chance, só uma? – ele a puxando pra si, a apertando em seus braços. – Vou fazer você esquecê-lo nem que seja a força. – disse a beijando, Bella se debatia em seus braços e pra mim aquilo foi à gota d'água, empurrei os dois e fui pra cima do infeliz com tudo.

- Tire suas patas dela desgraçado. – falei o tirando de perto dela.

- O que você tem com isso Cullen? – cuspiu me olhando com raiva.

- Não te ensinaram a respeitar uma mulher? – falei do mesmo modo, o segurando pela camisa.

- Para Edward, solta ele, por favor. – Bella pedia me puxando pela camisa, o soltei olhando pra ela.

- Vai me dizer que ele, era seu namorado? – grunhiu o tal James, ela ainda tinha os olhos fixos nos meus.

- Já disse que isso não é da sua conta. – respondeu ficando entre nós, três caras se juntaram a ele e Emmett e Jazz, estavam ao meu lado.

- Ele não vale nada, Bella. – gritou enfezado.

- Isso quem decide sou eu, não você. – retrucou e o cara a segurou pelo braço novamente, os dois me seguravam pra eu não voar em cima dele.

- Minha irmã corre atrás dele até hoje. – disse entre os dentes.

- Azar o dela que não se da valor, não sou sua irmã e não corro atrás de ninguém, então me solta agora. – Bella estava furiosa.

- E se eu não soltar? – desafiou o bastardo.

– Me solta agora James, ou é de família correr atrás dos outros? – todos riram dele que ficou furioso.

- Você me paga Isabella. – não me contive e na primeira brecha me soltei indo pra cima dele com tudo. Jazz e Emm também entraram na briga, fiquei cego de raiva e bati com gosto, só que o cara que estava com ele veio pra cima de mim, junto com o bastardo.

- Banca o valentão agora Cullen. –dois amigos dele me prendiam, enquanto o desgraçado me socava com gosto.

- PARA COM ISSO JAMES, JÁ CHEGA. – gritou Bella se postando diante de mim.

- Sai da frente Bella. – ele a empurrou, mas ela não saiu.

- CHEGA POR FAVOR, JAMES. – o cara a empurrou, me dando um soco no estômago.

-JAMES PARA. – gritou de novo, no que se virou, Bella o acertou com um chute entre as pernas e o idiota caiu gemendo, ela lançou um olhar mortal para um dos caras que me soltaram.

- Vem, vamos sair daqui. – disse me ajudando a sair de lá. Fomos com Jazz e Alice, Emm foi com Rose, eles foram para o apartamento deles e Bella me ajudou a ir para o meu. Subimos a escada, ela me sentou em uma cadeira no banheiro.

- Ai! –gemi, enquanto ela cuidava de mim.

- Não foi machão pra brigar, agora agüenta. – ralhou limpando meu rosto. - Precisava brigar daquele jeito? O que foi a testosterona falou mais alto? – ela estava com raiva.

- Ele te agarrou. – falei tentando me defender.

- Isso não é mais de sua conta. – retrucou desviando o olhar.

– Ai... – gemi quando passou o algodão no corte. - Você vai sempre ser da minha conta Bella. – disse entre gemidos, aquilo tava doendo pra burro. Ela parou o que estava fazendo e me olhou bem dentro dos olhos, seus olhos brilhavam ainda mais. Bella voltou a passar o algodão molhado, sem dizer nada.

- Ai... Senti sua falta. – eu ainda tinha meu olhar fixo ao dela, que estava concentrada no que fazia.

- Não foi o que pareceu. – e lá estava o sarcasmo.

- Bella eu...

– Olha Edward eu não quero saber...

- Bella... Sei que fiz merda, sei que te magoei, mas realmente não fiz nada na Itália... Foi só um maldito beijo... – seu queixo tremeu. - Depois que me deixou fiquei perdido, sem chão. Busquei nelas algo que era impossível de sentir, de se ter, por que só sinto com você e por você, só você me completa Bella... Só você me faz sentir prazer, eu só amo você. – falei sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem por meu rosto, causando ardência por onde passavam. - Sinto sua falta, sem você nada tem sentido Bella, nada. – disse tentando me levantar, mas ela me impediu, continuou a fazer os curativos, pude notar as lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto também.

- Bella me...

– Para Edward! – ralhou. – Para, por favor... – pediu tentando secar as lágrimas. - Eu te amo ta bem? Te amo mais que tudo e pra mim também não está sendo fácil droga! Sinto sua falta, não consigo dormir pensando em quem poderia estar em seus braços, em sua cama... – sua voz saiu embargada. - Morrendo de inveja dela, por que eu queria estar aqui com você, queria estar em seus braços, pra sempre como me disse que seria. – dizia entre o choro.

Não disse nada, só a puxei para um beijo, que ela prontamente respondeu, não havia cuidado, só desejo e saudade. A peguei em meus braços a levando pra cama, nos despíamos com urgência, meus lábios percorriam cada centímetro daquele corpo que eu tanto amava, tanto desejava. Queria senti-la, saboreá-la de todas as formas e Bella pareceu querer o mesmo, os beijos eram ardentes e urgentes.

Meu corpo queimava tamanho o desejo que sentia, gemia de prazer por simplesmente tocá-la, trilhei cada pedacinho do seu corpo entre beijos e lambidas encontrando sua intimidade quente e úmida, pronta pra mim.

Bella arqueou as costas agarrando meus cabelos com força, o que me deixou ainda mais excitado. A invadi com minha língua, me deliciando com seu gosto único, não demorou e Bella me agraciou com seu néctar dos deuses. Voltei a beijá-la devorando seus lábios, fazendo com que sentisse seu próprio gosto, deslizando pra dentro dela em um estocada, firme e seca.

- Ohhh... – gemeu cravando os dentes no meu ombro.

- Ahhh... – gemi de dor e prazer ao mesmo tempo. Fizemos amor de forma voraz e selvagem, estava tão sedento dela que perdi a noção de tempo me perdendo dentro dela a noite toda, até que me minhas forças se esgotassem... Até estarmos ambos completamente saciados um do outro, porque Bella não estava tão diferente de mim, estava tão ou mais sedenta que eu.

Adormeci envolvendo seu corpo, com meu rosto afundado em seus cabelos, me deliciando com seu cheiro misturado ao cheiro de sexo que pairava pelo ar. Com ela ali tudo voltou a fazer sentido, tudo voltou a ter importância, ali naquele exato momento me senti pleno, completo novamente.


	13. Chapter 13

**Atendendo a pedidos, mais quatro capítulos fresquinhos! **

**faltam somente seis capítulos**

**não esqueçam de comentar! **

* * *

**CAPITULO XIII**

**POV BELLA **

Depois de James e Edward quase terem se matado fomos para seu apartamento, seu roto estava todo machucado e o pior é que Emm e Jazz, não estavam muito diferentes. Moleques, pareciam moleques se pegando no colégio e minha vontade era de torcer o pescoço de cada um.

Alice acompanhou Jazz para o seu apartamento assim como Rose foi com Emm, sobrou pra mim cuidar do estrago, subi com ele até seu quarto o sentando na cadeira que havia no banheiro, peguei a caixinha de primeiros socorros e comecei a cuidar de seu rosto.

Estava tentando fazer um curativo, mas confesso que estar com ele tão próximo, dificultava um pouco as coisas, toquei seu rosto e estremeci ao sentir aquela barba macia, Edward dizia coisas que me deixavam ainda mais confusa.

Pediu desculpas, perdão pelo que fez, dizendo que me amava, afirmando a todo o momento que foi somente um maldito beijo, dizendo que tentou buscar em outras mulheres o que sentia quando estava comigo, que somente eu lhe dava prazer, que só amava a mim... As lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto e confesso que vê-lo tão abatido e tão frágil daquela forma me desarmou.

Não consegui conter as lágrimas, o amava mais que tudo e sentia tanta falta dele que chegava a causar dor física, acabei confessando o quanto sentia sua falta o quanto ainda o amava e foi o que bastou pra que Edward me puxasse pra si, tomando meus lábios em um beijo voraz, invadindo minha boca com sua língua macia... O beijo era mais do que sôfrego, ele devorava minha boca, enquanto me apertava de um jeito como se quisesse me prender ali, suas mãos percorriam meu corpo como as minhas percorriam o dele.

Suas mãos eram tão ágeis que não sei dizer como, mas eu estava nua, estava tão sedenta por ele que com um puxão abri sua camisa ouvindo os botões caírem pelo chão do quarto. Entre beijos insanos nos despimos completamente, seus lábios não abandonavam minha pele um segundo sequer, me levou ao delírio ao invadir minha intimidade com sua língua fazendo com que o prazer tomasse proporções abrasadoras.

Eu queimava de desejo... Um desejo que estava sendo saciado aos poucos, me agarrei aos seus cabelos sem me importar se aquilo o machucava ou não, sentindo todo aquele prazer explodir em um orgasmo fora do comum. Sem me dar tempo sequer de me recuperar da enxurrada de prazer, tomou meus lábios os devorando praticamente, podia sentir meu gosto em sua língua.

- Ohhh... - gemi cravando os dentes em seu ombro ao senti-lo todo dentro de mim, o prazer era imensurável. Ele também gemeu, não sei se de prazer ou de dor e desta forma selvagem nos amamos, nossos corpos se chocavam sem cuidado em busca de mais, sempre mais, até explodirmos juntos em puro prazer. Sem sair de dentro de mim inverteu as posições recomeçando tudo novamente.

Quanto mais o tinha mais o queria e Edward também, não sei precisar quantas vezes atingi o orgasmo aquela noite, mas garanto que foram muitas e em sua maioria tão avassaladores quanto o primeiro. Caímos sobre o colchão sem forças, suados e exaustos, mas completamente saciados.

Sorri ao sentir seu braço me envolver e sua mão descansar em meu ventre, seu rosto afundado em meus cabelos, meu coração se encheu de felicidade e tudo voltou a fazer sentido novamente. Edward estava ali comigo e mostrou da melhor forma o quanto me amava e pra mim aquilo bastava.

Acordei sentindo seus beijos por minhas costas, mas senti falta de algo e me virei, Edward sorriu o meu sorriso preferido, estava barbeado.

- Você a tirou? – falei passando a mão por seu rosto.

- Gostou? Se quiser deixo crescer. – disse sem tirar aquele sorriso lindo dos lábios.

- Estava grande, mas ficou bem em você. – ainda estava perdida na intensidade daqueles olhos verdes que reluziam de tão brilhantes.

- Eu te amo Bella, minha Bella. – disse me beijando.

- Também te amo Edward.

- Tenho uma coisa pra você, havia comprado um pouco antes de tudo aquilo acontecer. – seu sorriso se desfez. – Era pra ter lhe entregado no natal, mas... Enfim, espero que goste Bella. – ele me entregou uma caixinha pequena, ao abrir, minha boca se abriu e fechou várias vezes. Havia um anel com um diamante e uma aliança cravejada de brilhantes.

- Casa comigo? – pediu com seu olhar cravado ao meu, estava atento a todas minhas reações.

- Casar? – minha voz não passou de um sussurro.

- Sim, casa comigo Bella? – insistiu pegando a aliança e o anel os deslizando pelo meu dedo. Só então notei que ele usava uma aliança também. - Preciso de você comigo Bella ao meu lado, sem você nada faz sentido, eu não sou nada. – disse beijando minha mão onde estavam a aliança e o anel.

- Caso... – ele pareceu surpreso com a minha resposta. - Claro que eu caso Edward, porque também não sou nada sem você. Fico sem chão, completamente perdida e nada, absolutamente nada tem sentido... Você é o meu porto seguro, é o farol que me guia é a minha fortaleza, só me sinto inteira quando estou com você. – Edward me puxou pra si me beijando, me entreguei aquele beijo completamente, me sentindo plena e feliz, como há muito tempo não me sentia.

- Vai tomar seu banho enquanto preparo seu café. – disse assim que nos separamos, fiz o que me pediu, coloquei uma Boxer dele e uma de suas camisetas, já que meu vestido estava sujo de sangue. Ao descer o vi concentrado no que fazia, cantarolando enquanto colocava a mesa para um batalhão.

- Tudo isso é pra nós dois?

- Não! Eles já estão chegando. – foi ele falar e a porta se abriu, os quatro entraram, sorri com a cena; Alice e Rose estavam montadas nas costas de seus namorados.

- O que é isso? – perguntei apontando pra eles.

- Ela estava cansada, sabe como é? Eu sou foda! – soltou Emmett se achando.

- Você a aleijou por acaso? – ele fez o sinal da cruz.

- Credo Bella! – resmungou Rose descendo.

-Oh meu Deus! Oh meu Deus! – Alice gritou assustando a todos. - O que é isso em seu dedo? – perguntou ainda pendurada nas costas de Jazz.

- Vou me casar! – disse mexendo os dedos, as duas loucas correram até mim, me derrubando no sofá.

- Me deixa ver. – dizia Alice puxando minha mão.

- Não eu vejo primeiro. – falou Rose me puxando pra si, eu estava debaixo das duas malucas que brigavam pra ver o meu anel de noivado, os três nos olhavam assustados eu diria.

- Elas não batem muito bem da cabeça. – ouvi Emmett dizer.

- Acho que são os hormônios. – deduziu Jazz.

- Pode ser os dois. – concluiu meu noivo. Olhei para as duas piscando pra elas, sem aviso nenhum saímos correndo atrás dos três que dispararam cada um pra um canto, Alice alcançou Jazz montando em sua costas novamente, Rose fez o mesmo com Emm, mordendo ele. Edward era rápido, subi no sofá e assim que passou pulei em suas costas distribuindo beijo em seu pescoço.

- Definitivamente vocês são malucas. – Edward disse ofegante.

- Estou com fome. – falei montada nele.

- Eu também. – disse Rose.

- Confesso que também estou. – completou Alice com seu jeito fresco, tomamos o café da manhã entre risos na companhia agradável de nossos melhores amigos, nossos irmãos. As garotas me ajudaram a colocar ordem na cozinha enquanto os três jogavam conversa fora, na sala.

- Perdoou tudo que ele aprontou? – Rose tinha a sobrancelha erguida.

- Não se meta Rosalie. – ralhou Alice a repreendendo.

- Não estávamos juntos quando saiu com elas, não tenho direito de lhe cobrar nada. – retruquei. – Além do mais, não sei viver sem ele Rose, eu o amo e sim vou perdoá-lo por tudo que fez, porque sem ele nada tem sentido pra mim.

- Ótimo. – soltou Alice. - Estava farta de ver vocês dois se consumindo, agora tudo vai se ajeitar e se Deus quiser realizaremos nosso maior sonho. – olhei pra Rose que deu de ombros e voltamos nosso olhar para a pequena sonhadora a nossa frente. – Faremos um casamento triplo como sempre sonhamos.

- Tenta convencer Emm disso. – Rose resmungou bicuda.

- Vou falar com Edward e Jazz, eles vão convencê-lo, confie em Alice Brandon querida. – disse com aquela cara de quem iria aprontar, a conhecendo como conhecia, não duvidava nem por um instante. Os quatro ficaram mais um pouco e logo forma embora, era sábado e não tínhamos nada pra fazer.

- Posso te pedir uma coisa? – disse recostada em seu peito, estávamos jogados na cama assistindo um filme.

- O que quiser. – respondeu prontamente.

- Podemos ir ver seus pais, faz tempo que não os vê e seu pai não anda muito bem, Edward. – ele desviou o olhar envergonhado. – Tanto ele quanto sua mãe sentem sua falta.

-Sou uma decepção pra eles... Eu...

- Shhh... Não fale assim, estava perdido, só isso, mas tenho certeza de que vai tomar as rédeas de sua vida novamente e voltar a ser o Edward que conheci... – acariciei seu rosto. - Aquele pelo qual me apaixonei perdidamente, ele sorriu me apertando em seus braços.

Resolvemos fazer uma surpresa para os dois e fomos visitá-los sem avisar, ambos estavam na varanda quando Edward parou o carro, o sorriso de Esme não poderia ser maior quando me viu descer do carro e seu filho enlaçar minha cintura como costumava fazer.

- Bom dia mãe! – disse a esmagando em um abraço apertado, beijando sua testa.

- Bom dia Carlisle. – o cumprimentei com um abraço.

- Podemos saber o motivo de tanta felicidade? – dizia Esme vindo ao meu encontro.

- Estou completo de novo mãe. – Edward tinha um sorriso enorme nos lábios ao dizer aquilo, meu coração disparou no peito.

- O trouxe de volta Bella, obrigada! – Esme sussurrou me esmagando em um de seus abraços.

- Ele também me trouxe Esme. – ela assentiu feliz da vida.

- Pai, me perdoa por...

- Esquece isso filho, está de volta e bem. – Carlisle disse o abraçando, os dois se abraçaram sem nada dizer, pareciam se entender somente com o olhar, não precisavam de palavras.

- Mãe, pai, viemos avisá-los que, iremos nos casar. – Edward disse sem rodeios, os dois nos olhavam espantados.

- Quando? – o sorriso de Esme não podia ser maior.

- Ainda não marcamos, mas ficamos noivos. – disse mostrando a ela minha mão.

Esme insistiu em fazer uma festa para comemorar, tentamos contê-la, mas foi impossível, porque minha amada sogrinha pediu o reforço de Alice, Rose, Lilian e da minha amada mãe, que surtou quando soube que reatamos. Já meu pai estava receoso, ele soube o que Edward aprontou enquanto estávamos separados e aquilo o deixou com o pé atrás com meu noivo.

As cinco falavam sem parar um segundo sequer, tentavam encontrar a melhor data, quem convidar e coisas do tipo, sinceramente não me preocupava muito com aquilo.

Edward voltou a trabalhar se dedicando a empresa para a alegria de Carlisle. Marcamos a festa para depois da formatura, no dia vinte e oito de maio, no dia em que nos conhecemos naquela bendita reunião. Foi uma exigência dele, Edward costumava dizer que aquele dia mudou sua vida por completo.

Cada vez que Carlisle ouvia aquela bendita história se acabava de rir, já havia me acostumado ser o motivo de piada da família. Segundo Esme a festa seria digna de um Cullen, com toda a pompa e circunstância, convidou muitas pessoas da alta sociedade, e fez questão de chamar os Volturi assim como convidou o pessoal da reserva, até a imprensa foi chamada. Tanto ela quanto Lilian diziam que era necessário, para apagar os comentários que ainda circulavam sobre Edward.

Alice estava às voltas com o vestido que usaríamos na festa, assim como o que usaríamos na formatura, não nos deixava ver nada, dizia que seria uma surpresa. Não dei muita importância já que estava as voltas com o meu projeto, o dinheiro da minha rescisão foi devidamente aplicado, assim como minhas reservas e economias e Esme me ajudou muito nessa parte. Somente ela sabia do que se tratava, já os outros estavam em cócegas, mas creio que agradaria a todos, principalmente Edward.

Finalmente aquele curso entediante havia chegado ao fim e meu pai não cabia em si de felicidade, sua única filha recebia o diploma de administração, não era bem o que eu queria, mas ele estava feliz e isso era o que importava. Alice havia caprichado nos vestidos eram simples porem lindos. Para meu tormento James estava lá, assim como Laurent, Charles e Benjamim.

- Por favor, Edward, ignore-o sim? – pedi segurando firme sua mão, ele lançou um olhar lascivo para James que retribuiu.

-Pode deixar amor, não vou fazer nada, prometo. – disse acariciando meu rosto. – Já disse pra você o quanto está linda, hoje? – disse mudou de assunto.

- Gostou?

- Amei. – sussurrou em meu ouvido mordendo de leve meu lóbulo, senti meus pêlos eriçarem. – Com frio? – provocou.

- Para de me provocar. –Edward deu um sorriso maroto depositando um beijo em meus lábios.

Fomo todos comemorar em um restaurante, Alice estava radiante, já que abriria sua tão sonhada boutique com seus modelos exclusivos. Já Rose para desgosto de Lilian abriria uma oficina para tunnar carros, ela manjava muito daquilo.

- E você Bella o que vai fazer? –meu pai perguntou curioso.

- É segredo, aguarde e verão. – falei piscando para Esme.

- Não adianta senhor Swan, ela não conta nem sob tortura, acredite! – olhei chocada para o meu noivo lindo.

- Só quero fazer uma surpresa, não custa esperar, mas garanto que irão gostar. – retruquei.

- Tudo bem então, vamos aguardar. –ouvi meu pai dizer, estava descontraído, o jantar foi divertido lá estavam os Swan, os Cullen os Hale, os Brandon, Emm e Jazz.

- Bem que você podia seguir o exemplo do seu amigo e casar com a Rose. – disse tio Alfred, fazendo com que Emm, engasgasse, não contive o riso.

- Viu o que você fez? – o safado olhava indignado para Edward que ria com gosto. Definitivamente foi uma noite muito agradável.

**POV EDWARD**

Era certo que aquele bastardo do James estaria na formatura, já que também era formando. Confesso que minha vontade era de acabar com aquele idiota de uma vez, mas Bella estava tensa e temia que nos estranhássemos novamente.

Ela estava linda naquele vestido, aliás, Bella ficava linda de qualquer jeito. Mal podia crer que ela havia aceitado meu pedido de casamento, minha mãe insistiu em um jantar formal para ver se aliviava minha imagem na imprensa. Quando surtei e comecei a beber, pouco ligava com o que diriam, não pensei em meus pais e na própria Bella, devia isso a ela e a eles, minha única exigência foi pra que fosse no dia vinte e oito de maio, o dia em que nos vimos pela primeira vez, o dia em que Bella mudou minha vida.

Bella passou o último mês entre provas e seu projeto o qual guardava a sete chaves, não abria nada por mais que insistisse. Depois da cerimônia optamos por irmos todos a um restaurante, meus sogros, os sogros de Emm, os de Jazz e meus pais. Charlie estava super orgulhoso de Bella, assim como eu, no inicio confesso que não entendia o porquê se anulou daquela forma, enfrentou quatro anos de um curso que não gostava, mas aquilo fazia parte dela. Bella era assim com todos, aceitou ser assessora do meu pai, foi trabalhar com minha mãe, aceitou a festa numa boa... Porque Bella era assim, sempre pensando em primeiro lugar, nos outros.

Por isso não a pressionava sobre seu projeto, porque tenho certeza de que fará o que realmente ama fazer. Creio que seja por isso o segredo, para que ninguém interfira. Segundo minha mãe, ela somente a orientou e Bella é quem toma todas as decisões e que iríamos nos surpreender e muito com ela.

A cara de Emm quando Alfred o intimou a casar foi hilária, Jazz também pediria Alice em casamento somente Emmett estava relutante.

- Anda Emm, deixa de ser chato, sempre sonhamos em casar as três juntas. – provocou Bella. – Deixa de ser estraga prazer.

- Isso mesmo o Ursão. – disse Alice zoando com seu apelido. – Só falta você pra que isso aconteça, ou casa ou convenço minha amiga a encontrar outro que o faça. – intimou a tampinha invocada.

- Você está me pressionando sininho. – Alice o fuzilou com o olhar. – Não é assim que as coisas funcionam...

- E como é que as coisas funcionam senhor Emmett? – Rose perguntou nada contente.

- Ursinha, a gente está tão bem do jeito que está pra que casar?

- Se pensa assim, fique sabendo que estou inclinada a aceitar o conselho de Alice ou o de Bella e deixar você sem sexo até decidir se casar.

- Você fez isso? – perguntei pra Bella que deu de ombros.

- Claro, ele ta enrolando ela na cara dura. – revirei os olhos segurando o riso assim como Jazz. A discussão foi longa e árdua, fazendo com que todos ali presentes, ríssemos muito, por fim Emmett cedeu e pediu Rose em casamento, mesmo sendo contra a instituição.

Infelizmente tive que fazer pequenas viagens pelo país mesmo, precisava recuperar o tempo perdido, minha mãe estava às voltas com a festa e Bella com seu projeto, ela ficava mais no meu apartamento, do que no dela.

Finalmente o dia havia chegado e eu estava uma pilha, minha mãe havia caprichado e convidou a nata da sociedade, assim como o pessoal de La Push, amigos de Bella, assim como seus amigos da empresa. Estávamos os três aguardando as três beldades descer eu e os caras, havíamos combinado de fazer o pedido oficial os três juntos durante a festa.

- Fica frio cara, nem é o casamento ainda e já está assim. – dizia Emmett ao meu lado, mas tanto ele quanto Jazz também estavam ansiosos.

- Edward, os Volturi chegaram filho, vamos recebê-los? – avisou minha mãe.

- Seja bem vindo Aro. – o cumprimentei.

- Obrigado, estou ansioso pra conhecer sua noiva, ouvi dizer que é una bela ragazza. – brincou.

- Com toda certeza meu amigo, una principessa. – respondi no mesmo tom.

- Ela logo descerá meu amigo. – falou meu pai o abraçando. - Verá que encanto é minha nora. – dizia orgulhoso.

- Meu velho amigo há tempos que não nos víamos, esta é minha esposa Renata. – disse ao lado de uma garota da minha idade, aproximadamente. Fizemos as honras para várias pessoas, Alec estava acompanhado por Giana e Félix, estava com Jane.

- Alec, Gianna. – os cumprimentei.

- Confesso que estou curioso pra conhecer a famosa Bella. – notei que Gianna torceu o nariz ao ouvi-lo.

- Em breve meu caro, em breve. Félix, Jane. – os cumprimentei também.

- Oi Ed, finalmente vou conhecer a garota de sorte? – Jane disse com um sorriso indecifrável nos lábios.

- Está enganada Jane, eu é que sou um homem de sorte, por tê-la ao meu lado. – seu sorriso se desfez no mesmo instante. Jazz e Emm se juntaram a mim para receber os convidados, Carmem e Eleazar haviam acabado de chegar.

- Edward querido, faz tempo que não nos vemos, não é? – Carmen dizia carinhosa e atenciosa.

- Tem razão Carmen. – a abracei, cumprimentando Eleazar que logo foi para junto de meu pai e Aro. Marcus chegou acompanhado de Lauren e Caius de Tanya, os quatro estavam juntos.

- O que aqueles quatro fazem juntos? – perguntou Jazz entre os dentes.

- Mas é muita cara de pau. – soltou Emm puto da vida.

- E você vem falar pra mim?

- Edward Cullen. – disse Marcus apertando minha mão. – Não acredito que vai se amarrar.

- Vou me casar Marcus, com a mulher da minha vida. – seu sorriso se manteve, mas era visto e notório que era forçado.

- Claro que sim, Bella é mesmo uma mulher... – ele deu uma pausa propositalmente. – Intrigante. – travei a mandíbula pra não proferir os palavrões que vieram na ponta da língua.

- Ed querido... –Tanya se aproximou de mim. – Sinto muito que...

- Nem se dê ao trabalho Tanya, sua armação quase custou minha felicidade, eu disse quase. – cuspi entre os dentes segurando seu braço com força. – Mantenha-se longe de mim e principalmente da minha noiva, estamos entendidos?

- Olha o pessoal da reserva. – avisou Jazz.

- Seja bem vindo Caius, espero que curta a festa. – falei o cumprimentando. – Com licença vou receber nossos amigos. – tanto eu quanto os caras fomos recebê-los, meus pais se juntaram a nós e meu pai fez questão de cumprimentar e conhecer um por um, Charlie e Renée estava conosco, fazendo as devidas apresentações. Sorri ao ver Harry, o porteiro timidamente se aproximando dele, eram gente simples, mas de um valor imensurável, tanto para Bella quanto para mim. Ele veio com Sue sua esposa, Seth e Leah, seus filhos e com Jake, seu genro.

- Boa noite. – Jake disse sério.

- Boa noite. – falei do mesmo modo, ele segurou firme minha mão usando uma força excessiva eu diria.

- Espero que a faça muito feliz, se eu vir aquela garota chorando por sua causa de novo, acabo contigo. – seu tom deixava claro de que o faria sem pestanejar.

- Isso não vai acontecer Jacob. – ele ainda estava com o pé atrás comigo, assim como Charlie. Quase todos os convidados haviam chegado e segundo minha mãe ela só desceria depois que todos estivessem lá.

Nossa atenção foi desviava para o topo da escada onde Alice estava parada, ela usava um vestido em um tom de roxo, colado ao seu corpo, estava realmente muito bonita. Jazz a olhava fascinado indo ao seu encontro depositando um beijo em sua mão e outro em seus lábios.

Em seguida veio Rosalie, estava lindíssima em um vestido vinho colado ao seu corpo com um generoso decote nas costas deixando-a linda.

- Fecha a boca Emmett. – disse o cutucando, ele sorriu abobalhado indo buscá-la, assim como Jazz o fez, olhei para o topo novamente e meu coração perdeu uma passada, voltando a bater tão forte e tão rápido que pensei que fosse saltar pela boca, tamanha a beleza da mulher que havia no topo da escada.

Bella estava lá, parada, com seus cabelos presos em uma trança elaborada, a maquiagem leve com um batom vermelho nos lábios os realçando ainda mais, o vestido vermelho moldava perfeitamente suas curvas e tinha uma fenda que ia até o inicio da coxa, conforme se movia sua perna ficava toda a mostra. No pescoço o colar que dei a ela, assim como os brincos e o anel, estava divina.

- Fecha a boca Ed, senão a baba cai. – o som da voz de Emm, me despertou.

- Deus, como ela esta linda. – o vermelho do vestido se destacava em sua pele branquinha.

- Linda mesmo filho. – falou minha mãe emocionada, não me contive e fui buscá-la no meio da escada.

- Você está absurdamente linda. – peguei sua mão depositando um beijo, para em seguida beijar seus lábios.

- E você está uma tentação. – revidou mordendo os lábios, me fazendo rir.

Os flashes faiscavam em nossa direção, de início Bella se assustou, segurei firme sua mão, pra que soubesse que eu estava ali, com ela. Circulamos recebendo cumprimentos de todos, Bella estava radiante, ficou um pouco tensa ao ver Tanya, Lauren, Gianna e Marcus.

- O que eles fazem aqui? – perguntou entre os dentes disfarçadamente.

- Não tinha como não chamar, eu sinto muito amor.

- Deixa pra lá, esta noite é nossa e de nossos irmãos. – disse piscando pra mim.

- Você está absurdamente sexy nesse vestido. – sussurrei em seu ouvido, provocando-a, senti seu corpo estremecer ao toque dos meus lábios.

- Edward?

- Hmm? – grunhi sem parar de roçar os lábios em sua pele.

- Se continuar com isso, vou arrastá-lo para o arbusto mais perto. – não consegui conter a gargalhada o que chamou a atenção de algumas pessoas. – Ainda ri da minha cara. – resmungou bravinha.

- Não ri de você amor, ri do que disse e da cara que fez...

- Qual foi à piada? – perguntou Emm se aproximando.

- Nem te conto... Ai Bella... Isso dói. – gemi ao levar um beliscão.

- Vou te mostrar o que é dor Edward Cullen, é só abrir essa boca. – ameaçou.

- Tudo bem amor.

- Shhh... – soltou Emm. – Mal ficou noivo e já está montando nele, coitado.

- Não estou montando em ninguém. – retrucou Bella.

- Eu não ligo que ela monte em mim. – falei sorrindo, mas meu sorriso se desfez ao ver a cara nada boa dela. – Vem, vamos circular. – disse enlaçando sua cintura saindo de lá antes que ela me matasse ali mesmo. Carmem e Eleazar se aproximaram de nós.

- Bella, esta é Carmem Denali. – pelo seu olhar notei que sabia que se tratava da mãe de Tanya.

- Prazer em conhecê-la senhora Denali. – disse educadamente.

- Edward sua noiva é um encanto. – dizia Carmen encantada nela.

- Eu sei, porque acha que vou me casar com ela. – falei a apertando contra mim, Eleazar também se encantou por Bella.

- Tem certeza que Tanya não é adotada? – sorri meneando a cabeça, Bella era mesmo impossível.

- Vou te apresentar a Aro Volturi, amigo do meu pai. – ela arregalou os olhos enquanto a guiava pra junto deles.

- Aro, não queria conhecer minha noiva? Aqui está ela, esta é Isabella Swan, a minha Bella.

- Você tem muito bom gosto meu jovem. – disse olhando pra ela fascinado eu diria. – Bella? Faz jus ao nome, és belíssima. – ele levou sua mão aos lábios, depositando um beijo, o que fez Bella corar.

- Aro tem razão Bella, é mesmo encantadora. – Renata disse ao cumprimentá-la.

- Vindo de uma mulher tão bonita como você, é um elogio e tanto. – Bella parecia um tanto tímida, ainda estava um pouco nervosa, mas quando se aproximou do pessoal da reserva relaxou.

- Uau garota, você está um escândalo. – dizia Leah ao abraçá-la.

- Você também ta uma gata, olha só isso, Jake como a deixa sair com esse decote? – brincou com seus amigos.

- Você ta uma princesa. – Jake a abraçou apertado. - Espero que seja feliz garota, você mais do que ninguém merece isso. – Bella estalou a língua, revirando os olhos. - Harry! – soltou indo até ele, que a abraçou com muito carinho.

- Pequena, assim meu coração não resiste.

- O meu é que não vai agüentar, - revidou. - Olha como você está lindo. – o homem chegou a corar.

- Você está um deslumbre filha. - elogiou Lilian e assim foi com quase todos, meus pais estavam felizes, assim como os dela, Charlie babava na filha.

- Está na hora do brinde. – avisou minha mãe, nessa hora, Emm e Rose, Jazz e Alice foram para a mesa onde estava o champanhe, para brindarmos.

- Boa noite a todos! Sei que o convite foi para meu noivado com Bella. – disse piscando pra ela que sorriu timidamente. – Mas tanto eu quanto minha noiva, temos pessoas especiais em nossas vidas, pessoas que nos acompanham desde nossa infância... – olhei para os dois que retribuíram o olhar, nos entendíamos bem assim. – São meus irmãos do coração e não por imposição da vida, assim como Bella, Alice e Rosalie.

- Emmett Mccarty e Jasper Withlock, são meus irmãos, meus amigos e meus companheiros. Vivenciamos tudo juntos, nosso primeiro porre, nossa primeira briga...

- Nossa primeira transa. – soltou o lesado.

- Não me lembro de dividi-la com você. – retrucou Jazz, a gargalhada foi geral.

- Muito menos eu. – Bella deu com a mão na testa meneando a cabeça. – Bom, enfim, o que quero dizer é que acabamos nos apaixonando na mesma época, por três garotas lindas...

- E completamente malucas, devo ressaltar. – olhei incrédulo para Emmett. – O que? Vai me dizer que são normais? Não que eu te ame menos por isso, ursinha. – com certeza aquele havia caído de cabeça quando era pequeno.

- Como Emmett é apaixonado pela sua ursinha, Jazz é apaixonado por Alice e eu... – sorri meneando a cabeça. – Sou completamente e irrevogavelmente apaixonado por essa mulher maravilhosa. – todos aplaudiram. – Hoje completa um ano desde o primeiro dia em que te vi... – dei alguns passos me aproximando dela. – Me encantei por você no momento em que nossos olhares se cruzaram, você estava de joelhos diante de mim. – falei caindo sobre um dos joelhos, ouvi alguns risos entre as pessoas a nossa volta, Bella revirou os olhos. – Você me fascinou com seu jeitinho desastrado e amalucado de ser, te amo Bella e quando se ama alguém como amo você só tem uma coisa a se fazer. – retirei a caixinha do bolso a abrindo diante dela. – Casa comigo Isabella Marie Swan?

- Sim, mil vezes sim. – a maluca disse se jogando em meus braços quase me derrubando no chão.

- Eu te amo. –deslizando o anel e a aliança pelo seu dedo, depositando um beijo sobre eles.

- Confesso que amaldiçoei a noite em que meu querido chefinho me ligou, dizendo que teria que voar até Nova York para levar aqueles documentos... Mas hoje sou grata, agradeço pela péssima memória de Mike Newton, pois se não fosse isso eu não estaria naquela bendita reunião... - ela tinha um sorriso maroto nos lábios. – Onde conheci o homem mais lindo em que já tinha posto os olhos. – revirei os olhos. – Que contra todas as probabilidades, se apaixonou por mim como eu me apaixonei por você... Eu te amo Edward Anthony Masen Cullen e sempre vou amá-lo, sempre. – Bella deslizou a aliança pelo meu dedo, a puxei pra mim tomando seus lábios em um beijo avassalador.

Logo em seguida Jazz fez o pedido oficial assim como Emmett, depois as pessoas vieram nos parabenizar, quer dizer nem todas.

- Você é maluco. – Bella disse envolvendo meu pescoço com seus braços.

- Por você... – sussurrei em seu ouvido. – Sou maluco por você.

- Me dá um minuto? – franzi o cenho sem entende. – Volto já. – disse depositando um beijo em meus lábios, a vi indo em direção a Alice e Rose e as três saíram cochichando algo.

- O que aquelas três estão aprontando? – Emmett perguntou se colocando ao meu lado.

- Não faço a mínima idéia. – respondi vendo Bella ir até o palco e falar algo com o cara da banda.

- O que sua noiva vai fazer?

- Sinceramente? Tenho até medo de...

- Com licença. – pediu Bella diante do microfone.

- O que aquela maluca vai fazer? – soltou Emmett.

- Eu gostaria de dedicar a próxima canção para o meu noivo. – Bella olhou pra banda que deu os primeiros acordes, estava nervosa, torcia uma mão na outra.

- Ela vai cantar? – minha voz não passou de um sussurro. (**I'm Gonna Love You – Jennifer Love Hills)**

Anjos disfarçados

Histórias em seus olhos

Amor para cada coração verdadeiro que viam.

Foi um dia de sorte

Que girou para mim de uma maneira.

Ou então isto é o paraíso em frente aos meus olhos.

Sua voz era doce, não sabia que Bella cantava? Seus olhos encontraram os meus se fixando neles, eles brilhavam intensamente.

Ele me mostrou todas as coisas,

O brilho da meia-lua.

Eu estava cega, mas agora ele me ajudou a enxergar.

Eu estava perdida, mas agora me achei.

Essa alegria me cerca

E agora descobri que meus sonhos estão virando realidade.

Porque eu vou te amar pelo resto da minha vida

E te manter bem seguro no meu coração.

Eu não posso viver sem você, porque minha alma morreria

Você sabe que estou falando a verdade, passarei o resto da minha vida te amando.

- Ela nunca cantou em publico, Bella te ama mesmo. – Alice disse com a mão sobre meu ombro.

Não começou deste jeito,

Aconteceu que um dia

Você sorriu para mim e eu te vi diferente.

Agora estou tremendo, apenas por ser

Uma parte de você, em relação a nós

Começa uma vida que com certeza nunca terá fim.

Porque eu vou te amar pelo resto da minha vida

E te manter bem seguro no meu coração.

Eu não posso viver sem você, porque minha alma morreria

Você sabe que estou falando a verdade, passarei o resto da minha vida te amando.

Assim que terminou foi aplaudida, muito aplaudida, fui em direção do palco ficando diante dela, quando se aproximou a peguei em meus braços tomando seus lábios em um beijo completamente apaixonado.

- Porque nunca me disse que sabia cantar? – eu a mantinha em meus braços.

- Não sei cantar...

- Você acabou de cantar Bella, e cantou muito bem. – ela estalou a língua.

-Fiz umas aulas no colégio, mas nunca tive coragem de cantar em publico. – confessou mordendo os lábios.

- Porque nunca me contou?

- Não sei. – disse dando de ombros. – Achei irrelevante, além do mais, eu cantei pra você, fiz essa música pra você.

- A fez pra mim?

- Sim, só pra você.

- Obrigado amor, a música é linda e Bella? – ela me olhou nos olhos. – Também vou te manter segura em meu coração e te amar pelo resto da minha vida. - Bella me puxou pela gravata voltando a me beijar.


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPITULO XIV**

**POV BELLA**

A noite parecia interminável, como da outra vez fui apresentada a muita gente, mas desta vez elas me notavam, confesso que estava nervosa demais e temendo que acontecesse algo. Todo e medo e insegurança desapareceram ao vê-lo ali parado ao pé da escada, lindo, absurdamente lindo. Me olhava de um modo tão apaixonado, fascinado eu diria, assim que me beijou uma chuva de flashes disparou quase me cegando e aquilo me deixou um pouco nervosa, mas ele estava ali comigo e me bastava.

Como nem tudo é perfeito tive que engolir a presença de Gianna, Lauren, Tanya e Marcus sem contar na loira que vire e mexe pegava me olhando de um modo diferente, estava acompanhada de Félix. Conheci os pais de Tanya que formam muito simpáticos comigo, aliás, todos foram e as palavras de Rose me vieram à mente.** "**_**Acredite Bella, todos aqui são hipócritas**_**."**

Aro Volturi e sua esposa foram extremamente simpáticos, o pessoal da reserva estava todo lá e notei que Carlisle e Esme dispensavam a eles a mesma atenção que aos seus convidados ilustres e aquilo só me fez admirá-los ainda mais.

O discurso de Edward foi emocionado e muito bonito, apesar das intromissões de Emmett é claro. O maluco se declarou pra mim diante de toda aquela gente, caindo sobre o joelho ao me pedir pra ser sua esposa, claro que o meu não foi tão bonito quanto o dele.

Assistimos Jazz fazer o pedido a Alice de forma romântica e a comédia que foi o de Rose. Enquanto via Emm pedir minha amiga em casamento uma idéia me passou pela cabeça, seria um modo de mostrar a ele o quanto era especial e o quanto o amava. Contei as duas malucas a minha idéia e ambas me olhavam chocadas.

-Mas você não canta nem na nossa frente, vai cantar pra esse monte de gente? – soltou Rose.

- Vou cantar pra ele, não pra essa gente. – retruquei.

-Eu acho uma excelente idéia, vai lá garota e arrasa. – disse Alice me empurrando em direção ao pequeno palco, me aproximei da banda e expliquei a eles o que queria fazer, passei o tom e fiquei diante do microfone. Edward me olhava com o cenho franzido, assim como Esme, Carlisle, meus pais, todos que me conheciam de verdade.

- Com licença. – pedi parada em frente ao microfone. - Eu gostaria de dedicar a próxima canção para o meu noivo. – olhei para a banda assentindo e os acordes soaram no tom exato, então soltei a voz, comecei de olhos fechados e quando os abri encontrei aqueles olhos verdes que tanto amava e me fixei ali. Eu cantava pra ele, só pra ele, o meu noivo, o meu homem, o meu amor.

Conforme a musica is chegando ao fim, Edward foi se aproximando do palco parando diante de mim, assim que cantei a ultima estrofe sobressaltei com os aplausos, ele abriu os braços e me pegou de cima do palco me prendendo em seus braços me beijando de forma apaixonada.

- Porque nunca me disse que sabia cantar? – perguntou sem me soltar.

- Não sei cantar...

- Você acabou de cantar Bella, e cantou muito bem. – disse me cortando, estalei a língua revirando os olhos.

-Fiz umas aulas no colégio, mas nunca tive coragem de cantar em publico. – ele sorria meneando a cabeça.

- Porque nunca me contou? – insistiu.

- Não sei. Não achei irrelevante, além do mais eu cantei pra você, fiz essa música pra você. – confessei.

- A fez pra mim? - seus olhos tinham um brilho diferente.

- Sim, só pra você.

- Obrigado amor, a música é linda e Bella? – me chamou. – Também vou te manter segura em meu coração e te amar pelo resto da minha vida. – o puxei pela gravata beijando aquela boca deliciosa. Ficamos um tempo namorando sem ser incomodados por ninguém, trocávamos beijos, caricias enquanto um provocava o outro.

A festa estava chegando ao fim e aos poucos nos despedíamos dos convidados, meu pai me abraçava tanto, cheguei a pensar que jamais me soltaria, acho que somente agora se deu conta de que eu cresci.

- Pai você ta me esmagando. – disse tentando me soltar, ele estava me fazendo pagar o maior mico.

- Não consigo acreditar que está noiva, é a minha garotinha. – dizia emocionado.

- Solte-a Charlie, está matando a menina de vergonha. – ralhou minha mãe, eu queria um buraco pra me enfiar. - Meu bebê cresceu. – revirei os olhos ouvindo a gargalhada grotesca de Emmett e Jake.

- Mãe, por favor! - choraminguei, mas não tinha jeito, ela me matava de vergonha às vezes, eles se despediram de Edward, Esme e Carlisle, assim como dos outros. Aro e sua esposa vieram se despedir de nós e me cobriu de elogios novamente, conheci seus filhos Alec que estava acompanhado da entojada da Gianna.

- Parabéns pelo noivado Bella. – disse Gianna com uma falsidade que me embrulhou o estômago e ainda teve a cara de pau de me dar um beijo de despedida.

- Parabéns cara, não se esqueçam de me chamar para o casamento. – brincou o tal Caius abraçando Edward, Tanya o estava acompanhando.

- Espero que sejam felizes. – senti o aperto de Edward se intensificar em minha cintura, deve ter notado a minha vontade de avançar nela.

- Disso não tenha duvidas querida. – respondi no mesmo tom. – Seremos felizes, muito felizes e nada nem ninguém, irá nos separar de novo, nada!

- Aquilo foi um incidente Bella, havíamos bebido muito, não é Ed?

- Acho melhor irmos Tanya, boa noite. – disse Caius a tirando da minha frente.

- Vadia! – cuspi entre os dentes.

- Parabéns Ed. – falou uma loira da minha altura talvez pouca coisa mais baixa.

-Obrigado Jane, agradeço por ter vindo. – dizia meu noivo todo sorriso.

- Bella, esta é filha de Aro, Jane Volturi. – o nome foi como um estalo, quando rompemos, eles saíram juntos, ouvi Emm comentar.

- Prazer em conhecê-la Jane. – engoli a vontade de torcer o pescoço dele, ele tinha a cara de pau de me apresentar a ela?

- Você é mesmo uma garota de sorte, Bella. – sabia perfeitamente a que a idiota se referia.

- Isso é pra quem pode, não pra quem quer. – ela semicerrou os olhos e fiz o mesmo, sorriu amarelo saindo de lá, Edward me olhou com reprovação. – Porque ta me olhando assim?

- Porque falou com ela desse jeito?

- Tem certeza de que não sabe o por quê? Não se faça de sonso Edward. – cuspi entre os dentes, voltei a sorrir quando Marcus se aproximou enquanto parabenizava meu noivo, aquela vadia loira veio me cumprimentou.

- Uau! - soltou irônica. – De garota do café a noiva do futuro presidente da empresa, tenho que tirar o chapéu pra você, Isabella.

- Repito que isso é pra quem pode e não pra quem quer. – ela me fuzilou com o olhar.

- Bella tenho que dizer que, está deslumbrante, meu amigo tem mesmo muito bom gosto. – era claro que Marcus o estava provocando.

- Pena que não possa dizer o mesmo pra você Marcus, deveria escolher melhor suas companhias. – o silêncio se fez e a vadia loira saiu pisando duro.

- Pode me dizer o que foi aquilo? – perguntou entre os dentes, não havia mais convidados, Esme e Carlisle estavam na casa e os quatro já tinham ido embora.

- Ouviu o que ela disse pra mim?

- Não.

- Então não a defenda, Edward...

- Não estou defendendo ninguém só...

- Só o que? Acha que fui grossa com sua preciosa secretária? Ou com sua amiga, Jane?

- Bella, eu...

- Não vou aturar insinuações de uma vadia que roda pela mão de seus "chefinhos" – ele me olhou chocado. – E muito menos de quem dormiu com você, porque sei perfeitamente que foi afogar suas mágoas com a tal Jane Volturi meu caro, entre tantas outras. - cuspi furiosa, sai em direção a casa, pra mim a noite havia acabado, entrei com tudo passando por Esme e Carlisle que conversavam com alguns empregados.

- Bella? O que foi? – Esme perguntou preocupada.

- Nada Esme, só estou cansada, vou me recolher, nos vemos amanhã está bem? – ela assentiu somente, subi as escadas na direção do quarto de hospedes onde estavam as minhas coisas.

- Edward aconteceu alguma coisa? – ouvi Esme dizer.

- Agora não mãe. – apertei o passo, mas ele me alcançou no corredor. – Pensei que tivesse me perdoado? – ele segurava firme meu braço, pude sentir em sua voz que o havia magoado.

- E perdoei, mas não esqueci se é o que quer saber. – retruquei. – Não tem como esquecer... Já que está sempre em contato com elas... – soltei o ar com força meneando a cabeça. – Está cercado por elas, como em um arém. – novamente me olhou com magoa.

- O que quer? Que demita todas elas? Não posso afastar Jane da empresa, é uma exigência de Aro que tanto ela quanto os irmãos acompanhem de perto os...

- Estava incluso nesse contrato satisfazer a filhinha dele? – Edward fechou os olhos apertando com força o ossinho do nariz, fazia isso quando tentava se controlar.

- Eu te amo Bella, pensei que tivesse deixado isso claro pra você... –novamente pude sentir a magoa em sua voz. – Pensei que realmente tivesse me perdoado, sei que errei e muito, sei que fiz merda, mas eu te amo e jamais quero ter que passar por aquilo de novo...

- Desculpe Edward... – pedi o envolvendo com meus braços, afundando meu rosto em seu peito. –Por favor, me perdoa, não queria te magoar, é que...

- Elas te provocaram, eu sei.

- Senti ciúme, não consigo me controlar, só de imaginar que esteve com elas, que as tocou como me toca, que...

- Hey? – chamou minha atenção. – Jamais as toquei como toco você, jamais as beijei como beijo você. – disse me envolvendo em seus braços. - Porque eu te amo e tento demonstrar isso a cada toque, a cada beijo... Porque você mexe com todo o meu ser e me faz desejá-la de forma insana, não há a ínfima comparação.

- Oh droga! – ele me olhou confuso. - Você tem que ser tão perfeito? – vi meu noivo lindo revirar os olhos, meneando a cabeça, ficou sério de repente.

- Nunca fui perfeito Bella, nem chego perto disso, já te disse uma vez... - Edward intensificou o aperto colando nossos corpos. – Você me dá muito crédito. –falou de forma sussurrada deslizando os lábios pela curvatura do meu pescoço, sua mão saiu da minha cintura deslizando pelo meu quadril se infiltrando pela fenda do vestido me tocando diretamente na pele. Acariciou minha coxa subindo cada vez mais até encontrar minha intimidade a acariciando sobre a calcinha.

- Ohh... – gemi ao senti-lo me tocar, com um dos dedos afastou o tecido me tocando intimamente, arfei alto estremecendo tamanho prazer que senti. Ele tomou meus lábios em um beijo urgente, Edward devorava meus lábios sem deixar de me tocar.

- Quero você... – gemeu contra meus lábios. – Preciso de você... – arfou quando o toquei, seu membro pulsava sob a calça. Ele me ergueu pra que o enlaçasse com minhas pernas, abriu a porta do quarto e uma vez dentro dele me recostou na porta e voltou a devorar meus lábios enquanto suas mãos percorriam meu corpo.

Uma de suas mãos encontrou zíper do vestido o deslizando lentamente, sem cortar o beijo, me colocou no chão me virando de costas pra ele, deslizando as alças pelo meu ombro, o vestido deslizou caindo aos meus pés.

- Linda... Deliciosamente linda. – disse voltando a distribuir beijo pela minha pele, colou seu corpo ao meu roçando seu membro rijo em minha bunda, uma de suas mãos acariciava um dos meus seios brincando com meu mamilo enquanto a outra descia pela minha barriga, passando pelo ventre se infiltrando em minha calcinha.

Joguei a cabeça pra trás ao sentir seu toque, seu dedo me invadir enquanto com o polegar acariciava meu ponto mais sensível, tomou meus lábios em um beijo lento e excitante sem parar de me tocar um só instante. Foi um beijo enlouquecedor e tão prazeroso que atingi o orgasmo durante o beijo. Edward sorriu satisfeito, meu corpo estava recostado ao dele, que me segurava, já que minhas pernas fraquejaram.

Me agarrei a lapela do seu paletó o arrancando sem o menor cuidado enquanto Edward se livrava da gravata, tentei desabotoar a camisa mas não estava sendo bem sucedida, então a puxei pela cabeça mesmo. Distribui beijos pelo seu peito enquanto desafivelava seu cinto, voltei a beijá-lo infiltrando minha mão pela calça e a boxer o tocando.

- Hmmm... - gemeu entre o beijo, seu desejo era tão grande que seu membro pulsava em minha mão. O guiei até a cama fazendo com que caísse sobre ela, puxei sua calça me livrando dela junto com as meias, Edward ergueu o quadril pra que eu me livrasse da boxer. Seu membro saltou pra fora, mordi os lábios com força louca para tomá-lo em meus lábios e sentir seu gosto tão delicioso.

O envolvi com uma das mãos o estimulando, voltei a beijá-lo sem parar o que estava fazendo, deslizei os lábios por sua pele, distribuindo beijos molhados , seguido de leves mordidas, desci por seu abdômen me deparando com o objeto do meu desejo. Lambi a ponta ouvindo Edward gemer alto desta vez, passei a língua por toda sua extensão o envolvendo com minha boca.

Podia senti-lo em minha garganta, uma das mãos de Edward foi para os meus cabelos, seu quadril forçava seu membro cada vez mais fundo.

- Deus... Que boca gostosa Bella... – gemeu se aprofundando em minha boca, saindo em seguida, voltei a estimulá-lo brincando com minha língua ouvindo seus gemidos, ele arfou quando rocei os dentes pela glande.

- Se continuar... Não vou conseguir me segurar...

- Relaxa Edward... Relaxa e goza pra mim... – pedi com uma voz sexy, com duas investidas contra minha boca senti seu gozo escorrer pela minha garganta, o sorvi todo sugando até a última gota. Me ergui e Edward estava de olhos fechados, suas mãos agarrada aos lençóis, estava ofegante e mordia os lábios de forma tentadora. Rocei meu corpo ao dele como uma gata manhosa.

Edward tomou meus lábios em um beijo intenso invertendo as posições ficando sobre mim, levou meus braços acima da minha cabeça os prendendo ali, trilhou meu corpo com beijos molhados. Ao encontrar meu seio, o sugou como um bebê faminto, sua língua brincava com meu mamilo enquanto sua mão envolvia o outro, seus dedos brincavam com meu mamilo rijo.

Arqueei as costas tamanho prazer que senti, seus lábios abandonaram meu seio descendo cada vez mais, beijou e mordeu minhas coxas, encontrando minha intimidade a invadindo em uma caricia enlouquecedora. Edward cravou meus pés no colchão enquanto minhas mãos foram para seus cabelos os agarrando com força. Meu quadril ganhou vida e se movia conforme sua língua me levava à loucura. Ele lambia, sugava e até mordia me levando a outro orgasmo em menos de meia hora.

Edward buscou sua calça e tirou dela um preservativo, como uma habilidade impressionante o colocou me puxando pelos calcanhares. O envolvi com minhas pernas sentido seu membro me invadir em uma estocada firme, saindo em seguida. Soltei um muxoxo estalando a língua, Edward riu voltando todo pra dentro de mim.

Inverteu as posições me colocando sobre ele, cavalguei sobre seu corpo ouvindo seus gemidos, novamente ele inverteu as posições novamente, o fazia a cada vez que o fim estava próximo, prolongando ao máximo nosso prazer.

Seu braço envolvia minha cintura enquanto sua mão tocava meu ponto mais sensível, seus lábios distribuíam beijos pela curvatura do meu pescoço e sua outra mão acariciava meu seio, estávamos de lado e eu estava de costas pra ele que investia cada vez mais forte, mais fundo e mais rápido. As ondas de prazer vinham cada vez mais fortes e intensas, o tremor tomou conta do meu corpo que ardia em um desejo insano e explodiu em um prazer imensurável.

- EDWARD... – gemi alto ouvindo meu nome sair dos seus lábios entre um gemido de prazer.

- Ohh... Bella... – gemeu me acompanhando, aos poucos seu corpo foi relaxando e senti quando Edward saiu de dentro de mim, se livrando do preservativo. Voltou a me envolver em seus braços descansando sua mão sobre meu ventre como costumava fazer, mas não sem antes soltar meus cabelos, para afundar seu rosto neles.

Acordei cedo e fui tomar um banho, deixei meu noivo lindo adormecido, fiquei com dó de acordá-lo, dormia tão tranqüilo. Desci encontrando Esme e Carlisle à mesa, tomando café.

- Bom dia filha, sente-se. – disse Esme com um sorriso enorme.

- Bom dia, bom dia Carlisle.

- Bom dia, onde está Edward?

-Dormindo, fiquei com pena de acordá-lo. – ele sorriu meneando a cabeça. – Posso preparar uma bandeja e levar pra ele? – pedi a Esme.

- Claro que sim, mas antes veja. – ela me estendeu o jornal.

- O que é isso?

- Vocês dois estão em todos os jornais. – dizia empolgada, ela me mostrou algumas manchetes e fotos da festa, Edward diante de mim de joelhos. Havia muita coisa na internet também, depois de passar um tempo com ela e Carlisle subi com o café de Edward, abri a porta e ele não estava na cama.

- Edward?

- Aqui amor, já estou saindo. – disse do banheiro, ele saiu com a toalha presa no quadril e outra no pescoço secando os cabelos.

- Uau! – soltei caindo sentada na cama. – Tem noção do quanto você é gostoso? – Edward revirou os olhos, vindo em minha direção.

-Posso saber onde a senhorita se meteu que não estava na cama quando acordei? – perguntou se colocando sobre mim.

- Fui buscar algo pra gente comer. – falei apontando para a bandeja. Contei a ele o que Esme me mostrou, tomamos um café delicioso juntos. Mais tarde se reuniu com o pai no escritório enquanto eu adiantava as coisas com Esme.

**Duas semanas depois... **

Duas semanas já havia se passado desde a festa e Edward estava atolado de serviço, estava assumindo aos poucos a presidência, já que Carlisle queria se aposentar, depois do AVC que teve prefere manter-se afastado dos negócios. Eu estava fechando negócio com um ponto que era bem freqüentado, mas estava em dúvida ainda, então pedi um prazo de dois dias para o proprietário.

Esme havia me dado o dia de folga, aproveitei para dar uma volta no píer, era estranho sair na rua e todos te olharem como se fosse alguém famoso, ou coisa parecida, Edward estava em Nova York em uma daquelas reuniões intermináveis, Emm estava com ele. Fiquei olhando as balsas indo de um lado para o outro, pensando em como minha vida havia mudado em tão pouco tempo, estava no mesmo local do nosso primeiro encontro.

- Ora, ora se não é a noiva mais comentada de Seattle. – me sobressaltei ao ouvir a voz insuportável de James.

- O que quer James? – perguntei me virando, ele estava acompanhado por uma ruiva, muito bonita, não sei o porquê, mas algo naquele olhar fez minha espinha gelar.

- Vamos dar uma voltinha noivinha. – disse a ruiva com um sorriso insano.

- Não vou a lugar algum com vocês. – olhei em volta e não havia ninguém, absolutamente ninguém.

- Vai sim Bella. – James disse se aproximando. – Temos alguns fatos a esclarecer. – ele colocou algo em meu nariz, o cheiro era muito forte, de repente tudo ficou escuro.

**POV EDWARD**

Depois de uma discussão no final da festa fizemos as pazes nos amando de forma diferente, um provocando o outro, foi uma noite excitante e extremamente prazerosa, fazer amor com Bella era sempre surpreendente.

No dia seguinte estávamos estampados em vários jornais, a noticias e fofocas sobre o noivado e comentários sobre a bela noiva do solteirão mais cobiçado de Seattle. Bella até que estava lidando bem com aquilo tudo, ainda não gostava de badalação, mas estava tão concentrada em seu projeto, que nem deu muita bola.

Durante as duas semanas que se passaram me dediquei à empresa, estava acumulando tarefas já que meu pai passava gradualmente a presidência para minhas mãos. Ele não tinha mais pique para tantas viagens e reuniões constantes, queria se aposentar. Bella agora se dividia entre o trabalho com minha mãe e seu projeto, a mim sobrava às noites isso quando estava não ficava preso em alguma reunião estafante.

Estava em Nova York há mais de dois dias para o lançamento de um produto das empresas Volturi, estranhei o fato de Bella não me ligar, tentei falar com ela no hotel, mas só caia na caixa postal. Teria uma reunião com os Volturi e os diretores de algumas surcusais, Emm estava comigo revisando uns documentos quando o telefone tocou.

- O que foi Lauren? Já disse que não quero ser interrompido. – queria resolver tudo rápido e voltar pra casa.

"Desculpe Edward..."

- Senhor Edward. – a corrigi.

"Senhor Edward, mas se trata do senhor Carlisle, ele disse que o assunto é importante."

- Passe a ligação, por favor.

"Sim senhor."

- Pai? – enquanto falava , analisava alguns documentos.

"Edward como estão às coisas por ai?"

- Enroladas, aconteceu alguma coisa? – sua voz estava estranha.

"Preciso que volte no primeiro vôo, filho..."

- Por quê? O que está acontecendo, o senhor está bem? É a mamãe? O que houve? – disparei, Emm me olhou espantado.

"Filho me escuta com atenção, preciso que se mantenha calmo, está bem?"

- Pai fala logo de uma vez, ta me assustando. - retruquei impaciente.

"É a Bella..."

- O que tem ela? Aconteceu alguma coisa com ela, se machucou? O que aconteceu?

"Bella sumiu..."

- Como assim sumiu? Ninguém some simplesmente. – disse exaltado.

"Na manhã que viajou sua mãe deu folga a ela pra que resolvesse alguns assuntos relacionados ao projeto dela... Ela não apareceu ontem para trabalhar e tão pouco telefonou, pensávamos que ela estava em Forks, mas a ultima vez que a viram foi na festa, às garotas estão assustadas, ninguém a viu e nem sabe dela, Charlie está enlouquecido atrás dela, acho melhor vir pra cá." – meu coração pareceu parar por um instante, voltando com força total em seguida me deixando tonto, não conseguia falar a voz não saia. - Edward está me ouvindo?"

- Estou pai, estou indo pra ai. – falei desligando em seguida.

- Edward você está branco, o que houve? – disparou Emmett me olhando assustado, eu não conseguia me mover, estava em choque. - Mano você ta me assustando. – falou me dando um chacoalhão o que me fez despertar.

- Preciso voltar imediatamente. – me levantei, sem saber o que fazer direito.

- Cara me diz o que aconteceu?- Emmett insistiu.

- A Bella... Tem dois dias que saiu de manhã e não voltou, não deu notícias...

- Vamos pra lá agora mesmo. – ele pegou o telefone. - Lauren reserve duas passagens no primeiro vôo para Seattle, se demorar, alugue um jatinho. É pra ontem. – ordenou. – Peça para Marcus e Alec vir à sala de Edward, agora.

- Agora se acalma e me conta o que aconteceu.

- Meu pai disse que Bella saiu pra resolver alguma coisa referente ao seu projeto e não voltou... Isso tem dois dias, não a encontram em lugar algum. – eu andava de um lado para o outro, sentia um aperto no peito, era como se tivessem me tirado o chão.

- Ela não está em Forks? – acenei negativamente.

– Será que não está vindo pra cá? – olhei pra ele como se fosse louco. – Sei lá, pode estar querendo fazer uma surpresa...

- E matar a todos do coração? – retruquei. – Isso não é coisa dela, Bella teria avisado pelo menos as garotas, ninguém sabe dela. –estava desesperado.

- O que há de tão urgente? – perguntou Marcus entrando na minha sala com Alec.

- Tenho que voltar para Seattle, preciso que resolva as coisas aqui pra mim. – disse sem mais detalhes.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, seu pai está bem? – Alec estava preocupado.

- O que foi? Problemas com a noivinha? – brincou Marcus, lancei um olhar mortal pra ele.

- Bella desapareceu, simplesmente sumiu...

- Como assim sumiu? – havia espanto na voz de Marcus e preocupação em seu olhar.

- Não sei... Preciso ir pra lá, descobrir o que está acontecendo, podem resolver as coisas aqui pra mim?

- Claro que sim, vá tranqüilo e nos mantenha informado. – ouvi Alec dizer, Marcus ainda estava parado com o olhar perdido.

Minutos depois Lauren avisou que o vôo sairia em trinta minutos, eu e Emm disparamos para o aeroporto e assim que pousamos em Seattle cerca de cinco horas depois, pegamos um táxi para a casa dos meus pais, onde nos aguardavam.

- Edward! – soltou minha mãe, vindo ao meu encontro em prantos, Renée e as garotas também estavam por lá e como ela, choravam.

- Alguma notícia? – perguntei a abraçando apertado. – O que diabos aconteceu, mãe?

- Ela encontrou um imóvel perfeito para o seu projeto, então a dispensei pra que fosse conversar com o proprietário...

- Onde fica isso – perguntei a cortando.

- Pelo que disse, fica próximo ao píer, Bella saiu cedo e estava com o telefone, não quis que Peter a levasse, então pegou um táxi. – explicava minha mãe.

- Não ligou pra ninguém? – minha cabeça estava doendo.

- Não. – respondeu Alice. – Quando notamos que havia passado do horário dela chegar ligamos pra sua mãe...

- Ficamos preocupadas porque Bella é meio maluca, mas sempre avisava quando se atrasaria ou ia pra outro lugar. Fui ao seu prédio, mas o porteiro também não a viu,ligamos para todos seus amigos, Angie, Paul, os da reserva, mas ninguém a viu ou falou com ela. – dizia a loira.

- Já falei com o delegado daqui, estão varrendo a cidade atrás dela. – disse Charlie em uma mistura de raiva e dor, eu sentia meu mundo desmoronando diante de mim, onde Bella estaria?

- Coloquei alguns amigos do departamento pra refazer os passos dela, mas ninguém viu nada, falei com o proprietário do imóvel, mas eles se falaram pela manhã e o homem não a viu mais. – sentia meu peito sendo rasgado.

- Teremos que aguardar filho, infelizmente não tem o que fazer. –meu pai disse por fim, senti meus olhos queimarem, não conseguia falar nada, simplesmente não conseguia, havia um nó enorme em minha garganta, puxei o ar com força, mas ele não passava não conseguia respirar, a dor era demais.

Me deixei cair sentado no sofá, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos... **"**_**Onde você está Bella?**_**" "**_**Porque não atende ao telefone?**_**" "**_**Isso não pode estar acontecendo... Não agora... Não com ela."**_

Dois dias, estávamos a dois dias esperando por noticias, Bella estava desaparecida á quatro dias.

- O Delegado tem certeza que se trata de um seqüestro e que a qualquer momento irão pedir um resgate. – explicava Charlie abatido.

- Porque não ligam de uma vez, pago o que for pra tê-la de volta. – estava farto daquilo, não tínhamos notícias, não sabíamos como Bella estava, e o pior... Em que condições.

- O FBI vai assumir o caso. – com o FBI assumindo o caso as perguntas intermináveis voltaram, todos foram interrogados, estava farto daquilo uma semana e nada... Nem sinal dela e eles continuavam com suas perguntas inúteis.

- Checaram os hospitais e IML? – um dos agentes perguntou para Charlie.

- Ela não está morta ouviu bem? A levaram... – cuspi farto daquilo. - Não sei o porquê e nem pra onde, mas Bella não está morta! – me recusava pensar que... Não ela não me deixaria... Deixaria?

Meus pais estavam com Charlie e os agentes, lá em baixo, eu estava farto de ouvir aquela conversa e subi pro o meu quarto quando meu celular tocou acusando uma mensagem.

**De: ********

**Para: Edward – Não fique preocupado! Sua noivinha está se divertindo com seu amante, enquanto você fica ai sofrendo! Se quiser saber o que sua noiva andou fazendo esses dias, venha ao hotel que fica na estrada para Port Angeles, quarto 24. Eles estão hospedados lá há uma semana, transando como loucos. **

- Isso é mentira! – gritei jogando o celular na cama, me levantando em um salto. Bella jamais faria aquilo, não ela. Peguei as chaves do carro, precisava tirar aquela história a limpo, ao passar pela sala, Jazz e Emm me barraram.

- Vai sair? – Jazz perguntou desconfiado.

- Vou. – respondi impaciente.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você ta estranho? – foi à vez de Emm perguntar.

- Preciso averiguar uma coisa, não vou demorar. – falei passando pelos dois.

Era um motel daqueles de beira de estrada, barato e em péssimo estado, fui direto a recepção. Onde uma senhora estava sentada lixando as unhas enquanto assistia TV.

- Boa tarde, será que poderia me dar uma informação? – ela desviou a atenção do aparelho e seus olhos saltaram. Ajeitou o decote da blusa o que fez seus peitos ainda mais a mostra, vindo em minha direção debruçando no balcão.

- Em que posso ajudar, coração?

- Preciso saber se uma pessoa está hospedada aqui, por acaso viu essa mulher? – entreguei a ela uma foto de Bella que carregava na carteira. Ela deu uma boa olhada na foto, voltando seu olhar pra mim.

- Não sei não. – respondeu dando de ombros.

- Acho que isso vai ajudá-la a se lembrar. – disse colocando duas notas de cem dólares sobre o balcão.

- Quarto 24, estão hospedados tem uns três dias pelo menos.

- Hospedados?

- Ela e um bonitão loiro. – meu sangue ferveu ao ouvir aquilo, joguei mais cem dólares e pedi a chave do quarto, prontamente a mulher me entregou. A cada degrau que eu subia a raiva tomava conta de mim. **"**_**Como ela pode fazer isso comigo? Será que estava a fim do meu dinheiro e nada mais? Ou estaria se vingando, pelo que aconteceu? Ela não havia me perdoado então?**_**" **

Cuidadosamente passei a chave na porta, ao entrar no quarto a cena que vi, me fez estancar. O chão parecia ter desaparecido sob meus pés e me vi em queda livre, uma dor dilacerante em meu peito como se o rasgassem de dentro pra fora. Ela estava ali... Minha Bella, minha noiva a mulher da minha vida estava nua nos braços de... James?

- BELLA?- berrei indo até os dois, o desgraçado se assustou com meu grito e se levantou completamente nu. – Bella como você pode fazer isso comigo? – gritei a sacudindo com força.

- Hmmm... – gemeu de olhos fechados. – Me deixa em paz. – estava bêbada, completamente chapada, senti raiva, ódio, a joguei na cama voltando minha atenção para o bastardo ainda nu, diante de mim.

- Vocês dois se merecem! – cuspi entre os dentes saindo de lá, não merecia nem sujar minhas mãos com ele. Entrei no carro socando o volante com toda a força, peguei o celular e liguei pra casa.

"Edward?" – disse meu pai ao atender.

- Diga a Charlie que eu a encontrei. – minha voz saiu fria e sem vida.

"Aonde filho? Como?"

- Está em um motel, com seu amante, diga pra Charlie vir buscar a vagabunda da filha dele, estou indo pra Nova York, tenho mais o que fazer.

"Edward o que está acontecendo? Venha pra casa, deve haver uma..."

- NÃO PAI! – o cortei. – Vou embora e não quero saber nada, dessa vadia. – falei desligando o telefone. Fui para o aeroporto e peguei o primeiro vôo, me enfiei no meu loft, não queria ver ninguém, muito menos falar com ninguém.

Meu telefone não parava de tocar, ligações de Jazz, Emmett, meus pais, Alice e Rose. Ignorei a todas, não queria saber dela, ouvir o nome dela. Bebi até apagar por completo, meu peito doía demais, o choro ficou travado na garganta, me recusava a derramar uma lágrima sequer por ela. Minha mãe me ligou, era a vigésima ligação dela.

"Edward meu filho, preciso que volte tem uma coisa que..."

- Mãe, se for pra falar daquela vagabunda esqueça, ela ta morta pra mim. – fui taxativo.

"Não fale assim filho, as coisas não são..."

- Se for continuar, vou desligar. – ouvi minha mãe soltar um longo suspiro do outro lado.

"Desculpe filho, não deixe de dar noticias."- disse magoada, ela acatou minha decisão assim como meu pai, Emm e Jazz se afastaram, não vieram uma só vez a Nova York me sentia só, todos haviam se afastado por causa dela.

Três semanas se passaram e todos haviam desaparecido, a campainha tocou, estranhei o porteiro não ter anunciado, provavelmente seria Emmett ou Jazz, mas ao abrir a porta me deparei com Tanya.

- Sinto muito querido! – disse me abraçando, aceitei o abraço sem me importar como ela soube.

- O que faz aqui?

- Vim te ver... Estava preocupada com você, soube o que aconteceu Ed. – ficamos conversando um tempo. Ela me beijou e aceitei o beijo, acabamos indo para o quarto, queria apagá-la de minha mente como tentei fazer com as outras, quem sabe com Tanya fosse possível.

Mas seus toques não me excitavam, nem seus beijos, por mais quentes que fossem, nada me motivava. Minha mente queria, mas meu corpo se recusava.

- Desculpe. – foi o que conseguir dizer me encolhendo na cama só de boxer, com Tanya completamente nua, ela me aninhou em seus braços acariciando meus cabelos. Nunca aquilo havia me acontecido antes, jamais em minha vida havia broxado e me perguntava o que aquela mulher havia feito comigo?

Havia me deixado completamente dependente dela, aquele olhar doce invadia minha mente, eu queria sentir aquele toque tímido dela, sentir seu gosto seu cheiro inebriante e tentador. Sentir a maciez de sua pele branquinha, seus beijos enlouquecedores, sua risada... Adormeci nos braços de Tanya pensando nela.

Acordei com o toque da campainha, era cedo e não me importei em atender a porta como estava, abri pensando ser um daqueles dois. Meu coração disparou no peito já que ela estava ali, de pé diante de mim.

- O que veio fazer aqui? – minha voz saiu fria e sem vida.

- Precisamos conversar. – sua voz não passava de um sussurro, estava abatida, com enormes olheiras, suas mãos estavam trêmulas. Nem de longe era a garota que conheci, estaria doente?

- Conversar? Conversar sobre o que? – continuei com minha máscara. – Não tenho nada pra falar com uma vadia como você. – seu queixo tremeu, ela fechou os olhos como se tivesse levado uma bofetada.

- Precisa... Precisa saber que...

- Não preciso saber de nada! – praticamente berrei, ela se encolheu submissa. – Não quero saber de nada que venha de você. – cuspi entre os dentes.

- Mas... Eu... – ela se calou e seu olhar se fixou no alto da escada onde Tanya se encontrava só com a minha camisa entreaberta. Seu olhar perdeu o foco, o brilho, foi como se algo tivesse morrido dentro dela, naquele exato momento.

- Você tem razão... – outra vez sua voz não passou de um sussurro. – Não precisa saber de nada, vejo que retomou sua vida... – a vi retirar o anel e a aliança do dedo. – Tome. – disse os colocando sobre a mesa de centro. – Eu sinceramente espero que... Espero que seja feliz Edward...

- Sem você, com certeza. – novamente seus olhos se fecharam como se tivesse sido atingida por algo, seu queixo tremeu, mas desta vez não me olhou, somente assentiu cabisbaixa e saiu. Fiquei ali parado sem reação olhando para a porta por onde ela havia saído... Estava tudo acabado e não tinha mais volta.

- Ed? Ed está tudo bem querido? – a voz de Tanya me irritou profundamente. - Foi melhor assim...

- Quero ficar sozinho Tanya, vá embora. – minha voz saiu sem vida, nem sequer me dei ao trabalho de olhar pra ela.

- Mas Ed, eu...

- Some daqui Tanya! – falei exaltado, estava farto dela, farto de tudo e de todos.

Peguei o anel e a aliança e os coloquei em uma corrente junto com a minha. Dediquei-me ao trabalho e me mudei de vez pra Nova York, meus pais vieram me ver assim como Emmett e Jazz, as garotas não apareceram. Ninguém tocava no que aconteceu, tão pouco no nome dela, estavam distantes e um tanto frios comigo, até mesmo meus pais, por causa disso nos víamos cada vez menos.


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPITULO XV**

**POV JAZZ**

O clima estava tenso, o desaparecimento de Bella deixou a todos com os nervos a flor da pele. Minha pequena estava arrasada, assim como Rosalie, Esme então, estava se culpando por não insistir que fosse com o motorista. Mas quem realmente me preocupava era meu amigo e irmão, Edward estava perdido, completamente sem rumo.

Os agentes do FBI assumiram o caso, mas ninguém tinha notícias, ou um motivo para terem levado justamente Bella. Edward estava farto de perguntas e deduções, sem noticias, o entendia perfeitamente.

Estávamos reunidos com Charlie e os dois agente quando Edward desceu as escadas, algo em sua expressão me preocupou assim como a Emmett o abordamos a caminho da garagem.

- Vai sair? – perguntei estranhando sua atitude.

- Vou. – respondeu atravessado.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você ta estranho? – Emm perguntou olhando pra mim.

- Preciso averiguar uma coisa, não vou demorar. – disse passando por nós.

- Averiguar uma coisa? Averiguar o que? – retrucou Emmett.

- Tem alguma coisa errada Emm, vamos atrás dele. – Emm assentiu e o seguimos, Edward dirigia feito um louco e não notou nossa presença. Parou diante a um motel de beira de estrada que ficava no caminho de Port Angeles.

- O que o cara veio fazer num motel de quinta? – perguntou Emm, eu me perguntava o mesmo, ficamos no carro observando. Edward foi até a recepção e saiu com uma cara nada boa, subiu as escadas indo em direção a um dos quartos. Não ficou muito tempo ali e saiu furioso chutando tudo a sua frente. – O que aconteceu com ele? – soltou Emm prestes a abrir a porta do carro.

- Não. – o impedi. – Tem alguma coisa errada aqui. – falei o contendo, Edward entrou no carro e saiu cantando pneu. Fomos à recepção e uma mulher contava algumas notas as guardando em seu generoso decote, olhei pra Emm que deu de ombros.

- Com licença, a senhora pode me dizer o que aquele rapaz veio fazer aqui? – ela me olhou desconfiado. – abri a carteira e ofereci duas notas de cem pra ela.

- Ele veio atrás de uma moça...

- Uma moça? – soltou Emm.

- Sim, ela está hospedada com um cara e o bonitão ali pareceu não gostar muito.

- Em que quarto? – aquilo não fazia sentido.

- No quarto 24. – mal ela terminou e sai correndo na direção do quarto com Emmett ao meu lado.

- Acha que...

- Tem alguma coisa errada Emm, muito errada. – a porta estava entreaberta e ouvimos risos, um homem gargalhava, ao entrarmos nos deparamos com James rindo enquanto Bella estava nua sobre a cama.

- Que porra ta rolando aqui? – Emm gritou indo pra cima do infeliz que estava só de cueca.

- Bella? Bella acorda? – pedi a cobrindo com o lençol, estava completamente alienada.

- Ela não vai responder seu babaca. – cuspiu James se debatendo, tentando se soltar do aperto de Emm. Está fora do ar há dias. – dizia entre risos, saquei meu celular ligando para 911, em seguida para Carlisle.

"Jazz? Onde está?" – estava angustiado. - "Edward ligou, estava transtornado dizendo para Charlie ir buscar a vadia da filha dele, o que ouve?"

- Te explico depois Carlisle, avise Charlie e as garotas que a encontramos, mas tem algo errado, estamos indo para o hospital.

"O que aconteceu?"

- Nos encontre lá Carlisle. – ele assentiu desligando, os paramédicos logo chegaram e Bella foi conduzia as pressas para o hospital e James depois de levar umas belas porradas de Emmett foi detido em flagrante por seqüestro. Já Bella foi submetida há vários exames, estava sendo dopada há dias e seu estado era grave, ficou em coma induzido por duas semanas.

Tentamos falar com Edward, mas o cara havia sumido, segundo Carlisle foi para Nova York, tanto ele quanto Esme tentaram entrar em contato, mas ele se negava a atender, falou com Esme, mas não deixou que se tocasse no nome de Bella sequer. Estava revoltado, completamente cego de ódio, ninguém esperava uma atitude daquelas, nem mesmo seus pais.

**POV BELLA**

Abri meus olhos com certa dificuldade, minha mente estava em branco, assim que eles se ajustaram a claridade do lugar, notei que estava em um quarto branco, havia um tubo em minha garganta, várias coisas conectadas a mim. Aquilo me deixou apavorada, meu único pensamento era... _**"Onde estaria Edward?"**_

- A paciente acordou, doutor a paciente acordou. – dizia uma mulher, um homem se aproximou de mim.

-Se acalme querida, vou tirar isso de você. – ele cuidadosamente puxou o tubo, senti um alívio enorme. Depois de passar por uma bateria de exames e cravejadas de perguntas, fui para um quarto, a primeira pessoa que vi ao voltar a abrir meus olhos foi Esme.

- Esme? Esme o que aconteceu? – as imagens eram distorcidas e nada fazia sentido pra mim.

- Muita coisa querida, o médico disse que não se lembra? – dizia segurando minha mão.

- Onde está Edward? Ele está bem? Porque não está aqui? – só então notei que havia mais pessoas no quarto. – Oi! – foi o que consegui dizer, Alice e Rose estavam com Emmett e Jazz.

-Que bom que acordou amiga. – Alice parecia abatida.

- Ficamos tão preocupadas com você. – foi à vez de Rose dizer.

- Hey, eu estou bem, não sei o que aconteceu, mas estou bem. – disse abraçando as duas malucas.

- O que aconteceu Esme, onde está Edward? – insisti na pergunta e todos se entreolharam.

- Bella fique calma, filha, aconteceram muitas coisas e...

- O que aconteceu? Onde está Edward? Ele está bem, não está?

- Sim querida, ele está bem, na medida do possível, ele está bem. – não gostei daquela resposta.

- Mas o que aconteceu? Porque estou aqui, há quanto tempo estou aqui?

- Há duas semanas, você estava em coma. – cai deitada novamente, fechei os olhos e flashes me invadiram. Eu parada no píer olhando as balsas, James e a ruiva bonita, aquele quarto cheio de fotos de Edward espalhadas por todo o lugar, eles me amarram em uma cadeira e meu braço doía demais, estava tudo muito confuso em minha mente. - Eu... Eu estava no píer e James apareceu com sua irmã...

- Victória. –Jazz cuspiu o nome com raiva, sentando- se a beira da cama. – Eles te raptaram e te mantiveram em cárcere por dias.

Conforme ele ia contando o que aqueles dois aprontaram sentia as lágrimas escorrerem pelo meu rosto, contou que Edward nos flagrou completamente nus em um quarto de motel, que ficou revoltado e certo de que o traia com James. Jazz continuou a falar, mas em minha mente só tinha uma coisa, Edward deveria estar me odiando?

- Preciso falar com ele, explicar o que houve, Edward me ama, vai entender, onde ele está? – notei uma troca de olhares entre eles, disparei tentando me levantar.

- Calma Bella, ele está em Nova York, não quer falar com ninguém, não quer ver ninguém. – dizia Emmett me contendo.

- NÃO! Ele vai me ouvir, Edward me ama, ele me ama e vai entender, vai acreditar em mim. – o médico foi chamado e os retirou do quarto.

Tanto meu pai quanto Jake insistiam em dizer que eu estava proibida de ir atrás dele, mas ninguém me impediria, assim que tivesse alta iria atrás dele, no fim do mundo se preciso for. Ainda mais quando descobri que em meio todo aquele pesadelo, um milagre havia acontecido, precisava mais do que nunca falar com Edward, contar a ele. Sentia um misto de alegria e dor ao mesmo tempo, mas sabia que Edward entenderia, eu tinha fé no nosso amor.

- Preciso vê-lo Jazz, me ajude a encontrá-lo, sei que ele deve estar me odiando agora, mas o nosso amor é mais forte, me ajude, por favor? – pedi desesperadamente, nesse tempo em que passei no hospital ficamos mais ligados de certa forma, ele sempre ficou ao meu lado, assim como Alice, Rose e Emmett sem contar Esme, Carlisle e minha mãe.

- Não acho que seja uma boa idéia, mas se acha que vai te fazer bem, então eu mesmo te levo, está bem? – assenti convulsivamente.

Edward estava morando em seu loft em Nova York, ignorando completamente meu medo de avião fui atrás do meu amor, da razão da minha vida. Jazz e Alice me acompanharam, eles aguardariam no carro, Jazz me acompanhou até a portaria do prédio onde ficava seu loft.

Estava ansiosa, apavorada na verdade, não seria uma conversa fácil, toquei a campainha e a porta se abriu, ele estava somente de boxer, pelo jeito o havia acordado, Edward me olhava sem acreditar no que via, mas seu olhar era frio e inexpressivo.

- O que veio fazer aqui? – desde que nos conhecemos, nunca falou comigo de forma tão fria, nem quando discutíamos ou brigávamos.

- Precisamos conversar. – minha voz não passou de um sussurro, entendia sua atitude, estava com raiva de mim, segundo Jazz e Emm, ele não sabia o que realmente aconteceu, pensa que o trai da forma mais vil que existe.

- Conversar sobre o que? – sua expressão continuava inexpressível. – Não tenho nada pra falar com uma vadia como você. – aquilo me feriu, fechei meus olhos tentando controlar a vontade insuportável de chorar.

- Precisa... Precisa saber que...

- Não preciso saber de nada! – estava exaltado, me encolhi em reação. – Não quero saber de nada que venha de você. – cuspiu entre os dentes, eu precisava contar, ele tinha o direito de saber.

- Mas... Eu... – minha atenção foi para o alto da escada, ela estava lá, usava somente a camisa dele entreaberta mostrando que nada havia debaixo dela. Edward estava com Tanya... Ele logo encontrou consolo, correu para os braços dela. Sentia como se meu coração estivesse sendo esmagado sem dó, meu peito doía e a vontade de chorar só aumentou. - Você tem razão... – mal consegui falar, tentando não derramar uma lágrima diante dele. – Não precisa saber de nada, vejo que retomou sua vida... – com certa dificuldade retirei o anel e a aliança, não havia mais volta, ele não se moveu, não contestou só ficou ali parado. – Tome. – os coloquei sobre a mesa de centro. - Eu sinceramente espero que seja feliz, Edward...

- Sem você, com certeza. – o desprezo em seu olhar, fez com que eu me encolhesse novamente, fechei os olhos sentindo uma dor dilacerante em meu peito, a vontade de chorar veio com força total e evitei olhar naqueles olhos verdes, frios e cheios de ódio, sai de lá o mais rápido que pude.

O ar me faltava e a dor era insuportável, me recostei na parede do elevador e me deixei chorar por tudo que poderia ter sido, mas não poderia me dar ao luxo de deixar que a dor me abatesse, tinha que pensar no que estaria por vir, no pedacinho de gente que crescia dentro de mim, tudo que restou daquele amor enlouquecedor que sentíamos.

- O que aconteceu? Está branca Bella. – Alice disse me abraçando forte.

- Acabou Alice, ele me odeia... Me odeia...

- Contou a ele sobre o bebê? – perguntou Jazz.

- Não... Ele não me deixou falar, disse que não quer saber de nada que venha de uma vadia como eu. – Jazz cerrou as mãos em punho.

- De tempo a ele, para digerir tudo isso Bella, sei que...

- Acabou Jasper, ele está muito bem acompanhado, encontrou consolo nos braços dela...

- Dela? Dela quem? – soltou Alice.

- Tanya.

- Que filho da...

- Para Alice. – ralhei a cortando. – Chega! Acabou... Daqui pra frente vou pensar em mim e no meu filho. Ele que faça o que quiser de sua vida, não era pra ser... Eu sempre soube, desde o início... Insistimos e vejam no que deu.

- Mas...

- Não ínsita, por favor, Alice... Já nos magoamos demais, será melhor assim. – ela assentiu com pesar, somente Rose, Emmett, Esme e Carlisle sabiam que fui à Nova York e o que realmente aconteceu.

- O que pensa em fazer agora, filha?

- Estou pensando em ir para Paris...

- Paris? Fazer o que em Paris? – perguntou Rose.

- Vou me inscrever em um curso com um conceituado chefe, ele é especialista em confeitaria.

- Mas e a gravidez? – desta vez foi Carlisle quem perguntou.

- O curso é de três meses, estarei entrando no sexto mês de gestação e creio que não terá problemas.

- Se acha que é o melhor pra você, apoiaremos você querida. –Esme disse me abraçando forte, sabia que ela me entenderia, precisava me afastar de tudo por um tempo.

- Independente da relação de vocês estaremos sempre aqui pra você e meu neto...

- Ou neta. – brinquei o abraçando. – Sei disso Carlisle e agradeço muito.

O duro foi convencer meu pai, ele não queria que eu fosse, mas insisti e lá estava eu em Paris, a cidade luz.

**POV ALICE**

A teimosa bateu o pé e foi para Paris, aos poucos as coisas voltaram ao normal, quer dizer, na medida do possível. O tempo passou e o curso de Bella se entendeu mais um mês, nesse tempo trabalhei arduamente para a inauguração da minha tão sonhada boutique, já Rose estava feliz com sua oficina.

Esme cuidava com carinho do projeto de Bella, Carlisle voltou à empresa já que Edward ficou de vez em Nova York. Jazz e Emm foram algumas vezes pra lá em reunião, disseram que o cara virou um workaholic, que só pensava em trabalho.

Meu Jazz estava preocupado com ele, disse que anda bebendo demais, não tocava no nome de Bella e tanto como ele quanto Emmett não insistiram. Esme e Carlisle foram vê-lo algumas vezes já que ele se recusava a voltar para Seattle.

Estávamos no aeroporto aguardando a barrigudinha voltar pra casa, Esme e Carlisle estavam lá conosco, assim como Charlie e Renée. Estava linda, se vestindo super bem e exibindo uma barriga linda de quase sete meses.

- Oh meu Deus! – soltou Renée quase a esmagando. – Meu bebê está tão linda. – rimos ao ver Bella revirando os olhos.

Ela dedicou-se de corpo e alma ao seu projeto, trabalhava enquanto aguardava o nascimento de sua pequena cutucadora, como costumava dizer, estava grávida de uma menina.

Para a surpresa de todos Bella abriu uma cafeteria e confeitaria, um lugar extremamente agradável com vários ambientes. Havia um lugar especial para leitura, onde as pessoas liam saboreando um chá ou café acompanhado de seus quitutes. Seus pais estavam orgulhosos dela, assim como os meus e os de Rose. Esme e Carlisle então nem se fala e quanto a nós, seus amigos, não poderíamos estar mais orgulhosos dela.

- Ele adoraria vê-la assim, feliz. – Esme comentou ao meu lado.

- Eu sei Esme, sei que os dois ainda se amam, mas são teimosos demais pra se entenderem. – ela assentiu somente.

- Meu filho tenta esconder, mas sei que sente falta dela, ele a amava demais pra esquecer assim de uma hora pra outra.

- O que faremos com esses dois? – ela sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Não sei. – havia tristeza em sua voz. – Acredito que o tempo se encarregará de uni-los outra vez.

- Acha mesmo que seja possível? Mesmo depois do que houve?

- Tenho fé que sim Alice, sei que Bella é o melhor para meu filho, além do mais eles têm algo que os unirá para sempre. – foi minha vez de assentir.

Depois de uma noite de festa e alegria, Bella passou mal e foi levada as pressas para o hospital, a pequena queria vir ao mundo antes do tempo.

- Alice? Jazz? – Bella nos chamou segurando firme a mão do meu noivo. – Se algo me acontecer... Se...

- Não diga isso Bella, vai dar tudo certo. – a repreendi.

- Se algo me acontecer, o nome dela será Nessie... Nessie Masen Cullen...

- Mas...

- Conte a ele, conte tudo a ele... Minha filha merece conhecer o pai. – assentimos enquanto víamos Bella ser levada as pressas para dentro.

Por culpa da desatenção de uma das enfermeiras, Bella foi anestesiada o que gerou uma reação e minha amiga entrou em coma. Não viu sua pequena cutucadora nascer, sua Nessie, seu maior tesouro como costumava dizer.

A pequena era a coisa mais fofa que já vi, os avós babavam nela, Esme e Renée choravam abraçadas e Carlisle estava muito emocionado.

- Cara o Ed iria pirar. – Emmett comentou sendo fuzilado por Charlie, ele não conseguia perdoar Edward, Rose também não, assim como Jacob.

- O que faremos Jazz? Diremos a ele? – perguntei olhando para o pequenino ser dentro da incubadora.

- Edward não vai ouvir Alice, ainda está muito magoado e não acho que meu amigo suportaria a verdade, acabaria com ele. – Jazz o conhecia bem, então optamos por aguardar. Dois longos meses, foi o que levou para Bella reagir, foi emocionante vê-la com a pequena Nessie nos braços.

**POV BELLA**

Eu estava de volta a Seattle, senti um aperto no peito ao desembarcar, estavam todos lá nos aguardando, eu e minha pequena cutucadora. Por um momento pensei como seria se ele soubesse? Qual seria sua reação? Sacudi a cabeça dissipando tais pensamentos.

Ele ainda estava vivido em mim, seu cheiro ainda me invadia durante as noites frias sem seu toque, seus beijos seu corpo me aquecendo, me amando... Sentia falta de sua mão em meu ventre e seu rosto afundado em meus cabelos... O guardaria em meu coração e dedicaria minha vida a minha filha e ao meu café.

A inauguração foi um sucesso, mas desde cedo que sentia uma dor incomoda nas costas, depois de uma inauguração perfeita minha pequena decidiu vir ao mundo. Infelizmente o nascimento de Nessie foi um branco total, novamente entrei em coma e não vi os dois primeiros meses de vida da minha princesinha, nem o sucesso do "**Bells Caffé**".

Queria me morar em Seattle, mas meu pai e Jake diziam que sozinha eu não ficaria em hipótese alguma, já que Victória ainda estava foragida. Por esse motivo fui morar com meus pais, mas confesso que a convivência era cada vez mais difícil.

Porque por mais que eu tentasse esquecer, meu pai fazia questão de me atormentar dizendo que me avisou e que ele não passava de um playboy inconseqüente e que me abandonou grávida sem a menor consideração.

O que ele e Jacob desconheciam era que Edward não sabia de nada, absolutamente nada do que aconteceu comigo. Esme e Carlisle falavam com ele esporadicamente, mas Edward se negava a falar o meu nome sequer.

Às vezes me perguntava pra onde teria ido todo o amor que ele dizia sentir por mim? Por que eu o amava da mesma forma senão mais até e me doía ver o sofrimento de Esme e Carlisle, afinal Edward era o único filho deles, tentei me afastar pra que ele voltasse, mas eles se recusaram veementemente. O tempo foi passando e minha filha foi crescendo, cercada de amor e carinho, mas faltava o mais importante, faltava o amor do pai dela.

Dediquei-me por completo ao meu café, que ia de vento em polpa, e ao longo do tempo fez tanto sucesso que abri uma loja em Forks, minha mãe a gerenciava pra mim, assim como a de La Push, onde Sue, esposa de Harry gerenciava. A de Seattle que era a principal, eu mesma tomava conta, com o tempo fiz cursos e especializações, aprendi muito com a culinária e meus cursos.

Agradeci ao meu pai por insistir que eu fizesse administração, só assim pude chegar aonde cheguei. Carlisle sempre dizia que tinha orgulho de ver como eu havia crescido em tudo e vindo de um homem bem sucedido como ele, era um elogio e tanto.

Às vezes pegava uma coisa aqui e outra ali, ouvindo conversas entre meus amigos, Esme e Carlisle... Era assim que tinha notícias dele. Ele estava em Londres já tinha bem uns três anos, e segundo Jazz havia conseguido ótimas contas para a empresa, que Carlisle estava orgulhos dele que se dedicada à empresa, mesmo de longe. Soube que veio para Seattle algumas vezes para reuniões fundamentais, mas ia direto da empresa para o aeroporto.

Cinco anos se passaram desde aquele fatídico dia em que me levaram do píer, Carlisle não andava bem de saúde e pediu pra que Edward voltasse e assumisse seu posto na presidência da empresa.

- Ele vai voltar filha, está vindo de vez para assumir a presidência. – disse apreensivo.

- Edward é seu filho Carlisle e o lugar dele é aqui ao lado de vocês, acho melhor eu providenciar um apartamento pra mim em Seattle e...

- Não! Não vai se afastar de nós. – havia certo desespero na voz de Esme ao dizer aquilo. – Vai continuar morando aqui conosco, Nessie adora morar aqui, além do mais, tem a escolinha e...

- Mas não é justo Esme.

- Nada é justo nessa história Bella, já se passaram cinco anos, não acha que ele tem o direito de saber que tem um tesouro, louca pra conhecê-lo? – claro que eu sabia que mais dia menos dia um encontro entre nós seria inevitável, mas me perguntava se estaria preparada para revê-lo?

Nesses cinco anos, não nos vimos uma só vez, o vi por fotos de eventos da empresa ao qual compareceu, mas eu evitava ir a todos. A cada ano ficava mais lindo, ele não voltou nem para as festas de fim de ano, sempre Esme e Carlisle que ia encontrá-lo.

Moro com eles na casa de campo que fica no caminho para Forks, onde Edward me levou uma vez. Um lugar maravilhoso, Esme e Carlisle se mudaram pra cá e nos trouxeram com eles, já que a convivência com meu pai tornou-se quase impossível.

Jake entrou para o FBI e agora era delegado, casou-se com Leah há dois anos, meu pai não cabia em si de orgulho. Ele convenceu Carlisle a contratar uma equipe de seguranças e os treinou pessoalmente, ficou meio paranóico quando tentaram me levar novamente, foi quando perdemos Harry.

Alice e Jazz ainda estavam noivas, assim como Emmett e Rose e ambas bem sucedidas em suas profissões. A loira arrasava com seus projetos de tuning, já a boutique de Alice era um sucesso. Quanto a mim, descobri um lugar onde por algum tempo me permito esquecer tudo e simplesmente canto.

**POV EDWARD**

Cinco anos se passaram e eu simplesmente não conseguia esquecê-la... Nem por um segundo sequer ao longo de todo esse tempo, como não conseguia perdoar o que ela havia feito... Às vezes a vontade de saber notícias dela me consumia, então eu bebia.

Meu pai ligou pedindo pra que eu voltasse e assumisse a presidência da empresa, segundo minha mãe ele não andava muito bem, além do mais já era hora de parar de fugir. Morei em Nova York por um tempo e depois vim para Londres, onde estou há aproximadamente três anos.

Meu coração se fechou e não me permiti abri-lo para mais ninguém, me envolvi com muitas mulheres ao longo desses cinco anos, mas nada nem ninguém que valesse a pena tentar. Há aproximadamente um ano conheci uma garota e confesso que estava tentando, fui sincero com ela e disse que estava fechado, mas Maryl pediu pra deixá-la tentar e foi o que fiz.

Maryl era um doce de criatura, loira com lindos olhos azuis, linda e sensível, tinha vinte e três anos, elegante, sofisticada... Completamente o oposto dela... Estava levando Maryl comigo, para apresentá-la aos meus amigos e aos meus pais, só não sabia qual seria a reação deles.

- Seus pais não vieram te receber? – Maryl perguntou assim que chegamos ao portão de desembarque.

- Não, devem estar ocupados. – respondi dando de ombros.

- Vamos ficar aonde?

- No meu antigo apartamento. – ela somente assentiu, era incrível como as coisas pareciam não ter mudado, mesmo tendo se passado cinco anos.

- Senhor Edward, que bom que está de volta senhor. – disse Erick o porteiro me cumprimentando.

Ao abrir a porta daquele apartamento, lembranças do tempo em que passei com Bella naquele lugar me invadiram, ainda podia sentir seu cheiro e me perguntava como ela estaria? O que fez de sua vida? Sai dos meus devaneios, com a voz Maryl.

- Ed? Não vai entrar, amor?

- Sim, claro que vou...

- Olha quem nos deu a honra de sua presença, Jazz? – me calei ao ouvir a voz estrondosa de Emmett. – Que bom que voltou cara. – disse me esmagando em um de seus abraços.

- Não tem idéia do quanto é bom te ver de novo Emm. –falei ainda abraçado a ele, ali naquele momento me dei conta da falta que ambos me fizeram.

-Sentimos muito sua falta mano. – falou antes de me soltar.

- Eu também cara. – disse olhando para Jazz que me olhava de um modo estranho.

- Pelo que vejo, voltou de vez. – comentou olhando para as malas, seu olhar parou em Maryl. – E acompanhado, como sempre. – senti a ironia em suas palavras e aquilo me incomodou.

- Algum problema Jazz? – me doeu ser tratado daquela forma por ele.

- Todos!

- Para com isso Jazz. – Emmett o repreendeu, tentando melhorar o clima em seguida.

- Qual o seu problema comigo Jazz? – não consegui controlar meu tom de voz.

- Quer mesmo saber Edward? Ou vai fugir como fez, seu covarde! – acusou.

- Como é que é?

- Gente para com isso. – Emm pediu ficando entre nós.

- Se chegar perto dela... Se a magoar de novo, eu mesmo acabo com você Edward. - cuspiu entre os dentes. – Dizia amá-la tanto e assim que seu amor foi posto a prova, fugiu... A deixou lá sem ao menos lhe dar o beneficio da dúvida! – do que diabos ele estava falando? – Se manteve longe por cinco anos...

- Posso saber sobre o que você está falando? – cuspi entre os dentes.

- Bella... – ele me olhou com raiva. - Você nunca a mereceu... – cuspiu com raiva. – Foi egoísta, mesquinho e só pensou em você, na sua dor, no seu sofrimento... Deixou seus pais arrasados e agora volta pra tomar a presidência da empresa e ainda trás outra a tira colo...

- Olha como fala Jasper.

- Seja bem vindo ao lar Edward Cullen. – senti o sarcasmo em suas palavras. – E espero que esteja realmente preparado para o que vai enfrentar. – dito aquilo virou-se indo em direção ao seu apartamento.

- O que foi isso Emm? – perguntei confuso e magoado.

- Desculpa o cara, Jazz ficou muito sensível com tudo que aconteceu... – seu sorriso de desfez. - As coisas não foram fáceis, achei que Rose fosse pirar, Alice então ficou em choque, sua mãe... Coitada da Esme. – lamentou.

-Mas... O que aconteceu afinal? – ele estava me assustando, Jazz estava certo, fiquei tão focado em minha dor que não me preocupei com mais nada, nem ninguém.

- Vai descobrir mano. – falou dando uns tapinhas no meu ombro. – Uma hora, essa bomba iria explodir, acho que demorou até demais.

- Você ta me assustando. – Emmett sorriu.

- Não fique. Ela mesma dizia que você tinha o direito de seguir seu caminho e ser feliz, não temos que julgá-lo.

- Quem disse isso?

- A Bellinha, quem mais. – meu coração disparou ao ouvir aquele nome.

- Como... Como ela está? – eu precisava saber.

- Levando, um dia após o outro. – ele foi muito evasivo, voltou seu olhar para Maryl. – Prazer, sou Emmett. – disse estendendo a mão pra ela.

- Maryl. – respondeu um tanto assustada e confusa.

- A gente se cruza por ai Maryl, afinal, moramos em frente. – Ah! Tem um lugar novo na cidade, aparece por lá, tenho certeza que vai gostar. – falou olhando pra mim desta vez.

- Que lugar? – perguntei confuso.

- Um café, é o novo point de Seattle.

- Jura? – disse Maryl. – Onde fica?

- Próximo ao píer, se chama "Bells Caffé". – meus olhos saltaram e a gargalhada dele ecoou no hall.

- Que legal Ed, bem que...

- Esquece Maryl. – falei entre os dentes colocando as malas pra dentro.

Tudo estava do jeito que deixei, coloquei as malas de Maryl no quarto de hóspedes, em Londres ela morava em seu apartamento e eu no meu, ficávamos juntos ou em um ou em outro, mas não dormíamos juntos.

Não havia vestígios dela no apartamento, com certeza minha mãe pediu a Berta pra que as tirassem daqui, olhei para a cama onde por tantas vezes nos entregamos uma ao outro...

"_**Aquilo seria fingimento? Será que algum dia realmente me amou?"**_

As palavras de Jazz ficaram martelando em minha mente, precisava saber o que estava me aguardando e que bomba era essa que Emm dizia?

- Maryl, tenho que sair, acho que não vou demorar. – falei pegando as chaves.

- Vai me deixar aqui sozinha, amor? – resmungou se pendurando em mim, roçando seus lábios aos meus.

- Tenho muita coisa pra resolver e...

- Bem que a gente poderia estrear a cama o que acha?

-NÂO! – minha voz saiu mais exaltada do que esperava o que a assustou. – Desculpe, mas tenho que ir. – depositei um beijo em sua testa e sai. Nosso relacionamento era baseado em tentativas, às vezes não conseguia dar a ela o que Maryl esperava, porque mesmo sendo tão diferentes, tudo me fazia lembrar dela e aqui nesse apartamento era inconcebível. Toquei a campainha do apartamento em frente e Emm atendeu.

- Edward?

- O que quis dizer com tem uma bomba para estourar? O que estão me escondendo? – disparei.

- Ninguém te escondeu nada. – disse Jazz do alto da escada. – Você proibiu que se tocasse no nome dela em sua presença, se esqueceu por acaso? – ele realmente estava muito puto comigo. - Tentamos te avisar, falar com você... Ela própria foi te contar e o que recebeu?

- Chega de enrolarão, o que diabos aconteceu? Porque me odeia Jazz?

- Não odeio você. – afirmou. – Tenho vontade de quebrar sua cara, por ter sido tão burro, mas não te odeio. – eu tinha a sobrancelha arqueada, me perguntando, o que deu nele?

- Ta ocupado? – perguntou Emm.

- No momento não.

- Então vem com a gente.

-Pra onde?

- Não quer saber o que aconteceu? Vai saber e espero sinceramente que esteja preparado. – engoli seco saindo de lá com eles. Seguimos para o apartamento delas, Tito ainda era o porteiro e somente fez um aceno ao me cumprimentar.

- Oi amor! –Alice disse cumprimentando Jazz. - Edward? – havia espanto em sua voz, seus olhos pareciam não acreditar no que viam. - Entre, fique a vontade. – disse me dando passagem, assim que passei pela porta fui fulminado pelo olhar mortal de Rose.

- O que ele faz aqui? – cuspiu com raiva.

- Para com isso Rosalie. – ralhou Alice.

- Calma ursinha, ele vai ter que saber uma hora ou outra.

- Ela deveria contar e não nós. – retrucou.

- Sabe que ela é bem capaz de inventar um curso e sumir por meses, como das outras vezes. – revidou Alice. - Venha Edward, sente-se e ai, veio mesmo pra ficar? – dizia segurando minha mão, o clima não era dos melhores.

- Sim, desta vez pra ficar. - respondi me sentindo incomodado, no lugar onde me sentia tão bem antes.

- Fique tranqüilo. – pediu dando tapinhas em minha mão, como se quisesse me acalmar com aquilo. - Bella não mora mais aqui. – disse com tristeza no olhar. – É uma pena que nem todos nossos sonhos se concretizem, não é? – ela tentou sorrir, mas não foi bem sucedida.

- Sei que não tenho o direito, mas preciso saber o que realmente aconteceu? Como ela esta e...

- Por que fugiu Edward?- perguntou na lata me cortando. - Por que não lutou, não brigou pelo que dizia tanto amar? – novamente engoli seco.

- Ela me traiu Alice! – falei como se fosse óbvio. – Da forma mais vil que...

- Idiota! – cuspiu Rose me deixando irritado. – Como pode pensar que Bella o trairia daquela forma? Ficou burro Edward?

- Rosalie! – novamente Alice ralhou com ela.

- Fiquei cego de raiva, ela era tudo pra mim... Quando a vi ali...Nua nos braços dele... – só a lembrança me deixava insano, mesmo agora. – Fique cego tamanho o ódio que senti, a mulher disse que estavam naquele quarto há dias... O que queria que eu fizesse?

- Lhe desse o beneficio da dúvida. – emendou Jazz. - Ela merecia isso.

- Fugiu sem dar explicações, se enfiou em um motel barato com um cara que dizia detestar e...

- E sinceramente não te passou por um minuto que havia algo errado em tudo aquilo? – Jazz retrucou com raiva. – Nós estávamos lá Edward. – franzi o cenho, como assim estavam lá?

- O que?

- Havíamos sacado que tinha algo errado com você e assim que saiu o seguimos. Vimos quando foi à recepção, quando subiu ao quarto e o estado em que saiu de lá. Aquilo nos assustou, então fomos averiguar. – explicou Emmett.

- Assim que entramos a mulher ainda contava o dinheiro que deu a ela pelas informações e não foi difícil fazê-la falar. Quando disse que Bella estava hospedada ali com outro nem por um minuto acreditei, sabia que havia algo de muito errado ali então subimos para o quarto onde James ria descontroladamente, parecia um louco.

- A Bellinha estava nua jogada na cama e o safado estava vestindo a cueca, fiquei cego de raiva e acabei descendo a porrada nele, enquanto Jazz socorria Bella.

- Socorria?

- Ela estava completamente dopada, soltava sons estranhos e sem nexo. Liguei para o 911 e logo os paramédicos chegaram assim como a polícia. – meus olhos saltaram e por um instante pensei que fossem pular pra fora. – Charlie se encarregou de acompanhar o desgraçado enquanto nós fomos com Bella para o hospital, no caminho liguei pro seu pai que estava desesperado com a ligação que recebeu.

- Eu... Eu...

- O pobre estava chocado e preocupado com você e com Bella. – Alice disse com o olhar perdido.

- Ela deu entrada com uma overdose de tranqüilizante, descobriram que eles a doparam por dias, seguidas vezes...

-O que? – minha voz não passou de um sussurro.

- Tiveram que colocá-la em coma induzido para que não a perdêssemos... Bella quase morreu aquele dia Edward. – as palavras dele ecoavam em minha mente, como assim quase morreu?

- Tentamos avisá-lo inúmeras vezes, sua mãe ligava desesperada, mas se negava a atender ao telefone e quando o fez proibiu que se falasse nela. – fechei meus olhos afundando o rosto em minhas mãos me perguntando. **"**_**O que foi que eu fiz?"**_

- Então ela...

- Bella foi seqüestrada por James e sua irmã Victória. – disse Alice desta vez. – Eles a pegaram no píer, no lugar onde estiveram no primeiro encontro de vocês. – assenti olhando em seus olhos esverdeados. – Bella não se lembra muito bem do que ouve devido às constantes doses de tranqüilizantes, enfim, eles a mantiveram por dias amarrada e dopada o suficiente pra não saber em que planeta estava, só então a levaram para o hotel para que os flagrasse juntos.

- Está me dizendo que tudo aquilo foi armação?


	16. Chapter 16

**Como a fic está entrando na reta final, só restam seis capítulos **

**vou postar de dois em dois... **

**Beijos Lú. **

* * *

**CAPITULO XVI**

**POV EDWARD cont. **

- Uma armação que quase custou a vida dela. – concluiu Rose.

- Deus! – puxei o ar, mas ele não vinha.

-Bella ficou em coma por duas semanas e assim que abriu os olhos chamou por você. – ouvi Jazz dizer, o nó em minha garganta aumentava a cada palavra deles, a angustia me consumia. - Ela queria você, só chamava por você e quando contamos a ela o que havia acontecido, implorou pra que a deixássemos ir até você... Disse que você a amava e que acreditaria nela. – as coisas que disse a ela quando esteve em Nova York me vieram à mente, a cara dela ao ver Tanya ali.

- Ela brigou com Charlie, Jacob e implorou a Jazz que a acompanhasse até Nova York, ela havia acabado de ter alta e enfrentou seu medo de aviões em uma viagem de cinco horas na qual repetia incansavelmente pra si mesma. "_Ele me ama e vai entender! Nosso amor é forte e vai superar." _Aquilo se tornou seu mantra durante toda a viagem. – contava Alice.

- Pra ela chegar lá e te pegar com nada mais nada menos do que, Tanya Denali, usando só sua camisa... E você a tratou como se fosse um nada... – Rose cuspiu com tanta raiva que por um momento pensei que fosse voar no meu pescoço.

- Não houve nada entre a gente, eu estava sozinho e ela apareceu, estava com raiva, mas não houve nada. Nem sequer me lembrava que Tanya estava lá... Quando vi Bella parada em minha frente... Eu... Eu não conseguia raciocinar. – tentei me explicar. - Sentia raiva pelo que havia feito a nós, vocês não entendem... – disse me levantando. – Eu a amava com loucura... Era uma paixão tão avassaladora que vê-la nos braços de outro me deixou insano. – falei quase arrancando os cabelos.

- Ela te amava da mesma forma. – retrucou Alice. – Posso garantir que você era a vida dela e pode imaginar o que foi pra ela te ver ali, com Tanya? Bella foi te contar o que havia acontecido, foi dizer que... – Alice se calou de repente. – Mas ao vê-lo com Tanya, pensou ser tarde demais, além do mais você não quis ouvi-la não é mesmo? – somente assenti.

- Vê-lo com ela, foi pior do que tudo que Bella passou nas mãos daqueles dois. – emendou Rose, sentia meus olhos queimarem e meu rosto molhado.

- Porque fizeram isso? Com que intenção? – perguntei, minha cabeça estava uma bagunça.

- James se sua irmã Victória, se lembra deles, não é? – perguntou Emmett. – A mulher é completamente louca e obcecada por você.

- Eu nem me lembro dessa tal Victória. – falei passando as mãos pelos meus cabelos.

- Ela odeia Bella mais que tudo, James sempre soube de tudo, por isso entrou na mesma universidade e no mesmo curso, freqüentava as mesmas aulas que Bella.

- Então foi planejado bem antes?

- Sim, muito antes, quando te provocou no bar foi proposital, ele é fissurado em Bella como a irmã é em você, são completamente desequilibrados. – concluiu Jazz. Naquele momento me sentia o pior dos homens.

- Foi Victória quem contratou o paparazzo e... Edward? – olhei pra Emmett.

– Tanya foi mesmo atrás de você na Itália, Marcus avisou a ela onde estava, foi tudo armado, as poses a bebedeira, os beijos, tudo.

- Não pode ser... Como não percebi nada? – dizia mais pra mim mesmo, do que pra eles.

- Como você mesmo disse, o ciúme é um péssimo conselheiro Edward, ela também se culpa por não ter acreditado em você naquela época. – Alice dizia, sendo fuzilada por Rose.

- Mas Bella me perdoou Alice, mesmo pensando que eu havia ficado com Tanya, mesmo com a dúvida, me perdoou e o que eu fiz quando precisou de mim? Dei as costas... Fugi... Fui me consolar com a pessoa que ela mais detestava... – sentia ódio de mim mesmo. - Sou um desgraçado, um infeliz que acabei com tudo que eu tinha de bom em minha vida. - desabafei andando de um lado para o outro, sentia nojo de mim mesmo.

- Isso a gente já sabe Edward. – Rose concordou plenamente.

- Bella deve me odiar e com toda a razão. Onde ela está? Com quem? – perguntei de costas pra eles, temia ouvir que estava casada e feliz sem mim.

- Na casa de campo. – franzi o cenho, me virando, encarando os quatro.

- Como?

- Ela mora com seus pais na casa de campo, Esme e Carlisle se mudaram há um bom tempo. – explicou a tampinha.

- Mas... Eles não me disseram nada.

- É que as coisas se complicaram um pouco Edward...

- Se complicaram? Ainda mais?

- Ao longo desses anos, ouve mais duas tentativas de seqüestro e em uma delas Harry foi morto. – não consegui esconder o choque ao ouvir aquilo.

- Como assim morto?

- Tomou um tiro ao impedir que a levassem, Bella teve que andar um tempo com seguranças, mas detestava, então pediu pra que Harry fosse seu guarda costas, a pobre se culpa até hoje.

- É que tanto Charlie quanto Jake ficaram super protetores e...

- Jake? Por que o Jake? – o que ele tinha haver com isso?

- Jacob trabalha no FBI, ele agora é um delegado e sem que Bella saiba, tem gente a vigiando, já que Victoria ainda anda sumida.

- Meu Deus!

- Assim que voltou de Paris...

- Bella foi para Paris?

- Sim, foi se especializar em confeitaria e café. – Alice disse orgulhosa. – Abriu um café que é o maior sucesso e já tem mais duas lojas. – seus olhos brilhavam de orgulho da amiga. – Sua mãe e eu comentamos no dia da inauguração o quanto ficaria feliz ao vê-la realizando seu sonho.

- Então ela conseguiu? – disse sentindo uma alegria imensa em meio a tanta dor.

- Conseguiu, mesmo com todos os percalços, Bella conseguiu.

- Mas voltando ao assunto. – lembrou Jazz. – Bella foi morar com os pais, mas a convivência se tornou impossível.

- Por quê?

- Porque por incrível que pareça, ela não admite que critiquem você e isso sempre deixou Charlie e Jake furiosos...

-Sem contar você, não é Rose. – retrucou Alice. – Seus pais a chamaram para ir morar com eles, os dois ficaram muito abatidos, ainda mais quando foi pra Londres e conhece Bella, ela não suportou vê-los daquele jeito...

- Ela cuida dos seus pais, como eles delas. – soltou Emmett.

- Delas? Delas quem? – perguntei, os três lançaram um olhar mortal pra ele.

- Ahh... Qual é? O cara tem o direito de saber. – eu tentava entender o que estaria rolando ali, sabia que me escondiam algo.

- Não! Ele não merece... – a loira praticamente berrou. - Tinha que ter lutado por ela e não fugido como um covarde.

- Queria que ela te ouvisse falar assim... – Alice disse no mesmo tom. - Iria escutar um monte Rose. Ela mesma pediu pra contar quando esteve em coma, fomos nós que optamos por nos calar. – pelo que notei Rose não sabia daquele detalhe.

- Do que estão falando? To completamente perdido.

- De Nessie. – novamente todos olharam para Emmett.

- Nessie? Quem é Nessie?

- A razão da vida de Bella e dos seus pais. – estava completamente perdido e Alice notou.

- Quando Bella deu entrada no hospital e passou por tudo aquilo, os médicos disseram que por um milagre não perdeu o bebê... – meus olhos saltaram.

- Bebê?

- Bella estava grávida de aproximadamente duas semanas, um pouco mais. Quando soube correu pra te contar, ela foi à Nova York te implorar pra voltar se fosse necessário e contar que seria pai, mas você estava ocupado e...

- Não a deixei falar... Estava sentido, magoado e ferido... A tratei como uma vadia... – disse entre soluços. – Ela deve me odiar... Com toda a certeza, Bella me odeia... Eu me odeio no momento!

- Acredite Edward, Bella te ama, está ferida e muito, mas muito magoada, mas te ama, posso garantir.

- Não... Sou um miserável que não merece...

- Disso a gente sabe, mas tenho que concordar que aquela tonta, ainda te ama. – afirmou a loira à contra gosto.

- Seu pai tem verdadeira adoração por aquela neta... Ela é a coisa mais linda que já vi. – os olhos de Alice ficaram doces e gentis. – Nessie é inteligente, se parece muito com você, tem seus trejeitos, vai amá-la Edward, assim que colocar os olhos nela, eu sei que vai amá-la. – um soluço rompeu dos meus lábios. Me entreguei à dor e chorei, chorei pelo erro que cometi, chorei por ter sido um idiota insensível, por ter magoado as pessoas que eu tanto amava.

- Sou um maldito infeliz, Alice... – disse entre o choro. - Magoei a todos que amo, principalmente ela, que era a razão da minha vida... Minha mãe, meu pai, meus irmãos, minhas amigas, magoei a todos por medo de ver que Bella seguiu em frente... Que seguiu sem mim, que havia me superado. – Alice me olhava com os olhos marejados. - Medo de ver que ama a outro, porque eu não consegui esquecê-la nem um maldito segundo sequer... - eu segurava meus cabelos com tanta força que por um momento pensei que os arrancaria.

- Se acalma cara. – pediu Emmett.

- Eu a amo tanto ou mais do que antes... Deixei meu orgulho falar mais alto e perdi tudo... - falei socando a parede a minha frente.

- Para com isso cara. – Emmett disse me contendo.

- Meus pais me odeiam, meus irmãos me desprezam, minhas amigas também e ela então não quero nem pensar... – eu me sentia a pior das criaturas. – Tenho uma filha... Uma filha com o grande amor da minha vida... Que tipo de pai que eu sou? Ela deve me odiar.

- Não fale assim. – Alice pediu com a mão sobre o meu ombro. – Sua filha não te odeia, porque Bella não permitiria isso, jamais. Seus pais te amam apesar de tudo Edward, eles te amam e quanto a nós. – ela sorriu. – Nós também te amamos seu tonto, por isso doeu tanto vê-los separados por teimosia, orgulho e... – Alice se calou quando a abracei apertado, a tampinha agora afagava meus cabelos.

- Não desprezamos você mano, nós te amamos como amamos a Bella e a monstrinha. – disse Emmett, com a mão em meu ombro, segurei sua mão com força, era bom sentir o apoio dele, sentia falta daquilo.

- Ele tem razão cara, mesmo depois das merdas que fez, nós te amamos, porque você é nosso irmão Ed. – não me contive ao ouvir Jazz dizer aquilo e o puxei para um abraço, Emm acabou abraçando nós dois.

- Eu ainda tenho vontade de te socar, mas também adoro você vacilão. – sorri com o jeito "delicado" de Rose.

- Nós te adoramos, seu bobo. – Alice disse estalando um beijo em meu rosto. – Além do mais ainda quero realizar aquele casamento triplo. – falou convicta.

- Não sei nem se ela vai querer me ver, quanto mais casar. – disse desanimado.

- Ela vai brigar, vai querer arrancar sua cabeça, vai te xingar, mas sei que Bella te ama.- afirmou convicta.

- Mas... Em todo esse tempo... Ela... Ela se envolveu com alguém? – tanto ela quanto Rose arquearam a sobrancelha.

- E isso importa? Porque até onde sei não virou celibatário meu caro. – retrucou.

- Não começa Alice. – Jazz a repreendeu. – Ele tem uma mulher no apartamento dele.

- Despache-a. – soltou dando de ombros.

- Não é assim tão fácil Alice, Maryl deixou tudo pra trás pra vir comigo e...

- E vai ficar preso a um relacionamento por gratidão ou sei lá o que? Vai deixar a mulher de sua vida escapar entre seus dedos? Ela é a mãe da sua filha, Edward, a mulher que disse amar com loucura... Aquela mulher que abriu mão de tudo por sua felicidade.

- Que felicidade Alice?

- Ela pensou que Tanya tinha sido sua escolha e não ouse culpá-la por isso. – me repreendeu.

- Tem que decidir o que é mais importante mano, Bella e Nessie ou essa mulher que conhece a não sei quanto tempo?

- Não sei... – estava confuso e cansado. – Bella não vai me perdoar...

- Não vou dizer que será fácil, ela é tão cabeça dura quanto você. – insistiu me cortando. – Mas terá o meu apoio, o apoio de nós quatro se quiser tentar. – soltei o ar que prendia de uma vez só, sem saber o que pensar o que dizer e muito menos o que fazer.

- Vá pra casa, pense bem... – a tampinha disse de forma doce. – Seja qual for sua decisão, respeitaremos, mas lembre-se... – ela segurou meu queixo com força, me fazendo olhar em seus olhos. – É sua filha e segundo suas palavras, a mulher de sua vida. – assenti fazendo o que pediu, cheguei ao apartamento e Maryl me esperava com uma cara nada boa.

- Onde esteve Edward? Fiquei sozinha nesse apartamento enorme. – reclamou vindo até mim enlaçando meu pescoço. – O que acha de sairmos e...

- Não to a fim. – disse seco.

- O que há com você Edward? Desde que chegamos está frio e distante.

- Estou com problemas Maryl, dá pra entender?

- Que problemas? Está falando daquela vadia que traiu você? – cuspiu com raiva.

- NÃO FALE ASSIM DELA! – ela sobressaltou com meu grito. – Nunca mais ouse falar assim dela, ou não respondo por mim.

- Vai defendê-la agora? O que está acontecendo Edward? – exigiu.

- Eu errei Maryl... Tudo aquilo foi minha culpa... – me sentia derrotado, me deixei cair sentado no sofá, contei a ela tudo o que aconteceu com Bella desde que a deixei naquele maldito quarto de hotel, Maryl me olhava horrorizada.

- Deus! Você tem uma filha? Uma filha com ela? – somente assenti. – Ainda a ama não é? – assenti novamente.

- Gosto de você Mary. – falei tocando seu rosto.

- Mas não me ama. – disse tristonha.

- Eu tentei tirá-la do meu coração, mas não consigo... Me perdoa, Maryl.

- O erro foi meu em insistir... – as lágrimas escorriam por seu lindo rosto. Por um momento pensei que você me amava...

- Nunca disse que a amava, jamais menti pra você.

- Eu sei, mas realmente pensei que... Não importa, vou pegar o primeiro vôo pra Londres amanhã.

- Não precisa...

- Não Edward, nós fomos precipitados é o certo a se fazer.

- Lamento muito.

- Não lamente... - pediu acariciando meu rosto. Espero que seja feliz. – disse depositando um beijo em meus lábios, subindo em seguida.

Passei a noite remoendo a conversa que tive com os quatro, precisava vê-la, falar com ela e principalmente, conhecer a minha filha. Depois do café da manhã, levei Maryl para o aeroporto e novamente me desculpei por tudo.

Liguei para Alice e segundo a tampinha seria o seguinte... Apareceria lá de supetão, sem avisar, se Bella soubesse que eu estava de volta, tentaria fugir de mim. Fui para a casa de campo e ao chegar lá, minha mãe era um misto de alegria e espanto.

- Edward? Oh Edward meu filho que saudade. – disse me abraçando apertado, distribuindo beijos por todo meu rosto.

- Também senti sua falta mãe, será que um dia, vai conseguir me perdoar dona Esme? – pedi a prendendo em meus braços, as lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto fazendo com que um nó enorme se formasse em minha garganta.

- Filho sou sua mãe, eu te amo, vamos esquecer tudo isso está bem? O importante é que está aqui, que voltou pra nós. – dizia voltando a me encher de beijos.

- Onde está o papai? - ela pareceu pensar por um momento, antes de responder.

- Ele está lá dentro, com certeza no escritório falando com Jazz ou Emmett. – não sei por que, mas ela não me convenceu.

- Você veio sozinho? – perguntou com seu braço entrelaçado ao meu. – E a tal moça que conheceu?

- Não deu certo... - parei olhando nos olhos molhados dela. - Mãe eu já...

- Vovó? Vovó onde a senhora está? – vi uma garotinha, ela procurava minha mãe, era pequena, linda e com seus cabelos presos em uma trança.

- Aqui Nessie! – avisou acenando para ela, meu coração batia cada vez mais forte à medida que a pequena se aproximava, era linda! Quando me viu seus olhinhos saltaram. – O que foi meu anjo? – perguntou minha mãe.

- Oi. – disse olhando pra mim mordendo os lábios, como a mãe fazia.

- Oi. – respondi me abaixando, ficando diante dela.

- Este é meu filho Edward...

- Eu sei vovó, eu vi as fotos dele esqueceu? – sorri ao vê-la revirar os olhinhos.

- Sou Renesmee, mas me chamam de Nessie. – falou estendendo a mãozinha pra mim.

- Sou Edward, é um prazer conhecê-la Nessie. – disse piscando pra ela que sorriu corando.

- O que aconteceu mocinha, pra sair de casa daquele jeito?

- É a mamãe, ela ta brigando com o tio Jake, de novo. – ela tinha os cabelos abaixo dos ombros em um tom acobreado e seus olhos eram verdes, o narizinho arrebitadinho como o de Bella e a boquinha era avermelhada como a da mãe.

- Eles se entendem querida, onde está o seu avô?

- Vovô Carlisle está lendo, como sempre. – falou como se fosse óbvio.

- Reneesme Masen Cullen, onde você está? – estremeci ao ouvir aquele nome e aquela voz.

- Ai droga! Ela falou meu nome inteiro. – resmungou a pequena fazendo careta.

- Nessie o tio Jake perguntou se... – sua voz morreu assim que me viu abaixado ao lado da pequena, ficou imóvel no meio da escada, meu coração pareceu parar por um momento disparando em seguida. Lentamente me endireitei sem tirar os olhos dela, que conseguia estar ainda mais linda.

**POV BELLA**

Havia acabado de ter uma longa discussão com Jacob que insistia em me apresentar um amigo dele do FBI e meu amado pai, é claro, dava o maior apoio. Estava farta daqueles dois sempre arrumando um encontro pra mim, como se eu precisasse! Tudo que eu não queria no momento era um idiota no meu pé.

- Carlisle viu a Nessie? Ela estava por aqui. - perguntei ao passar por ele que lia na sala.

- Ela passou como um tiro na direção da varanda. – disse dobrando o jornal. – Brigou com Jake outra vez? – perguntou divertido.

- Estou farta dessa mania dele e do meu pai, não estou à procura de ninguém, será que não conseguem entender?

- Só estão preocupados com você filha, é natural.

- Não vejo nada de natural nisso, Carlisle. – ele riu meneando a cabeça.

- Reneesme Masen Cullen, onde você está? – gritei ouvindo a gargalhada dele, fui na direção da varanda. - Nessie o tio Jake perguntou se...

Não consegui terminar a frase, ele estava ao lado de Esme, abaixado diante de Nessie. Estanquei no lugar senti tanta coisa ao mesmo tempo, que não sei como não cai dura ali mesmo. Edward estava ali, ele havia chegado de Londres e estava bem ali. De repente me dei conta de que Nessie estava diante do pai e me perguntava o que estaria se passando na cabecinha dela, porque nunca escondi da minha pequena, que Edward era seu pai.

Esme tinha um sorriso radiante nos lábios, senti uma felicidade absurda me invadir ao mesmo tempo em que sentia o meu peito doer. Por ele nunca ter nem sequer ligado pra saber sobre mim. Sentia magoa e alegria, dor e saudade, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Edward me olhava como antes, sem aquele olhar frio e inexpressivo, que tanto me atormentou durante esses anos.

Tudo aquilo que guardei por cinco anos veio de uma vez só, o ar ficou escasso, tentei puxar, mas algo o impedia de entrar em meus pulmões. Despertei com a voz e a mão de Carlisle.

- Bella você está bem? – perguntou preocupado, quando despertei, senti meu rosto molhado, em um ato infantil, sai correndo, subi para o meu quarto, mas não consegui fechar a porta, porque Edward estava lá me impedindo.

- Bella... – estremeci ao ouvir meu nome. - Precisamos conversar. – eu tentava sem sucesso fechar a porta, mas ele colocou o corpo entre ela e o batente.

- Não acha que está um pouco atrasado? – minha voz saiu exaltada, desisti de fechar aquela porcaria.

- Juro que não sabia, eu não sabia de nada sobre você até ontem, me escuta, por favor. – pediu entrando no meu quarto.

O filho da mãe conseguia estar ainda mais lindo, seus cabelos estavam curtos e sua barba por fazer lhe dava um ar ainda mais sexy. Eu era um misto de saudade e raiva... Raiva por não ter confiado em mim, por pensar que eu seria capaz de traí-lo daquela forma tão vil... Mesmo depois de tudo que vivemos.

Ao mesmo tempo queria beijá-lo, sentir seus braços em volta do meu corpo, sentir suas mãos me tocarem como somente ele sabia fazer, senti-lo novamente, eram sentimentos intensos e completamente contraditórios que me rasgavam ao meio.

- Bella... Eu... Eu sei que fui um idiota, um imbecil miserável, um desgraçado... Sei que sou o culpado por você ter passado por coisas horríveis, sei que sou desprezível... Mas eu ainda te amo... – eu ri, eu ria sem parar, não conseguia me controlar, ele me olhava chocado.

- Ora... Faça-me o favor Edward... –falei entre risos. - Quer mesmo que eu acredite nisso? ENQUANTO EU ESTAVA EM COMA EM UM HOSPITAL, VOCÊ ESTAVA TRANSANDO COM A VACA DA TANYA. – gritei tão alto que minha garganta ardeu.

- Me escuta Bella...

- Imagino que não deve ter sido fácil pra você o que viu e da maneira que viu... Faço idéia do que deve ter sentido e entendo... Por que senti a mesma coisa quando vi aquelas malditas fotos. – ele tentava falar, mas eu não deixava, comecei a despejar tudo que eu tinha guardado em meu peito, durante cinco anos.

- Fiquei cego... Foi como se o mundo desmoronasse ao meu redor...

- Você foi egoísta. – acusei. – Mesquinho... Só pensou em você e na sua dor. – ele me ouvia quieto. – Não pensou em sua mãe, ou em seu pai, os deixou arrasados, não pensou em seus amigos, aos quais você sempre considerou seus irmãos... Você os deixou para ir se consolar com aquela vadia. – pensei que ele fosse contestar ou retrucar, mas não, continuava a me olhar sem nada dizer, seu rosto estava tão molhado quanto o meu.

- Eu sei, mas...

- Não sabe o que eu passei nas mãos daqueles dois insanos... A primeira coisa que a idiota aqui pensou assim que abriu os olhos foi em você... - ri sem humor. - Fui contra a todos que me apoiavam a todo o momento, só pra te contar que seria pai e implorar pra que me perdoasse se fosse preciso. – fechei meus olhos tentando conter a dor em meu peito só em lembrar aquela cena. - Pra chegar lá e... –não conseguia nem falar. – Deus que amor é esse Edward? Que só fere? Que machuca desse jeito? Que porra de amor é esse que te fere a ponto de você sangrar? – tinha vontade de socá-lo de feri-lo como me feriu, as lágrimas vertiam de seus olhos cada vez mais grossas. - Assim que sai de lá engoli toda minha dor, por minha filha, por meus amigos, por meus pais e principalmente pelos seus. – cuspi com raiva.

-Eu sei.

- Não faz a mínima idéia do que passei durante esses anos, não pode sequer imaginar como me senti, por que não deixei que ninguém visse minha dor... Uma dor que me rasgava por dentro, assim como a falta que eu sentia de você. Mas nem por isso corri para o primeiro idiota que vi e me entreguei a ele. – o fato dele não dizer nada estava me deixando ainda mais furiosa. - Porque não passava pela minha cabeça que outro além de você tocasse em mim, me enojava somente pensar na hipótese... Porque a idiota aqui tinha a ilusão que você cairia em si... Que voltaria... Voltaria pra mim... A idiota aqui achou que ainda me amava...

- Bella, eu...

- Mas você não veio... Os dias foram passando e nada, semanas, meses, anos... Que amor é esse Edward?

- Fiquei cego de ciúme, de raiva, queria ficar longe pra ver se a dor dilacerante que eu sentia, amenizava pelo menos... Você estava nua por cima dele... O que queria que eu pensasse? Depois de dias esperando por uma noticia? A mulher daquele motel disse que estavam lá há dois dias.

- Fui dopada por dias, eu nem sabia em que mundo estava, meu caro.

- Como eu poderia saber?- retrucou. - Me deixei levar pelo ciúme, fui para Nova York, só queria tempo pra colocar a cabeça no lugar. Depois de uns dias ela apareceu lá... Eu me sentia só, todos haviam sumido...

- E você se consolou com aquela vadia. – acusei.

- Todos só sabiam falar de você, aceitei a companhia dela... Sim tentei tirar você da minha cabeça com ela, mas não consegui. Não conseguia nem tocá-la, por que sua imagem invadia minha mente. – disse sem desviar o olhar do meu. - Daí você apareceu do nada, estava lá, na minha frente... Não sabia se eu te beijava ou escorraçava de lá, minha cabeça estava uma bagunça, eu te amava e odiava ao mesmo tempo. – havia desespero em sua voz.

- Bem vindo ao meu mundo. – retruquei.

- Quando saiu de lá, me dei conta de que era o fim... Que não tinha mais volta... Não depois do que vi... Depois do que me disse. Pensei que tivesse me dito aquilo, porque você também refaria a sua vida, me afastei porque não suportaria te ver com outro, sendo feliz nos braços de alguém que não fosse eu. – revirei os olhos.

- Homens!

- Sim eu fui egoísta mesmo, fui um idiota completo, um imbecil. Tentei te tirar do meu coração de todas as formas possíveis... Mas era impossível, a cada vez eu só tinha mais certeza do quanto te amava, do quanto sentia sua falta, do quanto eu queria mandar tudo pro alto e correr pra você... Implorar pra que não ficasse com ele e sim comigo. – não sabia se acreditava nele ou não, tinha medo, na realidade pânico de que me fizesse sofrer de novo.

- Quer mesmo que eu acredite nisso? Sei perfeitamente que veio com uma garota... Estão juntos tem quase um ano!

- Foi uma tentativa frustrada de tentar te esquecer, tentar arrancar você do meu peito... - ele socou a parede com força. – Mas é impossível... – praticamente berrou. – Ela não tinha seu toque, seu cheiro... Sua risada debochada... Jamais me fez sentir o que você fazia com apenas um sorriso, um simples toque ou um olhar... Nunca, jamais disse que a amava, mas ela insistiu, mesmo eu dizendo que meu coração estava fechado, lacrado na verdade...

- Ela veio com você?

- Sim, mas voltou para Londres. – franzi o cenho sem entender.

- Por quê?

- Porque fui sincero com ela, nunca menti para Maryl... – senti o ciúme me corroer. – Sempre deixei claro que eu ainda te amava, mesmo querendo odiá-la, eu amava tanto ou mais que antes... Nosso relacionamento era baseado em tentativas Bella, eu tentava te esquecer nos braços dela, mas era simplesmente impossível. –Nenhuma das mulheres com quem estive me fez rir, nenhuma me fez estremecer de prazer, somente você.

- Mentiroso! – acusei.

- Acredite Bella, é a mais pura verdade! E você? Você tem alguém? – ele mordia os lábios com força, passando as mãos pelo cabelo insistentemente.

- Não, não tenho tempo pra isso, tenho meu negócio que está indo muito bem, uma filha que tomam a maior parte do meu tempo e o meu coração não agüentaria outra decepção, quero distancia de homens. – ele riu meneando a cabeça.

- Disse a mesma coisa naquele avião. – disse sorrindo.

- Falei muita coisa naquele avião... Estava assustada, com medo de ser demitida e havia bebido antes de embarcar, acabei enchendo os ouvidos daquela pobre senhora. – falei também sorrindo.

- Ela é tão linda. – falou mudando drasticamente de assunto.

- Puxou ao pai. – ele sorriu novamente.

– Acho que se parece com você. - retrucou.

- Em algumas coisas, mas é teimosa feito uma mula e isso puxou a você. – Edward revirou os olhos.

- Olha quem fala de teimosia. – voltou a retrucar.

- Sua mãe diz que ela se parece muito com você. – seu olhar estava ainda mais intenso e penetrante, o que fez meu corpo todo estremecer. - Quando assume a empresa? – ele mantinha os olhos fixos em mim.

- Ainda não sei. – respondeu sem desviar o olhar, estava mais maduro e ainda mais charmoso e com certeza mais forte

- Cortou o cabelo? – ele sorriu daquele jeito torto dele.

- Estava cansado daquele visual... Mas não sei se...

-Ficou muito bom... – seu sorriso se alargou ainda mais, puxei o ar com força o soltando todo de uma vez. – Edward? Acho que... Acho que por nossa filha a gente pode tentar ser pelo menos amigos, não acha? – ele não dizia nada, continuava a me olhar daquele jeito. Mordi meus lábios com força, ao mesmo tempo em que desejava com todo meu ser que ele me beijasse e me jogasse naquela cama, queria que ficasse o mais longe de mim possível.

- Acho que podemos ser amigos... – disse com um sorriso maroto, senti meu coração martelar contra minhas costelas, aquilo não era justo, Edward estendeu a mão pra mim, a aceitei relutante e o safado me puxou pra si me abraçando forte. – Por enquanto. – sussurrou.

Fechei os olhos sentindo aquele cheiro tão dele, puxei o ar com força inalando aquele perfume delicioso que só ele possuía em reação meu corpo estremeceu. O abracei de volta era, tão bom tê-lo em meus braços, nem que fosse por um breve momento. Nos separamos com certa relutância de ambas as partes.

- Precisamos ter que uma conversinha com aquela mocinha lá embaixo, a cabeça dela deve estar dando um nó. – falei divertida.

- Por quê? - perguntou passando as mãos nos cabelos, os deixando ainda mais bagunçados.

- Porque nunca escondi dela o fato de você ser o pai dela, e do nada ela da de cara com você no jardim... Eu quase pirei, imagine ela. – me chutei mentalmente com vontade de cortar a própria língua.

- Certas coisas não mudam. – disse divertido.

- Parece que não, e ai? Pronto pra encarar a fera?

- Na realidade estou nervoso.

- Relaxa! – falei dando um soquinho em seu ombro. – Ela também te ama seu bobo. – fechei meus olhos sentindo meu rosto queimar.

- Eu também te amo Bella. – sussurrou em meu ouvido num tom divertido, estalei a língua revirando os olhos indo em direção a porta, mas ele estancou. – O que disse a ela? – franzi o cenho sem entender.

- Sobre o que?

- O fato de eu não estar aqui... Você sabe... Ao seu lado...

- Não esquenta! Eu também não me lembro, Nessie nasceu prematura e só fui conhecê-la dois meses depois...

- Por quê?

- Fiquei em coma por mais de dois meses, uma enfermeira desavisada me anestesiou e entrei em choque.

- E você diz isso assim? – sorri com a cara dele.

- O que não me mata me fortalece. – falei piscando pra ele. – Nessie nasceu no dia 14 de outubro, na noite de inauguração do Bells Caffé.

- Disso eu não sabia, sinto muito, sinto muito mesmo. – disse acariciando meu rosto.

- Eu disse a ela que nosso relacionamento não havia dado certo e que você tinha sua vida em Londres... – mordi os lábios observando sua expressão. – E que você não sabia sobre ela.

- Contou a verdade então?

- Numa versão bem editada, acredite. – ele sorriu meneando a cabeça. – Vem, ela deve estar enchendo os ouvidos dos seus pais. – estendi minha mão pra ele e o puxei quarto a fora.

- Esme? Onde está Nessie? – perguntei ao encontrá-la na sala.

- Com Carl, ela está fazendo perguntas sobre você filho, quer saber tudo. – disse divertida.

- Eu te disse. – ele sorriu um tanto nervoso.

- E se ela não gostar de mim?

- Deixa de ser bobo Edward. – ralhou Esme. – Ela te ama mesmo sem te conhecer.

- Vovó o... – minha pequena se calou ao vê-lo na cozinha. – O vovô ta te chamando.

- Vou deixá-los a sós. – Esme olhou pra mim piscando e saiu na direção da sala.

- Nessie, você conheceu o Edward?

- Humrum. – respondeu mordendo os lábios.

- Sabe quem ele é?

-O meu pai, não é? – minha pequena estava nervosa.

- Sim ele é o seu pai, não vai dar um abraço nele?

- Pode?

- Claro que pode meu anjo. – Edward respondeu, ele se abaixou com os braços abertos, ela foi até ele e o abraçou forte fechando os olhinhos.

- Eu te amo papai. – não contive as lágrimas ao ouvir aquilo.

- Também te amo Nessie, me perdoa filha eu não sabia... – ele estava visivelmente emocionado.

- Eu sei, a mamãe me contou, não fica triste, a gente ta junto agora. – falou acariciando o rosto dele, ela o olhava encantada. – Você é tão bonito! – soltou voltando abraçá-lo. - Eu tenho o pai mais lindo do mundo! – eu ria e chorava ao mesmo tempo, ao ver os dois ali.

Edward a pegou nos braços e os dois engataram em um papo animado, ele sentou-se em uma das cadeiras com ela em seu colo, fui até o balcão e os servi de bolo de chocolate os deixando a sós em seguida.

- Onde eles estão? – perguntou Esme.

- Conversando e comendo bolo de chocolate. – ela sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- E ai o que decidiram? – disse me sondando com o olhar.

- Teremos que aprender a conviver Esme, por Nessie, por você e por Carlisle...

- E você filha? Como essa convivência será pra você?

-Não sei... Sinceramente eu não sei, acho que podemos ser pelo menos amigos, não acha? – tentei sorrir, mas não fui bem sucedida.

- Aos poucos as coisas se resolvem filha. – ela me abraçou forte. – Sei o quanto essa conversa deve ter te afetado.

- Demais. – minha voz não passou de um sussurro.

- Ainda o ama, não é? – seu olhar estava fixo ao meu, novamente me sondando.

- O amo e o amo muito. – minha voz não passou de um sussurro.

– Então lute por ele, faça Edward se apaixonar novamente por você, reconquiste-o. – dizia com determinação.

- Não sei não Esme, nos machucamos demais, tenho medo... Estou ferida demais... Quebrada e não sei se consigo juntar os pedaços.

- Vocês se amam filha e o tempo curará as feridas, confie em mim. – falou me aninhando em seus braços.


	17. Chapter 18

**CAPITULO XVIII**

**POV EDWARD**

Coquei Nessie na cama enquanto Bella pegava um dos livros, nem chegou à segunda página e nossa princesa ressonava tranqüila.

- Nossa! Ela estava mesmo cansada. – Bella disse fechando o livro.

- Não parou um minuto, fomos ao parque, depois ao shopping...

- Shopping?

- Sim, Nessie me ajudou a comprar algumas camisas e gravatas.

- Ajudou é? – perguntou divertida.

- Ela tem bom gosto. – Bella revirou os olhos, indo guardar o livro. - Vai mesmo sair? – perguntei como quem não quer nada.

- Não tenho escolha, Alice me levaria pelos cabelos sem sombra de dúvidas. – afirmou convicta.

- Alice não faria isso. - ela se aproximou parando diante de mim, estava bem próxima.

- Não duvide nem por um segundo meu caro. – disse com seus olhos cravados aos meus, senti um desejo insano de tomar aqueles lábios em um beijo enlouquecedor de fazê-la perder o rumo. – Pode avisá-los que vou me arrumar e não demoro a descer? – somente assenti sem tirar os olhos daquela boca deliciosa. Desci encontrando os quatro e meus pais na sala.

- Foi rápido. – era óbvio que havia duplo sentido nas palavras de Emm, mas achei melhor ignorar.

- Nessie estava cansada, Bella nem chegou à segunda página, ela pediu pra avisar que foi se arrumar e logo desce.

- Eu disse que ela ia. –Alice disse vitoriosa.

- Com a ameaça que fez, queria o que? – retruquei.

- Não reclama Edward, ela vai não vai?

- Contra a vontade.

- Não reclame, vocês estão indo a passos de tartaruga, desse jeito nunca vamos nos casar. – revirei os olhos impaciente definitivamente aquela era maluca.

- Mal nos falamos, acha mesmo que Bella vai querer se casar?

- Homens! Bufff! – minha mãe e Rose riram acompanhadas da tampinha maluca.

- Vocês são dois cabeça dura, isso sim. - completou Emmett. – Eu se fosse você a pegava de jeito e acabava logo com isso.

- Cala a boca Emmett! Isso é conselho que se dá? – ralhou Rose.

- E pra onde vamos afinal de contas? – perguntei mudando de assunto.

- Um lugar especial, Bella adora, mas será surpresa. – avisou Alice.

- Isso não vai prestar. – lamentou Jazz.

- Porque diz isso? – aquilo me preocupou.

- É o lugar predileto dela, aonde Bella vai para espairecer eu...

- Bella precisa de um tratamento de choque, só assim sai do marasmo que se tornou sua vida. – retrucou Alice.

- Eu só acho que...

- Shhh... Você não acha nada Jazz, já discutimos isso antes, vai dar tudo certo, ou meu nome não é Alice Marie Brandon, futura Whitlock.

- O que vai dar certo, Alice Marie Brandon? – perguntou Bella do alto da escada. Meus olhos percorriam milimetricamente aquele corpo perfeito moldado por um corpete branco com detalhes em preto, uma calça que deve ter sido colocada a vácuo, sapatos de salto e uma jaquetinha aberta. Seus longos cabelos presos em um coque frouxo e a maquiagem marcante nos olhos e suave nos lábios.

- Uau! Ta vestida pra matar, Bellinha.

- Estou vestida, não to a fim de matar ninguém. – retrucou descendo as escadas, meu coração batia descompassado. – Pra onde vamos? – perguntou parando próxima a mim, fechei os olhos inalando aquele perfume que tanto sentia falta.

- Será surpresa, vamos? – a tampinha se levantando em um salto. – Você arrasou amiga, ta linda. – sorri ao ver Bella revirar os olhos.

- Vou pegar meu carro...

- Pra que? O dele ta logo aqui, até você tirar esse carro da garagem a gente se cansou. – retrucou Alice.

- Mas Alice...

- Qual o problema de sair com um amigo Bella? – Alice a cortou de novo, Bella respirou fundo indo pra junto do meu carro.

- A amiga é sua. – falei ao abrir a porta pra ela.

- Cala a boca e dirige. – respondeu entrando no carro, estava brava, dei a volta sentando no meu lugar, a viagem seria em total silêncio se não fosse o cd que tocava. Ao nos aproximarmos do local indicado por Alice, Bella se empertigou no banco, ficou tensa de repente.

- O que a gente faz aqui? – sua voz saiu esganiçada.

- Alice disse que esse é o bar aonde vamos.

- Aquela nanica me paga, eu vou torcer aquele pescoço dela. – resmungava ranzinza enquanto destravava o cinto.

- O que foi? Não gosta do lugar? – perguntei preocupado com sua reação.

- Pelo contrário. – respondeu saindo sem me deixar abrir a porta pra que saísse, sai do carro rapidamente me juntando a ela. - O que você está tramando, Alice?

- Me divertir com meus amigos, como nos velhos tempos. – se defendeu a tampinha, com a maior cara de pau.

- Qual é Bellinha, você adora esse lugar, sempre vem cantar aqui. – acho que se ela pudesse teria matado Emmett ali mesmo.

- Eu fazia isso pra desistressar, porque ninguém ali dentro sabia do que eu tava falando. – cuspiu com raiva.

- Ninguém aqui vai ligar, sobe lá e coloca tudo pra fora. – revidou Emmett.

- Eu odeio vocês. – disse pisando duro em direção a entrada.

- Odeia nada, você ama a gente Bellinha, é fato.

- Para de provocá-la Emmett. – pedi entre os dentes.

Era um lugar calmo e tranqüilo, com muitas mesas uma pequena pista e um pequeno palco. Havia um balcão enorme onde ficava o bar ao fundo algumas mesas de bilhar e no mezanino onde os casais costumavam ficar.

- Oi Bella, anda sumida garota. – disse um cara a cumprimentando.

- Oi Stefan, desculpe é que andei meio ocupada. – respondeu piscando pra ele.

- Quem é? – perguntei cutucando Emmett, mas o idiota deu de ombros.

- Vai subir hoje?

- Hmmm, não sei não...

- Ela vai sim, vai nos dar o prazer de ouvi-la. – Rose revirou os olhos ao ver Alice se meter na conversa dos dois.

- Alice! – Bella ralhou entre os dentes.

- Poxa Bella, estou louca pra ver você cantando e o pessoal também, não é? – todos assentiram ouvindo Bella bufar alto.

- Preciso tomar alguma coisa e bem forte. – disse ao sentar-se.

- Boa noite Bella, veio com os amigos hoje? – perguntou uma morena bonitinha.

- Boa noite Maria, eu vou querer o de sempre e vocês? – se virou pra nós, fizemos nossos pedidos e a tal Maria vazou.

- Caramba parece que todo mundo te conhece aqui. – comentou Jazz.

- Eu venho muito aqui. – falou dando de ombros passando os olhos pelo lugar. – Ah eu não acredito. – disse se encolhendo.

- O que foi? – perguntei estranhando sua atitude.

- Droga ele ta vindo pra cá, você me paga Alice. – cuspiu entre os dentes.

- Bella? Que surpresa vê-la por aqui. – dizia o babaca todo sorriso, quem era aquele?

- Oi Johan, de folga hoje?

- Ainda bem, assim pude encontrar você. – o infeliz teve a cara de pau de tocar seu rosto.

- Jake e Leah vieram com você?

- Não dessa vez.

- Não vai nos apresentar seu amigo, Bella? – novamente Alice se meteu na conversa dela.

- Oh sim, desculpe. Este é Johan Cooper, ele é parceiro de Jake.

- Prazer sou Alice, este é meu noivo Jasper, aquela é a Rosalie e o grandão Emmett. – disparou Alice deixando o cara tonto.

- Prazer em conhecê-los.

- Edward este é Johan e... Bom enfim.

- Prazer, Edward Cullen. – disse segurando firme sua mão, ele semicerrou os olhos e seu aperto se intensificou.

- Então você é o tal Cullen? – ergui a sobrancelha sem entender.

- Porque diz isso? – perguntei meio atravessado.

- Jake me contou que...

- Creio que Jake tenha uma versão equivocada dos fatos, Johan. – Bella o cortou.

- Por isso não foi ao nosso encontro? Porque ele voltou? - minha mandíbula travou tamanha raiva que senti.

- Vem aqui um pouco. – Bella saiu o puxando pela camisa se afastando de nós.

- Quem é esse babaca? – cuspi entre os dentes.

- O tal amigo de Jake, não ouviu? – respondeu Emmett.

- Pra isso que me trouxe aqui, Alice? Pra vê-la com outro?

- Porque está assim? Por acaso se manteve casto durante esses cinco anos? – Rose disparou entre os dentes. – Então baixa essa bola ta legal, ou se esqueceu do fato de que chegou aqui com uma namorada a tira colo? – a tal Maria chegou com nossas bebidas e entornei minha vodka em um gole só.

-Fica frio cara, ela ta dando um passa fora nele. – olhei para os dois que pareciam discutir, Bella saiu o deixando falando sozinho.

- Desculpem por isso, vou ter uma conversinha com Jake. – disse mais pra si mesma, entornando sua bebida de uma vez. O clima ficou estranho e ninguém dizia nada, eu já estava na terceira dose e Bella na quarta.

- Você tomou remédio, não acha melhor maneirar? – perguntei próximo ao seu ouvido, seus pelos eriçaram-se com a aproximação.

- Não tem problema, pode ficar tranqüilo. – assenti somente.

- E ai Bella? Vai nos dar o prazer de ouvi-la? – insistiu Alice, Bella bufou tão forte que sua franja subiu.

- Não vai me deixar em paz enquanto não subir naquele palco, não é? – falou derrotada.

- Sabe que não.

- Tudo bem Alice. – ela deu um ultimo gole na cerveja que estava tomando e se levantou, retirou a jaqueta chamando atenção de muitos idiotas a nossa volta. – Toma. – disse entregando pra Alice, puxou o ar com força e o soltou de uma vez só, foi até o cara que a cumprimentou quando chegamos e seu sorriso se alargou quando Bella disse algo em seu ouvido.

- Boa noite... – disse de frente para o microfone, sentada em um banquinho com um violão. - O nome dessa canção é **Pensando Em Você – Thinking of you, **espero que gostem. – novamente Bella puxou o ar com força, dedilhando o violão e fechou os olhos soltando a voz.

Comparações são facilmente feitas

Uma vez que você tem o sabor da perfeição

Como uma maçã pendurada em uma árvore

Eu escolhi a mais madura

Eu ainda tenho a semente

Você disse "siga em frente"

Pra onde vou?

Acho que o "segundo melhor"

É tudo que eu saberei

Porque quando eu estou com ele

Eu estou pensando em você

Pensando em você

O que você faria se

Você fosse aquele

Quem estava gastando a noite

Oh! Queria que eu

Estivesse olhando dentro dos seus olhos

Meu coração batia descompassado, ela estava linda lá em cima, ainda cantava de olhos fechados, mas eu sabia o que queria dizer em cada palavra daquela música.

Você é como um verão indiano

No meio do inverno

Como um doce duro

Com uma surpresa no centro

Como eu fico melhor

Uma vez que já tive do melhor?

Disseram-me que há

Toneladas de peixes na água

Então as águas eu vou examinar

Ele beijou os meus lábios

Eu provei sua boca

Ele me puxou pra perto

Eu fiquei com nojo de mim mesma

Porque quando eu estou com ele

Eu estou pensando em você

Pensando em você

O que você faria se

Você fosse aquele

Que estava gastando a noite

Ah, queria que eu

Estivesse olhando dentro...

Você é o melhor

E sim, eu me arrependo

Como eu pude me permitir

Deixar você ir

Agora eu aprendi a lição

Eu toquei e fui queimada

Oh! Eu penso que você deveria saber

- Acho que ela fala de vocês. – comentou Alice segurando minha mão.

- Por isso nos trouxe aqui?

- Ela tem que colocar pra fora o que guarda dentro daquele coração Edward, esse foi o meio que Bella encontrou. – voltei minha atenção para o palco.

Porque quando eu estou com ele

Eu estou pensando em você

Pensando em você

O que você faria se

Você fosse aquele

Que estava gastando a noite

Ah! Eu queria que eu

Estivesse olhando entro dos seus...

- A tampinha tem razão mano, pense nisso. – disparou Emmett, Alice só faltou voar em seu pescoço.

Seus olhos

Olhando entro dos seus olhos

Olhando entro dos seus olhos

Oh, você não vai vir

E arrombar a porta, e

Me levar embora?

Oh! Sem mais erros

Porque nos seus olhos eu gostaria de ficar

Ficar...

Assim que acabou foi muito aplaudida, ela era mesmo uma mulher surpreendente.

- Canta outra. – pediu um casal mais a frente, outros fizeram coro pedindo mais.

- Ta bem, **Tu – Você **da Shakira. – Bella voltou a dedilhar o violão.

Te ofereço a minha cintura  
E meus lábios para quando quiser beijar  
Te ofereço a minha loucura  
E os poucos neurônios que ainda funcionarem  
Os sapatos desbotados, o diário onde escrevo 

Te dou até meus suspiros Mas,não se vá

Porque você é o meu Sol 

A fé com a qual eu vivo 

A potência da minha voz

Os pés com os quais eu caminho 

É você, amor  
Minha vontade de sorrir  
O adeus que não saberei dizer  
Porque nunca poderei viver sem você 

Bella cantava em espanhol, sua voz ficou ainda mais sensual, novamente cantava de olhos fechados, mas com uma emoção tão grande, era tocante vê-la e ouvi-la cantando.

Se algum dia você decidir  
Se afastar novamente daqui  
Fecharia cada porta  
Para que nunca pudesse sair  
Te ofereço meus silêncios  
Te ofereço meu nariz  
Eu te dou até meus ossos  
Mas fique aqui

Porque você é o meu Sol  
A fé com a qual eu vivo  
A potência da minha voz  
Os pés com os quais eu caminho  
É você, amor  
Minha vontade de sorrir  
O adeus que não saberei dizer  
Porque nunca poderei viver sem você

- Essa é a última pessoal, vou deixar o microfone livre para alguém mais animado. – brincou. – **Este coração. **

Como poder reconquistar esse amor  
Como tirar a tristeza do meu coração  
Meu mundo só gira por você

Como curar esta profunda dor  
Sinto correr por minhas veias, sua respiração

Estou tão conectada a ti...  
Que até em meus sonhos te vejo  
Sem você eu morro...

E este coração que você roubou  
Quando foi embora  
E foi embora com meus beijos,  
Com meus beijos e meus sonhos

E esse coração, está batendo  
Cada vez mais lento  
E estou sentindo aqui por dentro  
Como o fogo não se apagou...  
Não se apagou...  


- Eu disse Edward, quer uma prova maior? – somente assenti sem tirar os olhos dela.

Como curar essa profunda obsessão  
Como explico a minha alma que acabou  
Estou ficando louca por ti...  
Que até em meus sonhos te vejo, sem você eu morro...

E este coração que você roubou  
Quando foi embora  
E foi embora com meus beijos  
Com meus beijos e meus sonhos

E esse coração, está batendo  
Cada vez mais lento  
E estou sentindo aqui por dentro  
Como o fogo não se apagou...

Segue ardendo segue ardendo  
Enquanto existe o amor  
Não se apaga o amor  
Uhoo, uhoo  
Esse coração  
E esse coração que você roubou  
Quando foi embora  
E foi embora com meus beijos  
Com meus beijos e meus sonhos

E esse coração,está batendo  
Cada vez mais lento  
E estou sentindo aqui por dentro  
Como o fogo não se apagou...

Novamente foi aplaudida e muito, antes de voltar para a mesa Bella passou pelo bar voltando com uma cerveja.

- Você fica tão linda lá em cima. – Alice disse quando Bella sentou-se a mesa.

- Não surta Alice. – Bella evitava olhar pra mim.

- O pessoal gostou muito, você manda muito bem. – elogiou Jazz.

- Obrigada! – agradeceu erguendo a garrafa de cerveja como se brindasse.

- Bellinha, você arrasou adorei as músicas. – provocou Emmett.

- Pois eu duvido você subir lá e cantar, desafio você Emmett Mccarty. – foi a vez dela provocá-lo.

- Mas eu não sei cantar.

- Eu também não. - Bella estava se divertindo com aquilo. – O que acha de uma disputa no bilhar?

- Eu e você? – desafiou.

- O que acha de eu e Rose contra você e Edward?

- Topa? – perguntou se virando pra mim.

- Tudo bem. – um sorriso enorme se fez em seus lábios. – Ótimo, vamos jogar? – ela parecia meio alegre, segurou minha mão me puxando para o fundo do bar.

- Desde quando sabe jogar? – perguntei erguendo a sobrancelha, ela semicerrou os olhos.

- Que segredo tem em pegar um taco e bater numa bola? – falou me encarando.

- Ah! Essa eu quero ver. –Alice falou empolgada, arrastando Jazz.

- Prepara o gogo mano. – provocou Emmett.

- E você o seu Emmett. – revidou Bella, me perguntava de onde ela tirava tanta confiança.

Eu e Rose éramos coadjuvantes, os dois estavam levando aquela disputa bem a sério, há mim pouco importava quem ganharia, ela estava ali ao meu lado. Bella ganhou no par ou impar e começou dando a primeira tacada. Ela empinou a bunda tentando achar a melhor posição, mordia os lábios se concentrando na bola da vez, deu a tacada fazendo a bola cair certeira na caçapa.

- Yes! – comemorou fazendo uma dancinha estranha. Era minha vez e Bella me surpreendeu com um beijo estalado no rosto. – Pra dar sorte. – disse piscando pra mim. Fiz minha jogada acertando de primeira. – Ahh! – comemorou animada e assim foi tacada por tacada, estávamos na frente, mas Rose virou e eles acabaram ganhando.

- O casalzinho pode escolher a música e subir no palco. – comemorava o idiota.

- Viu o que você fez? – Bella ralhou com as mãos na cintura.

- Eu? Foi você que perdeu duas tacadas.

- Você me desconcentrou. – me acusou.

- E pode me dizer como raios eu fiz isso? – ela literalmente rosnou pra mim.

- Eu escolho a musica. – disse Emmett com um sorriso sinistro nos lábios.

- Nem fodendo. – respondeu Bella furiosa, era a primeira vez que a ouvia falar palavrão.

- Trato é trato, já pro palco vocês dois. – ela me puxou pelo casaco, mas estanquei antes de chegarmos ao palco.

- Pode me dizer por que está tão brava comigo? Foi você quem perdeu as tacadas?

- Eu sei... – disse cruzando os braços. – É que não gosto de perder, ainda mais para Emmett, sabe o quanto ele vai me atormentar?

-Deixa pra lá, vem vamos pra mesa.

- Não! Não quer cantar comigo? – sua voz saiu diferente.

- Quer cantar comigo?

- Trato é trato. – sorri com a cara que fez.

- Tem razão, trato é trato.

- Eu vou abater aquele urso de meia pataca. – soltou entre os dentes ao ver a música escolhida.

- Você continua absurda Bella. – falei a puxando pro palco. Vem é só uma música. **Cruisin' - **Assim que os acordes começaram soltei a voz, segurando firme sua mão.

**Edward**: Baby, vamos viajar

**Bella:** Pra longe daqui

**Edward**: Não fique confusa

**Bella:** O caminho está livre

**Juntos:**

E se quiser, você terá pra sempre

Não é pra ser só uma noite, baby

Então,

Deixe a música controlar sua mente

Apenas relaxe e você descobrirá

Você vai voar para longe

Fico feliz que você esteja no meu caminho

Adoro quando estamos viajando juntos

A música é tocada para o amor

Viajar é feito para o amor

Adoro quando estamos viajando juntos

Aos poucos Bella foi se soltando, assim como eu, ela cantava com os olhos fixos aos meus, havia tanto sentimento naquele olhar, e creio que os meus não estavam muito diferentes dos dela.

**Edward:** Amor, à noite hoje

**Bella**: Pertence a nós

**Edward:** Tudo está certo

**Bella:** Faça o que tiver pra fazer

**Juntos:**

E polegada a polegada, ficamos mais e mais perto

Um do outro

Bella: Oh, baby, yeah

Então deixe a música controlar sua mente

Apenas relaxe e descobrirá

Você vai voar para longe

Fico feliz que você esteja no meu caminho

Adoro quando estamos viajando juntos

A música é tocada para o amor

Viajar é feito para o amor

Adoro quando estamos viajando juntos

**Bella:** Viaje comigo, baby

Oooooohhh 

**Edward:** yeah

**Bella:** Oooooohhh 

**Edward:** (ooh, ooh)

**Juntos:** Oooh baby vamos viajar

**Bella:** Vamos flutuar

Vamos deslizar

**Juntos:** Ooh vamos amar

**Bella:** E ir fundo

A cada estrofe, minha vontade era de beijá-la, me contive, não poderia colocar tudo a perder.

**Juntos**: 

E se quiser, você terá pra sempre

Eu poderia só ficar aqui ao seu lado te amando, baby

Deixe a música controlar sua mente

Apenas relaxe e descobrirá

Você vai voar para longe

Fico feliz que você esteja no meu caminho

Adoro quando estamos viajando juntos

A música é tocada para o amor

Viajar é feito para o amor

Adoro quando estamos viajando juntos

Você vai voar para longe

Fico feliz que você esteja no meu caminho

Adoro quando estamos viajando juntos

A música é tocada para o amor

Viajar é feito para o amor

Adoro, quando adoro

Adoro

Adoro

Adoro

Oh

(Viaje comigo baby)

(Adoro quando estamos viajando juntos)

As pessoas aplaudiam e dava pra ouvir os assovios de Emm, Rose e Alice.

- Você canta tão bem. – sua voz saiu como um sussurro.

- Não tanto quanto você. – disse em seu ouvido, não pude deixar de notar seu corpo estremecer. Ficamos mais um tempo por lá, rimos das piadas idiotas de Emm e até jogamos outra vez, mas já estava tarde, muito tarde.

- Já está tarde, vamos? – perguntei pra ela que estava sonolenta.

- Pode deixar que eu pego um taxi, é totalmente fora de mão pra você. – disse pegando seu celular.

- Nem pensar, veio comigo e vai comigo. – teimei, nos despedimos dos quatro que já estavam bem altos.

- Você é muito teimoso, poderia perfeitamente ter pegado um táxi. – resmungou ao lado do carro.

- Eu teimoso, olha quem fala. – ela fez careta pra mim.

- Esta muito tarde pra você ir e voltar, então fique por lá. – pediu ao meu lado, estava abrindo a porta pra ela.

- Veremos isso depois, agora entra. – pedi piscando pra ela, seu olhar perdeu o foco e Bella arfou.

- Foi divertido hoje, não achou? – disse quebrando o silêncio constrangedor que estava.

- Com certeza, fazia muito tempo que eu não me divertia assim. – um pequeno sorriso se fez em seus lábios.

O caminho todo falamos sobre Nessie, ela me contava coisas que eu havia perdido como os primeiros passos, a primeira palavra, coisas do tipo. Foi uma conversa animada.

-É incrível, não é? – perguntou com o olhar perdido.

- O que? – não havia entendido sua pergunta.

- No momento em que a enfermeira a colocou em meus braços, foi como se o mundo parasse e só existisse ela... É um amor tão grande, tão incondicional que...

- Assusta. – conclui. – Também me senti assim quando ela estava em meus braços.

- Jura? – somente assenti.

- Ainda me pego olhando pra ela embasbacado com aquele jeitinho doce que só Nessie tem.

- Babão. – falou sorrindo.

- Você também baba nela que eu sei. – retruquei e nós dois rimos, o papo estava tão bom que nem nos demos conta que havíamos chegado.

- Foi muito bom passar esse tempo com você. – falei desligando o carro.

- Pra mim também foi bom Edward, não tem idéia do quanto. – senti meu coração disparar ao ouvi-la. Bella destravou o cinto então desci dando a volta no carro, abrindo a porta pra ela.

- Vai ficar? – perguntou assim que saiu do carro, estávamos muito próximos.

- Quer que eu fique? – estava preso naquele olhar intenso e brilhante, Bella tinha os olhos fixos em minha boca, mordia os lábios com força, havia tanto desejo em seu olhar.

- É perigoso dirigir assim tão tarde e o senhor bebeu mais que o permitido. – ri com o que disse.

- O que foi? – perguntou séria. – Está rindo de mim?

- Jamais ri de você e sim com você. – a lembrei. – Mas é que já dirigi em situação bem pior Bella, acredite. – disse entre risos.

- Vai me deixar mais tranqüila, por favor. – levei minhas mãos à lataria do carro para evitar tocá-la, porque se o fizesse, jamais tiraria minhas mãos dela outra vez.

- Quer mesmo que eu fique? – ela assentiu novamente com os olhos fixos em minha boca, os meus também estavam fixos na dela, queria sentir sua língua roçar a minha, seu gosto... Não resisti e diminui a distancia entre nós colando meu corpo ao dela, prendendo-a entre mim e o carro.

Meu coração batia acelerado, a respiração dela estava pesada, fui devagar dando a ela a chance de escapar se quisesse, mas Bella não se afastou, nossos lábios se tocaram de leve, um simples roçar e foi o que bastou para o desejo e todo aquele sentimento represado em ambos explodisse em um beijo voraz. Eu devorava aquela boca que tanto sentia falta e Bella fazia o mesmo.

Suas mãos foram para os meus cabelos os agarrando com força, o ar estava escasso, meu pulmão já queimava, mas tudo que eu não queria era romper aquele beijo. Com relutância deslizei meus lábios pelo seu maxilar, indo para seu pescoço, depositando beijos molhados pela sua curvatura, inalando aquele perfume com o qual sonhava há cinco anos. Voltei a beijá-la com mais desejo ainda. Gemi entre o beijo tamanho prazer que senti... Cinco anos desejando aquela boca, sentir aquele sabor tão dela, sentir seus lábios macios. Eu estava em êxtase, me deliciando em um beijo lento e excitante desta vez.

- Te amo tanto Bella. – disse entre beijos. – Te amo.

- Eu... – ela estava ofegante. - Eu te amo Edward, eu te quero, não vá mais embora... Fique... Fique aqui comigo, não me deixa mais sem você? Nunca mais. – pediu com a voz desesperada, Bella segurava firme a gola do meu casaco.

- Tem certeza de que me quer aqui? É isso mesmo que você quer? – seu olhar encontrou o meu e vi todo o amor reluzir naquele olhar, havia tanto sentimento naqueles olhos cor de chocolate.

- É o que desejo com todo meu ser, desde que entrou no meu quarto a uma semana. Eu preciso de você, quero você de volta na minha vida... – dizia entre beijos. - Sem você nada, absolutamente nada tem sentido. – voltei a beijá-la com um desejo voraz.


	18. Chapter 19

**Oi galera! **

**Faltam somente três capítulos para acabar a fic! **

**Não serei cruel com vcs, postarei em sequencia o fim desta história **

**Beijos e comentem! **

* * *

**CAPITULO XIX**

**POV BELLA**

Edward voltou a me beijar de forma avassaladora, meu corpo todo ardia de desejo, um desejo tão intenso, tão avassalador. Não contive um gemido entre o beijo, tamanho o prazer por sentir novamente aqueles lábios aos meus... Aquela língua macia se enroscando na minha, aquele toque gentil e ao mesmo tempo possessivo.

Em um impulso envolvi seu quadril com minhas pernas, ouvindo um gemido rouco sair de seus lábios. Estava excitado, muito excitado e eu não estava muito diferente. Seus lábios abandoaram os meus a procura de ar, mas não deixaram minha pele. Joguei a cabeça pra trás sentindo sua língua passear pela minha pele, na curvatura do pescoço, meu colo. Seus dentes roçavam de leve me causando arrepios contínuos.

Beijei seu pescoço, seu queixo sentindo aquela barba macia, distribui beijos molhados até chegar ao seu ouvido.

- Faz amor comigo? – sussurrei em seu ouvido, sugando seu lóbulo, o mordendo de leve em seguida, outro gemido rompeu de seus lábios em resposta. Senti seu aperto se intensificar, seus lábios encontraram os meus novamente em um beijo voraz, cheio de desejo, luxuria e uma paixão avassaladora.

Sem cortar o beijo Edward subiu a escada da varanda comigo agarrada a ele, uma de suas mãos pegava a chave enquanto sustentava meu peso com a outra, passamos pela sala indo direto para a escada a qual subimos entre beijos. Ao passar pela porta do quarto me prendeu á parede, eu ainda estava enlaçada nele.

- Senti falta desse teu cheiro... Desse teu gosto... – dizia entre beijos, suas mãos ágeis se livraram da minha jaqueta rapidamente e já deslizava o zíper do corpete. Sua mão foi de encontrou ao meu seio o acariciando enquanto sua língua brincava com meu mamilo.

- Deus... – arfei agarrada aos seus cabelos, minhas mãos foram para o casaco dele o retirando sem o menor cuidado.

"_**Porque tinha que ser camisa de botões?"**_ – me perguntei brigando com eles. Senti o hálito dele contra minha pele, ele ria enquanto eu tentava despi-lo.

- Certas coisas nunca mudam. – disse divertido abrindo a camisa rapidamente.

- Cala a boca e me beija. – exigi o puxando para outro beijo, sem cortá-lo Edward me levou até a cama, caímos sobre o colchão macio, ele se afastou se livrando dos meus sapatos. Deixou seu corpo cair sobre o meu, apoiando seu peso em seus braços.

Voltou a me beijar, mas desta vez foi breve, seus lábios percorreram uma trilha até chegar ao cós da calça, Edward a deslizou lentamente distribuindo beijos por onde a pele ficava exposta. Eu me contorcia tamanho prazer que sentia. Senti seus lábios em meu tornozelo descendo cada vez mais, passando pela panturrilha, coxa a qual mordeu de leve, virilha... Afastou o tecido da calcinha deslizando a língua pela minha intimidade.

- Ooohh... – gemi alto agarrada aos lençóis.

- Hmmm... Você continua deliciosa Bella. – disse ao se livrar da minha calcinha, voltando a me levar a loucura, agarrei seus cabelos com força enquanto Edward me levava ao delírio, às ondas de prazer eram cada vez mais freqüentes e mais intensas. Meu corpo já dava sinais de que o fim estava próximo.

- Edward... Ohh... Edward... – gemi explodindo em um prazer tão intenso que meu corpo todo estremeceu, minha cabeça girou e cai sobre o colchão, imersa em uma sensação que somente ele me causava.

- Você está bem? – sua voz parecia preocupada, abri os olhos me deparando com aqueles orbes verdes, exalando luxuria e desejo.

- Nunca estive melhor em minha vida... Porque ainda está vestido? – ele riu se erguendo e rapidamente se livrou da calça junto com sua boxer, meias e sapatos. Estava completamente nu, diante de mim, continuava com cada músculo no lugar certo, lindo, gostoso e completamente meu... Pelo menos naquele momento.

- O que foi? – perguntou ficando completamente sobre mim.

- Só estava apreciando a paisagem... – abri minhas pernas e seu corpo caiu entre elas. – Uma visão tentadoramente sexy.

- Não mais que a minha, lhe garanto. – replicou me beijando novamente, deslizando lentamente pra dentro de mim.

- Ohh... Deus... Como senti sua falta... – gemi ao senti-lo todo dentro de mim.

- Há cinco anos... Desejo isso com todo o meu ser... – disse investindo contra mim.

- Eu também... – Edward inverteu as posições e assim o fez cada vez que o fim estava próximo, tentando prolongar o prazer ao máximo. Eu estava sobre ele, que revezava seus beijos entre meus lábios e meus seios enquanto investia contra mim. Segurou meus cabelos da nuca com força, investindo cada vez mais forte e mais rápido, meu corpo acompanhava seus movimentos.

- Minha Bella... – gemia sem parar um segundo o que fazia. – Meu amor... Amo você... Só você... – um gemido rouco brotou em sua garganta e Edward afundou o rosto entre os meus peitos, me levando consigo naquele turbilhão de sensações.

-E eu amo você Edward. – disse ofegante, ainda estávamos conectados, ele ainda tinha o rosto entre meus peitos.

- O que é isso? – não havia notado que ele usava uma corrente, sorri ao reconhecer meu anel e nossas alianças.

- Desde que os deixou sobre aquela mesinha de centro que os coloquei nessa corrente junto com a minha. – dizia os segurando firme. – Nunca os tirei, em momento algum durante esses cinco anos. – aquilo me pegou de surpresa. – Jurei que só sairiam daqui pra voltar para o seu dedo.

- Mas... Mas você me odiava?

- Nunca odiei você... – ele se deixou cair sobre o colchão me levando com ele, saindo de dentro de mim e me aninhando em seus braços. – Estava magoado, ferido e cego de ciúme, mas nunca consegui ter raiva de você, nem ódio... Odiava a situação, o fato de você ter me traído, era isso que eu odiava.

- Mas eu jamais trai você.

- E isso é o que mais me revolta... Porque eu fui tão injusto com você, fui covarde demais pra ficar e lutar, fui fraco e...

- Shhh... Acabou, é passado, vamos deixá-lo lá está bem? O que importa é que está aqui comigo, conosco. – disse enquanto acariciava seu rosto.

- Você me perdoa? Me perdoa por ter sido tão burro, tão cego e...

- Já disse pra esquecer Edward, não sabia o que realmente havia acontecido e eu errei também... – ele negou com a cabeça veementemente.- Errei sim, deveria ter insistido, ter te enfrentado, mas não, virei às costas e vim embora...

- Não diga isso... Você foi tão corajosa, enfrentou tudo sozinha, criou nossa filha, realizou seu maior sonho e...

- Não... – disse o cortando. – Você sempre foi meu maior sonho. – o corrigi. – No fundo, bem no fundo eu sempre tive a esperança de que um dia cairia em si e voltaria pra mim... Eu desejava isso com todo o meu coração Edward.

- Lamento tanto meu amor...

- Tudo bem, nos fez mais fortes. – disse enquanto acariciava seu peito.

- Cheguei a pensar que me odiasse. – ele acariciava meus cabelos, seu olhar estava triste, perdido.

- Eu tentei, juro que tentei te odiar... – um bico se formou em seus lábios. – Mas acho que te amava demais pra isso, sempre via uma razão para ter feito o que fez, foi o que irritou meu pai e Jacob, assim como Jazz e Rose no início. Eu só sabia te amar e amar cada vez mais e isso quase acabou comigo.

- Por que, não queria me amar?

- Não... – ele franziu o cenho. – Porque sei que fui importante pra você, porque sei que me amou de verdade... - me ajeitei ficando sobre seu peito. – Você me fez tão feliz no tempo em que estivemos juntos, me deu o meu maior tesouro... Você se foi, mas me deixou um pedacinho de você dentro de mim e aquilo me bastava.

- Eu te amo, sempre amei...

- Mas tentou me esquecer não foi? – ele desviou o olhar. – Você podia não saber sobre mim Edward, mas por mais que eu tentasse não saber, acabava ouvindo uma coisa aqui e outra ali... – puxei o ar com força me sentando de frente pra ele que fez o mesmo, o lençol cobria somente suas partes, assim como as minhas. – Sei que se envolveu com muitas mulheres e que até namorou por um tempo uma moça de Londres e até a trouxe pra morar com você... – queria perguntar, mas temia a resposta. – A ama? – ele riu meneando a cabeça.

- Nunca... Nunca amei outra mulher que não fosse você. – afirmou segurando meu queixo, fazendo com que olhasse pra ele. – Sim, eu estive com muitas mulheres ao longo desses cinco anos, tentava te esquecer, te arrancar do meu coração, mas a cada tentativa a sentia cada vez mais fundo... Você estava cravada em meu coração e em minha alma, era impossível te esquecer... – ele meneou a cabeça, pensativo. – Pode parecer cruel o que vou dizer, insensível talvez, mas todas as vezes que estive com outra era o seu nome que eu chamava, fechava meus olhos imaginando seus toques, seus lábios... Porque se não fosse assim eu não... – Edward desviou o olhar e foi minha vez de forçá-lo a me olhar nos olhos.

- Você não?

- Eu não sentia nada Bella... Por mais que me tocassem, que me beijasse eu não sentia nada... Não sem estar com você em minha mente. – engoli seco, aquilo era uma coisa que eu não esperava ouvir.

- Não importa, é passado. – sorri ao dizer aquilo, eu realmente não me importava, a mim só importava o fato dele estar ali, comigo novamente.

- E você? – franzi o cenho sem entender sua pergunta. – Soube que teve alguns encontros e que tanto seu pai quanto Jake...

- Sim, tive alguns encontros sim. – pela minha visão periférica vi sua mão se fechar em punho, seu maxilar travou e seus lábios se tornaram uma linha fina. – Mas o único com quem cheguei a trocar uns beijos foi Johan, porque sentia tanto sua falta... Mas não consegui prosseguir... Não eram suas mãos que me tocava, não era sua boca em minha pele e não eram os seus lábios ali... Me desculpei e nunca mais me atrevi a fazer tal coisa, me senti enojada, suja...

- Está dizendo que...

- Nunca fiz sexo com outro homem, não depois de você, porque acha que Emmett me atormenta tanto?

- Está me dizendo que ficou cinco anos sem transar? – havia incredulidade em sua voz.

- O que queria? Que eu saísse trepando com o primeiro que aparecesse? – falei tentando sair da cama, mas ele me puxou pra si, me colocando em seu colo, pude sentir que já estava animado outra vez.

- Só fiquei surpreso, nosso corpo tem necessidades Bella, como...

- Pra sua informação, não precisamos necessariamente de um homem pra atingir um orgasmo meu caro. – sua boca ficou escancarada.

- Você...

- Me virei como pude, satisfeito?- ele ainda me olhava espantado. - E posso lhe garantir que estava presente em todas às vezes. – seu sorriso ficou enorme.

- Hmmm... Quer dizer que se masturbou pensando em mim? – falou com aquela cara de safado.

- Edward! – ralhei lhe dando um tapa em seu ombro.

- Vou compensar você por esses cinco anos. – sua voz estava rouca, ele me ergueu um pouco se encaixando em mim, gememos juntos ao estarmos novamente conectados.

- Vou cobrar. – falei subindo meu corpo o descendo lentamente sobre ele que soltou um gemido audível.

- Eu... Eu pago o que for. – disse erguendo seu quadril se aprofundando ainda mais em mim.

- Serão muitos, mas muitos beijos... – cavalguei sobre ele acompanhando seus movimentos. – Muito amor e muito, mas muito sexo. – ele deu aquele sorriso safado, novamente se aprofundando em mim. – Ooohh... – gemi tamanho prazer que senti.

- Tenho o resto da vida para me redimir... – dizia sem parar o que estava fazendo. – Vou te amar, te beijar e fazer amor com você até o meu último suspiro Bella. Nos amamos até cairmos sem forças e completamente saciados um do outro. Sorri ao sentir sua mão em meu ventre como costumava fazer e seu rosto afundado em meus cabelos.

- Bella?

- Hummm? – gemi sonolenta.

- Casa comigo? – me virei encarando aqueles orbes verdes que brilhavam intensamente.

- O que?

- Quero ficar com você assim pra sempre, quero que seja minha esposa, minha mulher... – ele tirou uma mexa de cabelo que insistia em cair sobre meu rosto. – Minha amiga, minha amante, quero compartilhar tudo com você, principalmente minha vida.

- Não acha que é precipitado?

- Precipitado? Bella se eu não tivesse sido um perfeito idiota, estaríamos casados há uns cinco anos e criando nossa filha juntos.

- Tem absoluta certeza que é isso que quer?

- Não há nada que eu queira mais em minha vida, do que ter você e Nessie comigo. Casa comigo e me fará o homem mais feliz da face da terra e em troca eu prometo te fazer muito, mas muito feliz. – sorri com a carinha que ele fazia.

- Desta vez vai ser pra valer?

- Prometo que sim, se quiser nos casamos amanhã mesmo. – não contive o riso.

- E Alice nos mata.

-É verdade, mas então vai se casar comigo?

- Claro que eu caso meu amor. – seu sorriso não tinha como ficar maior, ele abriu à corrente retirando o anel e a aliança, os deslizando pelo meu dedo, me entregou a dele e fiz o mesmo. Edward voltou a me aninhar em seus braços e adormecemos daquele jeito, um enroscado ao outro.

Acordei com o sol entrando pela fresta da cortina, sorri ao sentir seu braço envolvendo minha cintura, sua mão espalmada em meu ventre. Tentei me afastar sem acordá-lo, mas assim que me mexi, Edward me apertou ainda mais contra si.

- Não! Não vou deixar você sair daqui. – sussurrou depositando beijos em meu pescoço, ombro, clavícula.

- Bom dia!

- Bom dia... Tem certeza que não estou sonhando? – perguntou com seu rosto afundado em meus cabelos.

- Sabe que eu me perguntava a mesma coisa. – ele sorriu contra a minha pele.

- Queria ficar pra sempre assim com você.

- Eu também, mas se não nos apressarmos, logo nossa filha vai entrar aqui e nos pegar assim.

- Isso não vai ser legal.

- Nada legal, o que acha de um banho?

- É um convite?

- Uma ordem. – ele sorriu me pegando em seus braços, me levando para o banheiro onde nos amamos durante o banho. A primeira coisa que fizemos foi ver Nessie que dormia tranqüila,

- Ela vai pirar quando souber. – falei olhando para o meu anjinho, que estava adormecida.

- Ainda me custa acreditar que fui agraciado com um tesouro desses, aliás, com dois. – disse piscando pra mim. Descemos encontrando Esme na cozinha, ela olhava de um para o outro já que estávamos de mãos dadas.

- Bom dia meus filhos. – disse depositando um beijo em cada um.

- Bom dia Esme. – respondi radiante.

- Bom dia mãe. – ele não estava muito diferente de mim, Edward a abraçou forte a erguendo do chão estalando um beijo nela.

- Vejo que estão bem animados hoje. – respondeu derretida.

- Não tem idéia do quanto, dona Esme. - Edward tinha um braço jogado sobre o ombro dela. – Vou me casar coma mulher da minha vida. – a boca de Esme se abriu em um enorme O.

- Quer dizer que... Oh meu Deus! Vocês...

- Ela me perdoou mãe. – revirei os olhos ao ouvi-lo. – Esme se agarrou a ele o cobrindo de beijos, depois fez o mesmo comigo.

- Obrigada filha, tenho certeza que fará meu filho muito, mas muito feliz. - dizia agarrada a mim.

- Ele é que é a minha felicidade, Esme. – sussurrei em seu ouvido, ela somente assentiu.

- Nessie já sabe?

- Ainda não, passamos em seu quarto e ela dormia tão gostoso, a deixei dormir mais um pouquinho.

- Nossa? Qual o motivo para tanta felicidade? – perguntou Carlisle se juntando a nós.

- Eles se acertaram Carl, vão se casar.

- Ora viva! Isso sim é que é uma boa notícia, parabéns filho. Fico feliz por você. – falou abraçado a Edward.

- Não poderia estar mais feliz pai. – Edward me envolveu em seus braços, apoiando o queixo sobre minha cabeça.

- Bonito não é? Todo mundo aqui e ninguém me chamou. – nos viramos na direção da porta e Nessie estava de pijama de ursinho, pantufa, descabelada e com a cara inchada, ela batia o pezinho com a mão na cintura.

- Ela me lembra você quando acorda. – dei com meu cotovelo no estômago dele que se encolheu.

- Passamos em seu quarto e você estava dormindo. – falei indo pra junto dela. – Bom dia meu amor.

- Bom dia mãe. – disse me dando um beijo. – Papai, você chegou cedo. – falou indo para os braços dele.

-Ótimo! Fui ignorada. – soltei cruzando os braços.

- Bom dia minha princesa, o papai dormiu aqui. – explicou todo babão.

- Jura?

- Juro, eu e sua mãe temos uma noticia pra te dar. – Edward disse piscando pra mim, Nessie olhava pra ele esperando a tal notícia.

- O que papai?

- É que... Eu... Diz você Bella. – semicerrei os olhos, com vontade de torcer seu pescoço, bem que ele podia esperar.

- Seu pai e eu estamos juntos...

- Juntos? – perguntou franzindo o cenho.

- Ele me pediu em casamento e a eu aceitei. – os olhos de minha filha pareciam que iria saltar, ela não dizia nada, olhando de um para o outro.

- Vocês vão se casar? – assenti somente.

-AAAHHH!- gritou deixando o pai surdo. - Isso é tudo! – Nessie desceu do colo dele correndo pra mim. – Vai mesmo se casar?

- Vou sim, o que acha?

- Vai se casar com o papai? Mas não estavam brigados? - dizia diante de mim.

- Fizemos as pazes ontem e ele me pediu em casamento. – seu sorriso ficou enorme.

- Vamos morar todos juntos?

- Com certeza. – respondeu Edward vindo pra junto de nós.

- Vão me dar um irmãozinho? – os olhos de Edward saltaram, dava pra ouvir a risada de Esme e Carlisle.

- Vamos deixar seu pai se acostumar com a idéia de ser pai primeiro, depois vemos isso ta bem?

- Tudo bem! Eu nem acredito que meu pai e minha mãe vão se casar. – disse se atirando nos meus braços e nos de Edward. – Tia Alice vai pirar. – revirei os olhos, assim como Edward, mas minha pequena estava coberta de razão, Alice iria pirar.

Depois do café da manhã, Edward, Nessie e eu fomos passear, mas antes ele teria que passar em seu apartamento para se trocar.

- Acho melhor deixar algumas roupas na casa de campo, o que acha? – perguntou enquanto olhava seu closet, nossa filha estava no quarto que seria dela.

-Pra mim você poderia se mudar pra lá de vez. – ele sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Estou falando sério.

- Quer ajuda? – me ofereci, Edward assentiu concentrado em suas dezenas de calças que havia penduradas ali, a cada peça que colocava na mala perguntava a minha opinião e a de Nessie.

-Ah, estava me esquecendo. – disse indo até o fundo do closet abrindo o cofre, reconheci de imediato a caixa em suas mãos. – Acho que isto pertence a você, não é? – ele me estendeu a caixa.

- O que é isso mamãe? – perguntou minha filha curiosa.

- Um presente que seu pai me deu há um muito tempo. – respondi me sentando na cama com a caixa na mão.

- Presente? Mostra pra mim. – pediu sentando-se ao meu lado, abri a caixa mostrando a ela, sua boca se abriu em um enorme O.

- Uau! É lindo mamãe. – disse passando a mãozinha no colar.

- Tem razão meu amor, é muito lindo. – pedi a Edward que o deixasse na mala e ele me entregava na casa de campo.

Demos umas voltas por Seattle e passamos no café depois, havia ligado para Alice e Rose e nos encontraríamos lá, na realidade os quatro já estavam lá quando chegamos.

- Oh Meu Deus! Oh meu Deus! – soltou Alice ao nos ver de mãos dadas. - Não me diz que vocês, oh Deus! Quando, como, por quê? – disparou à maluca, Nessie olhou para o pai com um ar vitorioso.

- Eu não disse! E ela nem sabe do melhor. – às vezes me perguntava se minha filha tinha mesmo quatro anos?

- Alice respira. – falei sorrindo.

- Ela me perdoou Alice, ontem tivemos uma longa conversa. – Edward disse piscando pra mim.

- Não acha que o perdoou rápido demais? – retrucou Rose.

- Dá pra parar com isso Rosalie. – ralhei incomodada. – E pra sua informação, não só o perdoei como vamos nos casar. – estendia mão com o anel e a aliança na frente delas.

-AAAAHHH! - gritou a louca da Alice assustando alguns clientes. – Eu não acredito que finalmente vamos nos casar. – revirei os olhos contendo o riso, a maluca saltitava no mesmo lugar batendo palmas.

- Fico feliz por vocês. – disse Jazz nos cumprimentando.

- Ainda bem que se acertaram e pela sua cara tirou o atraso, não é Bellinha?

- Emmett! – ralhou Edward.

- Isso não é da sua conta Emmett, eu estou tão feliz que nem mesmo você, me tira do sério.

- Claro que está... – ele olhava para Edward como se o analisasse. – Espero que ela tenha te deixado inteiro.

- Eu sabia que se acertariam. – soltou Alice.

- Claro que sabia, não é Alice. – disse sarcástica.

– Vamos nos casar, dá pra acreditar? – Jazz parecia se divertir com aquilo, assim como Edward, já Emmett pareceu não gostar muito da idéia. As duas malucas já começaram a fazer planos.

- Pra quando vai ser? Temos que ver direito a data, afinal vamos nos casar no mesmo dia, terá que ser de comum acordo. – dizia Rose.

- Preciso falar com meu pai primeiro, daí pensamos na data, o que acha Edward?

- Como quiser amor, você é quem decide. – ele estava com Nessie em seu colo conversando com Emm e Jazz algo sobre trabalho se não me engano.

- O que acha de passarmos no parque antes de irmos pra casa? – perguntou olhando para Nessie pelo retrovisor.

- Naquele que você me levou?

- Esse mesmo. – o sorriso dela ficou enorme. Passamos uma tarde super agradável e muito divertida com nossa princesinha. Nessie brincou tanto que acabou adormecendo antes mesmo de chegarmos em casa.

Edward dormiu em casa aquela noite, comigo no meu quarto, fiz questão de arrumar suas roupas em meu closet e suas coisas de higiene pessoal no meu banheiro. Ele se trocava enquanto eu arrumava tudo no lugar, seu perfume, seu creme de barbear sorri ao ver sua escova de dente ao lado da minha.

Assim que se deitou na cama me puxou pra si, deslizando sua mão pela minha cintura a repousando em meu ventre afundando seu rosto em meus cabelos, não sei se por hábito ou porque se sentia bem daquela forma, o fato é que eu me sentia protegida, como se de certa forma nada de mal pudesse me atingir com ele ali.

**POV EDWARD**

Bella pediu para falarmos com Charlie antes de marcarmos a data do casamento, Alice exigiu que fizéssemos aquilo o mais rápido possível. Não seria nada, mas nada fácil a conversa com ele. Quase uma semana se passou desde que reatamos e até agora não voltei ao meu apartamento, simplesmente não consigo ficar longe delas e confesso que dormir com Bella em meus braços me faz muito, mas muito bem.

Nossos horários infelizmente não batiam, o café abria cedo e por conseqüência Bella saia muito cedo de casa, quando eu acordava, Bella já havia saído. Peter levava Nessie pra escola e Bella não abria mão de ir buscá-la. Segundo ela sua mãe daria uma mãozinha com Charlie, disse que dona Renée ficou feliz por nós.

Ainda me custava crer que Bella havia me perdoado e que finalmente estávamos em paz, todos os dias quando chegava à empresa uma cesta do Bells Café estava sobre minha mesa. Sempre com um bilhete de minha noiva, me desejando um bom dia sem deixar é claro de dizer que me amava e muito.

Era sexta feira e teríamos a bendita conversa com Charlie, Renée nos chamou para um jantar em sua casa, soube pela minha mãe que ela não trabalhava mais como professora e que agora gerenciava a loja de Bella em Forks e que Sue esposa de Harry junto com sua filha Leah esposa de Jacob cuidavam da loja de La Push.

O jantar foi tenso, novamente os dois discutiram e por fim Charlie acabou aceitando o fato de que Bella e eu estávamos juntos novamente e que nos casaríamos.

-Desculpe pelas grosserias dele. – pediu no caminho de volta pra casa.

- Não esquenta amor, isso vai passar. – falei piscando pra ela em seguida.

- Agora podemos marcar a data, o que acha?

- Perfeito, tem alguma em mente?

- Não sei. – disse dando de ombros. - Mas Alice disse que levaria no mínimo três meses para organizar um casamento descente.

- Como assim? Casamento descente? – realmente não havia entendido.

- Vai por mim, não vai querer saber. – disse divertida.

- Pois diga a Alice que tem carta branca, só peço que seja o mais rápido possível.

- Ficou maluco? Se der carta branca para Alice estaremos perdidos, confie em mim.

- Porque diz isso?

- Porque em primeiro lugar aquela maluca vai gastar rios de dinheiro desnecessariamente, e em segundo vai me levar à loucura e em terceiro...

- Tá eu entendi. – falei parando o carro na garagem. – Então você tem carta branca meu amor, pra fazer como quiser. – destravei o cinto e Bella o dela, em um movimento rápido a puxei para o meu colo, ela estava sentada de frente pra mim com uma perna de cada lado do meu corpo. – O importante é que vamos nos casar... – disse deslizando o nariz por sua pele exposta.

- Edward... – arfou deixando a cabeça cair pra trás me dando livre acesso. – O que está fazendo? – infiltrei minha mão sob vestido o subindo cada vez mais, encontrando o fino tecido de sua calcinha, tomei seus lábios em um beijo intenso e voraz enquanto acariciava sua intimidade, já úmida de excitação.

- Hmmm... – gemeu entre o beijo quando afastei o tecido e deslizei meu dedo a invadindo, sentindo o quanto estava pronta pra mim. – Ohhh... – gemeu alto desta vez, ondulando seu corpo acompanhando meus movimentos. – Não... Ouse parar... - disse entre arfadas.

Uma de suas mãos desafivelou o cinto abrindo o meu jeans em seguida, Bella infiltrou sua mão pela boxer e me tocando em uma caricia extremamente prazerosa. O tirou pra fora sem parar de me estimular um segundo se quer, enquanto eu fazia o mesmo com ela.

- Bella... Se não parar eu vou... – ergui seu corpo um pouco deslizando pra dentro dela em uma estocada firme, vendo Bella arquear as costas tamanho prazer que sentiu, voltei a beijá-la e em duas investidas mais fortes juntos explodimos em puro prazer.

- Seu maluco. - disse arfante caída sobre o meu peito, ainda estava sobre o impacto do orgasmo.

- É que você me deixa louco de desejo, Bella, completamente louco. – sussurrei em seu ouvido, também estava um tanto ofegante.

Três meses, nos casaríamos em três meses, no dia 13 de agosto, Bella não parava um minuto sequer, quando não estava resolvendo as coisas do café, estava perdida entre tecidos, flores e cores. Segundo Emmett e Jasper, suas noivas não estavam muito diferentes.

- Cara a Rose só sabe falar deste bendito casamento, parece um disco quebrado. – disse ao se jogar na poltrona em frente a minha mesa.

- Eu amo a Alice, mas não agüento mais ouvir sobre flores, tecidos e afins. – Jazz soltou fazendo o mesmo que Emmett.

- Bella está mais preocupada com o que será servido e qual o será o recheio do bolo. – falei recostando em minha poltrona.

- Elas se esqueceram da gente. – resmungou Emmett, Jazz concordou assentindo com a cabeça.

- Fale por você, Bella não se esqueceu de mim nenhum pouquinho se querem saber. – os dois tinham um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, meu telefone tocou.

- Sim Sarah?

"Senhor Cullen, a senhorita Swan gostaria de falar com o senhor." – sorri ao ouvir aquilo.

- Peça para que entre, por favor, Sarah.

"Claro senhor Cullen."

- Quem é? – perguntou o curioso do Emm, mas não precisei responder, Bella abriu a porta com um imenso sorriso e uma cesta caprichada nas mãos.

- Bom dia meu... – sua voz morreu ao visualizar os dois diante da minha mesa. – Pensei que estivesse sozinho, está ocupado?

- Não meu amor, é que esses dois quando não tem o que fazer vem me torrar a paciência. – falei divertido. – Que surpresa deliciosa. – sussurrei em seu ouvido, depositando um beijo em seus lábios.

- Diz isso por mim ou pelo que eu trouxe? – retrucou indo até a mesa.

- Claro que é por você meu amor, mas o que tem de bom ai? – ela semicerrou os olhos.

- Bom dia Emm. – disse lhe dando um beijo. – Bom dia Jazz. – falou fazendo o mesmo com ele. – Trouxe o de sempre e vim te fazer um convite, se não estiver muito ocupado.

- Que eu saiba não tem nada agendado. – falei me jogando em minha cadeira.

- Ótimo!O que acha de ir almoçar com sua noiva?

- Uma proposta tentadora. – respondi piscando pra ela que abriu um sorriso lindo.

- Perfeito! – disse estalando um beijo em meus lábios. – O endereço do restaurante está com sua secretária, assim como o horário. Há propósito adorei a mudança. – revirei os olhos, Bella era mesmo impossível. – Ela é muito mais simpática e prestativa, foi uma ótima escolha amor.

- Sabia que iria gostar. – seu sorriso se alargou ainda mais.

- Bem que você poderia se livrar daquele encosto da Lauren também. – os dois idiotas riram, bufei alto fechando a cara.

- Ela não é minha secretária. – retruquei atravessado.

- Ta, ta, ta... – disse se irritando. – Tenho que ir, te vejo mais tarde. – novamente depositou um beijo em meus lábios. – Tchau pra vocês dois, tenham um bom dia. – falou saindo da sala.

- Bella pode ter te perdoado, mas com certeza não esqueceu. – comentou Emmett.

- Eu sei... – ouvi batidas na porta.

- Com licença senhor Cullen. – disse Sarah entrando com um envelope em mãos.

- Aqui está o endereço do restaurante que a senhorita Isabella deixou. – falou me entregando o papel e esteve envelope acabou de chegar por um mensageiro.

- Obrigado Sarah. – ela somente assentiu saindo.

- Parece que sua secretária também gosta da Bella. – brincou Emm.

- E o que parece. – passei os olhos no envelope, mas não havia remetente o abri e mal pude crer no que vi.

- O que foi Edward? – ouvi Jazz perguntar.

- Não acredito nisso, mais que porra! – soquei a mesa tamanha era minha raiva. - Como não notei isso?

- Notou o que? – Jazz perguntou alarmado.

- Que alguém nos seguiu no parque. – disse entendendo as fotos para ela.

- Pelo que vejo aqui não somente no parque, tem fotos de vocês três saindo da casa de campo, entrando em seu apartamento, no café, veja. – falou me entregando as fotos novamente.

- Isso não é boa coisa, acho melhor avisar Jake, ele saberá o que fazer. - insistiu Emmett.

- Tem como entrar em contato com ele? – Jazz assentiu ligando em seguida, não demorou muito para Sarah anunciar que Jacob estava aqui.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou me ignorando por completo, aquele tal Johan estava com ele.

- Isso. – estendi o envelope com as fotos, ele e Johan analisaram tudo, não pude deixar de ouvir seus grunhidos e resmungos, mas achei melhor ignorar o fato.

- O que fazia com as duas? – perguntou Johan.

- Bella é minha noiva e Nessie minha filha. – respondi atravessado.

- Soube que reataram... – comentou Jacob. - Charlie não está nada contente.

- Vou me casar com Bella e não com Charlie. – ele semicerrou os olhos, o tal Johan ficava me encarando. - Vamos nos casar em três meses.

- Bella é mesmo teimosa...

- Meu relacionamento com Bella não está em discussão aqui, o chamei porque Emmett disse que você pode saber do que se trata, porque estão nos seguindo? – Jacob bufou alto olhando para Jazz e Emm em seguida pra mim.

- Pode ser Victória, ou a outra.

- Que outra? – perguntei sem entender.

- Isso é sigilo.

- Jacob, sei que não vai com a minha cara, e confesso que você não é santo da minha devoção, mas se minha mulher...

- Ela ainda não é sua mulher. – retrucou Johan.

- Em três meses ela será, e pra sua informação, estamos morando juntos, o que faz dela minha mulher. – disse entre os dentes. – Como ia dizendo se trata da minha mulher e da minha filha e acho que tenho o direito de saber quem está por trás disso. – insisti e novamente Jacob bufou alto.

- O que vou dizer aqui, morre aqui, se vazar pode atrapalhar as investigações, e aquela desgraçada é escorregadia e ardilosa.

- Quem a Victória? – perguntou Emmett.

- Não a outra

- De quem está falando Jake? – perguntou Jazz desta vez.

- A modelo, a tal Tanya Denali. – respondeu com raiva. – Aquilo é um lobo em pele de cordeiro, descobrimos que a infeliz tinha o dedo em tudo que houve desde aquela sua bendita viagem pra Itália. – dizia andando de um lado para o outro, eu mal podia crer.

- Como assim? Está dizendo que...

- Interrogarmos James e o cara abriu o bico, disse que Tanya Denali procurou sua irmã Victória, que sabia que a irmã dele era fissurada em você, desde que saíram há um tempo.

- Mas eu nem faço idéia de quem seja essa criatura! – me defendi.

- Isso é que dá dar uma de Don Ruan. – retrucou Johan.

- Sua ex descobriu que estava envolvido com Bella e tentou minar sua relação de varias formas, como fez com outras que se envolveu com você. – olhei para Emm e Jazz que estavam tão pasmos quanto eu.

- Ela sabia de Bella, desde o início?

- Sim. Segundo testemunhas estava diante do seu prédio, quando ligou para você, até onde sei estavam em seu apartamento, não é?

- Como ela poderia saber?

- Ela tem informantes em sua empresa, gente muito ligada a você.

- Marcus... – soltei entre os dentes.

- Puxamos a ficha desse tal Marcus, mas o cara ta limpo, ele só tem certo fascínio por Bella, mas ao que parece desencanou depois de levar um belo fora dela.

- Sabiam disso? – perguntei olhando para os dois.

- Achamos melhor você não saber, Marcus faz parte da diretoria e o cara já desencanou.

- Estou falando da suas secretárias Gianna Scott e Lauren Malory...

- Secretárias e ex-amantes ao que soubemos. – enfatizou Johan, aquele cara estava me irritando profundamente.

- Tanya soube do seu interesse súbito pela garota do café, a assistente Junior do setor de planejamento e resolveu agir, quando soube que o negócio era mesmo sério, infiltrou James na universidade...

- Pra que?

- Pelo que disse ele teria que seduzir Bella e afastá-la de você, ele só não contava com o fato de que Bella era completamente apaixonada por você.

- Por isso aquele bastardo ficava na cola dela. – comentou Emmett socando a mesa.

- James alega ter se apaixonando de verdade por Bella, mas o cara não vale nada, é tão surtado quanto a irmã. Tanya Denali queria tirar Bella do caminho a qualquer custo e quando descobriu que o lance entre vocês era realmente sério, deu carta branca para a maluca e seu irmão agirem. Foi quando planejaram o seqüestro, o plano era fazer com que você os surpreendesse na cama e corresse para os braços da ruiva psicopata. Ele só não contava que você ia para os braços da outra ruiva, não é? – achei melhor ignorá-lo.

- Tem certeza que Tanya está envolvida? Ela é famosa e conhecida, o cara pode estar...

- Ela está, mas é a palavra de um desequilibrado contra a palavra de uma modelo famosa e cheia da grana. Sua ex é dissimulada e ardilosa e te conhece muito bem, pois você fez exatamente o que ela queria. – o pior é que ele estava certo.

- O cativeiro onde mantiveram Bella era assustador... Havia fotos suas por todo o lugar, assim como de Bella, nas em que estavam juntos arrancaram a cabeça dela ou a sua em algumas... Aqueles dois são completamente insanos, James depois do flagrante iria possuir Bella consciente ou não se é eu me entende?

- Deus do céu! Bella sabe disso?

- Não. – afirmou convicto. – Ela não se lembra com muita clareza do que aconteceu, devido ao coma as coisas ficaram meio confusas na mente dela por um tempo. O combinado era depois que se livrassem dela de uma vez por todas, mas infelizmente ou felizmente James deu pra trás. - Tem tido contato com ela? – perguntou se referindo a Tanya.

- Não, a última vez que a vi foi em Nova York...

- Quando Bella foi falar com você, certo? – somente assenti.

- Aquilo também...

- Você e Bella foram pegos em uma armadilha e isso quase custou à vida dela e de sua filha. – não tinha como medir o tamanho da raiva que eu sentia naquele exato momento.

- Ela me paga, aquela desgraçada me paga. Farei o possível e o impossível para que ela seja punida Jacob. – minha vontade era de matar Tanya com minhas próprias mãos.

- Isso pode ser coisa de Victória, sabe que ela tentou pegar Bella outras vezes, não sabe? – somente assenti. Creio que Tanya não agiria diretamente, não é o feitio dela, aquela cobra age por trás. Bella vai chiar, mas terá que voltar a andar com seguranças... – ele anotou algo em um cartão. – Tome ligue para esses caras, são de minha inteira confiança e fará sua proteção e a delas.

- Pode ver isso pra mim Emm? – pedi passando a ela o cartão.

- Pouco depois da morte de Harry, Bella recebeu cartas um tanto preocupantes, dizendo que ela e sua cria deveriam morrer e que você pertencia a ela.

- Quem mandou isso?

- Victória assinou, mas tenho pra mim que ai tem o dedo da outra.

- Isso é loucura, nunca enganei ninguém e tão pouco prometi algo a nenhuma mulher que não fosse Bella, jamais. Porque tudo isso? Toda essa obsessão?

- Não sei o que se passa na mente perturbada daquelas duas, mas Bella e Nessie correm perigo. Soube que chegou ao país acompanhado?

- Sim, mas Maryl voltou antes mesmo que voltasse a ver Bella. – deixei bem claro.

- Eu sei, voltou a falar com ela desde então? - franzi o cenho sem entender sua pergunta.

- Não, eu não sabia o que havia se passado com Bella nos últimos cinco anos e quando soube no mesmo dia em que cheguei, falei com Maryl, contei tudo a ela e cada um seguiu sua vida.

- Entrou em contato com ela depois disso?

- Não! Liguei pra saber se havia chegado bem em Londres, mas não me atendeu... Porque está me perguntando isso?

- Se nome é Maryl Dawson? – somente assenti.

- A senhorita Dawson foi abordada no aeroporto, levaram - na para um beco e a ameaçaram com uma pistola, segundo o boletim de ocorrência.

- Como ela está? – _**"Pobre Maryl."**_ – conclui em pensamento.

- A coitada ficou apavorada...

-Onde ela está?

-Porque quer saber? – disse me olhando desconfiado.

- Porque segundo o que acaba de me dizer, isso tudo é culpa minha, concorda?

- Não sei se a moça vai querer te ver, disseram a ela que se voltasse a se aproximar de você, seria o seu fim.

- Isso é Maryl quem decide.

- Está em um hotel sob nossa proteção. – respondeu Johan.

- Isso ta ficando muito sinistro cara, elas não podem colocar as mãos em Bella, muito menos na monstrinha. – disse Emmett revoltado.

- Faça o que eu disse, reforce a segurança da casa de campo assim como a de Nessie e Bella, recomendo que ande com seguranças a partir de agora. – seu tom havia mudado, parecia preocupado.

- Vou providenciar, mas creio que não seja necessário pra mim.

- Se não fizer por você faça por Bella e Nessie, a pequena acabou de conhecer o pai, não será justo com elas se algo te acontecer. – somente assenti.


	19. Chapter 20

**Estamos entrando na reta final... **

**Não esqueçam de comentar, por favor! **

* * *

**CAPITULO XX**

**POV BELLA**

Finalmente marcamos a data do casamento, dia 13 de agosto e teríamos três meses pra providenciar tudo. Como o casamento era triplo tudo tinha que ser discutido entre as três, Esme, minha mãe e Lilian estavam loucas pra ajudar. Alice não quis saber da ajuda de sua madrasta, eu e Rose respeitamos sua vontade.

Enquanto elas se dividiam para ver quem fazia o que, fiquei com o cardápio, bolo, doces e afins. Depois de muita conversa decidimos que o primeiro item a ser providenciado seria o convite e optamos por cada casal fazer o seu.

Na manhã seguinte sai cedo como todos os dias, ao invés de mandar o entregador levar o café de Edward, resolvi ir eu mesma, assim o convenceria de almoçar comigo, queria que me ajudasse com o convite e saber quantas pessoas seriam convidadas. Ao chegar à Culle's senti um aperto no peito assim que entrei pelas portas e vi um rapaz no lugar de Harry, fazia anos que não ia à empresa.

- Bom dia. – disse ao passar pelo moço, olhei em seu crachá, seu nome era Benjamim. – Benjamim.

- Bom dia senhorita, em que posso ajudá-la.

- Vim falar com o senhor Cullen. – ele assentiu pegando o telefone, falou com o andar que indiquei.

- Pode subir senhorita, desculpe, sou novo aqui.

- Não se preocupe Benjamim, bom trabalho. – entrei saudosa no elevador indo até o nono andar, estranhei o fato de Gianna não estar na ante sala da presidência, de imediato reconheci a mulher sentada atrás dela, era Sarah.

- Bom dia Sarah, se lembra de mim?

- Senhorita Isabella, seja bem vinda a Cullen's, deseja falar com o senhor Cullen? – sorri ao ouvi-la, era muito simpática.

- Sim, mas antes preciso de um favor. – ela me ouvia atenta. – Vou deixar o endereço do restaurante com você, pode lembrá-lo que tenho reserva lá para as 13h00min em ponto?

- Claro que sim, só um minuto, vou anunciá-la. Senhor Cullen? A senhorita Swan gostaria de falar com o senhor, claro senhor Cullen. – definitivamente ela era diferente da nojenta da Gianna.

- Espero que goste Sarah. – disse entregando a ela um cupcake. – Tenha um bom dia.

- Obrigada senhorita Swan.

-Bom dia meu... – queria aproveitar um tempinho com meu noivo, mas Emmett e Jazz estavam com ele. – Pensei que estivesse sozinho, está ocupado? – falei colocando a cesta em sua mesa.

- Não meu amor, é que esses dois quando não tem o que fazer vem me torrar a paciência. – Edward disse divertido. – Que surpresa deliciosa. – sussurrou em meu ouvido, estalando um beijo em meus lábios.

- Diz isso por mim ou pelo que eu trouxe?

- Claro que é por você meu amor, mas o que tem de bom ai? – semicerrei os olhos e Edwrad sorriu daquele jeito torto dele, me deixando completamente abobalhada.

- Bom dia Emm. –lhe dei um beijo. – Bom dia Jazz. – fiz o mesmo com ele. – Trouxe o de sempre, vim te fazer um convite, se não estiver muito ocupado.- Edward revirava a cesta pra ver o que tinha dentro.

- Que eu saiba não tem nada agendado. – falou se jogando em sua cadeira.

- Ótimo!O que acha de ir almoçar com sua noiva? – minha vontade era me jogar no colo dele, mas aqueles dois não se tocavam.

- Uma proposta tentadora. – ele piscou pra mim, senti meu coração disparar no peito.

- Perfeito! – estalei um beijo em meus lábios. – O endereço do restaurante está com sua secretária, assim como o horário. Há propósito adorei a mudança. – notei que Edward revirou os olhos. – Ela é muito mais simpática e prestativa, foi uma ótima escolha amor.

- Sabia que iria gostar. – sorri satisfeita.

- Bem que você poderia se livrar daquele encosto da Lauren também. – seu sorriso se desfez, seus olhos estavam semicerrados, ele bufou fechando a cara.

- Ela não é minha secretária. – retrucou meio atravessado.

- Ta, ta, ta... – tudo que eu não queria era discutir com ele por causa daquela coisa. – Tenho que ir, te vejo mais tarde. – o beijei novamente me despedindo dos outros. Me despedi de Sarah e aproveitei para dar uma passada no andar da criação, queria dar um beijo em Angie e Ben.

- Não acredito! Isabella Swan aqui na Cullen's. – Angie disse debochada.

- Para de ser boba, estava com saudade, e ai, como estão às coisas? – perguntei a abraçando apertado.

- Tranqüilas e com você? Soube que ele voltou?

- Estamos noivos... – sua boca escancarou. – Vamos nos casar em três meses.

- Isso é maravilhoso! Fico tão feliz por você amiga, Nessie deve estar nas nuvens.

- Aquela é apaixonada pelo pai. – ela riu meneando a cabeça, conversei um pouco com ela e Ben, estávamos na sala de Angie quando Paul entrou.

- Ta ai uma surpresa agradável. – brincou vindo me dar um abraço.

- Já criou vergonha na cara e se casou?

- Sou um solteiro convicto Bella, deixo casamento para meu amigo Ben. – dizia piscando para seu amigo. – A não ser que se candidate.

- Sinto muito, mas estou noiva. – falei mostrando minha mão.

- Noiva? De quem?

- Edward, quem mais? - revidei a pergunta.

- Oh! Sim claro. - falou dando um tapa na testa. Ficamos um tempinho em um papo gostoso, me despedi dos três, indo em direção aos elevadores.

- O que faz aqui? – nunca me esqueceria daquela voz emproada, me virei me deparando com Gianna.

- Até onde sei, não lhe devo satisfações, mas vou te responder mesmo assim: Vim fazer uma visitinha ao meu noivo. – ela me olhou com a sobrancelha arqueada.

- Noivo?

- Sim, Edward Cullen, o meu noivo, tchauzinho querida. – sorri ao ouvi-la bufar alto, estava a caminho do café quando meu celular tocou insistentemente, o conectei ao carro para atendê-lo.

- Alô?

"Bella? Onde você está?" – a voz de Edward estava estranha.

- Edward? O que foi? Parece nervoso.

"Onde está?" – insistiu ignorando minhas perguntas.

- Quase no café, por quê?

"Só está chegando agora?"

-Passei na criação para dar um beijo em Angie e acabei me empolgando no papo.

"Pode voltar para a Cullen's? É importante."

- O que aconteceu? – senti um frio percorrer minha espinha.

"Explico quando chegar."

- Se é assim, estou indo. – respondi desligando, fiz o retorno voltando à empresa, sentia uma angustia e um aperto no peito. Assim que sai do elevador Sarah veio ao meu encontro.

- Pode entrar senhorita Swan, ele está aguardando a senhora. – assenti indo em direção a porta, ao abri-la estanquei ao ver Jacob e Johan, junto com Emmett, Jazz e Edward.

- O que... O que aconteceu? – minha voz chegou a falhar, Edward em um átimo veio pra junto de mim.

- Calma meu amor, só precisamos conversar com você, não precisa se assustar. – dizia me envolvendo em seus braços.

- Conversar? Sobre o que? – eu estava tremendo.

- Está tremendo Bella, suas mãos estão frias. – disse preocupado. – Jazz peça a Sarah pra trazer uma água pra ela.

- Jake, Johan o que fazem aqui?

- Seu noivo me chamou. – respondeu Jake com uma cara nada boa.

- Por quê?

- Assim que saiu recebi isso. – Edward disse me entregando um envelope com fotos de nós três, eu, ele e Nessie.

- Oh não... De novo não. – falei levando as mãos a cabeça, ela começava a doer. – É ela não é? Aquela louca desgraçada.

- Calma Bella, já estou me arrependendo por te contar. – pediu Edward visivelmente preocupado.

- Você não entende... – disse me levantando. – Vai começar tudo de novo, aquele inferno vai recomeçar.

- Não meu amor, Emm já entrou em contato com a equipe de segurança indicada por Jacob, eles farão sua proteção e a de Nessie...

- Você é que parece não entender Edward... – eu tinha medo por Nessie, por nós. – Ela vai arrumar um jeito de nos separar de novo... Eu... Eu... – só a hipótese de perdê-lo de novo me causava pânico.

- Não fique assim. – pediu me abraçando forte. – Jamais vou me afastar de você outra vez, você e Nessie são tudo pra mim meu amor... Tudo. – pela minha visão periférica vi Johan revirar os olhos ao ouvi-lo.

- Vou ter que andar com aqueles brutamontes outra vez? – detestava andar com guarda costas.

- É preciso Bella. - disse Jake desta vez. – Vocês três tem que andar protegidos.

- Quer fazer uma viagem? Podemos sair do país por um tempo... Somente nós três e...

- Vamos nos casar em três meses, não vou adiar o meu casamento... Não vou dar esse gostinho a ela. – cuspi entre os dentes.

- Uma viagem pode ser uma boa idéia Bella. – insistiu Jazz.

- Não, não é... – disse olhando para Edward. – Não podemos sair do país assim do nada, você acaba de assumir presidência, Esme e Carlisle estão tão felizes com a sua volta... Nem pensar. – Edward revirou os olhos.

- Dá pra parar de pensar nos outros e pensar em você em primeiro lugar? – falou impaciente.

-Não vou fugir, sei perfeitamente que aquele inferno todo vai recomeçar, mas me recuso a fugir... – levei a mão ao seu rosto. – Desta vez você está aqui comigo, enfrentaremos juntos Edward, eu e você. – ele esboçou um sorriso depositando um beijo em meus lábios, estava assustado.

- Juntos, sempre juntos meu amor. – sua testa estava colada a minha. Depois do choque inicial Jake explicou novamente as intenções de Victória, contou o que aconteceu com a moça que veio com Edward de Londres.

- Coitada, como ela está? – os cinco reviraram os olhos.

- Foco Bella, você é a nossa preocupação ela vai voltar para Londres, está sob nossa proteção. – Jake disse impaciente, somente assenti. Conforme Jacob falava notei uma troca de olhares entre Emm, Jazz, Edward e Johan, eles me escondiam alguma coisa eu podia sentir.

Jazz voltou para sua sala assim como Emm, Jake e Johan se despediram e meu amigo disse que iria com a equipe de segurança no dia seguinte para a casa de campo. Ficamos somente Edward e eu.

- Me perdoa meu amor, tudo isso é minha culpa. – pediu me envolvendo em seus braços.

- Para com isso Edward, você não tem culpa dela ser uma desequilibrada. – me virei de frente pra ele envolvendo seu pescoço com meus braços. – Não está me escondendo nada está? – ele desviou o olhar.

- Como assim?

- Sinto que falta algo nessa história toda, algo que vocês não me contaram. – ele me olhou nos olhos, seu olhar era intenso e penetrante.

– Jacob descobriu que Tanya está por trás de tudo isso desde o começo. – pensei que meus olhos fossem saltar. – Se lembra do nosso primeiro encontro? – somente assenti. – Ela estava em frente ao prédio quando ligou, sabia que estava lá.

-Como sabe disso?

-James contou, mas é a palavra de um lunático...

- Contra de uma modelo famosa e rica. – conclui por ele.

- Ela está por trás de tudo então?

- Sim, foi Tanya quem entrou em contato com Victória, segundo Jacob ela também fez ameaças veladas há varias garotas com quem sai durante esses anos, desde que rompemos na universidade.

- Ela é louca?

-E o que é pior, é dissimulada, como nunca percebi? – disse socando a mesa.

- Não fica assim, uma hora ela vai errar e irão pegá-la. – novamente passe meus braços ao seu redor, desta vez estava de costas pra mim.

- Como nunca notei, como...

- Hey, não fica assim, estamos juntos agora e enfrentaremos tudo isso, juntos, eu e você. – Edward se virou e sorriu pra mim me envolvendo em seus braços.

- Sempre juntos meu amor. – falou tomando meus lábios em um beijo delicioso. – Mudando de assunto, acho que perdemos nossa reserva. – disse assim que nos apartamos, olhei no relógio e passava da uma e meia da tarde.

- Droga! – foi o que consegui dizer.

- O que tinha de tão importante pra falar comigo? – ele nos guiou até o sofá que havia no canto da sala, e sentou-se me puxando para o seu colo.

- Queria falar sobre o convite de casamento, queria que me ajudasse a escolher o modelo e saber quem vai convidar.

- Tem que voltar para o café?

- Não por quê?

- Então vem comigo. – ele foi até sua mesa e a trancou, desligou seu computador e pegou sua pasta.

- Aonde vamos? – perguntei sem entender nada.

- Espere e verá. – disse piscando pra mim. – Sarah, estou saindo e não volto mais hoje, anote os recados e saia mais cedo. – ela abriu um sorriso enorme. – Me de as chaves do seu carro. – pediu estendendo a mão, ele a entregou ao porteiro e pediu que mandassem entregá-lo na casa de campo.

No caminho ligou para Esme e pediu que fosse buscar Nessie na escola, o ouvi dizer que não voltaríamos hoje, pediu comida em um restaurante chinês e foi direto para seu apartamento.

- Pronto, temos a tarde e a noite toda pra decidir o que quiser, sou todo seu. – sorri com a cara de safado dele.

Depois de comermos, ele ligou seu notebook e passamos o restante da tarde decidindo como seria o nosso convite de casamento, confesso que foi muito bom ter a opinião dele, por fim nosso convite estava pronto e lindo.

- Ficou muito bom, não acha? – perguntei admirando o mesmo.

- Ficou mesmo, mas o que acha de subirmos e tomarmos um belo banho? – seu olhar exalava desejo.

- Perfeito! Obrigada amor.

- Pelo que? – perguntou confuso.

- Por me ajudar com o convite, por se interessar...

- Disponha meu amor, estou as suas ordens. – disse divertido me pegando em seus braços, nos despimos entre beijos vorazes e nos amamos de forma intensa e avassaladora.

**POV EDWARD**

Depois de uma tarde deliciosa com ela, Bella insistiu em saber minha opinião sobre o que e como fazer o convite, acabamos decidindo tudo juntos e confesso que ficou muito bom. Tomamos um belo banho juntos e nos amamos noite adentro. De madrugada acordei com Bella se debatendo na cama, chegou a gritar desesperada e aquilo me deixou angustiado

No dia seguinte fomos para a casa de campo, nos encontrar com Jacob e a equipe de segurança. Dois ficariam constantemente com Nessie, dois com Bella e dois comigo, quatro fariam a segurança da casa. Explicamos para os meus pais o que estava acontecendo evitamos contar sobre Tanya. O clima estava tenso, Charlie ficou muito preocupado também e pra ajudar Jacob avisou que James havia fugido da prisão me deixando apavorado.

- Acho melhor Bella não saber desse fato, acorda gritando e chorando muito, estou muito preocupado com ela.

- Eu sei, Bella havia melhorado, deve estar com medo. – Jacob também preocupado.

- Bella tem pesadelos freqüentemente, acorda no meio da noite suada e chorando muito, seus gritos chega a acordar Nessie às vezes, meus pais parecem familiarizados com aquilo, mas confesso que vê-la daquele jeito está me matando.

- Isso vai passar Edward, vamos pegá-los, vocês só tem que evitar ficar zanzando por ai. – somente assenti.

Os dias estavam passando e voltamos a nossa rotina, claro que sempre acompanhados pelos brutamontes como Bella dizia, duas semanas já havia se passado dede que recebi aquele maldito envelope.

Estava saindo para encontrar Bella no café, ela queria que eu a ajudasse a decidir sobre algumas coisas do casamento, estranhei o fato de não ver os seguranças por lá, pensei que tivessem ido tomar um café talvez. Desarmei o alarme do carro estava na porta quando senti algo firme em minhas costas.

- Você vem com a gente. – senti minha mandíbula travar ao ouvir aquela voz e minhas mãos cerraram – se em punho. Era o desgraçado do James, só então me dei conta de que os seguranças já eram.

-Oi Ed. – me virei na direção da voz feminina, ao colocar meus olhos nela a reconheci de imediato.

- Victória! – cuspi entre os dentes.

- Finalmente vamos ficar juntos meu amor. – dizia com um ar assustador, estava completamente drogada e fora de si e com uma arma na mão, assim como o irmão.

- Entra no carro e não tente dar uma de herói ou vai comer grama pela raiz meu caro. – disse James me empurrando para o banco traseiro do carro com a louca do meu lado. Saiu em disparada em direção a Port Angeles, parando em um armazém abandonado e me obrigaram a sentar em uma cadeira me algemando a ela.

- Agora você é meu Ed, só meu e não daquela vadia. – Victória dizia se esfregando em mim, me tocando tentando me beijar, nunca em minha vida tive tanto nojo e tanta vontade de bater em uma mulher.

- Anda logo com isso Vick, quero rever a minha Bella. – ouvi aquilo me deixou cego de raiva.

- Nem pense em tocar nela seu desgraçado. – cuspi com raiva, ele se aproximou de mim e me socou com vontade, saindo em seguida.

**POV BELLA**

Estava aguardando Edward passar no café para me pegar, iríamos para o seu apartamento, tínhamos algumas coisas do casamento pra decidir e lá era o melhor lugar, sem ninguém para atrapalhar. Olhei no relógio e passava das duas, ele estava atrasado o que era no mínimo estranho, já que Edward sempre foi pontual.

Liguei para a empresa e Sarah disse que ele já havia saído, tentei seu celular e nada, Emmett e Jazz disseram a mesma coisa que Sarah. Comecei a ficar preocupada, Edward me avisaria se tivesse mudado de idéia, liguei pra casa, mas nem Esme e muito menos Carlisle haviam falado com ele.

Fui até o apartamento, mas estava vazio, nem sinal dele, já ia dar quatro da tarde e eu não tinha nenhuma notícia dele. Meu celular tocou e dei graças quando vi que era Edward.

- Edward onde está? – disparei assim que atendi, gelei em seguida ao ouvir aquela voz que tanto me atormentou.

"Oi Bella! Saudade de mim?" – perguntou James. **"**_**Ele não estava preso?"- **_perguntei a mim mesma.

- O que diabos faz com o celular de Edward? –cuspi entre os dentes.

"Não fala assim meu amor, se quiser ver seu namorado vivo, se livre desses brutamontes e me encontre neste endereço. Mas já vou avisando, se a polícia aparecer ele já era." – como ele o pegou? Edward estava nas mãos daquele insano, só de imaginar o que James poderia fazer a ele senti meu coração ser esmagado.

- Me passa o endereço. – senti meus olhos queimarem, não podia deixar que eles fizessem algo contra Edward, assim que desliguei expliquei o ocorrido para os seguranças.

- Vou encontrá-los, sozinha...

- É melhor um de nós, acompanhá-la. – insistiu Samuel um dos seguranças.

- Não, não posso arriscar a vida dele, ficou maluco? Preciso que avisem Jacob e Johan, aqui está o endereço. – disse entregando a eles o papel com o endereço anotado. - Peçam reforço e pelo amor de Deus não os deixem escapar dessa vez. – pedi indo para o local combinado.

Eu praticamente voava pela estrada, rezando pra que ele estivesse bem e que tudo acabasse da melhor forma possivel, o local era um armazém abandonado, vi o carro de Edward parado próximo dali. Fui entrando com cautela, estava apavorada, mas desta vez estava preparada. Estanquei ao ver Edward algemado a uma cadeira todo ensangüentado, meu sangue gelou nas veias, meu coração pareceu parar e minha respiração ficou suspensa.

- EDWARD! - gritei indo ao seu encontro, havia sido espancado, estava todo machucado e zonzo. - O que fizeram com você meu amor? – não sabia onde tocá-lo sem machucá-lo ainda mais. – Preciso tirá-lo daqui. – falei tentando soltá-lo.

- Vá embora Bella. Sai daqui. – ele falava com certa dificuldade. – Logo aqueles malucos estarão de volta, por favor, vá embora.

- Não vou te deixar aqui Edward, não me peça isso. – disse agarrada a ele, foi quando me lembrei das chaves em minha bolsa, comecei a fuçar até as encontrar. – Fique tranqüilo, pedi para meus seguranças avisarem Jacob. - falei enquanto tentava abrir as algemas quando senti alguém me puxar com tudo.

- Veio correndo por causa dele não é? – James disse me erguendo pelos cabelos.

- VOCÊ É UM LOUCO, UM DOENTE, ME SOLTA AGORA MESMO! – falei aos berros, me debatendo.

- Gosto quando você fica bravinha... Me excita. – dizia o desgraçado se esfregando em mim.

- TIRE SUAS MÃOS DELA, SEU DESGRAÇADO! – Edward gritava tentando se soltar.

- Ela vai ser minha Cullen... E na sua frente. – falou passando as mãos em meus seios, descendo até encontrar a minha intimidade, me tocando sobre o jeans.

- NÃO! NÃO ME TOCA SEU ASQUEROSO! - gritei me debatendo.

Ele rasgou minha blusa, tentando me tocar novamente, em um movimento rápido me virei lhe acertando bem entre as pernas, o desgraçado caiu gemendo alto se contorcendo. Voltei para junto de Edward tentando soltá-lo novamente.

- Bella já disse pra sair daqui, vá embora. – pedia Edward angustiado.

- Não sem você. – teimei, mas antes de conseguir soltá-lo o filho da mãe me puxou pelos cabelos outra vez.

- Aahhh! – soltei tamanha dor que senti. – Me solta seu filho da puta! – disse aplicando um golpe que Jake havia me ensinado, mas James era muito forte e me lançou com tudo no chão, me dando uma bofetada que tirou sangue da minha boca.

- EU VOU MATAR VOCÊ SEU DESGRAÇADO! TIRE SUAS MÃOS DELA! – ouvia Edward gritar, sua voz estava distorcida de ódio. James riu me segurando pelos cabelos e me beijou diante de Edward, mordi sua língua com toda minha força cuspindo o sangue na cara dele.

- Sua vadia! – disse me batendo outra vez, o acertei em cheio novamente e sai correndo meio aos tropeços com ele em meu encalço.

- Não adianta correr Bella, você vai ser minha e na frente dele.

- Nunca! – mas James me alcançou me derrubando, ficou sobre mim tentando arrancar minha calça, rasgá-la na verdade.

- Tires suas patas sujas de mim! – gritei tamanho nojo que senti, ele tentava arrancar meu sutiã quando Edward o arrancou de cima de mim, o socando sem parar. Victoria apareceu de não sei de onde vindo pra cima de mim.

- Vou acabar com você vagabunda! O Ed e meu. – disse segurando meus cabelos.

- Não sua maluca! Edward é meu e de mais ninguém. – falei batendo nela com vontade, bati a cabeça dela no chão deixando-a desacordada, vi James jogar Edward longe voltando a bater nele. Fiquei com tanta raiva, tanto ódio... Edward já estava fraco.

- Solte-o seu desgraçado. – me lancei sobre ele o socando e mordendo, James me jogou longe voltando a bater em Edward. Olhei em volta e vi uma barra de ferro a peguei e sem pensar duas vezes dei com ela na cabeça daquele infeliz, James caiu sangrando.

- Edward! – gritei indo ao seu encontro, que estava de joelhos o abracei com força.

- Hmm... Ai... – gemeu de dor.

- Desculpa meu amor. – tentei tocá-lo com cuidado, já que estava todo machucado.

- Se ela não for minha não vai ser de ninguém. – disse James nos apontando uma arma, naquele momento eu só pensava em Nessie e Edward.

- James para com isso, você perdeu o juízo? –gritei em resposta, ficando de pé.

- Vai ver seu namorado morrer Bella, depois vai ser minha. – dizia completamente fora de si, apontando aquilo para Edward, ao ouvir o disparo não pensei duas vezes e saltei diante de Edward, sentindo um baque seguido de uma dor aguda.

- BELLA! – ouvi Edward gritar, mas sua voz foi ficando longe, ouvi alguns estampidos de tiro novamente e de repente tudo ficou escuro e silencioso.

**POV EDWARD **

Foi tudo muito rápido, James apontava uma arma em nossa direção, Bella e ele discutiam, sentia tanta dor que tudo estava confuso. Ouvi um disparo, senti Bella me empurrar para o chão caindo em seguida. Houve outros disparos, eram os policiais que invadiram o local, Bella estava caída diante de mim desacordada e sangrando muito.

- BELLA? BELLA? – gritei em desespero, mas ela não reagia.

- O que houve Edward? – perguntou Jake ao nosso lado.

- Não sei, acho que foi atingida. – minha voz saiu estranha tudo ficou confuso e escuro.

Acordei em um quarto de hospital, não fazia idéia de quanto tempo estava lá. Meu corpo todo doía, soltei um gemido ao tentar me mexer e minha mãe veio para junto de mim.

- Graças a Deus reagiu, meu filho. – sua expressão era de alivio.

- Bella? Onde está Bella? – seu sorriso se desfez quando perguntei por ela.

- Vou chamar o médico. – disse se virando.

- Mãe! Onde está a Bella? – insisti tentando me levantar.

- Em coma filho! – senti como se todo o sangue tivesse sido drenado do meu corpo, um gelo percorreu minha espinha! - Não pode ser? E Nessie? – falei me sentando, soltando um gemido, doía até pra respirar.

- Está com Rose e Alice, tem que se acalmar filho, para o médico deixar você vê-la.

- O que aconteceu mãe?

- Ela levou um tiro Edward, a bala atravessou, mas atingiu uma veia, Bella teve hemorragia. Tem que ser forte meu filho, por ela e por sua filha que está assustada e chama por vocês o tempo todo. – minha mãe dizia em prantos, acariciando meus cabelos.

- A culpa é minha mãe, o tiro era pra mim...

- Shhh... Não diga isso filho! Vocês dois foram vítimas daqueles dois insanos.

Eu estava desesperado... A minha Bella, o meu amor a minha vida estava lutando pra sobreviver, e eu aqui aguardando o médico me autorizar a vê-la. Dois dias se passaram para que ele me permitisse vê-la, ela parecia dormir, estava pálida e com alguns hematomas, mas ainda assim linda.

- Me perdoa meu amor! Porque fez isso Bella? Era pra eu estar ai, não você. – disse acariciando seus cabelos. - Volta pra mim Bella, para nossa filha, nosso tesouro! Precisamos de você meu amor. – pedi depositando um beijo em sua testa um em seus lábios outro em sua mão, a qual segurava com força, como se com aquele gesto, conseguisse trazê-la de volta. O médico fez sinal pra que eu saísse e ao chegar à sala de espera, todos estavam lá, meus pais, os de Bella, Jake e Johan, mais alguns homens, Rose, Alice, Emm, Jazz e Nessie.

- Papai! – disse minha filha correndo para os meus braços. - Cadê a mamãe? –

- Ela ta dormindo meu amor, mas logo volta pra nós, vai ver. – disse a abraçando forte, senti as lágrimas escorrerem por meu rosto. Tinha fé de que seria assim, que Bella voltaria pra mim, para nós. Senti braços em volta de nós, ergui a cabeça e encontrei o olhar de Emm, assim como o de Jazz, tanto eles quanto as garotas estavam conosco.

- Estamos aqui com vocês e pra vocês, temos fé de que Bella logo estará aqui. – Emm tinha a voz embargada.

- Bella é forte Edward, ela ama demais vocês dois, vai voltar vai ver. – insistiu Alice.

Aos poucos Bella reagia, fazia uma semana desde aquele maldito dia, ela já estava no quarto, havia saído da UTI, estava sentado ao seu lado, segurava sua mão, como sempre fazia todos os dias. Minha cabeça estava apoiada na cama quando senti um aperto fraco e quando ergui a, Bella estava de olhos abertos e abriu um lindo sorriso pra mim.

- Oi Bella adormecida! – brinquei vendo seus sorriso se abrir ainda mais.

- Você ta bem? Ta machucado? – disse com a voz rouca.

- Um pouco, mas estou feliz por você ter voltado meu amor, te amo – falei acariciando seu rosto.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou tentando se levantar. - As coisas estão meio confusas... – mas gemeu ao fazê-lo.

- Fica quietinha Bella, vou chamar o médico... – ela me segurou pela manga da camisa, me impedindo.

- Não! Não quero médico, quero você aqui comigo. – pediu manhosa.

- Estou aqui Bella, não vou a lugar algum. – disse depositando um beijo em seus lábios.

- Senti tanto medo Edward! Quando aquele homem disse que... Não posso perder você, não de novo... Não suportaria. – dizia agarrada a mim.

- Hey! Se acalme. – pedi acariciando seu rosto. - Estou aqui meu amor, você não vai me perder, jamais. – afirmei voltando a depositar um beijo em seus lábios. - Me deu um susto e tanto Bella, não ouse fazer isso novamente, o que seria de mim sem você? – distribui beijos por seu rosto, ela tomou meus lábios em um beijo intenso e cheio de paixão, amor e desejo, o bip disparou e a enfermeira entrou com tudo.

- Desculpe! – Bella pediu sem graça.

- Vejo que está bem melhor. –a enfermeira brincou fazendo Bella corar. O Médico a examinou e achou melhor deixá-la mais alguns dias em observação. Meus pais, os pais dela, as garotas e os caras estavam lá quando teve alta.

- O que aconteceu com James e Victória? – pergunto para Jake.

- James foi abatido e Victória está em um hospital para doentes mentais. – explicou por cima.

- Acha que estamos livres agora? – perguntou olhando pra mim, ela sabia que não era bem assim, ainda estavam tentando encontrar alguma prova que incriminasse Tanya, já que a vagabunda se safou até agora, mas a própria Bella achou melhor pensarem que ela não sabia de nada disso.

- Ainda bem que teve alta, tem que ficar boa logo afinal nosso casamento é em dois meses e você tem que estar linda. – dizia Alice fazendo com que Bella revirasse os olhos. Elas começaram a falar sobre os preparativos do casamento, eu e os caras nos afastamos um pouco e Jake nos acompanhou.

- Alguma novidade? – Jake somente meneou a cabeça.

- Fica tranqüilo Edward, ela não vai agir tão cedo, aquela cobra é esperta, mesmo assim vou deixar alguns homens à paisana na cola dela, e acho bom continuarem com os seguranças por precaução. – foi minha vez de assentir. - Vamos pegá-la Edward, mais cedo ou mais tarde vamos pegá-la. – assenti novamente, olhando para Bella que conversava animada com as mulheres.

Aos poucos nossa vida foi voltando ao normal e Bella insistiu em voltar ao trabalho, sem contar que estava as voltas com os preparativos do casamento e as provas do vestido ao qual fazia segredo absoluto, sobre isso Bella não falava nada.

O tempo praticamente voou e estávamos às vésperas do casamento e tanto a cerimônia quanto a recepção seria na casa de campo que estava sendo devidamente preparada. O pessoal da empresa organizou uma despedida de solteiro para nós três.

- Emm quem organizou essa palhaçada? – perguntei puto da vida, afinal meu sogro e meu pai estavam lá, em uma casa noturna que foi fechada para a festa e cheia de stripers.

- Isso foi coisa dos caras, relaxa mano.

- Como quer que eu relaxe? Sabe que não sou santo da devoção de Charlie...

- Fique tranqüilo filho, ele sabe que isso tudo não é culpa sua.

- Se Bella sonhar com isso pai, eu estou frito. – ele sorriu meneando a cabeça, acabei ficando a noite toda perto dele e de Charlie, os caras abusaram um pouco nas brincadeiras e achei melhor ignorar e sair a francesa assim como Emm e Jazz.

Eu estava uma pilha, suava frio, olhei pra Emmett que estava pior que eu, Jazz era o mais tranqüilo entre os três. O lugar estava cheio de gente, haviam muitos convidados, desta vez a imprensa ficou de fora, Carmem e Eleazar compareceram, afinal eles não tinham culpa pelas sandices da filha. A marcha nupcial deu início e Rose entrou linda e o vestido lhe caia muito bem, Emm olhava pra ela embasbacado.

Alfred a conduziu até ele que lhe deu um abraço, depositando um beijo nos lábios de Rose em seguida. Alice entrou com seu pai, Marc Brandon, a pequena estava linda em um vestido clássico. Ele estava visivelmente emocionado quando a entregou a Jasper que também a olhava encantado.

Olhei na direção da porta onde ela estava ao lado de seu pai. Meu coração martelava contra minhas costelas, Bella estava simplesmente maravilhosa. Diferente das duas seu vestido tinha detalhes em vermelho e Bella ostentava orgulhosa o colar que dei a ela.

Seus olhos estavam radiantes, não conseguia parar de sorrir, finalmente ela seria minha esposa, mal podia crer, Nessie estava diante deles e seu vestido era parecido com o de Bella.

- Espero que saiba dar valor ao tesouro que estou lhe entregando. – disse Charlie relutante em soltá-la.

- Sim Charlie, ela é o meu tesouro também, meu bem mais precioso. – Bella revirou os olhos e Charlie assentiu depositando um beijo nela.

- Está maravilhosa. – sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- Exagerado! – soltou mordendo os lábios. Estávamos os três casais diante do pastor, a cerimônia foi linda e finalmente havia chegado a hora dos votos. Primeiro foram Emm e Rose, seguidos de Jazz e Alice depois eu e Bella.

- Eu vos declaro marido e mulher, podem beijar as noivas. – ao ouvir aquilo as beijamos com gosto.

- Está feliz? – perguntei a mantendo em meus braços.

- Demais... Posso dizer que realizei meus sonhos, todos eles, graças a você. - disse com os olhos marejados.

- Está me dando muito crédito.

- Estamos casados, você voltou pra mim... Confesso que cheguei a pensar que isso jamais aconteceria... Mas está aqui, comigo, com nossa filha, se tornou meu marido, o que mais posso pedir? Estou completa Edward, feliz e realizada. Eu te amo. – senti meu peito se aquecer ao ouvi-la, a amava tanto, como nunca imaginei ser possível amar alguém. Beijei-a com sofreguidão, ali naquele momento eu era o homem mais feliz do mundo.


	20. Chapter 21

**Penúltimo**** capitulo! **

**Comentem, deixe sua opinião sobre a fic. **

**Prometo que logo tem mais estórias emocionantes pra vcs! **

**Beijos Lú. **

* * *

**CAPITULO XXI**

**POV BELLA**

Foi tudo simplesmente perfeito, a cerimônia foi linda e a decoração estava maravilhosa, tudo estava lindo demais. Alice havia caprichado nos vestidos e o meu ficou do jeitinho que eu queria e Nessie parecia uma princesinha. Edward estava um espetáculo naquele meio fraque.

Recebemos os cumprimentos de toda aquela gente e confesso que fiquei um tanto tensa ao ver Carmem e Eleazar por lá, mas dei graças pela vadia não ter aparecido, ela não teria tamanha cara de pau, teria? Aro e Renata também estavam lá, assim como Marcus, Sarah Angie, Ben e Paul, aliás, várias pessoas da empresa. O pessoal de La Push, alguns amigos de Alice, assim como Jazz e Emmett.

Minha mãe não cabia em si de felicidade, assim como Esme, mas a mais empolgada com tudo àquilo, era Nessie. Minha filha era só sorrisos, ela não parava um minuto, adorava ser o centro das atenções. Na hora de cortar o bolo foi uma farra e na hora do bouquet então, foi uma verdadeira loucura.

-Soube que a despedida de solteiro de vocês foi bem animada? – perguntou Rose como quem não quer nada, estávamos os três casais sentados em uma mesa, houve uma troca de olhares entre eles.

- Com muita bebida e stripers pelo que eu soube. – provocou Alice, Jazz ficou branco, assim como Edward.

- Quem contou? – reclamou Emmett pra variar.

- Temos nossos informantes Ursão, achou mesmo que não iríamos saber? – Edward me olhou como se esperasse alguma repreenda ou algo assim, como menino que fez arte e espera a bronca.

- Rose! Não ralhe com ele, não se esqueça que nos divertimos muito em nossa despedida de solteira.

- Vocês fizeram uma despedida de solteira? – Emmett perguntou inocentemente.

- Sim, por quê? – respondeu Alice entrando no jogo.

- Fizeram uma festinha em casa? – desta vez foi Jazz quem perguntou.

- Não! - sua esposa respondeu de imediato. – Fomos a uma boate no mínimo interessante. – segurei o riso com a cara que os três fizeram.

- Boate? Que boate? – a voz do meu amado marido saiu estranha.

- Foi tão legal Ursão. – eu sabia que Rose ia aprontar, pela cara dela. – Nossas mães piraram com todos aqueles caras sarados usando só uma sunguinha dançando pra gente. – os olhos deles pareciam que iriam saltar.

- Lembra quando nos puxaram para o palco pra dançar conosco? – provocou Alice.

- Vocês dançaram com eles? – a voz de Edward saiu muito estranha.

- Não dançamos. – me defendi. – Ficamos sentadas cada uma em uma cadeira enquanto eles dançavam e rebolavam diante da gente...

- Como vocês tiveram coragem de ir a um lugar desses? – soltou Jasper indignado.

- Do mesmo modo que foram a uma boate cheia de stripers. – revidei.

- Levou minha mãe a uma boate com homens seminus? – havia incredulidade na voz do meu marido.

- Garanto que Esme curtiu e muito, assim como todas que estiveram lá, algum problema? Até onde sei levou meu pai a um lugar cheio de mulheres seminuas se esfregando em um poste. – retruquei entre os dentes.

- Nós não sabíamos que seria daquele jeito. – se defendeu.

- Pobrezinho, como meu marido é inocente. – Edward semicerrou fazendo bico, emburrado.

- Quer mesmo que a gente acredite que não sabiam o que rolaria em uma festa de solteiro? – Rose tinha a sobrancelha arqueada.

- Acho melhor esquecermos isto. – disse Alice se levantando. - É melhor irmos nos trocar afinal, Rose e Emm partem ainda hoje, esqueceram? – lembrou minha amiga.

- Porque não me disse que teriam uma despedida de solteira? – Edward perguntou assim que chegamos ao quarto, ele ficou mesmo encafifado.

- Por que eu não sabia? – soou mais como uma pergunta. – Rose que inventou aquilo depois de descobrir como seria a de vocês.

- Mas nós não dançamos com ninguém e...

- Nós também não seu bobo, sei perfeitamente como se comportou meu amado marido, meu pai me contou. – disse o puxando pelo paletó. – Estávamos provocando vocês, seus bobos, quem subiu no palco foi minha mãe e Lilian, foi vergonhoso acredite. – ele riu me apertando contra si.

- Me ajuda tirar isso aqui? – pedi apontando para o vestido.

- Com todo prazer senhora Cullen. – sussurrou em meu ouvido, deslizando o zíper do vestido. Sua mão deslizou pela minha pele encontrando meu seio nu, o envolvendo, acariciando-o.

- Edward... – o chamei entra arfadas.

- Hmm... – respondeu sem parar de distribuir beijos molhados sobre a minha pele exposta.

- Temos que ir... Estão nos aguardando.

- Droga! – grunhiu se afastando, rapidamente nos trocamos descendo em seguida, encontrando os quatro no andar de baixo.

Depois de nos despedirmos dos convidados e dos nossos pais, Edward ainda teve que convencer Nessie a ficar com meus pais, pelo menos por esta noite.

- Para aonde vamos? – perguntei curiosa, tudo o que sabia é que Edward havia vendido seu apartamento, obviamente não moraríamos lá, tudo o que ele me disse é que morríamos em uma casa a partir de agora.

- Para nossa casa senhora Cullen. – adorava ouvi-lo me chamar daquele jeito.

-E onde ficaria nossa casa senhor meu marido? – ele sorriu segurando firme minha mão.

- Logo estaremos lá, é uma surpresa, um presente meu para você meu amor. – disse parando o carro de repente.

- O que houve?

- Vou colocar isto em você, fica quietinha e confie em mim. – sussurrou em meu ouvido mordendo de leve o lóbulo da minha orelha, me fazendo estremecer, enquanto colocava uma venda em meus olhos.

O carro voltou a andar e confesso que estava ansiosa, Edward parou novamente e acionou algo, ouvi o barulho de portões se abrindo e novamente o carro se moveu. Assim que parou, ouvi meu marido destravar o cinto e dar a volta no carro me ajudando a sair.

- Não fique brava comigo está bem? – novamente sussurrou em meu ouvido, em deixando em brasas, ele retirou a venda, e meu queixo foi ao chão... Estávamos diante da mansão de seus pais.

- Mas esta é a...

- É o nosso presente de casamento, minha mãe a redecorou ao seu estilo. – senti seus braços me envolverem e seu corpo colado ao meu. – Nosso estilo. – se corrigiu.

- Essa casa enorme é nossa? – eu mal podia crer.

- Isso mesmo, gostou? – me virei pra ele, me pendurando em seu pescoço.

- Eu não tenho palavras para... Isso é... Maravilhoso. – Edward sorriu aquele sorriso torto e arrebatador, o puxei pela gola da camisa tomando seus lábios em um beijo completamente apaixonado.

- O que acha de estrearmos a casa? – disse de forma sussurrada contra os meus lábios.

- O que tem em mente senhor meu marido? – aquele sorriso sacana se fez em seus lábios, Edward sacudia as sobrancelhas me pegando no colo.

- Fazer amor com a minha esposa. – sussurrou em meu ouvido com a voz rouca, estremeci por inteira, automaticamente meus pêlos eriçaram-se. Meu marido abriu a porta e fez questão de entrar com o pé direito, confesso que não prestei muito atenção em nada. Porque assim que passamos pela porta, Edward tomou meus lábios em um beijo voraz subindo comigo para nossa suíte que estava devidamente preparada.

Entre beijos vorazes e intensos nos despimos sem muita delicadeza, eu estava em chamas e ele não parecia muito diferente, estava excitadíssimo. Seu membro estava tão rijo, tão firme, só de olhá-lo senti minha excitação lábios de Edward percorriam meu corpo todo, sua língua deslizava sobre minha pele.

- Edward... – gemi arqueando as costas ao sentir sua língua me invadir enquanto ele acariciava meu ponto mais sensível. Minha cabeça rodou tamanho prazer que sentia, remexia meu quadril de forma alucinante sentindo meu corpo estremecer por completo.

- Isso Bella... – gemeu com uma voz rouca de excitação, voltando a lamber e sugar com vontade!

- Oh Deus... Edward... – agarrei seus cabelos com força, aquilo estava bom demais. O prazer tomou conta de mim por completo e explodi em um orgasmo tão intenso que levei um tempinho para voltar à realidade.

- Definitivamente, você é deliciosa, senhora Cullen.

- Eu... Você...

- O que? – perguntou divertido, eu mal conseguia falar.

- Minha vez, bonitão. – me levantei rapidamente o surpreendendo, o empurrando para a cama, ele se deixou cair ainda surpreso. – Fica quietinho ai. – exigi me sentando sobre suas coxas, Edward mordeu os lábios me olhando completamente nua sobre ele.

- Eu sou mesmo um homem de muita sorte! – disse tocando meu seio, brincando com meu mamilo, sua língua fazia o mesmo movimento que seu dedo envolta dele, senti o fogo me consumir e o beijei sugando com vontade aquela língua macia e deliciosa. As mãos de Edward foram para minha bunda a qual apalpou com gosto enquanto praticamente eu o devorava, rompi o beijo abruptamente em busca de ar.

Mesmo ofegante, deslizei meus lábios por sua mandíbula, mordi seu queixo ouvindo meu marido soltar leves gemidos, distribui beijos molhados e lambidas pela curvatura de seu pescoço, descendo para seu peito largo.

Podia sentir seu membro roçar em minha barriga, levei um de minhas mãos até ele, novamente ouvindo meu marido gemer. Enquanto o estimulava e o acariciava, lambi seus mamilos os sugando.

- AAHHH... – desta vez ele gemeu alto. – Vem aqui Bella...

- Não... – disse sem parar um segundo o que estava fazendo. – É minha vez. – voltei a distribuir beijos por seu abdômen seguindo aquela trilha de pêlos macios até chegar em seu membro que de tanto acariciá-lo já estava empapado com o pré gozo.

O lambi todo, engolindo até onde dava, ouvindo meu marido gemer alto, seu corpo estremeceu por completo, ergui meu olhar e Edward tinha os olhos fechados, mordia os lábios com muita força em uma expressão de puro prazer. Aquilo só me incentivou ainda mais, o lambi, suguei e beijei muito, ora acariciava seus testículos com a língua, ora lambia toda sua extensão me deliciando com suas reações e acima de tudo com seu prazer.

- Bella... Chega... – voltou a pedir tentando me fazer parar. – Eu... Ohhhh... – nã deu tempo, ele gozou e não foi pouco, o sorvi todo, não deixando uma só gota. Passei a língua pelos lábios me erguendo, meu marido me olhava extasiado e em um movimento muito rápido me puxou com força pra si me invadindo com uma estocada firme, me fazendo gritar tamanho prazer que senti.

Edward investia forte e rápido e logo gozamos juntos desta vez, assim se seguiu noite adentro, nos amamos na banheira, no tapete felpudo do quarto, sobre pia, nos amamos de várias formas e por várias vezes, mas todas elas de forma intensa e completamente apaixonada. Perdemos a noção de tempo por completo, às vezes parecíamos um só, de tão unidos e entrelaçados que estávamos, foi mágico, sublime. A noite de núpcias perfeita!

No dia seguinte Edward me mostrou cada pedacinho da casa e como Esme havia deixado do nosso jeitinho. Explicou que seus pais vão ficar morando na casa de campo mesmo, também contou que vendeu seu apartamento para Jazz.

Fomos buscar o restante das minhas coisas que havia ficado na casa de campo, além de nossa princesa que ficou eufórica com a mudança. Confesso que não foi fácil me despedir de Esme e Carlisle.

- Obrigada por tudo Esme, sem você eu não teria conseguido, muito menos sem você Carlisle.

- Não diga isso filha, nós amamos você. –Carlisle dizia quase me esmagando em um abraço.

- Obrigado pai, por cuidar dela quando não fui capaz. – Edward estava visivelmente emocionado, estava abraçado ao pai e aquela cena vai ficar pra sempre na minha memória.

- Estaremos sempre aqui pra vocês, por favor, não se esqueçam de nós. – pediu Esme ao abraçá-lo.

- Prometo que não, mãe.

-Soube que vão viajar? – perguntei abraçada ao meu marido.

- Sim, vamos dar um passeio pela Europa, aproveitar um pouco, não é Carl. – dizia ela piscando para o meu amado sogro.

-Mas antes de ir, nos falamos certo?

-Sempre. – respondeu piscando pra mim.

Rose e Emm foram os primeiros a sair em lua de mel, segundo Edward não teria como os três saírem de uma só vez, em seguida seria Jazz e Alice e por último eu e Edward, até lá Carlisle e Esme teriam voltado.

Diminui o tempo que eu passava no café, queria curtir minha casa, minha filha e meu marido lindo. Rose voltou de sua lua de mel radiante, ela sempre vinha em casa ou eu ia até seu apartamento que ficava de frente ao antigo apartamento de Edward. Jazz o havia comprado e ela e Alice seriam vizinhas.

**POV EDWARD**

As coisas estavam uma loucura na empresa, com Emm fora, tanto eu quanto Jazz ficamos sobrecarregados. Eram novos contratos, reuniões intermináveis e algumas viagens inesperadas. Enquanto Bella havia diminuído seu ritmo de trabalho para curtir o casamento, a casa e Nessie. Eu pelo contrário fiquei atolado de trabalho, não parava um minuto, me sentia mal por sempre chegar tarde, quase sempre as duas já estavam dormindo. Sentia que não estava conseguindo dar a devida atenção a minha esposa e a minha filha.

Ela dizia que estava tudo bem, mas a conhecia perfeitamente pra saber que estava desapontada, sinceramente eu esperava que com a volta de Emm e Jazz, as coisas amenizassem, mas surgiu essa bendita viagem de última hora para Nova York e Bella não gostou nada.

- Bella é uma viagem a trabalho, tenho uma reunião importante com a filial de lá, tente entender.

- Porque não pode mandar Emm ou Jazz, ou aquele idiota do Marcus? – retrucou irritada.

- Porque sou o presidente da empresa e preciso estar presente. Qual o problema Bella? São somente três dias.

- Não sei... Estou com um mau pressentimento. – disse se encolhendo.

- Não fique assim meu amor, prometo que quando eu voltar, vou remanejar minha agenda e saímos em lua de mel, o que acha?

- Não preciso sair em lua de mel, Edward... – pelo seu tom, estava irritada. -Basta que esteja mais presente, tem mesmo que ir?

-Sabe perfeitamente que sim, porque não vem comigo?

- Detesto Nova York. Não tenho boas recordações de nenhuma das vezes que fui pra lá... – não poderia culpá-la. - Queria você aqui comigo. – teimou.

- Não faz assim Bella.

- Tudo bem, vá resolver seus problemas em Nova York e volte pra mim. – sorri enlaçando sua cintura a beijando, acabamos caindo sobre a cama onde passamos boa parte da noite nos amando, não havia coisa melhor do que fazer amor com Bella.

Acordei com o som do despertador, estranhei Bella não estar na cama, sorri ao ver minha mala aberta sobre a poltrona, estava com minhas roupas devidamente arrumadas. Bella era uma esposa dedicada e atenciosa, cuidava de tudo, nos mínimos um banho rápido e guardei mais algumas coisas na mala. Desci encontrando Bella na cozinha, ela havia acabado de preparar o café da manhã, mesmo tendo duas empregadas.

- Sente-se, coma alguma coisa antes de sair. – pediu apontando a cadeira, estranhei o fato de sua cara não ser a das melhores, parecia zangada com algo, depois da noite que tivemos, pensei que estaria de bom humor.

- O que aconteceu Bella?Porque essa cara?

- Ligaram pra você logo cedo, era o Marcus, pediu pra lhe avisar que a Heide vai encontrar com você no aeroporto... – fechei os olhos, me socando mentalmente, por ter me esquecido desse detalhe. - Quem diabos é Heide? Porque não me disse que vai viajar com uma mulher a tira colo? – soltei um bufo, perdendo a paciência, Bella era sem dúvidas a mulher mais ciumenta que já vi, não a culpava, não depois de tudo que passamos e sei que a culpa disso tudo foi minha, mas confesso que às vezes era um saco.

- Heide é representante administrativa da Voltera, qual o problema com você? Heim? – falei impaciente.

- O meu problema é ter um marido lindo, charmoso e extremamente sexy passeando por ai com uma mulher a tira colo, se esqueceu por acaso que boa parte da ala feminina daquela empresa, passou por você meu caro? E pra ajudar, ainda importam uma mulher pra viajar com você pra cima e pra baixo?

- Quando vai colocar nessa sua cabeça dura que eu te amo? Qual é Bella? Sei que errei, sei que fiz merda, mas jurei a mim mesmo que jamais trairia o que sinto por você, jamais. – disse me levantando, pegando minha mala.

- Edward, eu...

- Tchau Bella, depois conversamos, volto em três dias. – disse estalando um beijo em seus lábios. Aquilo realmente havia me chateado, porque ela não conseguia esquecer? Tentei me concentrar o máximo em meu trabalho.

Mal nos falamos nesses três dias, quando ligava eu falava com Nessie, já com Bella as coisas foram um tanto frias, ela estava magoada. Achei melhor deixar pra conversar com ela pessoalmente, quando voltasse pra casa a faria entender de uma vez por todas que ela é a única em minha vida.

Os dias pareciam se arrastar e dei graças quando finalmente acertamos tudo, no fim da tarde eu estaria em Seattle, Lauren havia conseguido um encaixe em um vôo mais cedo queria fazer uma surpresa a Bella. Assim que pousamos em Seattle chovia muito, passei em uma floricultura e comprei um bouquet de tulipas, suas flores preferidas, liguei para ela no caminho para o estacionamento.

"Alô?"

-Oi amor, liguei...

"Edward? Onde você está?"- sua voz estava estranha, Bella gritava ao telefone.

- Acabei de chegar, estou indo para o estacionamento do aeroporto, porque Bella, onde você está?

"Na estrada, voltando de Forks, tem um carro me seguindo, tentou me tirar da estrada... – senti um gelo passar pelo meu corpo todo, pude ouvir o som de um carro se chocando com outro.

- Bella o que foi isso?

"Preciso de ajuda Edward, esse maluco está tentando me jogar pra fora da estrada... Não sei se consigo segurar o carro." – entrei no meu carro jogando tudo no banco de trás conectei o celular no viva voz e sai de lá o mais rápido possível.

- Estou indo pra ai, em que ponto está?- disse entregando o dinheiro para o segurança.

"Na 101, próximo a ponte Franklin..."– ouvi outro solavanco, fazendo com que a ligação picotasse, eu pisava fundo na direção que Bella havia indicado.

- Meu Deus! Bella você está bem? -

"Eu te amo Edward... Sinto muito meu amor... Me perdoa por ser uma idiota ciumenta." – pedia com a voz chorosa, aquilo me deixou apavorado.

- Para com isso Bella, estou a caminho, agüente firme meu amor, estou chegando. - afundei o pé no acelerador.

"Nessie está..." - ela não conseguiu terminar a frase, eu podia ouvir perfeitamente o som de outra batida, os gritos de Bella seguidos do som de uma capotagem. Será que Nessie estava com ela? Deus! Disquei novamente pra ela e nada, liguei para 911 e passei as coordenadas, pedi pra que avisassem a polícia também.

Graças a Deus o aeroporto não ficava tão longe, eu já podia ver o Audi de Bella de ponta cabeça seguro pelo guard rail, estava um pouco além da ponte, um sedam prata ia com tudo na direção dela. Afundei o pé no acelerador, mas não cheguei a tempo, o carro de Bella foi empurrado, minha raiva foi tanta que enfiei o carro na lateral do sedam, dei graças pelo fato do meu carro ser blindado.

Sai um tanto tonto, indo para o acostamento, mal consegui me aproximar e uma explosão me assustou, um grito brotou em minha garganta.

- BELLA! BELLA? - pulei o guard rail descendo em direção ao carro. A vi caída a uns vinte metros de onde eu estava, o carro mais abaixo em chamas, havia se chocado com uma árvore imensa.

Pude ouvir o som da ambulância chegando, assim como a polícia, fiz sinal para eles, que foram socorrer Bella, saltei de volta para a pista cego de raiva, queria ver o desgraçado que havia feito aquilo, estanquei ao ver dois paramédicos tirando Tanya do sedam, ela estava desacordada.

- O senhor está bem? – perguntou um deles, vendo que minha testa estava cortada.

- Sim eu estou, minha esposa foi jogada pra fora da estrada por essa desgraçada, quero ver você escapar agora? - cuspi entre os dentes. Os paramédicos tiraram Bella da ribanceira, ela já estava na pista.

- Bella?

- Edward? Edward você está bem meu amor? – perguntava tentando se levantar.

- Sim meu amor eu estou bem e você? – eu estava ao seu lado, tentando contê-la, estava agitada demais.

- Acho que quebrei a perna, Nessie está em Forks, com a minha mãe.

- Eu sei meu amor.

- O que o senhor é dela? – perguntou um dos paramédicos.

- Ela é minha esposa.

- E a outra? – Bella franziu o cenho.

- A outra tentou matá-la. – ele assentiu saindo em seguida.

- Que outra? De quem estão falando? Oh não! – soltou quando o entendimento a atingiu.

- Tanya, era ela quem estava ao volante, acertei seu carro com o meu pra que não fugisse.

- Seu maluco!

- Tudo isso é minha culpa e...

- Shhh... Não ouse dizer isso novamente senhor Cullen. – pediu colocando o dedo em meus lábios. – Não tem culpa pelo fato daquela mulher ser uma desequilibrada, uma louca.

- Acho que desta vez ela não escapa. – estávamos na ambulância a caminho do hospital.

- Creio que não, Jake vai adorar colocar as mãos nela. – falou divertida.

Meus pais ainda estavam viajando, Emm e Rose, Jazz e Alice, assim como Charlie e Renée estavam no hospital, Jacob e sua esposa Leah também, minha filha havia ficado com Sue, sogra de Jacob.

Tanya estava sendo atendida no mesmo hospital, Jacob disse que desta vez ela não escapava, que seria indiciada por tentativa de homicídio entre várias outras acusações, não tinha como aquela desgraçada escapar.

Bella estava certa, havia quebrado a perna, além de algumas escoriações, meus pais voltaram às pressas quando souberam do ocorrido. Minha esposa ficou feliz em saber que finalmente estávamos livres das ameaças constantes de Tanya e assim que se viu livre daquele gesso saímos em lua de mel em um cruzeiro pelo Caribe, já que ela ainda tinha problemas sérios com aviões.

Foi uma viagem maravilhosa, onde aproveitamos cada minuto, cada segundo. Nos amamos muito e cada vez que nos entregávamos uma ao outro era surpreendente, apaixonado e avassalador. Havia tanta entrega, tanta paixão e tanto amor em cada gesto, cada toque a cada beijo. Bella me perguntava se seria sempre assim, tão intenso e eu sinceramente rogava que sim.


	21. Chapter 22

**EPILOGO**

**POV BELLA**

Mal podia crer que aquele inferno havia acabado e aquela psicopata estava internada em uma clinica para doentes mentais, não era bem o que ela merecia, mas já era um começo. Edward me levou para um cruzeiro pelo Caribe, assim que tirei o gesso. Foi uma viagem emocionante e apaixonante, era incrível como a cada dia eu o amava mais e mais, era um sentimento que só sabia crescer dentro de mim e pelo que pude notar, com ele não era muito diferente.

Quando retornamos, fomos surpreendidos com a noticia da gravidez de Alice, minha amiga estava super feliz e acreditem Rose também estava grávida e por incrível que pareça eu também. As três engravidaram na lua de mel, Edward estava em êxtase e Nessie então nem se fala, ficou eufórica com a possibilidade de ter um irmãozinho e dois primos de uma só vez.

Desta vez Edward acompanhou a gravidez desde o início, ia comigo as consultas e enchia o pobre médico de perguntas, um verdadeiro pai de primeira viagem, afinal ele perdeu toda esta fase com Nessie. Às vezes ele era profundamente irritante, com tanto cuidado que tinha comigo, mas o entendia bem, Edward tinha medo que algo desse errado como da primeira vez.

Mas o médico garantiu que com o acompanhamento certo, não teríamos problemas, o duro era convencê-lo daquilo.

Alice teve uma garotinha linda chamada Sofia, Jazz estava todo bobo. Aproximadamente um mês e meio depois Rose deu a luz a um enorme garotão chamado Brian, o garoto era a cara de Emmett.

Dois meses depois dei a luz a um menino lindo chamado Anthony, nome escolhido por nossa filha, que tinha certeza de que se tratava de um menino. Edward acompanhou o parto e aquela era outra cena que jamais me esqueceria, vê-lo com nosso filho nos braços ambos em prantos. Meu marido chorava emocionado, eu o entendia perfeitamente, ele foi privado de passar por isso com Nessie.

Edward se mostrou um marido atencioso, carinhoso, sempre presente, um marido excepcional e um pai zeloso e extremamente atencioso e carinhoso com nossos filhos.

Enfim criou vergonha e construiu a casinha da árvore que nossa filha tanto queria, tudo bem que ele contratou uma equipe, mas o que vale é a intenção, não é?

Nunca pensei que ao entrar naquele bendito avião rumo à Nova York, eu encontraria o homem dos meus sonhos, o meu príncipe como disse Cassandra. Ainda custo a entender o que um homem como Edward viu em mim, já fiz essa pergunta a ele várias e várias vezes e sua resposta é sempre a mesma.

"Você não se vê com clareza Isabella, não vê a mulher formidável que é, além de uma mãe exemplar, uma linda mulher e uma amante inesquecível." – fico toda derretida quando fala coisas assim pra mim.

Edward me ama do jeito que eu sou, atrapalhada, desajeitada, ciumenta e mais uma porção de coisas que insiste em numerar. Segundo meu marido eu sou mil em sua tabela e pra mim ele sempre será cem, amo aquele homem com a mesma intensidade, a cada ano que passa parece que meu amor por ele só aumenta.

Encontrei minha felicidade quando encontrei Edward, com ele fui do céu ao inferno, mas superamos tudo, sempre firmes, erguidos e hoje sei que meu marido me ama com a mesma intensidade que eu o amo, sei que é fiel e que jamais me traiu. Temos nossas brigas, nossas discussões e nossas desavenças, mas sempre as resolvemos da melhor forma possível, na cama... E acho que vai ser assim pra sempre.

Fim

* * *

**N/A : Espero que tenham gostado da estória! Agradeço as reviews e o carinho de todos vcs, não se esqueçam que tem muito mais por ai! Novas estórias emocionantes, afinal está é uma entre vinte quatro fics! **

**UM BEIJÃO A TODOS! **


	22. NOTA DA AUTORA

**Aqui vai uma nota para vocês!**

* * *

Oi pessoal, gostaria de agradecer o carinho e a atenção que vocês dedicam a minhas fics, sempre deixando sua opinião sobre os capítulos, os personagens. Tenho todas as reviews devidamente arquivadas, algumas mais empolgadas, outras simples e objetivas... Amo todas elas!

Algumas de vocês são mais animadas e fervorosas, algumas simplesmente querem matar o meu Edward, bater na minha Bella. Sei que eles têm uma personalidade um pouco diferentes dos originais, em compensação não mudam de uma fic para outra, mesmo sendo vampiros ou humanos, bruxas e afins.

Minha filha não gosta da saga e insisti que eu deveria mudar o nome dos meus personagens, porque as estórias são muito boas na opinião dela e que não tem muito haver com o Edward e a Bella. Particularmente eu discordo, consigo imaginar perfeitamente um Edward conquistador, ousado e safado, mas acima de tudo apaixonado por Bella.

Já a minha Bella, como gosto de dizer, acredito que ela tenha garra que a original, claro que rola a insegurança e sua autoestima muitas vezes é inexistente, fisicamente ela é descrita um pouco diferente da original, porque eu vejo minha Bella com o rosto da Kristen e o corpo da Paola Oliveira, já o Edward sempre será aquela delicia do Robert Pattinson.

Ainda tenho onze fics para postar e uma pasta cheia de ideias para novas estórias picantes e envolventes, gostaria mais uma vez da opinião de vocês, acham que depois de postá-las deveria fazer uma versão com outros nomes?

Aqui vai uma relação das próximas fics:

De corpo e Alma

Doce vingança

Aprendendo a ser uma Cullen

Um amigo pra toda a vida

Férias inesquecíveis

Você pra sempre

Feita pra mim

Simplesmente Bella

Uma mestiça em minha vida

Uma viagem apaixonante

E mais seis em planejamento, tenho muito tempo ocioso e uma imaginação muito, mas muito fértil. A maioria de minhas estórias foi escrita há mais de três anos, estavam cruas e muito diferentes do que posto agora. Mas a essência é a mesma, só mudou a forma de contar, o palavreado e a forma de escrever. Venho aperfeiçoando isto ao longo do tempo, porque acredito que vocês mereçam uma leitura de qualidade!

Confesso que ler nunca foi uma coisa que me atraísse, na realidade eu dormia na segunda ou terceira página, mas depois de assistir ao filme, **( Porque filmes eram a minha antiga paixão)** fiquei apaixonada pelo casal e devorei os quatro livros em dois meses.

Li Crepúsculo duas vezes, Lua nova também, Eclipse uma vez assim como Amanhecer, mas o que mais gostei foi de Midnight Sun, a versão dele da estória me fascina e o li quatro vezes, praticamente sei de cor. Na última vez que contei, havia lido 345, mas isso foi a mais de dois anos, acredito que tenha lido pra mais de seiscentos títulos neste tempo. As que eu realmente curto, tenho arquivada em meu PC, não leio somente no fanfiction, acompanho fics do nyah, twiligth Brasil e mais alguns blogs.

Sou apaixonada por fic e por twiligth!

Meu nome é Luciane Menezes de Souza e tenho quarenta anos, sou casada há vinte anos com o mesmo homem, o qual eu namorei por três anos antes disso. Tenho uma filha linda de vinte anos que cursa Ciências humanas na Unifesp.

Passo aproximadamente mais de dez horas do meu dia diante do computador, no restante eu durmo, cuido da casa e dos meus seis cães e agora dez gatos! Esta sou eu!

Desculpem-me por incomodar, peço que, por favor, deixem sua opinião sobre o assunto, e agradeço de antemão a atenção dispensada a esta amiga que voz fala.

Beijos da Lú.

OS: A quem interessar possa me procura no facebook.


	23. VOTAÇÃO

**Olá meninas, preciso da ajuda de vocês!**

** Aqui estão os nomes das fics, **

**escolham duas entre elas e as mais votadas serão postadas.**

**Feita pra mim (8)**

**Simplesmente Bella (6)**

**De corpo e alma. (1)**

**Aprendendo a ser uma Cullen (2)**

**Você pra sempre (1)**

**Férias inesquecíveis (4)**

**Doce vingança**

**Uma viagem apaixonante**

**Um amigo pra toda vida.**

**Uma mestiça em minha vida (5)**

**Feiticeira**

**A fic que atingir vinte e cinco review será postada. **

**A escolha é sua! **

**Beijos Lú!**


	24. RESULTADO DA VOTAÇÃO

Meninas:

Gostaria de agradecer a atenção de todas vocês, estou contente pelo resultado da votação até agora. Aqui vai o resultado!

Uma mestiça em minha vida -23 votos.

Feiticeira – 9 votos.

Feita pra mim – 54 votos.

Simplesmente Bella- 9 votos.

Um amigo pra toda vida -nenhum voto.

Uma viagem apaixonante – nenhum voto.

Aprendendo a ser uma Cullen -5 votos.

Doce vingança – 2 votos.

De corpo e alma -2 votos.

Você pra sempre – 1 voto.

Férias inesquecíveis – 18 votos.

As fics que serão postadas são:

Feita pra mim

Uma mestiça em minha vida

Férias inesquecíveis

Resolvi postar uma terceira pela dedicação de vocês, começo a postá-las na sexta feira com capitulo extra de brinde!

**OBRIGADA! BEIJOS LU!**


	25. Chapter 17- está corrigido!

**Estava relendo a fic e vi que sem querer postei duas vezes o mesmo capitulo! **

**Um erro imperdoável! **

**Desculpem! Aqui está a sequencia. **

* * *

**CAPITULO XVII**

**POV EDWARD**

A conversa foi difícil, ouvi calado Bella despejar toda sua mágoa e dor, minha vontade era de beijá-la, jogá-la naquela cama e mostrar a ela o quanto e como a amava... Mas Bella estava muito ferida em pedaços, não iria ser fácil, mas eu reconquistaria sua confiança o seu amor nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça na vida. Não que eu estivesse muito diferente dela, mas foi a minha intolerância, a minha estupidez que nos colocou nessa situação, então restava a mim juntar os cacos.

Era incrível como havia amadurecido, lidou com toda aquela situação mil vezes melhor do que eu, Bella escondeu sua dor para poupar nossa filha, meus pais... Coisa que não fui capaz de fazer e a amava ainda mais por isso, por sua força, sua garra.

De repente a conversa tomou outro rumo e Nessie se tornou o assunto principal e a expressão dela se transformou, sorria e seus olhos brilhavam ao falar da nossa filha, eu ainda custava a acreditar que tínhamos uma filha e que ela era a criaturinha mais linda que já vi. Bella comentou sobre o meu visual, disse que ficou muito bom, não havia dor ou raiva em seu olhar e sim carinho, ternura o que já era um começo.

- Edward? Acho que... Acho que por nossa filha a gente pode tentar ser pelo menos amigos, não acha? – Bella mordia os lábios com força, conhecia bem aquele olhar de desejo, mas também havia medo e receio ali.

- Acho que podemos ser amigos... – falei estendendo a mão pra ela que a aceitou relutante, assim que nos tocamos senti meu corpo todo reagir àquele simples toque. Puxei-a pra mim a envolvendo em meus braços em um abraço forte. – Por enquanto. – minha voz não passou de um sussurro e não sei se ela ouviu.

Puxei o ar com força inalando ao máximo aquele cheiro tão dela que não havia mudado, senti seu corpo estremecer em meus braços, relutante me abraçou de volta e confesso que foi quase impossível soltá-la.

- Vamos ter que uma conversinha com aquela mocinha lá embaixo, a cabeça dela deve estar dando um nó. – falou divertida ao se apartar de mim.

- Por quê? – ainda estava sobre o efeito daquele abraço e tentava fazer meu coração se acalmar antes que eu tivesse um treco.

- Porque nunca escondi dela o fato de você ser o pai dela, e do nada ela da de cara com você no jardim... Eu quase pirei, imagine ela. – sorri ao ouvi-la, afinal, Bella não havia mudado tanto assim.

- Certas coisas não mudam. – disse divertido.

- Parece que não e ai? Pronto pra encarar a fera? – disse tentando disfarçar, aquela era a minha Bella.

- Na realidade estou nervoso. – confessei.

- Relaxa! – ela deu um soquinho em meu ombro. – Ela também te ama seu bobo. – ao dizer aquilo fechou os olhos, não tinha como não rir com seu jeito atrapalhado.

- Eu também te amo Bella. – sussurrei em seu ouvido a provocando, sorri ainda mais ao ouvi-la estalar a língua impaciente enquanto revirava os olhos me guiando na direção da porta. Só então me dei conta de que minha filha sabia de toda a verdade, ela deveria me odiar, certo? – O que disse a ela?

- Sobre o que? – perguntou confusa.

- O fato de não estar aqui... Você sabe ao seu lado...

- Não esquenta! – me cortou. - Eu também não me lembro, Nessie nasceu prematura e só fui conhecê-la dois meses depois...

- Por quê?

- Fiquei em coma por mais de dois meses, uma enfermeira desavisada me anestesiou e entrei em choque. – minha respiração ficou suspensa por um tempo.

- E você diz isso assim? – ela sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- O que não me mata me fortalece. – disse dando de ombros piscando em seguida, fazendo meu coração sobressaltar. – Nessie nasceu no dia 14 de outubro, na noite de inauguração do Bells Caffé.

- Disso eu não sabia, sinto muito mesmo. – acariciei seu rosto delicadamente, queria tanto beijá-la.

- Eu disse a ela que nosso relacionamento não havia dado certo, que você tinha sua vida em Londres e que você não sabia sobre ela. – ela mordia os lábios enquanto me sondava com o olhar.

- Contou a verdade então?

- Numa versão bem editada acredite. – foi minha vez de sorrir. – Vem, ela deve estar enchendo os ouvidos dos seus pais. – Bella estendeu a mão pra mim e me puxou pra fora do quarto. Encontramos minha mãe no caminho, ela disse que minha filha estava fazendo perguntas sobre mim ao meu pai, aquilo me deixou ainda mais nervoso.

- Eu te disse. – brincou Bella.

- E se ela não gostar de mim? – nunca me senti tão ansioso e nervoso.

- Deixa de ser bobo Edward. – ralhou minha mãe desta vez. – Ela te ama mesmo sem te conhecer.

- Vovó o... – meu coração disparou ao ouvir sua voz doce. – O vovô ta te chamando. – ela me olhava com seus olhinhos verdes brilhantes, minha mãe saiu dizendo alguma coisa, mas minha atenção estava toda na pequena diante de mim.

- Nessie, você conheceu o Edward? – Bella disse para quebrar o gelo talvez.

- Humrum. – respondeu mordendo os lábios, ainda olhando pra mim.

- Sabe quem ele é?

-O meu pai, não é? – falou torcendo uma mão na outra como Bella fazia.

- Sim ele é o seu pai, não vai dar um abraço nele?

- Pode? – seus olhinhos brilharam ainda mais ao dizer aquilo.

- Claro que pode meu anjo. – respondi me abaixando, abrindo meus braços, ela veio até mim e me abraçou forte. Fechei meus olhos sentindo meu peito se aquecer de tal forma que... Era um sentimento diferente, eu não a conhecia, mas indiscutivelmente amava aquela garotinha nos meus braços. Era um amor incondicional, um amor tão grande e tão puro e então ela me surpreendeu.

- Eu te amo papai. – meu coração se encheu de felicidade, sim eu era seu pai e a amava incondicionalmente.

- Também te amo Nessie, me perdoa filha, o papai não sabia...

- Eu sei, a mamãe me contou... – ela levou as mãozinhas ao meu rosto. -Não fica triste, a gente ta junto agora. – falou enquanto acariciava meu rosto me olhando com certo encantamento. – Você é tão bonito! – disse voltando a me abraçar. - Eu tenho o pai mais lindo do mundo! – revirei os olhos rindo, quase a esmagando em meus braços.

A peguei no colo e me sentei com ela em uma das cadeiras, Nessie me enchia de perguntas as quais respondi prontamente, pela minha visão periférica vi Bella nos observando, com seus olhos molhados, ela foi até o balcão e voltou com dois pedaços de bolo de chocolate, não disse uma palavra sequer e saiu.

- Gosta de bolo de chocolate? – perguntou minha princesa.

- Adoro e você?

- É o meu preferido, assim como sorvete. – respondeu dando uma garfada no pedaço de bolo.

- O meu também. – respondi fazendo o mesmo.

- Eu sei, a mamãe me contou e a vovó Esme disse que você adora os cupcakes da mamãe.

- Ela tem razão, eu amo tudo em sua mãe, Nessie. – ela me olhou séria por um instante.

- Você veio pra ficar? – e lá estava ela mordendo os lábios, fisicamente se parecia muito comigo, mas tinha todos os trejeitos de Bella, era uma mistura perfeita de nós dois.

- Sim minha princesa, voltei pra ficar e nunca mais me afastar de vocês. – falei segurando sua trança.

- Jura?

- Juro. – estalei um beijo nela, seus bracinhos envolveram meu pescoço e Nessie estalou um beijo no meu rosto.

- Você é o melhor pai do mundo. – sorri com seu jeitinho de falar, era muito esperta, falou sobre a escolinha, sobre seus amiguinhos, os avós. Perdi a noção do tempo ali, acabei ficando pro jantar e Bella havia saído.

- Bella pediu desculpas filho, mas tinha um compromisso. – avisou minha mãe.

- Compromisso? – minha voz saiu estranha, ela sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Bella é uma mulher muito ocupada Edward, ela gosta de estar à frente de tudo no café, é muito empenhada e esforçada, uma lutadora.

- Eu sei. – foi o que consegui dizer.

- Ela só tem as noites livres para aproveitar a vida. – aquele comentário me incomodou. – Acho que saiu com Jake e Leah.

- Jake e Leah?

- Eles estão casados há mais de dois anos sabia?

- Não.

- Jake acha que Bella tem que refazer sua vida e tenta dar uma de cupido.

- O que?

- Não se preocupe, ela não leva a sério. – era impressão minha ou minha mãe estava se divertindo com aquilo?

- Vou falar com o papai. – achei melhor sair de lá, aquele papo estava me irritando.

Conversei com meu pai sobre a empresa, sobre tudo que aconteceu, ele não emitiu opinião, só disse que tudo se resolveria em seu devido tempo, já passava das onze quando fui embora e Bella ainda não havia chegado. Onde ela teria ido? Com quem? Será que aceitou a companhia que Jake arrumou? Passei a noite remoendo aquilo em minha mente.

Meu retorno a central pareceu não agradar a todos, principalmente a Marcus, minha primeira exigência como presidente foi trocar de secretária, o que deixou Gianna furiosa já que foi rebaixada por assim dizer. Trouxe Sarah para a presidência e fiquei feliz em saber que estava casada e com um garotinho de dois anos, precisava de gente de minha extrema confiança ao meu lado.

Jazz se tornou vice - presidente e Emm diretor executivo, já Marcus voltou para a filial de Nova York quando fui para Londres. Jane e Caius voltaram para a Itália, já Alec ficou por aqui como representante da Volterra. Conversei muito com Emm e Jazz, contei sobre a conversa que tive com Nessie, assim como a que tive com Bella, comentei sobre o compromisso dela e o fato de não ter voltado até a hora que sai, os dois riram da minha cara.

- Posso saber por que estão rindo? – perguntei impaciente.

- Acha que Bella saiu com Jake? – Jazz disse entre risos.

- Foi o que minha mãe disse, também falou que o idiota fica empurrando companhia pra ela.

- Ah isso fica mesmo. – afirmou Emmett. – Tanto ele quanto Charlie.

- E Bella já saiu com algum deles?

- E isso importa? – retrucou Jazz.

- Não, mas...

- Incomoda não é mano? – provocou Emmett. – Imagina como foi pra ela saber que estava sempre com uma mulher diferente e que se envolveu com a loirinha lá.

- Como poderia saber?

- A mídia meu caro, você sempre foi o assunto preferido deles se lembra?

Fui ao café antes de ir para a empresa e fiquei impressionado com o lugar, era muito legal e lotado de gente, ela não estava lá, segundo a moça que me atendeu disse que Bella foi até a loja de Forks resolver uns assuntos com a gerente de lá.

- Vai querer mais alguma coisa senhor?

- Não obrigado! – ela assentiu saindo. No dia seguinte passei novamente no café antes de ir para a empresa e desta vez Bella estava lá.

- Edward? – ela olhou para o relógio em seu pulso. – Não era para estar na empresa?

- Vim tomar meu café da manhã. – ela tinha a sobrancelha arqueada.

- E saiu totalmente do seu caminho pra isso?

- É que o café daqui é delicioso e tem o melhor cupcake que já comi. – sorri ao vê-la revirar os olhos.

- Já foi atendido? – perguntou sentando-se de frente pra mim.

- Não.

- O que vai querer?

"_**Você."**_ – respondi mentalmente.

- O que sugere? – Bella ficou pensativa por alguns instantes, fez sinal para uma das atendentes.

- Nick, traga um cappuccino, um suco de laranja, waffles e geléia de morango. Ah e traga alguns cupcakes pra viagem, por favor.

- Sim senhora. – disse a garota saindo rapidamente.

- E pra quem é tudo isso?

- Pra você, tem que se alimentar direito. – cada vez que fazia algo assim, tinha vontade de cobri-la de beijos.

- Esse lugar é incrível, conseguiu realizar seu grande sonho afinal.

- Gostou? Sua mãe me ajudou muito.

- Segundo ela só deu algumas dicas, estou orgulhos de você Bella, muito orgulhoso. – ela estalou a língua franzindo aquele nariz arrebitado e lindo. Tomei meu café em sua companhia, e ainda insistiu que levasse cupcakes para viagem.

Fiz daquilo um hábito e todos os dias antes de ir para a empresa, eu passava por lá, para tomar café da manhã, às vezes ela me fazia companhia, outras estava ocupada demais dando atenção a outros clientes. Também ia todos os dias ver minha princesa e estávamos cada vez mais ligados, também passava um tempo com meus pais.

Na sexta pedi pra que Sarah remanejasse minha agenda, sairia pra almoçar e não voltaria mais, queria fazer uma surpresa para minha princesa. Assim que deu o horário de almoço fui pra casa de campo, almocei com minha mãe e quando deu três horas Nessie e Bella chegaram. Já havia se passado uma semana desde nossa conversa, Nessie me mostrava animada o jardim e onde seria a casa da árvore que Emm havia prometido pra ela.

- Olha papai, o que você acha de fazer a casinha aqui? – perguntou apontando para a enorme árvore diante dela.

-Sua avó pode fazer o projeto o que acha?

-É mesmo! – sorri com a cara que ela fez, era incrível como em tão pouco tempo aquela garotinha se tornou o centro do meu mundo. Nunca pensei em filhos, mesmo quando pedi Bella em casamento, ter filhos não era uma coisa que estava nos meus planos e, no entanto não poderia estar mais feliz, mais realizado e para minha felicidade ser completa só faltava Bella voltar pra mim. Nossa atenção foi desviada para frente da casa, um carro havia chegado e ouvimos vozes exaltadas.

- É o vovô Charlie. – disse Nessie indo na direção deles, mas minha mãe apareceu na porta e a chamou.

- Nessie, vem com a vovó, preciso que me ajude querida. – minha mãe parecia tensa, as vozes ficaram cada vez mais alteradas.

- Mas é o vovô Charlie...

- Venha com a vovó querida, depois você dá um beijo nele, ele está com sua mãe.

- Eles tão brigando de novo? – perguntou minha pequena fazendo careta.

- Vem com a vovó meu anjo. – minha pequena foi contrariada. – Acho melhor entrar Edward. – dona Esme me lançou um olhar significativo.

- Vá com sua avó filha, vou cumprimentar seu avô. – ela me obedeceu e fui em direção às vozes, quando me viu a expressão de Charlie não era das melhores.

- O que ele faz aqui Bells? – ao notar que eu me aproximava Bella revirou os olhos.

- Esta é a casa dele pai, espera, fica calmo Nessie está em casa. – Bella pedia ficando diante dele tentando contê-lo, Charlie me lançou um olhar mortal.

- Ele não tem o direito Bells, não depois do que fez. – retrucou.

- Para com isso pai, Edward tem todo o direito, é o pai dela – falou exaltada.

- Ele te abandono Bells... – ela fechou os olhos se encolhendo. - Naquele estado, nunca mais voltou e você ainda o defende? – aquilo a machucava e não entendia porque Charlie insistia em feri-la?

- Acalme-se Charlie, eu posso explicar...

- Explicar o que seu moleque? – cuspiu com raiva. – O quanto foi covarde?

- PARA PAI! - Bella gritou ficando entre nós dois, já que o clima ficou pesado.

- Parar Isabella? Ele te tratou como um nada... Disse pra que eu fosse buscar a vadia da minha filha naquele motel...

- Para pai... Por favor, para. – aquilo tudo era minha culpa, ela sofria por minha culpa. - Sei muito bem o que aconteceu pai, não preciso que o senhor me lembre com freqüência... EU OUÇO ISSO HÁ CINCO MALDITOS ANOS. – berrou diante dele.

- Calma Bella. – pedi indo pra junto dela e quando a toquei Charlie ficou enfurecido.

- Não a toque! – exigiu furioso.

- Isso quem decide isso sou eu e não o senhor, pai. – cuspiu entre os dentes, ela tremia muito.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – disse meu pai se aproximando de nós. - Charlie se acalme meu amigo, sabe que...

- Vai voltar correndo pra ele Isabella? É isso que vai fazer? – o homem estava fora de si. - É só ele estalar os dedos que você volta como uma...

-Charlie! – meu pai o cortou, aquelas palavras a magoaram demais, as lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto e aquilo estava me matando.

- Pai... – sua voz saiu embargada. - Temos que conviver em paz, por Nessie... Edward é o pai dela e tem o direito de conviver com a filha, essa é a casa dos pais dele... Eu sou a intrusa aqui esqueceu?

- Não diga isso Bella. – meu pai a repreendeu.

- Pode voltar pra minha casa quando quiser. – disse Charlie, eu ouvia tudo calado.

- E brigar o tempo todo? Deixar minha filha ouvir o senhor ofender o pai dela? Ouvir o senhor todos os dias me lembrando de algo que eu tento arduamente esquecer?

- Olha bem pra ela... – falou diretamente pra mim. – Espero que esteja satisfeito, olha como a deixou! Você é mesmo muito cara de pau, como tem coragem de voltar depois de tudo que fez?

- Pai deixe-o e paz! Para com isso. – Bella insistiu ficando diante de mim dessa vez, me protegendo com seu corpo.

- Deus! – soltou Charlie meneando a cabeça. - Você ainda o ama não é mesmo? Mesmo depois de tudo o ama. – havia decepção em sua voz. - Como pode aceitá-lo depois dele tê-la tratado como um nada? Onde está seu orgulho? Sua dignidade? Enquanto você lutava por sua vida e sua filha ele se esbaldava com aquelas mulheres.

- CHEGA PAI! – gritou tapando os ouvidos. - Mesmo assim ele é o pai dela e tem o direito de ficar com ela e nem o senhor nem ninguém vai se meter nisso. Nós não estamos juntos se é isso que tanto te incomoda e se estivéssemos isso é um problema meu, nem o senhor nem ninguém tem nada haver com isso! – disparou furiosa. – Se eu ainda o amo ou não só cabe a mim e a mais ninguém!

- Você me decepciona Isabella.

- O senhor também me decepcionou chefe Swan... Estou seguindo em frente pai, não posso e não vou viver do passado... Sim eu o perdoei, porque todo esse tempo ele não sabia de nada, ele errou e errou muito, me magoou e só Deus sabe o quanto, mas cabe a mim perdoá-lo, a mais ninguém, estamos entendidos?

- Faça o que quiser... Lavo minhas mãos. – disse entrando na viatura saindo de lá nada contente.

- Você está bem filha? – meu pai perguntou a amparando. – Sabe que não pode se exaltar assim, não sabe? – ela somente assentiu.

- Minha cabeça dói. – Bella gemeu levando a mão a cabeça.

- Acho melhor você entrar, vou pedir para Esme levar seu remédio. Fique com ela Edward. – assenti tomando seu lugar.

- O que você tem? – perguntei preocupado, nunca a vi daquele jeito.

- Me desculpe, não precisava ter ouvido aquilo tudo... Não o odeie por isso...

- Não seja absurda Bella, não precisava discutir com ele por minha causa... – suas pernas fraquejaram então a peguei nos braços.

- Me põem no chão, eu vou ficar bem. – resmungou.

- Só depois de te colocar na cama. – insisti entrando com ela em meus braços.

**POV BELLA**

Minha pequena estava feliz da vida, ligou para Alice e Jazz só pra contar que seu pai esteve em casa e não poupou elogios ao falar dele. Edward vinha vê-la todos os dias e Esme era só sorriso pela volta do filho e Carlisle então nem se fala.

Edward foi ao café e soube que esteve no dia anterior, passava todos os dias por lá antes de ir para a empresa, isso foi durante a semana toda. Confesso que era bom tê-lo por perto de novo, era sexta feira e quando minha pequena e eu chegamos, ele estava lá aguardando Nessie que ficou eufórica ao vê-lo.

Esme disse que almoçou com ela e Carlisle, Nessie subiu e se trocou o monopolizando em seguida, ela lhe mostrava onde seria sua futura casa da árvore. Enquanto isso, eu falava com Brenda ao telefone sobre alguns assuntos do Caffé quando vi pela janela a viatura do meu pai se aproximando, corri em direção à porta.

- O que foi Bella? – perguntou Esme ao lado de Carlisle.

- Meu pai está chegando, traga Nessie e Edward para dentro Esme, não quero que meu pai o veja, não antes de falar com ele.

- Mas seu pai tem que entender Bella...

- Eu sei Carlisle, mas você melhor do que ninguém sabe a raiva que ele está de Edward. – falei indo pra frente da casa recebê-lo.

- Não me diz que esse carro é dele?- cuspiu entre os dentes ao descer da viatura, apontando para o Volvo S60 de Edward.

- Pai eu posso explicar... Ele voltou, vai assumir a presidência da empresa...

- Que eu saiba, ele mora em Seattle, o que ele faz aqui Bells? – pela minha visão periférica vi Edward se aproximando pela lateral da casa, revirei os olhos impaciente.

"_**Droga! Mais que merda! Ele bem que poderia colaborar, né?" **__– _praguejei mentalmente.

- Esta é a casa dele pai, espera, fica calmo Nessie está em casa. – pedi ficando entre os dois, já que meu pai estava prestes a avançar nele.

Meu pai despejou sobre Edward toda sua revolta e sua raiva, mas no processo me magoou trazendo a tona coisas que eu lutava arduamente para esquecer, acabamos discutindo pesado. Minha cabeça começou a latejar e minhas pernas fraquejaram, Carlisle me amparou assim que meu pai saiu cuspindo fogo de tanta raiva.

- Acho melhor você entrar, vou pedir para que Esme leve seus remédios. Fique com ela Edward. – ele assentiu tomando o lugar do pai, minha cabeça doía demais à crise desta vez veio forte.

- O que você tem? – perguntou visivelmente preocupado.

- Me desculpe, não precisava ter ouvido aquilo tudo... Não o odeie por isso... – eu mal conseguia falar.

- Não seja absurda Bella, não precisava discutir com ele por minha causa... – minhas pernas fraquejaram novamente e Edward me pegou nos braços me aninhando em seu peito.

- Me põem no chão, eu vou ficar bem. – pedi sentindo minha cabeça estalar.

- Só depois de te colocar na cama. – teimou entrando comigo na casa, subiu as escadas comigo e me colocou sobre a cama, sentando-se ao meu lado.

- Sente-se melhor? O que você tem?

- É dor de cabeça, dói muito. – falei me encolhendo.

- Vou fechar as cortinas pra que a luz não a incomode. – ele se levantou indo em direção às janelas, deixando somente a luz do abajur acesa.

- Aqui está querida, seu remédio. – Esme me entregou os comprimidos.

- O que está acontecendo mãe? Porque ela está assim?- o ouvi perguntar, sua voz estava aflita.

- Depois eu explico Edward, é melhor a deixarmos descansar. – avisou Esme.

- Vou ficar quieto, até ela adormecer.

- Pode ir Edward. – minha voz não passou de um sussurro.

- Não, juro que fico quieto. – ele parecia um menino assustado.

- Deixe-a dormir, ela precisa descansar. – ouvi Esme dizer ao fechar a porta, o quarto ficou em absoluto silêncio por um tempo, eu estava me entregando ao sono quando senti lábios macios tocarem minha testa.

- A culpa foi minha, se não tivesse sido covarde... Se tivesse lutado por nós... – lamentou acariciando meus cabelos, com toda certeza pensava que eu já estava adormecida. – Seu pai me odeia e com toda a razão... Você também dever estar me odiando... Queria tanto que acreditasse em mim quando digo que te amo... Eu te amo minha Bella, meu amor, descanse e se puder me perdoe. – senti seus lábios roçar de leve aos meus, depois disso me entreguei ao sono.

Não sei por quanto tempo dormi, mas acordei bem disposta e sem dor, olhei no relógio e já era dez para as duas da tarde. Tomei um belo banho e desci encontrando Carlisle lendo em sua poltrona.

- Boa tarde, sente-se melhor?

- Boa tarde, dormi demais desta vez, não acha? – disse lhe dando um beijo.

- Menos do que da outra vez. – brincou.

- Onde está Nessie? A casa está em silêncio. – aquilo definitivamente não era normal.

- Edward a levou para o passeio que havia prometido ontem, não faz muito tempo que saíram.

- Então ele esteve aqui hoje?

- Ele dormiu aqui Bella. – respondeu Esme entrando na sala. – Boa tarde filha. – me cumprimentou com um abraço carinhoso como sempre fazia. - Ficou muito preocupado com você, me encheu de perguntas.

- Que perguntas?

- O porquê de ter essas dores tão fortes.

- Contou a ele?

- Sim, desculpe.

- Tudo bem, onde eles foram?

- Segundo Edward iriam passar em seu apartamento, tomaria um banho e depois iriam ao parque.

- Em Seattle?

- Creio que sim, não se preocupe passei todas as instruções a ele, Edward disse que ligaria se tivesse alguma dúvida.

- Dúvida?

- Do que pode ou não pode. – sorri meneando a cabeça.

-Nessie vai fazer o que quer dele. – ela assentiu sorrindo, assim como Carlisle.

Depois de comer alguma coisa, aproveitei para conferir minhas contas, checar alguns e-mails, liguei pra minha mãe atrás de noticias do meu pai.

- Como ele está mãe?

"Conhece seu pai filha, está com um péssimo humor. É verdade que ele estava ai?" – eu a conhecia bem o suficiente pra saber o que se passava naquela cabeça.

- Mãe não começa, ele veio ver a filha e os pais dele...

"E você por conseqüência." – concluiu, soltei um longo suspiro, não adiantaria discutir, meu pai tinha raiva de Edward, em compensação minha mãe sempre o defendia. "Ah! Leah me disse que Jake ficou uma fera com a volta dele." – comentou.

- Qual é o problema deles afinal? Como disse ao papai ninguém tem que se meter nisso. – aquilo me tirava do sério.

"Concordo plenamente querida." – falamos mais um pouco sobre trabalho e por fim desligamos.

Estava distraída na sala de vídeo assistindo a um filme quando ouvi a voz da minha pequena ecoar na sala.

-Vovó, Vovó! - me levantei em um salto e corri pra sala a tempo de ver Nessie pular em Esme.

- O que foi meu anjo? Que sorrisão é esse?

- Vovó a senhora me ajuda a decorar o quarto que o papai deu pra mim no apartamento dele? Ele disse que posso fazer do jeito que eu quiser. – revirei os olhos, eu sabia.

- Claro que sim, pelo visto se divertiram bastante não é?

-Muuuiiito Vovó, e a mamãe, já está melhor?

- Sim, bem melhor. – falei me fazendo presente, ela saltou do colo de Esme vindo pro meu enquanto Edward cumprimentava o pai.

- Mamãe o papai me deu um quarto no apartamento dele, você vai me deixar ir dormir lá, não vai?

- Desde que não o atrapalhe, seu pai é um homem ocupado.

- Papai disse que eu nunca atrapalho. – retrucou.

- Oi mãe. – Edward disse dando um beijo em Esme. – Bella. – me cumprimentou fazendo um aceno com a cabeça.

- Não vai dar um beijo na mamãe, papai? – pensei que meus olhos fossem saltar.

- Renesmee. – ralhei sentindo meu rosto queimar, ele se aproximou e estalou um beijo em meu rosto, para delírio daquele pingo de gente.

- Que bom que está melhor. – disse sorrindo daquele jeito que somente ele sabia fazer.

Nessie contava animada, o que os dois aprontaram o dia todo, estava sentada no colo dele enquanto Edward brincava com seus cabelos, como fazia comigo. Seu olhar encontrou o meu por várias vezes o que fez meu estômago dar voltas, como se estivesse em uma montanha russa.

- Não acha que está na hora da senhorita tomar um banho e ir pra cama? – ela fez biquinho se aninhando nos braços do pai.

- Posso ficar mais um pouquinho? – pediu fazendo aquela carinha pidona pior que a de Alice.

- Não me olhe assim Renesmee.

- Obedeça a sua mãe princesa, amanhã o papai vai estar aqui como combinamos. – Edward disse piscando pra ela em seguida.

- Tá bom então, vou tomar meu banho e vou pra cama. – não consegui fechar a boca, ela ficou literalmente aberta, olhei para Esme e Carlisle que riam. – Você sobe pra me contar uma história? –pediu me ignorando por completo.

- Vamos fazer assim, eu subo e te coloco na cama e sua mãe conta a história, ela é melhor nisso do que eu. – minha filha ingrata olhou de um para o outro ponderando o que ele disse.

- Tá bom então. – falou dando de ombros. – Boa noite vovó, boa noite vovô. – disse dando um beijo em cada um. – Vejo vocês dois daqui a pouco. – ela teve a petulância de apontar para nós antes de subir.

- Eu posso com isso? – disparei,olhando incrédula para Esme.

- Ela é demais! –Edward soltou com um sorriso enorme.

- Se continuar mimando - a desse jeito e fazendo suas vontades Nessie vai...

- É minha filha, se não mimá-la vou mimar quem? – retrucou.

- Quero que minha filha de valor as coisas, não vou criar uma patricinha metida à besta.

- O que está querendo insinuar com isto?

- Que se continuar a fazer todas suas vontades ela vai...

- Boa noite! Chegou quem estava faltando! – a voz estrondosa de Emmett ecoou na sala me assustando. – Onde está a monstrinha? – Rose estava ao seu lado e mais atrás Jazz e Alice.

-Ela não é monstrinha. – Edward ralhou em defesa de Nessie. – Não fala assim da minha filha.

- Shiiii... Estou vendo que ela já o pegou de jeito. – retrucou Rose.

- Completamente. – respondi por ele que semicerrou os olhos. – Pelo jeito faz o que quer dele.

- Ta ferrado mano, você não sabe o quanto aquela monstrinha é perigosa. – dizia Emmett o provocando.

- Minha filha não é nada disso... – retrucou contrariado. - Falando nisso e a casa da árvore que prometeu pra ela? Vai esperar a menina fazer quinze anos por acaso?

- Quando Nessie tiver quinze anos, garotos, será a única coisa que ela vai pensar meu caro. – Edward lançou um olhar mortal para Rose.

- Ta maluca Rose? Ela é praticamente um bebê. – a gargalhada foi geral.

- Hmmm, não sabia que seria um pai ciumento. – Alice disse debochada, depois cumprimentar a todos uma pergunta veio a minha mente, o que eles vieram fazer aqui?

- Posso saber a que devo a honra desta visita? – conhecia bem aqueles quatro, pra saber que estavam aprontando alguma.

- Não é uma visita. – Alice falou olhando para as unhas. – Viemos buscar vocês dois para um programa entre amigos.

- O que? – minha voz saiu mais alta do que desejava.

- Soubemos o que aconteceu ontem e viemos aqui pra fazer você relaxar, vai sair conosco. – pelo que conhecia dela, aquilo não estaria em discussão. – E você vai também. – falou apontando para Edward.

- Tenho que colocar Nessie pra dormir e...

- Nós esperamos, sem problemas. –Rose disse desta vez, o que elas pretendiam?

- Sabe que não gosto de sair. – retruquei fuzilando as duas com o olhar.

- Qual é Bellinha, você precisa relaxar e desistressar, anda muito tensa mulher. – Emmett dizia me chacoalhando pelos ombros.

-Emmett, sei perfeitamente qual a sua teoria para desistressar.

- Então porque não dá umazinha e relaxa, toda essa tensão é falta de sexo.

- E o que sugere? Que eu dê pro primeiro que aparecer? – as palavras saíram da minha boca, antes que eu pudesse fechá-la, senti meu rosto queimar de vergonha, pra ajudar a gargalhada grotesca dele ecoou pela sala.

- Seria uma opção, quem sabe seu humor melhora. – minha vontade era de arrancar a cabeça daquele animal.

- Deixa de ser chata Bella, nós vamos sair e curtir a noite, nada de ficar socada na cama assistindo filme e se entupindo de tranqueira. – aquilo era um complô por acaso?

- Acho que eles têm razão filha. – disse Esme para meu espanto. – Fará bem a você sair e se divertir.

- Mas eu saio e eu me divirto. – retruquei.

- Ir ao bar e ficar cantando suas magoas, não é se divertir Bella. – se olhar matasse Alice Maire Brandon estaria mortinha. – E não me olhe assim, sabe muito bem disso.

- Eu não vou. – falei cruzando os braços dando de ombros.

- Vai sim, nem que eu tenha que te arrastar pelos cabelos. – ela tinha aquele olhar medonho.

- Já to pronta! –Nessie disse do alto da escada. – Tia Alice! Tia Rose, Tio Jazz... – soltou indo pra junto deles.

- E eu? – reclamou a montanha de músculos fazendo bico.

- Você me deve uma casinha da árvore. – cobrou na cara dura. - Mas não tem problema o meu pai vai fazer uma pra mim.

- E desde quando seu pai sabe fazer casa da árvore? – retrucou Emmett.

-Vovó faz o projeto e ele paga pra fazer. –falou como se fosse óbvio dando de ombros, olhei para Edward com os olhos semicerrados.

- Assim não tem graça Nessie. – disse em defesa de Emmett. – A graça de se fazer uma casa na árvore é a união ao construí-la e não pagarem pra fazer. Porque não diz pro seu pai se juntar com seus tios e ai sim construir a casinha?

- Vai ser bem legal. – seus olhinhos brilharam.

- Com certeza. – afirmei. – Vai ser muito divertido. – os três me fuzilaram com o olhar. – Agora dá um beijo em cada um e já pra cama.

- Vocês dois vem comigo, quero minha historinha.

-Vem, vou te por na cama princesa. – Edward disse a pegando no colo.

- Qual história vai ser? – perguntei subindo atrás deles.

- Hmm, já está assim. – soltou Emmett provocando, nem me dei ao trabalho de me virar, apenas mostrei meu dedo médio pra ele.


End file.
